Fullmetal Alchemist: Dante's Last Stand
by Inbi
Summary: Edward and Alphonse have been stuck on Earth for 3 years. After deciding that searching for the atom bomb was useless they start focusing on the Gate that had been opened. But something goes wrong and they are thrust back into Amestris. But all isnt well.
1. Envy

I know I need to finish my Inuyasha Fanfic, but I can't get this plot out of my head. (sigh) So, without further adue, I give you my next Fanfic! Fullmetal Alchemist! (grins)

NOTE: In order for the story to work, I've decided Envy is still alive. Don't worry, I've made it sound possible. I hope. (grins)

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, as much as I wish I could draw that way. This disclaimer refers to this, and all other chapters of this Fanfic. That's why it's called a Fanfic. Duh.**

**Warning:** This Fanfic is a follow up of the movie, so if you haven't seen the movie and don't want it spoiled, I recommend you don't read this.

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Dante's Last Stand**

**Chapter 1: Envy**

_It was dark._

_It was raining._

_Shadows flickered from an unknown light source. Alphonse could see nothing in front of him, behind him, yet he knew exactly where he was, and knew the location of each smashed building that flew passed as he ran at top speed down the cobble-stone street. Rain pelted his face, and behind him the shadows grew..._

_" Brother! " He screamed as loud as he could, wishing his sibling would hear, but only echoes of his cry replied, bouncing off invisible walls. Behind him another set of footsteps pounded. " Brother, help me! " He yelled again, but again there was only emptiness... A cackling laughter filled his ears, vibrating of the buildings to hit him from every direction. It sounded unnatural, yet so familiar..._

_" Brother! Brother! " Rain pelted down harder, dripping off his face. Or was he crying? Alphonse couldn't tell. His eyes stung and he gasped for breath. He didn't know what was chasing him, but he knew he needed to get away. It was going to kill him... His footsteps seemed so loud, the only sound that filled his ears. Even the rain was silent._

_Ahead of him, Alphonse caught sight of a beam of light, a street-lamp. underneath it was a phone booth. It seemed to glow under the light, and it appeared not to be raining there.. Alphonse picked up his pace and soon reached the phone booth. Only when he entered the light of the street-lamp did he dare to turn and look back. It was pitch black. Like there had never been any buildings, like it had not been raining, but Alphonse knew it had. He had felt it. Though for all he knew he might as well have been standing on a patch of lit earth, floating in some abyss.. The darkness seemed to creep closer, and the second pair of footsteps grew louder._

_Fearfully, Alphonse tore open the phone booth's door, pushing himself inside and slamming the door behind him. Instantly the ground outside vanished. The street-lamp was gone, but still the inside of the booth was swathed in a soft, yellow light. Suddenly there was a thump on the outside. The glass rattled, like something had struck it, but Alphonse could see nothing._

_Shaking, he turned on the spot and snatched up the phone. Why was he picking it up..? Putting it to his ear, he could hear a dial tone. _Who should I call_..? He thought. _

Brother!

_Alphonse began punching numbers into the phone. _Wait..._ He thought suddenly. _Brother doesn't have a number.. _Outside there was another thump. He felt his body shiver more violently. _What is out there? _He shouted to himself. _What am I so afraid of?_ Suddenly the dial tone of the phone died. Alphonse's eyes widened._

_" Brother... " He uttered. " Brother! " There was one final thump, then suddenly the glass exploded, shattering into a million pieces and pelting Alphonse from all directions. He could feel the glass cutting into his flesh, he could feel warm liquid flowing down his skin.. But he felt no pain.. Dropping the phone, Alphonse screwed his eyes shut, not willing to see the thing that had no doubt reached him. The thing that made him quake with fear, yet he had never seen._

_" Alphonse. " A familiar voice cooed. _Brother!_ Alphonse's eyes snapped open as he stared in the direction of the familiar voice, the best voice._

_" Broth- " He began, but he cut himself short. Sure enough, standing in front of him was his only brother, Edward. It looked like Edward, it sounded like Edward. But the look in those familiar golden eyes.._

_" What's the matter, Alphonse? " His brother taunted in his familiar voice, yet the tone was nothing Alphonse knew. He stared directly at Edward. The usual cocky smirk Alphonse had seen on his brother so many times before had warped into a sickening sneer, the light emanating from the phone booth lighting up his body, lighting up his automail arm, which had been transmuted into a long, pointed sword that dripped with blood. Alphonse's blood..._

_" Aren't you glad to see your only brother? "_

_That thing..._

_Ed... Edward..._

_That's NOT my brother!!_

* * *

" Al.. Al! " A voice rang in his ears. Edward's voice. Everything was black.. Alphonse quickly realised that his eyes were closed.

" Al!" His brother cried again. Drowsy, Alphonse opened his eyes a crack. Edward's face loomed over him, contorted in a worried frown. Alphonse became aware that his brothers hands were clutching his shoulders. His left shoulder was ice cold.. _Brothers automail.. _Edward still had the automail Winry had given him in his brief stay in Amestris. It was still in relatively good condition.

" Huhh..." He groaned. Edward's frown softened as he sighed.

" Al, you were having a nightmare. " Edward informed. Alphonse shifted his body slightly. He was sprawled in an uncomfortable position on the bed, as if he had flailed in his sleep, the blanket knocked onto the floor. All Al was wearing was boxer shorts and a singlet, and he felt extremely cold.

" Ahhh.. " He groaned again, sitting up and holding his head. Still foggy, he looked around the room. There was barely any furniture, just a round table, a small cupboard, and his and Edward's bed. They were in the hotel they had booked into two days ago. In front of him knelt his brother, older by one year, still staring at him with a confused gaze. " I'm all right. " Alphonse uttered, yawning. Edward was also only clothed in boxers and a short-sleeved, black shirt, and his fringe jutted out in all directions, suggesting that his brother had leaped out of his own bed only moments before to rouse him.

" Are you sure? " Edward asked. " You were calling out in your sleep! You kept saying 'Brother'.." His expression instantly changed back to concerned, and his eyes gleamed with worry. " What were you dreaming about? "

" Nothing incriminating. " Alphonse replied, yawning. Through his partially open eyes he saw his brother smirk.

" Fair enough. " Ed muttered. " Hurry up and wake up, a big day today! " Edward smiled at the last part, but his voice was dull. Both of them didn't look forward to today. But they had no choice.. This duty had been there since Alphonse had followed his brother to Earth three years ago. Edward climbed off Alphonse's bed, running his fingers through his long blonde fringe in an attempt to smooth it.

" Brother, " Al sighed, " Just brush your hair. " Though as he said this he too ran his fingers through his dirt blonde hair, smoothing it down.

" Your doing the same thing! " Edward pointed. Though Alphonse expected the blame game.

" Yes, but my hair is shorter! " Alphonse argued. " I get away with it. " Indeed his hair was shorter. Alphonse's hair was cut right back so it sat neatly on top of his head. Only his fringe, which wasn't much longer, got messy. Edward's hair however reached down to his middle back, and his fringe reached right down to his chin.

" So you think! " Edward quickly retorted. His words sounded harsh, but Alphonse knew without looking that his brother had a grin plastered on his face. Edward always tried to stir his brother up, and when he succeeded he would always get clobbered, but most of the time Edward's words just bounced off. Even after three years of being together, the loneliness of that two years of being apart never disappeared. Somehow, Alphonse knew that Edward had felt it too. Edward rarely ever left his brothers side.

Not getting a reply, Edward moved towards his clothes, which were thrown messily onto the table next to Alphonse's folded ones. " Hurry up and get dressed, I'm hungry. " He uttered. Alphonse stood up, almost tripping on the blanket which had somehow wrapped itself around his feet. He untangled himself and pulled the blanket back onto the bed. By the time he was done Edward had already pulled his pants on and was now struggling with his shirt.

" You missed a button, Brother. " Alphonse pointed out casually as he grabbed his own clothes. He got a grunt as a reply. Sure enough Edward was already annoyed with it and was afraid of snapping at Alphonse if he spoke. The brothers had decided only a week ago that searching for the atom bomb was useless. They had discovered that the bomb was already going to be built, and that the Earth scientists had discovered it themselves. It will be a devastating weapon, but they decided to give up on it, for now at least. There was still something else they needed to do.

Ten minutes later they were both fully clothed, each wearing a white, button-up shirt and a brown overcoat with black pants, vest, and white gloves. Edward grabbed his worn leather wallet from inside the cupboard and jammed it into a front pocket, tossing Al the hotel key. Then, carefully, he pulled out a box wrapped in a dull brown cloth. Alphonse knew what was inside the box. It was what Edward had been making for the last two days, the thing that would help them finish their goal.

_" I think we should try and kill Envy. " _His brother had said one day. _" Envy is the reason why the Gate to Amestris opened, mainly, so maybe if we killed him the Gate would close? "_

_" But Brother, " _Al had protested, _" Wasn't Envy sucked into the Gate? "_

_" Yes, and no. " _Edward answered. _" Envy would have gone into the Gate, yes, but in order for it to stay open he would need to still be there to make the transmutation circle. "_

_" I don't follow.. " _Alphonse sighed.

_" Look, " _Edward grinned, _" Part of him, at least, would still have to be on the outside, here. The other part would have been sucked into the Gate as the human sacrifice, but since Dad had also used himself to open the gate it was enough to activate it. Envy would be in Limbo, neither here, neither there. You could say, frozen in time. "_

_" So you think his body is still here? " _Alphonse replied._ " But I didn't see it.. "_

_"I know, " _Edward replied,_ " That's the problem. He's probably still there, holding the Gate open, but we can't see him any more. "_

_" But how do we kill something we can't see? "_

_" We blow it up. " _His brother replied with a twisted smirk.

The box Edward held was filled with bombs.

* * *

" Are you sure you know what your doing..? " Alphonse whispered to him. His voice, while murmured, sounded loud against the silence of the night.

" Shhh! " Edward hushed his brother. Peering around a thick tree trunk, he watched two guards round a corner and disappear from sight. Edward clutched the box of bombs tightly. He could feel Alphonse's breath down his neck as his brother strained to see passed. " See any guards? " Edward whispered.

" You told me to shoosh! " Alphonse whispered back, sounding annoyed.

" You were talking too loudly! " Edward retorted, raising his voice a little. Instantly Alphonse slapped his hand over Ed's mouth and yanked him back. Two guards walked passed, chatting happily to each other. Edward stared at what had almost been a disaster.

"Brother, you retard! " Alphonse murmured, letting go of his face.

The two were now outside the Thule Society building. Edward remembered it from when he had snuck in three years ago. No doubt they would have replaced the window he broke..

" Now. " He whispered to Alphonse. The two brothers dashed away from the tree and down the side of the building, relying on nearby shrubs for cover. Edward spotted shadows coming from around the corner, and the two dived into the shrubs. Moments later two more guards walked passed.

" It is way more guarded than the last time I was here.. " Edward sighed.

" There, Brother! " Al murmured back. He was pointing to an unopened window. No guards were visible. Passing the box to Al, Edward dashed out of the safety of the shrubs, moving swiftly over to the window. Peering inside, he could barely see into the slightly illuminated hallway. There were no guards, but there might be some patrolling the area... Using his right hand, Edward punched the glass, the glove stifling the sound slightly as it broke. Instantly Edward jumped backwards and dived back into the bushes. Once no guards came to investigate, the two decided it was safe. Edward leading, they climbed through the window.

Once Alphonse was through Edward released his breath. _At least I didn't cut myself again._ He thought. He wasn't in the same hallway as last time. He glanced at each end, trying to decide which path to take.

" We have to get moving, brother. " Alphonse whispered, still cradling the box. " The guards will notice the window soon, and will come after us. "

" Right. " Edward nodded. He began walking left, the corner of the hallway closer than the right. Silently Alphonse followed.

Eventually after passing many doors, all of which neither were confident of opening, they came to a large double door at the other end of a large, empty room. In the dim light it was hard to make it out, but the door was covered in exotic patterns, many of which resembled a serpent and dragon.

" This must be it. " Edward whispered. Not waiting for a reply, Edward pulled at the doors. One seemed to be stuck, but the other creaked open loudly. In the corner of his eye, Edward saw Alphonse flinch. Ed peaked through the gap, but inside was pitch black. He yanked the door open wider, again making a loud creaking noise.

" Brother... " Alphonse murmured, sounding worried. Ignoring him, Edward pulled the door open a bit wider. It was now wide enough for them both to slip through. In the distance an orange pinprick of light could be seen.

" I think we found it. " Edward grinned. He slipped through the gap into the wide space. Alphonse slipped through right behind him, closing the door as he did. It make a loud thunk as it shut, again causing Alphonse to flinch.

" If anyone had heard it they'd be here by now. " Edward assured his brother. Alphonse nodded. The two began walking along the wide hallway. It was clearly built so that large numbers of people could walk through it at once. _Like the soldiers that woman __Dietlinde Eckhart sent to our world three years ago._ Edward noted. Soon they came to the end of the hallway. It opened up into a very large room, cement columns marking a circle around the room. A faded transmutation circle still remained on the floor. Edward heard Alphonse gasp. This was the first time they had seen this place in so long. It looked like it hadn't been touched since that day Eckhart tried to invade Amestris. The flying machine she had arrived in still lay, smashed, on the floor in the corner, damaging some of the columns. Work benches and complicated machinery still covered the edges of the room. A large space underneath the still active Gate, which shone an eery orange, remained clear, excluding various rubble scattered on the floor. The only notable mark was an old, faded, red stain on the ground near the flying machine, and a large, faded, red stain to their left, beneath where Envy's head had been.

Edward walked over to the smaller stain, staring at it with glazed eyes. _Alfons_.. He thought. Edward could remember the time they had spent researching rocket fuel, rocket designs.. He could remember attending Alfons's funeral... He had his brother back, then.. Alfons had sacrificed his life to help Edward, even though Alfons might not have believed him...

Vaguely he heard Alphonse walk up beside him. His little brother stood silently with one arm on his shoulder as they stared at the stain. _Those monsters..._ Edward thought angrily. Alphonse tugged at his shoulder. Reluctantly he looked away, only to spot the larger red stain. _That one was Dad.._ He thought miserably. Alphonse had spotted it too, and was also staring at it. His brother had not seen their fathers death, luckily. But he looked so unhappy when Edward told him what had happened.. It was the same look Edward had when Al had told him of their Masters fate.

" I don't see Envy.. " Alphonse's voice broke Edward's train of thought. He looked up, and sure enough there was no serpent at the edges of the Gate.

" Look closely. " Edward replied. Though he was beginning to worry. What if he had been wrong? Had they gone through all that effort for nothing..? Still staring at the ceiling, Edward began to walk along the inside of the columns, dodging machinery as he went. Alphonse moved the other way, and eventually they were on opposite sides of the room. Though still they could see no serpent.

" Want me to try throwing a bomb up there? " Alphonse called to him from the other end.

" Lets wait until we know what we're doing before we call attention to ourselves! " Edward shouted back. He looked back up. A slight flux in light caught his eye above the column where he stood. The red blood stain of his father was nearby. Edward watched the area above it, where Envy's head would have been.

" Envy! " Edward shouted.

" Brother, what are you doing? " Alphonse yelled. But Edward ignored him. He had seen the flux again.

" Al, did you see that? " He shouted.

" See what? " Was his brothers reply.

" Look! " Edward pointed. He had seen the quiver in light again. It seemed to appear every time they made a noise. " Envy! " This time there was a momentary flash of green in the corner of Edward's eye, somewhere above Alphonse, who was now jogging over to his brother.

" I see it. " Alphonse stated when he reached Ed.

" I think we have our target. " Edward grinned. Alphonse pulled the cloth off the box, revealing 5 or 6 makeshift bombs, each one wrapped in the same cloth to hold it together and keep it protected. Edward picked one up, gripping it tightly in his metal hand.

" Don't squeeze it, Brother. " Alphonse warned.

" I know, I know. " Edward replied. He stared at the spot where he'd seen the light quiver. " Stand back, Al. " He warned as he took a few steps back for better aim. Edward paused for a moment, then pressed the button on top of the bomb. With a heave he tossed it into the air towards where Envy's head would be. For a few long seconds the bomb merely sailed through the air towards the seemingly empty columns. But suddenly the timer ran out and a loud, deafening boom rattled their eardrums and the ground around them, causing the entire building to shake. But that wasn't the only noise..

" Aww man, they know we're here now! " Alphonse fretted. But his worries were not long lived when something else caught the brothers' attention. A loud, throaty roar had filled the room. All around them on the top of the columns the air shimmered, flashes of green catching their eye. The Gate also fluctuated, it's pull strengthening to the point that some of the smaller machinery and work benches were dragged in.

" Hang on, Al! " Edward shouted over the noise. Though there was nothing to hang on to. All the brothers could do was dig their feet into the ground and hope it was enough. The roaring picked up, and suddenly Envy's entire body was visible. The great serpent moved it's head and stared down at the brothers, hate and anger filling it's eyes.

" _**Edward Elric!**_ " Envy growled in a throaty voice.

" Envy. " Edward mumbled, staring up at the great serpent. Upon hearing his voice, Envy twisted in rage.

" _**Why have YOU come back?!**_ " Envy snapped. He still twisted violently, but it was obvious he could not get free, not with the spears sticking into his flesh from when he was captured.

" We need to close the gate. " Edward replied. He had picked up another bomb and was now bouncing it in his left hand. He stared at Envy's dull, purple eyes, which moved from him to the box in Alphonse's hands.

" _**So, you plan to kill me..**_ " Envy snarled. The edges of his mouth twitched, as if attempting to smile. His eyes grew wide, swirling with hate, and suddenly his entire body jerked violently. There was a terrible tearing sound as Envy wrenched part of his body off the top of the columns high up near the ceiling. His tail flailed wildly as he tried to reach the brothers, but they were too far down. He writhed in anger. Roaring loudly, Envy struggled to free his head.

" Al, go jam the door with something! " Edward ordered his brother. " This might take a while, we don't need to put anyone in danger. " Alphonse nodded. He handed the box to Edward and ran towards the door, scanning the area as he went. Edward placed the box on the ground at his feet. " Say good bye, Envy! " He muttered as he raised his arm, and after pressing the button on the top he heaved the bomb into the air, aimed at Envy's head. The bomb sailed up, up, and just before it reached Envy's head it exploded.

Another shockwave rattled the entire building and shook the floor, almost causing Edward to lose his balance. Envy shrieked in pain, and splatters of blood dripped down on top of him. The bomb had struck him on the neck underneath the fin on the side of his head. Envy thrashed around from the pain, freeing a bit more of himself as he did. Next to Envy the Gate fluctuated violently, the rushing air current it created almost lifting Edward off his feet. His coat flew up, held down only by the sleeves, flailing in the air as wildly as his hair.

" _**You-! **_" Envy roared.

" We've got company! " Alphonse yelled from somewhere behind him. Above the noise that Envy created Edward could hear a feint pounding sound, and peoples voices. Daring to glance back he could see that Alphonse had dragged a relatively large piece of machinery in front of the door at the end of the hallway. It was nothing that could be dislodged easily. Now his brother was running back to him, his coat flapping around his body from the pull of the gate. _Champion!_ Edward thought. Above him Envy writhed again, and again the Gate's pull worsened. The box of bombs spun around and flew up into the air, Edward barely managing to catch it and place his hand over the top to stop the bombs from flying out. Now Envy's head was free enough that he could reach Edward..

" _**Die, Edward Elric!**_ " Envy roared as he launched his "upper body" at Edward. Ed dodged left, barely missing Envy's jaws, but immediately the serpent twisted, ramming Edward and knocking him into one of the columns. Faintly he heard himself cry out as his head swam. He collapsed at the base of the column, dropping the box of bombs. Now with nothing to hold them down, the box flew into the air from the pull of the Gate. The bombs tumbled out, but luckily they weren't thrown everywhere. Just up, towards Envy's head. Spotting them, Envy rose into the air in an attempt to get away.

" Bro-! " He faintly heard Alphonse yell, but the rest was cut off by an incredibly loud explosion, louder than any of the single bombs from before. They had all struck envy, and it only took one to go off to blow up the rest. It was all in slow motion.. He watched as Alphonse flew backwards from the force of the blast, slamming into the ground a fair distance away. He watched as through the smoke caused by the explosion Envy writhed and roared. But suddenly the column that had stopped him from flying any further snapped at the base, and both it and him were hurled backwards, slamming into the wall. The world around Edward spun, his hearing wavered, and just as suddenly as he had landed, the world swirled to black.

* * *

" _**Aaaaaaaauuughhhh! **_" Envy shrieked. His entire head, and most of his body around it, tore and stung horrendously from the blast. He could feel his blood oozing down his skin, splattering everywhere. The smoke stung his eyes and he blinked rapidly to clear them. Slowly the smoke cleared, and from above Envy could finally see the situation. The first thing he saw was the unconscious Edward Elric, collapsed near the wall and covered in rubble. On the other side of the room he could see the runt's brother, sprawled out on the floor. Though this one was moving. It seemed neither, though, were up to fighting.

" _**Kukuhuhahahahaha!**_" Envy laughed, ignoring the searing pain from his torn body. _Which one should I take out first!? _He thought gleefully. _The Fullmetal Pipsqueek, or his brother?_ Envy pulled his lips back in a snarl. It was the closest he could come to a sneer in the serpent body he had gotten himself stuck in five years ago. Below him the boy called Alphonse crawled to his feet. Though he seemed incapable of doing much else, being too busy staring at the limp body of his brother. His _only_ brother. The rage in Envy rose, and all that filled his mind was vengeance.

" _**Wake up, Fullmetal!**_ " He roared at the unconscious Edward. " _**I want you to see this!**_ " Immediately he threw himself towards the ground, towards the runts brother. Alphonse had spotted him, and was now raising his arms in defence. Envy let out a final roar before slamming face first into the ground, right on top of Alphonse. He closed his jaws, tearing up the floor, and pulled up again, spitting it into the air. _He's finished!_ Envy laughed. Though a movement out of the corner of his eyes made him look back down to the hole in the ground he had just caused.

" _**Hhhheeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuurr!**_ " Envy roared in fury. Looking down, he watched as the Pipsqueek's brother dashed nimbly away from the hole, keeping Envy in his view. _I missed! _Envy snarled. _The little bastard is faster than I thought! _Growling, Envy dived for Alphonse again. This time he didn't smash himself into the floor. Just before he hit the ground Envy pulled his head up. Skimming just above the floor he soared towards Alphonse. Though again he missed the boy, who dodged right just at the last second. Envy roared passed and pulled himself to a stop. Again he rose into the air. He watched as the boy took the opportunity to run over to Edward, crouching down and shaking him in an attempt to wake his brother.

Envy twisted his body. Only now did he realize that almost all of his long serpent body was free, excluding a section near the end where one yellow spear remained. All the others had been broken in the explosion. Now above him, the Gate fluctuated more violently than ever. It would shrink to almost completely closed, then would grow to wider than normal. The flow of air constantly changed, lifting the heaviest of the Earth Humans machinery into the air and then dropping it back down. Every few seconds Envy could see Alphonse being pulled up and yanked back from the suction, struggling desperately to stay down. Edward, pressed onto the ground, didn't seem to be too affected, though his coat still flapped as much as Alphonse's. Envy watched them in mild amusement.

Suddenly Envy saw Edward twitch. He saw the filthy gold that was the pipsqueek's eyes as Edward woke, looking up at his little brother. He heard every word that passed between them.

" Al... " Edward mumbled.

" Brother! " Alphonse cried, Happiness in his voice. Such a tone Envy hated. _How dare they be together.. _He thought, staring at them as Edward slowly rose to a sitting position, holding his head.

_How DARE they have the family I didn't!_ Envy growled. Everything began to turn red. He could feel blood dripping into his eyes, but the pain was slowly ebbing away as Envy lost focus in anything else. He watched as the pipsqueek's brother inspected Edward's left leg, the metal completely warped and twisted from the impact. Edward still looked drowsy, still looked cautious of the situation they were in. But there was another emotion in those hideous, golden pupils.

Joy...

Edward was happy that his brother was still with him.. Still alive..

_How DARE he be happy!_ " _**YOU BASTARD! **_" Envy shrieked in his throaty, serpent voice. He dived towards the brothers, both of them staring at him in horror. " _**Don't look at me like that!**_ " Envy screamed. He lunged towards them, but since part of him was still stuck to the wall he couldn't quite reach the brothers, meeting strain only meters away from them. Neither of them had moved. They both knew that Edward would not be able to move fast enough. Alphonse was willing to die with his brother.. Edward yanked Alphonse, who still sat in between him and Envy, pushing him behind himself, as if trying to protect his brother..

" _**DIE!**_ " Envy wrenched his body one last time. There was a pause, and suddenly the last spear gave way, and he was completely released. He roared forward and smashed into the wall right where the brothers had cowered. Closing his mouth, he could feel their warm bodies on his tongue. Gleefully, Envy swallowed, rubble and all.

That was the brothers gone. Though Envy's laugh of pleasure of the deed done was short-lived, for now that he was no longer attached as the transmutation circle for the Gate, it began to close for good. Beforehand the powerful suction of the gate was bearable for his great size and strength as a serpent, but now, like a final tug, the Gates pull was stronger than ever. Envy slid across the ground towards the hallway in an attempt to escape, but he could feel his tail lifting off the ground..

The large machine that the boy Alphonse had jammed against the door was now sliding towards the Gate. Now openable, the collection of humans that had assembled on the other side of the door pushed it open. Envy watched as the expression on their faces turned from angry to terrified as they saw the great serpent that was lunging towards them. Envy could barely stifle a laugh. But that small joy quickly vanished as the humans scattered, the closest ones feeling the pull of the gate. Envy wrenched his body through the hallway which was barely big enough for him.. But as much as he struggled, the growing force that was the gate as it shrunk was too great. Envy felt himself sliding backwards. Faster and faster, Envy saw the hallway walls rush passed him as he slid, and quickly enough the walls vanished. He was back in the large room which had been his prison for three years. Envy roared, outraged at the turn of events. He felt his body being pulled up at an alarming speed towards the Gate. He looked up. The Gate was now barely larger than the width of his body. His tail was already inside it. He swung back around, making a final attempt to escape, though he new it was futile. He was sucked in further until only his head remained outside. He glanced around the room. This would be the last time he saw it. Envy let out a growl as his head slid into the gate, everything turning a bright, orange-yellow. In front of him the gate closed, cutting him off from the Earth forever.

Barely noticeable, he could feel a lump in his throat..

* * *

Hehehe. (grins) What a way to end the first chapter, killing the Elric brothers!

Or did I?

Until next chapter!


	2. Return To Amestris

Weeee, another chapter! (grins) This story is my most popular one yet, 5 reviews and it's only been up for one day. Yay!

**Naomi-Yuko- **True, I did spell it Alfons at parts. This is so because at that point I was referring to the movies Earth's Alfons Heiderich, instead of Amestris's Alphonse Elric. The spelling is different as Alfons is the German's way of spelling it, I think, which works since the movie was set in Germany. Sorry if that was confusing. (grins)

**XxHouranxX- **Haha, I like how everybody's always going on about that! (grins) But cliffes keep the story interesting. : p

**Chapter 2: Return To Amestris**

" It has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations! " Sang a hearty voice.

" Yes, Major, we know! " A chorus of children's voices replied. Alex Louis Armstrong smiled down at the three children whom all stood around him. The two boys had their shirts off, just like him, and the girl wore a sleeveless, white shirt. They all grinned up at him.

" You must continue your training and soon you will have beautiful, well-sculptured muscles just like I!" He lectured them. Immediately he flexed them, the two boys mimicking him exactly. The girl jumped and clapped, enjoying the show.

" Train us, Major! " One of the boys pleaded, smiling up at him. Armstrong had not actually been in the military for three years, but that name still stuck to him like glue. Personally he enjoyed it, but all in all he was glad not to be in the military any more. He was happy aiding the people of Lior.

" I will soon enough, my boy! " Armstrong flexed his muscles again. " You all need to gain a bit more muscle before my diligent training can be used! "

" Awww.. " The boy groaned.

" Lets go lift rocks! " The other boy suggested. The other two children cheered, and they all dashed off, the girl skipping behind the two boys. Pleased with himself, Armstrong picked up his shirt, which he had tossed onto a nearby bush about half an hour ago.

" Major! " A woman called. Looking up, Armstrong spotted Rose, a young woman whom was acquainted with the alchemist Edward five years ago. She had stayed in Resembool with the young Miss Winry for a few years, but has since returned to Lior, bringing her son with her.

" Miss Rose! " Armstrong greeted her heartily. " How can I be of service this fine day! " Rose smiled at him, though it appeared forced.

" Have you seen my son? " She asked. " He went off to play a few hours ago, but it's lunch time and he hasn't come back. "

" I'm sure he is nearby. " Armstrong assured her. " I spotted him playing at the town square only an hour ago. Probably lost track of time. "

" Thank you, Major. " Rose's smile became more real. " He probably has. "

" I will join you in searching for him! " Armstrong announced, standing straight as if once again a Major.

" Your too kind. " Rose nodded. Beckoning him, she began walking in the direction of the town square. Though she quickly stopped, staring down at the ground with a surprised look on her face.

" Miss Rose? " Armstrong called.

" Do... Do you feel that? " She murmured, still staring at the cement. Armstrong was about to reply when suddenly he felt what she was talking about. Him and the rest of the city felt it.

" Earthquake! " Armstrong gasped, flinging out his arms to steady his massive, muscley body. The ground shook violently, the buildings rattling and shaking just as badly. It was a very strong earthquake.

" My s-son! " Rose stammered, barely keeping herself steady.

" We must make haste! " Armstrong bellowed. Grabbing his footing, he charged over to Rose, hoisting her up and holding her as if he would a bride. Without a pause, he powered towards the town square, which was a large space in the middle of the city marked only by circular patterns resembling the people of Lior's past. He could hear people screaming from all directions as they rushed to escape falling buildings.

In no time at all he reached the centre of the city. People were rushing everywhere, though all heading the same way. They were all moving away from the centre of the square.. Sure enough, Armstrong spotted what they were all trying to get away from. A large crack had opened up right in the middle of the circular pattern and was now spiraling outwards, the earth crumbling under it. Not far from this, Armstrong spotted a young boy, too afraid to move..

" There he is! " Rose shrieked. The boy turned, hearing his mothers voice. Armstrong dropped Rose onto the ground and immediately she dashed over to her son. She grabbed the crying boy and lifted him up, though just as she did the ground underneath her began to crumble. She let out a terrified shriek as she noticed what was happening. Armstrong was there in moments. He grabbed her outstretched arm and yanked her back onto solid ground. Rose trembled, and the boy wailed, but neither of them were injured.

" Th-thank you, Major.. " Rose stammered.

" Move away from here, quickly! " Armstrong bellowed. Immediately she obeyed, clutching her son for dear life as she scurried away._ I can only hope those other children are unharmed.._ Armstrong fretted. He stared down at the shattered ground. It had stopped growing, but the Earthquake was as serious as ever. No doubt they would feel it in Central, just like the last earthquake three years ago..

Now that he thought about it.. This earthquake was _exactly_ like the one from three years ago! " What in Amestris is happening! " Armstrong muttered to himself as he took a few steps backwards. Were those strange armoured beings going to reappear? Though this time the boy Alphonse wasn't here.. Though surely he was capable of defending Lior! Nothing can match his powerful alchemic abilities! A quick glance around the plaza told Armstrong that all the citizens had fled, much to his relief. Only he stood there now.

Suddenly the ground in front of him began to move. It was like something was rising out of it. _This thing is much bigger than last time!_ Armstrong gasped. A flash of green caught his eye momentarily, and then almost instantly the ground exploded, flinging large chunks of rock in all directions. Armstrong expertly punched through the ones that came at him. A loud, throaty roar suddenly filled the city, sending chills up Armstrong's beefy spine. _What is this thing!?_ He gasped. He punched away the last of the rocks. When the dust cleared he found himself staring up at the largest serpent he had ever seen. It was a slimy green colour, and had spikes jutting out from under two fins attached to the end of his head. A white mane ran down his back, the short, spiky hair flapping from the wind it caused. The serpent seemed to be bleeding heavily, large chunks of it's body missing and melted. Though right in front of Armstrong, the flesh began to heal itself, the wounds closing, the skin repairing..

" What in all of Amestris is this thing? " Armstrong cursed.

" _**Where...**_ " The mighty beast growled, flailing it's head around, as if extremely confused as to where it was. "_** Where am I this time!**_ " It roared. Suddenly it lowered it's head, staring directly at Armstrong with piercing, dull-purple, snake eyes. It paused for a moment, then let out a roar, as if it recognised him. " _**Yessssss!**_ " It hissed. " _**I'm home again!**_ " The voice seemed oddly familiar, like Armstrong had heard it once before.

" _**You. **_" It snarled. " _**You will be my first kill!**_ " With that it lunged it's mighty head directly at Armstrong, it's mouth wide and teeth bearing.

" So you wish to do battle!? " Armstrong yelled, holding up his fists. " So be it! " With a heave, Armstrong slammed his fist into the ground. Instantly the cement warped, and a large figure of himself, fist out, rose out of the ground, striking the great serpent in the jaw. It's head snapped back and it flew backwards. It quickly recuperated though, for in moments it was staring back down at Armstrong with blood-thirsty eyes. It opened it's mouth, as if to speak, but instead it's eyes widened. Suddenly the great serpent gagged.

_

* * *

It was dark. And raining._

_Alphonse tore down the cobble-stone street, feet pounding as he ran._

_Something was chasing him, though he knew not what it was. Something was stinging his face, and it felt like a great vice was crushing his wrist. Fearfully he glanced back. He could see nothing in the darkness..._

_Suddenly there was a flash of light. Lightning. The thing behind him lit up instantly, and Alphonse stumbled at the shock of who he saw._

_Brother.._

_Brother's chasing me!_

_" Al! " His brother yelled after him. His face was twisted in a warped sneer, as if enjoying the chase, but his voice sounded frightened.. worried.._

_" Al.. Al! " Edward cried._

" Alphonse! " Al's eyes snapped open. Everything was dark, just like before, but now he became aware that he was hanging limp, his left arm aching. The vice-like grip was still there, and his face still stung. He could taste blood.

" Al! " He heard his brother cry again. Wearily Alphonse looked up. His brother was above him, staring down as well as possible, though it appeared to cause him pain. He was hanging down also, gripping Alphonse's arm with his automail, almost crushing his wrist. Edward's other arm was raised above his head, gripping a strangely shaped, pink thing for dear life.

" You OK, Al? " Edward asked. Edward was bleeding from a gash on his chest, the white cloth stained red, though it didn't seem too bad..

" Is that a _tonsil_!? " Alphonse yelled, still staring at the pink thing. His brother nodded.

" We're in Envy! " Edward explained. " He swallowed us! "

" Oh. " Was all Alphonse could say. Suddenly he felt the world turn sideways, and he and Edward smashed into a wall. It was soft, and slimy. Just as quickly as they had hit, the wall pulled away, leaving them hanging in thin air again. " eww! " Alphonse gasped. He wiped his face with his free hand.

" Envy's moving- augh! " Edward shrieked. They started plummeting into the darkness. Then they stopped. " Sorry! " Edward gasped. " I lost my grip! "

" Hang on tight, Brother! " Alphonse called out. " How do we get out of this? " There was a pause from Edward.

" I don't know. " He said eventually. " You should have moved, Al.. "

" Well-wishing isn't gonna get us out of this! " Alphonse scolded his brother. He paused to think. " We need to make Envy cough us up! "

" How? " Edward asked. His voice sounded strained. Looking up, Alphonse could see his hand gripping the tonsil and twitching, like Edward was struggling to keep his grip. Alphonse was too heavy..

" I don't know, I didn't get that far! " Alphonse replied. Suddenly the world spun again, and the two brothers were slammed into another slimy wall. They dropped a little further before the wall retreated, leaving them both covered with a fresh layer of goo.

" Augh! " It was Edward that groaned this time.

" Brother, let me go, you can't hold us both! " Alphonse yelled.

" It's both of us or neither of us! " Edward growled a reply. Alphonse sighed. A strange whirling sound appeared coming from below. Suddenly a deafening roar filled their ears and air rushed upwards, almost lifting Alphonse up. As quickly as it appeared it ended, though, and again Edward grunted from the strain of both their weight.

" What is Envy doing!? " Alphonse wailed. Everything sounded quieter now after the loud explosion of sound, and Al barely caught his brothers reply.

" I don't really care! " Edward growled. " Hey... "

" What? " Alphonse asked, looking back up at his brother.

" What's that rumbling noise? " Edward wondered. Though Alphonse had no time to reply. Suddenly there was another loud rush of wind and a deafening roar. Though if that wasn't bad enough, the brothers were thrown what Alphonse figured as forward, slamming harder than ever into the soft, slimy wall. Both of them cried out in shock and pain from the impact. The next thing Alphonse knew, they were falling, and Edward was screaming.. He felt Edward's automail arm jerk, and the crushing iron grip loosen. All the slime they had on them seemed to have pooled at Alphonse's extended arm, and without a pause his hand slipped right through the metal gap that was Edward's automail hand.

" Brother! " He screamed, looking up at Edward's horrified face as they plummeted.

" Al! " Edward screamed back. He flung out his arms and legs in a desperate attempt to slow himself. Edward's automail leg, still smashed and warped, collided with the slimy wall of Envy's throat. The sharp, jagged metal that was his foot instantly ripped the flesh, causing Envy's throat to bleed. But just as suddenly as the wound had opened, it healed, closing up as if nothing had happened.

_Envy couldn't heal in our world.. _Alphonse thought. The realization hit him like a bullet.

" Brother! " Alphonse shrieked, pointing up at Edward's metal leg. " He healed! Envy healed! " He watched Edward's eyes widen. Flipping around, his brother faced upwards. He stared at his leg, which was splattered with Envy's blood. Edward paused for a second. Then it seemed the same conclusion hit him. He clapped his hands, the sound echoing in the narrow "tube", and thrust his arms out, touching Envy's throat with both hands. There was a mortifyingly long pause. They continued to fall, and panic rose in Alphonse once again. Had he been wrong..? Was the conclusion they had both reached wrong..?

Suddenly there was a sickening sucking noise. The slimy walls jerked, and above them they began to twist, closing Envy's throat. It lasted only for a second, then suddenly there was a loud, gagging noise, and the same whirling wind picked up, but no noise followed. Below Alphonse the throat closed. In seconds he slammed into the wall, no opening below him. A moment later Edward collided into him. There was another pause. Alphonse could only groan in pain from the impact. Then suddenly the walls opened again, but instead of falling further a great gust of wind and spit hurled them both upwards at an incredible speed. Everything was blurred. Alphonse screwed his eyes shut, the rushing "scenery" making him dizzy. Faintly he was aware that Edward had grabbed his arm.

Then the next thing Alphonse knew they were both falling. There was still whipping wind in their faces, but this was cold and sharp. Slowly Alphonse opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the ground which was rushing up to meet them. Both he and Edward let out a blood-curling scream. Suddenly he saw the earth rush up faster. But this earth was in the shape of a hand...

Edward and Alphonse slammed hard into the hand. Alphonse's vision swirled, and everything spun. But he didn't pass out. After a few seconds everything stopped spinning, and his brother, who lay sprawled in front of him, came back into focus. He was soaked to the bone with serpent spit. It covered him, his brother, and the ground around them. It was so cold..

" B-.. Brother.. " Alphonse stammered. Not one part of his body seemed to want to work. All he could do was lay there, staring at the body of his brother. Edward twitched, and seconds later managed to push himself up slightly.

" Al.. " He mumbled, turning to squint at Alphonse. Finally Al could get his body to work. He smiled, giving a short wave to Edward to let him know he was fine. His brother smiled, then begun to laugh.

" I have slime in my mouth..! " He muttered, on the verge of giggling. He dropped his head to rest it on the stone, closing his eyes and snickering.

" Yeah.. " Alphonse replied. Slowly he pulled himself up, though quickly decided that sitting position was too much, his head spinning. He lowered himself back down, groaning. Above him Alphonse could hear the same roaring from before, only this time it was quieter, at a distance.

" _**Damn you!**_ " Envy hissed. The brothers rolled onto their back to look up at the serpent. Envy was still seeming to cough, but he had already recovered on the most part. But he wasn't looking at them. He was looking past them, down at something on the ground.

" Brother, where are we..? " Alphonse asked. But his brother didn't reply. Looking over, Alphonse noticed Edward's eyes were closed. " Brother!? " He uttered, panicking. _Is Brother..?_

Edward opened his eyes and looked over at Alphonse. " I'm not sure.. " He replied, seemingly unaware of Alphonse's panic. Above them, Envy screeched again. Another cement fist had smashed him in the head, large boulders also pelting him mercilessly. Envy wailed in pain, twisting and trying to dodge the boulders. Suddenly the brothers could hear voices from below. Many of them, all shouting. There was a loud series of gunshots, and Envy was pelted with bullets. He roared in pain again, but as quickly as the bullets pierced him, the wounds they created closed. Envy laughed, and he surged downward, escaping Alphonse's view. There were sounds of screaming men below. _He's attacking them..!_ Alphonse screamed to himself. But the screams below quickly ended when a spout of fire rolled into view.

Envy shrieked in pain, his head swinging back into their line of site. His flesh, which bubbled from the intense heat, healed quickly, but the fire didn't let up. Wave after wave of fire struck the serpent. Faintly Alphonse could hear a sharp click before every fireball. He guessed Edward could hear it too.

" Mustang. " Edward mumbled.

" Colonel! " Alphonse gasped. Finally Envy seemed to decide the situation had gotten too dangerous. He dived out of view and moments later there was a smashing sound. Edward rolled onto his stomach and dragged himself over to the edge of the hand, peering down.

" He's burying into the ground! " His brother informed him.

" He's fleeing? " Alphonse repeated. He sat up again. There was no dizzy spell this time. Alphonse crawled over to where Edward lay. Only now did he realize just how exhausted he was. Now at his brothers side, Alphonse peered over the side of the hand. Chunks and boulders of rock were being pushed up below them, Envy digging into the ground. Looking left, he finally saw the rest of the rock that supported the hand they lay on. It was a giant, shirtless Armstrong. The arm they sat on now was stretched out to catch them, the other was flexing it's boulder-sized muscles.

" Major..! " Alphonse mumbled, smiling. Edward didn't answer, though, too busy looking down at the escaping homunculus. Alphonse looked back down in time to see the ground sink under Envy. _He's transforming.._ Alphonse thought. Sure enough the green that was Envy's serpent form vanished, the new form hidden by the rocks and dirt he had dug up. All around the hole there were men and women in blue uniforms, all holding a gun. Though now they seemed to decide the danger was over, for they were all marching away from the hole, only a select few remaining at the edge. From that distance Alphonse could make out the shape of Alex Louis Armstrong, a small group of men standing around him. They all seemed to be chatting to each other..

Suddenly the ground beneath them shuddered. Edward yelped in surprise and they both scooted backwards in fear of falling. Alphonse felt the ground underneath them slowly lower towards the ground.

" I don't quite know what it was, but it sure screamed loud enough to cause the earthquake! " Alphonse heard Armstrong joke, though the humour either wasn't noticed or wasn't appreciated, for no one snickered. The hand came to a shuddering halt. From the sound of the chatting voices, the brothers were probably still a meter or two off the ground.

" Show yourself! " A commanding voice boomed. _Colonel!_ Alphonse thought happily. Though before he could pull himself up he realised that Mustang had lost patience since the last time he saw the colonel. " Now! Or I'll burn you to cinders! "

" Shut up! " Edward snapped at him. Frowning, Alphonse watched his brother slowly lift himself to his knees, apparently just as exhausted as he. There was a gasp from the small crowd as Edward peered over the edge. " You've gotten impatient since last time. " He commented. " Did you miss me that much? " Edward smirked.

" Fullmetal! " Mustang yelled, his voice filled with surprise and shock. Wearily Alphonse lifted himself up to his knees also, now able to see over the edge at their friends. They all stared at the brothers with looks of extreme shock. There was Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman and Jean Havoc. The colonel and his group's mouths hung open, and Armstrong's eyes bulged. With a nervous smile, Alphonse waved at the crowd of onlookers. Armstrong was the first to break the silence.

" Boys! " The large man bellowed, flinging his beefy arms out in welcome. In one jump he cleared the distance between them, and in one sweep he grabbed them both in his arms and yanked them off the cement hand in a crushing hug. " What a joy to see you both! What a surprise! " He laughed. " What is this your covered in? "

" Ma...jor... " Alphonse wheezed.

" Can't... brea...th.. " Edward wheezed.

" Armstrong, your going to crush them. " Mustang informed. With that Armstrong released his grip and the brothers sucked in the air that had been squeezed out.

" Thank you-.. " Alphonse gasped.

" Your training is insufficient! " Armstrong boasted. The brothers hung limp in his powerful grip as he walked back over to mustang and the others, expertly moving on top of the damaged ground. Once on sturdy land, Armstrong released Edward and Alphonse from his grip, but Alphonse discovered quickly he had little energy to stand. The second his feet touched the ground, Alphonse collapsed onto his knees. Edward, who couldn't stand for an entirely different reason, pitched backwards on only one good leg, slamming sprawled on the ground with a grunt.

" Thank you, Major. " Edward uttered sarcastically.

" Ahh, Brother.. " Alphonse sighed. He leaned over and pulled Edward's arm in an attempt to help him up, though for some reason his brother was unusually heavy.. Edward struggled to a sitting position himself, both his legs sticking out. Wearily he examined his automail leg. The proceeding events from when it had first been smashed had made it worse. Not only was the metal warped and twisted, but his foot was completely gone.

Mustang knelt down beside the brothers, a slight smirk on his face. " Looks like you'll be needing a new one, Fullmetal. " He jeered. " What a weakness you have. "

" Oh yeah!? " Edward snapped instantly, baring his teeth in a growl. " I could slap you on the left side of your face and you won't even know who did it! " He retorted. Roy mustang had managed to get his eye poked out, much to Edward's surprise when he saw the colonel three years ago. Same as then, Mustang wore an eye patch identical to the Homunculus Pride's. Though Mustang didn't seem to take the hit personally.

" I can still see what's below me, Fullmetal. " Mustang grinned.

" WHAT!? " Edward screamed. The hot-tempered Elric leaped to his feet, forgetting momentarily that he couldn't stand. Instantly he toppled forward, face-planting the ground. Though this didn't stop him from taking a swipe at Mustang. " YOU SAY I'M SO SMALL I HAVE TO STAND ON A STOOL TO HIT YOU!!? " He shrieked, glaring at Mustang with murderous eyes.

" Brother! " Alphonse yelled. Al grabbed his brother around the shoulders, binding his arms and pulling him back, away from the colonel. " Breathe, Brother! " Alphonse pleaded.

" Let go, Al! " Edward yelled, no change in his tone. " I'm gonna pop him! " Edward struggled desperately. Finally Alphonse lost the energy to hold onto his brother, and Edward slipped from his grasp. He lowered his arms, panting. Though it seemed Edward had used up the last of his energy escaping Alphonse's grip, because he did not leap at the colonel. Instead he sat on his knee, his automail leg sticking out and his arms shaking under the weight of his body as he held himself up.

" Truce.. " Edward gasped after a few moments.

" Armstrong, carry these two to a military van. " Mustang instructed the large man. " Try not to crush them, I don't think they can take much more. "

" The van? " Armstrong repeated to the turned back of the colonel as he walked away.

" I don't want slime in the car. " Was Mustangs reply. Alphonse could hear Edward swearing under his breath, but he made no attempt to move. _Brothers exhausted.._ He thought sadly.

" Come, Edward, Alphonse. " Armstrong held his arm out to them. Edward grabbed hold, knowing full well he couldn't move himself. Though, straining his muscles, Alphonse attempted to stand. He managed to get to his feet, but Alphonse stumbled backwards slightly.

" I gotcha. " Havoc gripped Alphonse around the shoulders, steadying him. " Man, what is that stuff? " He commented, referring to the slime still on their bodies.

" Serpent spit. " Alphonse sighed, brushing himself off with his free hand, though his effort did nothing.

" Nasty. " Havoc wrinkled his nose. Though Alphonse doubted that he could smell it. The cigarette in his mouth would fix that.

" Too tight-" He heard Edward gasp. Looking up, Alphonse could see Armstrong, a beefy arm wrapped tightly around a red-faced Edward.

" As puny as ever! " Armstrong boasted, flexing his other arm.

" Yep, that's me.. " Edward sighed. Cautiously Alphonse took a step forward. Immediately his knees buckled underneath him and Alphonse pitched forwards.

" Woah, steady there! " Havoc gasped, taking Alphonse's weight.

" Al.. " Edward gasped, watching his brother.

" I don't think I can walk after all. " Alphonse sighed. He looked up at the faces that stared at him in worry. Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Armstrong... And in the distance he could see Mustang, watching them with a concerned eye. Alphonse smiled.

They were home...

* * *

I've decided to end it here. Be thankful, cliffe haters! (grins)

I probably should have done the battle with envy in another persons view. Ohwell. : p

Until Next Chapter!


	3. Relief Of The Aftermath

Third chapter! 10 reviews! Yay! (grins)

**blue-soljah- **Alphonse is fine, he's just tired. : P

**Naomi-Yuko-** Fair enough. (grins) I'll try to be more descriptive.

**XxHouranxX-** I'm not telling. (grins) Yay suspense!

**Chapter 3: Relief Of The Aftermath**

" This stuff's worse than that time we rolled in the clay mud near the forest at home. " Alphonse sighed.

" Yeah, " Edward laughed. " That was gross. "

" We shouldn't have washed our hair with it.. " Alphonse smiled. They were both using the hospital showers in Central Hospital. The brothers had spent the last forty five minutes washing the serpent spit off them, but now as Alphonse ran his fingers through his hair as he stared into the steamy mirror he could swear there was still some in there. They both wore green hospital shirt and pants, their own ruined by the slime. They had also been given hospital slippers, but neither were wearing them at the moment, having left the slippers in their room beforehand.

The staff had insisted that they stay until Edward's automail leg was fixed, but in order for that to happen Winry needed to travel to central, and Edward hadn't even called her yet. Winry didn't even know they were back.. _Brother needs to call her, or she'll be mad at us for leaving it so long.. _Alphonse thought. _It's already been a day. _There was a clatter behind Alphonse, and Edward groaned.

" Al, I dropped my crutch again. " Edward grumbled. Alphonse turned around. Ed was leaning against the wall, his shirt half on and his left pant leg hanging limp off his body. Brother had decided it was too dangerous for him to leave on the twisted, jagged metal that was once his leg, and now it lay on the floor in the corner of the shower room. He held onto the wall in an attempt to steady himself as he glared at the brown, wooden crutch that was his only means of walking.

" Not again. " Alphonse commented as he walked over to his brother.

" It keeps tipping over. " Edward growled. Alphonse lifted the crutch of the tiled floor and handed it to Edward. Just in time. As Edward reached out to grab it he started to topple sideways with a yelp, stopping himself only by leaning unsteadily on the single crutch.

" Where's the other one? " Alphonse asked.

" It's over there. " Edward pointed as he hobbled over to the bench in the middle of the room. Following Edward's finger, he quickly spotted the other crutch. It lay dripping wet on the floor near the shower Edward had used.

" Gross, Brother! " Alphonse groaned, picking it up. It had serpent spit on it. " You didn't even bother washing it off! "

" I'll get another one. " Edward replied.

" That's not the point. " He sighed. Defeated, he leaned the crutch against the shower stall door. " You need two crutches, Brother. "

" I though that too, up until I didn't want to touch that one anymore. " Edward tied the drawstring on his pants and then stood up cautiously, leaning on his one crutch. It was obvious to Alphonse he wasn't going to get far.

" Let me help you, Brother. " Alphonse offered. Quickly he walked over to the destroyed automail in the corner an picked it up. He then moved over to Edward and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

" Thanks, Al. " Edward smiled. They spent the next ten minutes walking slowly back to their room. The entire time Alphonse's mind kept wandering to what had happened. Only yesterday they were in the other end of the Gate.. Then suddenly they were back. And then suddenly at the hospital. _Everything has happened so quickly, I don't think we've grasped it yet.._ He thought. At last when they reached their room Alphonse pushed open the door, trying to support Edward at the same time. He glanced into the room. It was small, containing only two beds, two chairs, and a large window with white curtains. And..

" There you are! " A high-pitched voice greeted them. A woman with short brown hair and black glasses, dressed in a blue military uniform, jumped out of the chair near one of the beds with a big grin on her face. She flung out her arms dramatically, almost knocking her glasses off in the effort.

" Sheska! " Edward greeted. Out of the corner of his eye, Alphonse noticed Edward give a nervous smile.

" I can't believe you guys are back! " Sheska bounced. " I almost fell off my chair when I overheard Major General Mustang talking about you! "

" _Major General_? " Edward repeated.

" Yes! " Sheska grinned for a moment, but suddenly the smile dropped. " Oops. " She muttered. Her hands flew up to her flushed face, and she bent over almost like she was going to heave. " I wasn't supposed to say that! " She shrieked in a high pitch. " That was classified! "

" Classified? " Alphonse stared. " Why? "

" Majo- _Mustang_ wanted to keep his promotion a secret until the position is secured because it's only temporary since we're short of high-ranked officers- "

"What?.! " Edward frowned.

" _Wait_! " Sheska's eyes widened again, much to Al's disbelief. She straightened herself up and began pointing vigorously at the brothers. " I didn't say that! You didn't hear- Stop questioning me! " She stammered. Alphonse and Edward stared at her, both of them surprised and confused at the outburst. " I am in soooo much trouble if he finds- " Suddenly she shrieked again, causing the brothers to jump in surprise. She stood up straight, her heels together, saluting the brothers.

" At ease, Private. " A voice behind them commanded. Sheska lowered her hand, but didn't relax. Edward's face fell.

" He's behind us, isn't he? " Edward groaned. Sheska gave a quick nod.

" I can see right over the top of you. " Mustang snickered. Murder flashed in Edward's eyes. He whirled around on the spot, Alphonse almost dropping him, shouting as he went.

" YOU SAY I'M SO SMALL YOU- " Edward stopped in mid sentence, staring straight ahead with a look of horror on his face.

" Bro...ther? " Alphonse murmured, staring at his brothers frightened expression. Slowly he looked up and out through the doorway. Mustang stood to the left, a smirk on his face. Hawkeye stood behind him, wearing her usual stern expression. To the right..

" Uh oh. " Alphonse uttered. In the blink of an eye the brothers were three feet away from the doorway, stopping only because the beds were in their path.

" Uh- I- I can explain! " Edward stammered, holding up his automail arm. " Only one broke, see! " He smiled weakly, waving it in front of him.

" Did you two plan to avoid me...? " The young woman hissed. She stomped through the doorway, the sunny room lighting up her face, which was twisted in a furious glare. In one hand was a suitcase. In the other was a wrench.

" W-Winry! " Alphonse grinned, though his voice betrayed his smile, shaking at every syllable. " What a s-surprise! " Winry stood still, glaring at them for a few moments before dropping her suitcase just inside the door, making a loud bang on the linoleum and causing the brothers to flinch. With that, she slowly paced forward. Winry didn't take her eyes off the brothers for a moment, the wrench on her hand turning her knuckles white from the grip.

" I was going to call you! " Edward piped up, trying desperately to calm her down. " We- we only just cleaned ourselves up! Didn't want you to see us so filthy and all. " He shrugged. She didn't break her gate. Winry was now only a few feet away from them, and now with every step she rose her arm holding the wrench behind her head, ready to clobber them with it.

" Three years. " She growled. Edward cowered. " Gone, without a goodbye. And now your back. "

" Yeah- " Edward began.

" Y_esterday_. " She interrupted, hissing. She was a foot away now. Alphonse couldn't take it anymore.

" Sorry! " He wailed. Letting go of Edward, he dropped to his knees, bowing at Winry's feet. Unable to support himself, Edward collapsed also, barely stabling himself on one knee. They both bowed their heads, bracing themselves... Winry's shadow passed over them...

Suddenly they were both yanked forward. Alphonse felt Winry's arms wrap around him, and her head press against his cheek. Daring to look, Alphonse opened his eyes slightly. She was hugging them. Alphonse could see Edward's wide eyes, clearly as unnerved as he.

" Welcome home.. " Winry mumbled, squeezing them.

" Y-yeah.. " Edward stammered, returning the embrace with his free arm.

" Glad to see you.. " Alphonse smiled, also hugging her back. After a few moments of silence Winry pulled away from them. Alphonse noticed that she was teary-eyed, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. Instead he saw a glint flash in her eye.

Edward barely managed a cry of alarm before Alphonse's vision swirled, a sudden, exploding pain in the side of his head. He toppled sideways, landing on Edward, who apparently also fell.

" That's for not calling the _second_ you got back! " Winry screamed at them, the wrench she had been holding now raised on the other side of her head after smashing them both in the skull.

" Sorry, Winry.. " The brothers apologised simultaneously. Instantly Winry's mood changed.

" I'm so glad your home.. " She sobbed, dropping the wrench and covering her face with her hands. Edward and Alphonse lifted themselves up to a kneeling position again. All Alphonse could do was rubbed the new lump on his head, squinting in pain. Edward, who was a little more used to her treatment, ignored the throbbing pain and instead patted Winry on the shoulder with his right hand while slowly sliding the wrench away from her with the left.

" We're here to stay, this time. " Edward smiled.

Still standing at the doorway, Sheska, Mustang and Hawkeye stared at the three with wide eyes. " Scary! " Sheska squeaked. Mustang nodded, a look of horror on his face.

* * *

Step. **Clunk**. Step. **Clunk**. Step. **CRUNCH**. 

" Edward! " Winry shouted. " Go easy on it! "

" I am! " Edward replied. " This damn thing is so weak! " He glared down at his temporary leg with a new-found hate. Winry hadn't had time to make a new leg for Edward before she had left Resembool for Central, instead bringing an old replacement leg they had stored away. It suited well as a leg, it just didn't suit Edward.

In their hospital room Edward was wandering around in the little space they had, testing his temporary leg, though they had quickly realised it was too weak for his heavy footsteps. Sheska, Mustang and Hawkeye had left an hour ago. Slowly Edward lifted his metal leg, but as he did there was a tinkling sound, like something had broken. A second later, his foot dropped off. Edward groaned.

" Great! " Winry sighed loudly. " You broke one of the gears! Do you want Al to carry you all the way home? " She threatened.

" Does _Al_ want Al to carry him all the way home? " Alphonse quickly replied, giving Winry a disdainful look from the other bed where he sat, watching.

" Your right. " Winry agreed after a few moments. " We should get Mr Armstrong to do it. " Suddenly an image flashed in Edward's mind.

_" You are not training enough! " Armstrong shouted at the top of his voice. Edward, clutched tightly in the big mans arms covered his face with his hand from embarrassment. Armstrong charged across the country side at incredible speed, everybody he passed staring at them both. " We will have your leg repaired in no time, Edward Elric! " He shouted again._

" Ohhhh.. " Edward shuddered. _He would run the whole way.._ " Can't you fix it, Winry? " He pleaded. " You can fix it! Right? "

" Come on, Brother, it won't be that bad. " Alphonse grinned at him.

" Yes it would be bad! " Edward snapped at him.

" Stop bickering. " Winry sighed again. " I think I know which one broke. I can find those parts in any tool shop. " She stood up from the chair next to Edward's bed and walked over to him. Bending down, she examined the end of the leg and the detached foot. Looking down at her from his uncomfortable stance, Edward held his breath, waiting for her analysis.

" Oh, bother. " Winry groaned.

" What? " Edward gasped.

" You broke the gear we have to make specially. " Winry replied, looking up at him with sorry eyes.

" You mean you can't fix it? " Edward's face fell.

" Not until we get back home. " Winry admitted. " But I can reattach the foot. " She smiled. " You just can't bend it. "

" That'll do. " Edward quickly agreed, sighing in relief.

" Jeeze, Brother, " Al frowned. " Your making it seem like Major Armstrong would _carry_ you the _whole way_! "

" Yeah! " Winry giggled. " And he would _run _there! "

" Yeah! " Al laughed, leaning back on his bed with a grin.

" I could happen.. " Edward mumbled, staring at the floor with a grimace. Winry instantly stopped laughing, staring at Edward with serious eyes.

" You actually thought he would? " She asked, her voice riddled with concern. There was a pause.

" WAHAHAHAHAHA! " Winry and Alphonse burst out laughing. Giggling insanely, Winry clutched her stomach, toppling onto the floor. Alphonse also held his stomach, though he still managed to prop himself up on the bed with one arm. Edward glared at them.

" You know perfectly well what he's like! " Edward snapped defensively. " If he thought it would get my leg fixed faster- "

" We know-! " Alphonse managed to utter, still laughing. he looked up, and Edward could see tears in his eyes, he was laughing so hard.

" We can see it! " Winry giggled. " That's what's so funny! "

" I still don't think it's funny. " Edward growled, folding his arms. He stood unsteadily on one leg, his other lowered to the ground, but Edward was unwilling to lean on it again. " Hurry up and fix my foot. "

" OK, OK, I'm done. " Winry waved him off as she sat up. Though it was obvious she wasn't. While Al managed to calm himself down, Winry still giggled under her breath as she re-examined his leg, her set of tools next to her. " Al, bring a chair over here for him. " Al dragged the chair next to his bed over to Edward, who sat down with a thump, a scowl still etched on his face.

" Come on, Brother, we weren't laughing at you. " Alphonse smiled, trying to cheer him up.

" I know. " Edward grunted. Alphonse seemed to decide Edward wasn't going to say anything else, for he walked back over to his bed, sitting down on it with a bit more care than Edward had just demonstrated.

" I wonder when our clothes are gonna be brought back..? " Alphonse sighed. " These hospital ones are uncomfortable. "

" The nurses reckon it'll be soon. " Edward replied, forgetting his tantrum. " I'm surprised they didn't just throw them out, they were slimier than we were. "

" Yeah. " Alphonse sighed. They sat in silence, Edward watching Winry work on his leg. Everything seemed so normal. Here they were, in their world, laughing and smiling with their childhood friend. Everything back to normal.. It made everything that had happened to them over the five years seem like a dream...

Was it a dream..? Edward glanced at Alphonse out of the corner of his eye. His younger brother was staring at the window, seeming to be off in his own world. A thoughtful look rested on his face. Alphonse sat cross-legged on the hospital bed, his head resting on his fist, which rested on his knee. _Al used to sit that way when we were young.._ Edward thought._ So much has happened since then.. And now we're back together, whole, after so long.._ There should be nothing for him to worry about now. They had their bodies, their family, their world... Yet it seemed so sudden.. Edward thought back to when they were fighting Envy. _I feel like I've missed something.. _He thought. _Like everything has rushed at me so quickly.. _

Edward watched as Alphonse sighed quietly to himself, narrowing his eyes and frowning, his expression melancholy. It appeared something bothered him, too. Edward longed to ask his brother about it, yet he knew with Winry there it would seem harder for a one-on-one conversation. It had always been that way... Even now, when they have no reason to keep anything just between them, they still did...

" Old habits die hard. " Winry chuckled softly. Surprised, Edward turned his head to face her again. Without him noticing, she had stopped her work on his leg, and now she watched him, a slight smile on her face. Her eyes glowed with warmth, yet Edward could see sadness behind that loving gaze.

" Winry.. " Edward mumbled. He let his face fall, giving her a gloomy stare. He was sure he now appeared stressed, for her smile faded. For some reason he didn't feel joyous anymore. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Alphonse watching them, his expression the same as Edward's. Alphonse looked unhappy.. Unhappy and tired...

But what was it that was bothering them..?

" You guys have been rushed around a lot, lately. " Winry smiled again. " You haven't been left alone once to think.. "

" Yeah.. " Edward looked away, now staring at the wall. He lost sight of both his brother and his friend, but he knew they were still watching.

" So, tell me. " Winry began. She continued to work on Edward's leg as she spoke. " What was it like on the other side of the gate? "

" It's weird. " Al chimed in. " There were many familiar faces, but everything was different about them. "

" Different how? " Winry asked.

" Their faces are the same, but their personalities are completely different. " Alphonse continued. " We met a man called Officer Hughes who look exactly like Brigadier General... Hughes.. " Al's voice faded away. Edward looked back at them. Winry was now frowning at him, the sad glint back in her eyes. Quickly she smiled again.

" Did you? " She replied cheerily, but the brothers could see past that act. She looked away and continued working. " How was he different? "

" Uh.. " Alphonse faltered.

" He was a stiff, nothing like our Hughes. " Edward piped up in a matter-of-fact tone. " We found a girl that looked like Rose, he was against her for being a Gypsy. "

" Gypsy? " Winry repeated, looking up.

" Basically their version of an Ishbalan. " Alphonse answered.

" Your right, that's nothing like Hughes. " Winry replied. She returned to her work, the sad glint that had appeared seeming to disappear. Though her silence said otherwise.

" We didn't find another Winry, though. " Alphonse spoke up after a few moments. " And even if we did, she wouldn't be the same. "

" Your just trying to cheer me up. " Winry replied without looking up. Though Edward could see she was smiling. " I'm almost done. " She added. She placed His metal leg on the ground. " Stand up, Ed, I want to make sure the angle is right. " Edward obeyed, rising to his feet. " Good. " She declared after a few moments. " All done! "

" Excellent! " Edward grinned. Winry packet up her tools and stood up, taking a few steps back to examine Edward's foot.

" That should hold for now, but your probably gonna have a limp with it since it won't bend. " Winry explained. " Give it a test run, but _don't _stomp this time! " She warned.

" I'll be sure not to. " Edward replied. He took a dodgy step forward. The knee worked perfectly, but the foot didn't move at all. " It'll do for now. " He said after a few steps. " Your the best, Winry! " He added, giving her a thumbs up. She smiled back.

" Knock knock! " A light voice called at the doorway. Edward turned around to see a woman with short, brown hair and a pink nurses outfit standing at the door, holding folded clothes in her arms. " I hope I'm not interrupting you all. " She smiled.

" Not at all! " Alphonse replied, jumping up. " Are those our clothes? "

" Indeed they are. " The nurse held them out to Edward's brother. " All washed and pressed. I'm afraid, though, your coats were too damaged to be worth keeping. Goodness knows what you boys had been doing!"

" Thank you. " Alphonse bowed, taking the folded cloth from her. " It's ok, we don't need them. "

" Your welcome, Dear. " The nurse replied. " I also have a message for you from the washer room staff. They said ' Don't ever do this to us again'. "

" We won't. " Edward laughed. The nurse smiled again.

" The doctor says you are free to leave now, but he recommends you boys rest. " The nurse added. " You are welcome to stay another night, but afterwards you should be perfectly fine. "

" Ok. " Edward replied. " We should be good to go today, but thanks for the offer. " The nurse bowed, and with that she left the room. Alphonse sat back down on his bed, which was the one closest to the door, and began ruffling through their clothes.

" Is that what you were wearing? " Winry asked, watching Al hold up his Black vest.

" Yeah. " Edward replied. " They're actually not that bad. " Suddenly Alphonse gasped.

" Al? " Edward and Winry stared at him. Alphonse lowered his vest, holding up a small plastic square with the word ' HOTEL ' written on it. Attached to the square was a single key.

" Brother, " Al stated, " We forgot to give the key back! " They all stared at the key for a moment.

" Where'd you get that? " Winry asked. Edward dropped into the seat behind him, covering his face with his hand. Winry jumped, surprised at Edward's reaction.

" Ed? " She uttered.

" We forgot to give the key back.. " Ed mumbled. Suddenly he lifted his head, a wide smile on his face. Edward couldn't help but chuckle.

" We forgot to give the key back! " He laughed, slapping his forehead.

" The hotel manager must be mad.. " Al snickered, dropping the key into his lap. Winry stared at them both, confused. Suddenly Al burst out laughing. " We won't be allowed back there again! " He roared.

" Yeah, there goes our deposit! " Edward cackled. They both held their stomachs, gasping for breath as they wiped tears from their eyes.

" I wonder if we can post it back? " Al asked, and they both laughed harder.

Winry merely stared at them. A moment ago they had been gloomy as hell, but now they could barely breathe from joy. She smiled, watching the two boys. _Their old, happy selves.._ She thought. Alphonse rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach, but the laughing didn't cease until a large man in the doorway blocked the light from the hallway.

" What is this commotion? " Armstrong stated, staring at Edward and Alphonse, who both had paused in their giggles to stare at the newcomer, gasping for air. " Why are you all waiting here? Edward, you need to get your leg repaired! "

" What are you doing here, Major? " Winry asked, the only one who had enough breath to talk.

" Colonel Mustang has appointed me your guardian until you are safely returned home. " Armstrong replied. " Even though I am no longer of the military I heartily accepted! The thought of you being impaired is upsetting, Edward! "

" Is that so? " Edward gasped, still grinning and clutching his side.

" It is! " Armstrong replied. " Why, if the situation called I would carry you there on foot! "

Sound in the entire ward was drowned out as all three collapsed in laughter. All Armstrong could do was stare as Alphonse, Edward and Winry clutched their sides, cackling, Alphonse in great danger of rolling off the bed.

_Did I miss something? _Armstrong thought.

**

* * *

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFF!**

" All aboard! " The train instructor shouted above the din that was Central Station. Edward, Alphonse, Winry and Armstrong all pushed their way onto the train. Ed, Al and Winry stood directly behind Armstrong, who seemed to easily move through the crowd, everybody making an effort to stay out of his way. It was afternoon now, an hour after the brothers had been discharged from the hospital.

" We should bring him with us more often! " Edward grinned, pointing to the Major. Alphonse nodded, grinning back. Once on the train, the four picked a booth that was empty and sat themselves down. Winry sat on the window side next to Armstrong, who seemed to take up most of the seat, making Winry look smaller than normal. Edward and Alphonse sat in front of them on the other seat. The brothers looked very odd in their clothes. They both wore a white, long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and a black vest, the design not known to her. _That other world has a strange fashion sense.._ She thought. Winry looked out the window. The train station began to move away as the train pulled out of the station.

" Is it me or have these trains gotten better? " Edward wondered, looking around the cabin.

" They're better than the ones in Germany, Brother. " Alphonse replied.

" Is that the name of the other world? " Winry asked, watching them.

" No, " Edward answered, " Its the name of one of the countries there. "

" An unusual name! " Armstrong exclaimed. " Is it like Amestris? "

" Nothing like. " Alphonse replied. " Nothing like at all. "

" I can see why you wanted to return, then! " Armstrong stated, folding his bulky arms. He wore a brown suit, and had actually kept his shirt on for an hour. A new record, winry decided. She looked back out the window as Ed and Al continued explaining this "Germany" to Armstrong. She watched as the country rolled by faster and faster as the train picked up speed. _The countryside sure is pretty.._ She thought, staring at the tree's on the distant hills. Suddenly she noticed a dark shape underneath a lone tree on a nearby hill. Her eyes widened. The hill had flashed by in only a moment, but she was sure she saw a person standing on the hill, watching the train. The persons long, spiky hair seemed to jut unnaturally on his head. It almost looked green..

" What's the matter, Winry? " Alphonse asked. He had left the conversation between Edward and Armstrong, who both laughed heartily at what seemed like a joke. Alphonse smiled at her, his familiar face appearing as if he was a little kid again as he stared at her in curiosity.

" Nothing. " Winry smiled back, looking away from the window. " Just thought I saw something, but it was probably a trick of the light. "

" Yeah. " Alphonse grinned. " Probably. " Alphonse and Winry tuned back in to the conversation as Edward finished laughing, pausing from his story only long enough to flash her a wide grin. A smile she returned.

* * *

Is this a CLIFFE? I don't know. 

seriously, it might be, depends on how you see it. (grins)

Until next chapter!


	4. Envy's Orders

Chapter four! I love the reviews I'm getting! Your all so sharp! (grins) I bet you figure out the ending before I type it.

**Naomi-Yuko-** Is it that I got details from the movie wrong? Cause I did. (sigh) I watched it again the other day and noticed it all. How embarrassing! Ohwell, you guys are bright, you know what I mean. (grins)

**Renneh-** Yay! I thought for a while there that I made Sheska too eccentric. (grins) Happy Halloween!

**Aevium-** I know what you mean. (grins) I enjoy writing the action scenes, but the hard part is getting everything to happen in order. Edward jumps to conclusions too quickly!

Now to the chapter!

**Chapter 4: Envy's Orders**

" Is it a tree? " Edward sighed. He rested his elbow on the back of the seat, staring with bored eyes at Armstrong.

" Yes! " The big man exclaimed. " How did you know? "

" Your not very good at this game, are you, Major? " Alphonse smiled. Armstrong shook his head in denial.

" Every Armstrong can play this game! " He protested. " I was going easy on you boys to test your skill, but now that I see you are formidable opponents I will play you at my best!

" That's what you said ten minutes ago. " Edward scoffed.

" Maybe you should stop picking tree? " Winry suggested. They were playing Eye Spy, but it had been Armstrong's turn for the last half an hour, constantly insisting he was testing the brothers every time he lost. Out of pity they let him try again, but now it was getting on Edward's nerves.

The four still sat on the train heading for Resembool. It had been a few hours now, and they were already bored.

" Let me try again. " Armstrong continued. " I spy- "

" Is it a tree? " Edward sighed.

" Edward! " Winry scolded.

" It's my turn now. " Edward replied. " I spy letter A.E. " Winry narrowed her eyes.

" Is the first one ' Automail? " She guessed. " 'Cause that's what you need. "

" Is that a threat? " Edward huffed.

" You bet your- " Winry begun.

" I know! " Alphonse interrupted her, flinging his arm into the air as if he was in class. " 'Annoyed Edward', right? " He looked at Ed.

" Yeah! " Edward grinned, slapping his brother on the shoulder. " Your turn! " Alphonse smiled back.

" I spy letter... " He paused, looking out of the window in thought.

" How about 'D.E.' for 'Dumb Edward'. " Winry growled.

" No.. " Alphonse muttered, ignoring the comment. " Oo, I spy letter 'W'! "

" Window! " Armstrong exclaimed. " See? The Armstrong family never loses! "

" No.. " Alphonse smiled apologetically. " 'Water'.. There's a river outside. "

" Where? " Armstrong asked, determined to win. He leaned over to look out the window, almost crushing Winry in the process.

" Major! " She gasped, trying to push him away.

" I don't see a river. " Armstrong stated, ignoring her.

" It was there before. " Alphonse argued. He stared out the window also, as if expecting it to reappear. After a few moments Edward's curiosity got the better of him, and he leaned over also, peering passed Alphonse to stare out the window.

" Major, your crushing me! " Winry continued, still trying to push him away, though the effort was in vain. He was just too heavy.

" Major, I think you better sit back. " Alphonse suggested, looking away.

" Oh, I do apologize, Miss Winry. " Armstrong exclaimed, finally realising what he was doing. He leaned back to his seat, giving a flushed Winry a wide smile.

" 'Sokay. " Winry sighed.

" Since I couldn't see the river your turn doesn't count. " Armstrong folded his arms.

" No fair! " Alphonse frowned. Edward continued to stare at the hills that sped past.

" How about we just stick to things inside the trai- " Edward faltered. His eyes flew wide as he stared out the window. Something black had just sped passed the train, moving so quickly it was only a blur.

" What was that?.! " Winry gasped, startled. Everybody stared out the window as if expecting it to return.

" A.. a bird? " Alphonse suggested.

" Al, it was moving _with_ the train! " Edward exclaimed. " Birds can't do that! " Edward could hear distress coming from the passengers that sat on their side of the train. Plainly they had seen it to, for they all seemed as startled. Those on the other side just stared in surprise at the sudden commotion.

" Mummy! " A little girl sitting a few rows ahead of them cried out. " A green-haired man just ran past the train! "

_Green-haired man..._

Edward's blood ran cold.

" Brother... " Alphonse murmured, a frightened expression on his face, realization hitting him as well.

" Envy! " Edward gasped.

" Envy!.? " Armstrong repeated. Suddenly everything tipped sideways, the train lurching to the right. All for of them cried out in surprise as they flung their arms out in an attempt to steady themselves. Edward slid sideways on the train seat, slamming into Alphonse who had crashed into the window. All around them was an uproar, people screaming in surprise and pain as people crashed into the window next to them or slid off their chair into the walkway. Just when Edward thought the train was going to topple over, it lurched back into place,throwing everybody in the other direction. With a cry of alarm Edward slid right off his seat, slamming painfully onto the steel floor. Alphonse barely managed to hold on. Everybody on the train seemed to stop screaming, all of them assessing the damage. He could hear children, including the little girl, crying.

" Oooww.. " Edward groaned, his metal leg still propped up by the side of the chair.

" Are you guys ok? " Winry muttered, sounding disoriented. Armstrong had managed to hold himself still by gripping the corners of the seats with his powerful hands, meaning Winry had only slammed into Armstrong instead of the floor.

" Brother..! " Alphonse gasped. He leaned over the side of the chair, appearing into Edward's field of vision as he regained his bearings on the cold and unfortunately sticky, metal floor.

" I'm fine.. " He groaned, raising an arm. Alphonse grabbed it, helping Edward to his feet. Suddenly there was a loud bang, followed by a sickening scraping sound.

" What is tha- " Winry began. Though she didn't have time to finish her sentence before she let out a high-pitched scream. The entire cabin lurched again, this time feeling as if it had been roughly yanked to the side. Edward fell forwards again as everything began to spin.

" Brother! " Alphonse screamed, hanging onto Edward's arm for dear life as he gripped the back of the seat. Edward watched as the entire cabin seemed to roll, flinging Winry and Armstrong, who lost his grip from the force, out of their seats and out of sight of Edward. There was a painful jerk, and then a sickening crunching sound of twisting metal as the emergency breaks screeched and all the passengers screamed. Edward reached out, trying to grab hold of the seat next to him, to stabilize himself, but failed. Suddenly the window shattered, showering the brothers with glass. Edward watched as Alphonse covered his face with his arm to block it. But he wasn't holding onto the seat anymore...

" Al! " Edward shrieked as his brother lost his grip. The cabin tipped again. Edward's eyes widened.

Everything suddenly moved in slow motion. He watched as his brother was showered in broken glass and twisted chunks of metal, trying to cover his face yet keep sight of Edward at the same time, his face twisted in terror, holding his hand out in one final attempt to grab his brother... Alphonse was hurdled off his seat, which instantly crumpled as the cabin was dragged across the ground on it's side, dirt and rock and grass sucked into the cabin through the broken windows on the left side of the train. Edward could feel himself flying backwards and down, the left side of the train now below them. He stretched his arm out for Alphonse, but his brother was falling away, still staring at Edward with a face stilled in a silent scream, still reaching out to Edward...

" Al! " Edward cried again. He clapped his hands together, slapping the floor of the train which was now the side. A metal hand shot out from the ground. He aimed it at Alphonse, the hand twisting behind his brothers back. But he didn't bring Al towards him. Instead Edward watched as the metal hand's fingers molded together into thick metal walls, wrapping itself around Alphonse. He watched as Alphonse cried out for him one last time before the metal covered him completely, protecting him from the shards of glass and metal and rock that sprayed everywhere.

_Al..._

The ground surged towards Edward, who was pelted by glass and rock and steel. He only had a second to look down before the train rolled again, spinning at no end as Edward plummeted. He watched as for just a moment a bare patch of floor spun under him. But a moment was all it took. He raised his automail arm and metal leg in an attempt to cushion the impact.

Edward smashed into the ground. Pain wracked his body. Everything swirled white and red. Then it faded to black...

_

* * *

" Brother! " Alphonse screamed. He ran down the cobble-stone street, the rain and darkness seeming to force him backwards. Footsteps pounded on the ground behind him, chasing him._

_" Brother, help me! " He cried. He ran, on and on, though all the damaged and destroyed buildings looked the same... Suddenly up ahead a light appeared, a street-lamp._

Wait.._ Alphonse thought, his eyes widening. _I've seen this before...!_ Underneath the street-light was a phone booth. Alphonse ran to it, yanking the door open and dashing inside, slamming the door behind him. Everything outside vanished, but an eery yellow glow still lit the booth. _

Why did I go back here? _Alphonse thought.. _What is chasing me..?_ He looked over at the phone to his left._ I can't call Brother. _He thought. _Hes the one that's chasing me...

_Alphonse gasped, his eyes widening again. _Brother's the one that's chasing me!_ He yelled at himself. _But why?.!_ Suddenly there was a bang on the glass of the booth. Barely a moment later the glass shattered, shards of glass falling everywhere, pelting and cutting Al from all sides..._

_But there was no pain. Alphonse looked up, resisting the powerful urge to shield himself. Standing in front of him, lit by the eery yellow glow, was Edward, smirking at Alphonse, his automail arm transmuted into a sword._

_" What's the matter, Al? " Edward sneered. " Aren't you glad to see your only brother? "_

_" Your not my brother. " Alphonse replied calmly, clenching his fists, which stung from unseen injuries. The glass had not cut him, but his face and arms hurt as well._

_" Don't be silly. " Edward replied, his tone of voice nothing Alphonse knew. He raised his sword-arm, pointing it threateningly at Alphonse. But Alphonse didn't move._

_" Your NOT my brother! " Alphonse yelled. " What are you!.? " Edward's creepy sneer turned into a sharp frown._

_" Sharp. " He replied, glaring at Alphonse. " Do you want to see your brother? " Alphonse paused._

_" Yes! " He shouted after a moment. The disturbing look in "Edward's" eyes unnerved him. Suddenly Edward launched forward, sword extended._

_**THUNK.**_

_Alphonse gasped. He was pressed against a wall that appeared behind him suddenly, the thing posing as Edward pressed against him. Alphonse couldn't breath, only managing a whispered groan as a strange coldness swept from his stomach outward, paralysing him. Alphonse looked down. The metal blade that was Edward's arm was pushed right into his gut, blood seeping out and staining his clothes, dripping and pooling onto the ground at his feet. He felt no pain, yet an odd numbness seemed to cover the wound. Laughing, Edward twisted his metal arm, making a sickening squishing sound as it twisted Alphonse's flesh, the numbness increasing.._

_Edward leaned closer to Alphonse, his brothers lips right against his ear._

_" There you go. " Edward mumbled softly, smirking. " You can see your brother. At the gate. " He yanked out the sword, making another sickening squish sound as it released his flesh. The bleeding increased. Alphonse couldn't move..._

_Edward's laughing filled his ears as he fell, everything fading to black._

_Brother's..._

_Brother's at the gate...? _

* * *

Alphonse's eye's snapped open. Everything was dark, and the air was stuffy. _Where am I..? _He thought. He struggled to move, though he quickly discovered that he was in a confined area. The ground, walls, roof, it all felt smooth and cold, like metal.. Suddenly Alphonse remembered where he was. 

_Brother!_ Alphonse remembered seeing his brother falling away from him, transmuting a steel hand from the floor of the train which was beside him. The train crashed. And Edward had protected him by covering him with steel. But now the air was running out.

Alphonse coughed, raising his hand to his mouth. The air was so thin.. He pulled his hand away, clapping them. _I have to get out of here.. _He thought. He pressed his palms against the cold steel, and suddenly there was a bright blue flash, forcing Alphonse to scrunch his eyes shut from the sudden, blinding light. There was a strange, electric noise, and when Alphonse opened his eyes again the soft afternoon light streamed in from the newly created hole. But more importantly, fresh air.

Alphonse pushed his way out through the large hole. He jumped to the ground, which was at least a meter away, though the second he landed he fell.

" Ahhh... " He groaned. He lay on the ground, slowly lifting his head. His body hurt everywhere. All the glass and metal he was struck with before his brother covered him...

_Brother..!_ Alphonse gasped. He struggled to his feet, ignoring the throbbing pain. His face felt wet. Alphonse wiped it with his sleeve, but when he pulled his arm back the cloth was flecked with blood. Al groaned. Lowering his arm, he at last took in the scene before him. A strange fog of smoke clouded the air. Alphonse could smell smoke, a flickering orange glow covering parts of the train. Twisted metal lay everywhere. In the distance he could see the engine of the train warped and destroyed, the steam pipe torn off and flung a couple of hundred yards away. From there on, cabin after cabin, all no doubt filled with innocent people, all smashed. Some were missing walls, other's roofs, some were completely ripped in half. At some points Alphonse could see human blood...

Al gasped, his blood running cold. He fell to his knees, unable to tear his eyes away from the ghastly scene that lay before him._ What did this..?_ He breathed heavily. His eyes ran over the wreck, trailing from cabin to cabin, all the way down to the one he had just climbed out of, which had lost a wall.

Alphonse's eyes flew wide._ Wait a minute..!_ He thought, breathing in deeply. In front of him was the cabin they had been riding in before the crash. There was a large, gaping hole in the side. The steel cocoon he had been in jutted out like a stick. All the windows were broken. But compared to the rest of the train it was in relatively good shape._ Why..?_ He stared, wide-eyed, hardly able to comprehend the situation. Everything seemed to be in a haze,the smoke thicker, moving slowly, like in a dream..

Was it a dream...?

" Alphonse! " A voice shouted at him. He turned to look, the world moving slowly.. Winry, a gash on her forehead, stumbled towards him, tears in her eyes and a grin on her face. Armstrong walked behind her, bleeding from a cut on his shoulder and head, but otherwise he seemed unfazed.

_Winry.._ He thought. She ran over to him, almost like she was floating.. All he could do was kneel there on the ground, staring, wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open slightly.

" Al? " Winry uttered. Her voice seemed to echo.. She was frowning, staring at him with a strange look on her face..

" He's in shock. " Armstrong murmured to her, his voice echoing as well... Winry's eyes widened, so slowly... She walked over to him, raising her hand, palm flat..

**WHACK!!**

A sharp pain struck his cheek, whipping his head sideways as the scenery blurred past. He felt himself cry out in surprise.

" Al? " Winry yelled. Slowly her voice seemed to come back to focus, the echo slowly disappearing.. " Al? Are you ok? " She asked.

" Winry.. " Alphonse mumbled, still staring ahead. Panic rose in him, shaking his breathing. " Brother! " Winry shook his shoulders, and he felt the sharp pain in his cheek again, forcing his head the other way. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Armstrong, wincing. After a few moments he looked over at Winry, as if seeing her for the first time.

" Winry.. " He mumbled again. " Ohhh, Winry! " He stammered, everything coming into focus again. Winry pulled him forward, hugging him.

" Oh, Al! " She sobbed. " Thank goodness your ok! " She squeezed him tighter.

" Winry.. " Alphonse began. " How did you.. ? "

" Mr Armstrong protected me. " Winry replied. " He's a pretty good shield. " She smiled.

" Look! " Alphonse pulled back, Winry letting him go. He pointed to the cabin they had ben in. " Our's isn't as damaged as the rest.. " Winry stared at it for a few moments before her eyes widened.

" Your right! " She exclaimed. All the other train cabins were completely totalled, yet the one they had been in had only a missing side, a few dents in the metal, though the inside was pretty beaten up..

" Brother! " Alphonse gasped. He jumped to his feet, stumbling slightly. How could he forget about his brother!.? He could not see Edward from the wreckage where he stood, and by the looks on Winry and Armstrong's faces, they had not seen him either. " We have to find Brother! "

" Are you sure you're all right to move? " Winry asked, grabbing his arm as if trying to hold him steady.

" I'm fine.. ! " Alphonse murmured. " We have to find Brother! " After a moment Winry nodded.

" He shouldn't be far. " She stated. She turned to Armstrong. " Major, you check the inside of the cabin. " She pointed. " You'll be able to lift anything that has come loose. "

" Of course, Miss Winry! " Armstrong stated. In a flash he had whipped off his shirt, though there was no humour in the action. " I will search diligently! " And with that he was off, leaping into the cabin. Winry turned to Alphonse.

" We will search the outside. " She said. " You check that way, " she pointed behind Alphonse, towards the bulk of the train. " I'll check the other way. If you can't do it.. " She faltered. " If you feel it's too much, come back, ok? "

" Don't worry. " Alphonse assured her. " I'm not stopping until I find Brother. " With that he turned around. The sight of the totalled train came back into view. Refusing to look at the details, Alphonse walked forward, heading for the side of the train. Did Edward stay on the side Alphonse had seen him in last? Or was he flung out through a smashed window and dragged across the rocky ground..?

Behind him Alphonse could hear Winry walking away. Desperately he forced back tears._ Brother is fine!_ He shouted to himself. _I'll find him..._ He scanned the outside of the cabin. It was really damaged at the bottom. Everything was steel-coloured.. He walked around to the front. Looking down he could see that the cabin had been detached from the one in front by a clean slice. _What caused this?_ Alphonse thought, staring at it. After a few moments he slipped through the gap, being careful not to brush against the sharp metal. He was at the other side now, and still no sign of Edward. The smoke and fog seemed to clear a little.. The other side was more damaged than the front, metal bent and twisted, gaps showing the inside of the train. Showing people, unconscious, bleeding.. dead... Alphonse breathed heavily, shaking. So many lives lost..

He staggered the next few feet, using all his strength to tear his eyes away from the devastation, looking down the length of the train. Slowly the fog cleared a little, and Alphonse caught sight of a figure kneeling near the train, their features completely hidden by the fog.

_Brother?_

Alphonse took a few steps closer. The figure moved, noticing him. Then a horrifying voice called out, one that sent chills down Alphonse's spine..

" Well, well. " The figure rose to it's feet, stepping forward. " It's the Pipsqueek's brother. " The figure walked closer, and Alphonse was able to make out the features of scarce, black clothing covering the chest and waist, and long, spiky, green hair..

" Envy! " Alphonse gasped.

" No, Boy, it's Greed! " Envy laughed.

" Why are you here!. ? " Alphonse yelled. " Did you do this? "

" I might have. " Envy smirked. " But don't worry about the people, Kid. No one important died. "

" You... " Alphonse stammered, staring at Envy in anger and disbelief. " Why would you do this!.? " He screamed. " Why would you kill all these people!.? " Envy suddenly became blurred, and in an instant he was standing right in front of Alphonse. He stood eye to eye with Al, a wide smirk on his face as the homunculus leaned forward.

" Consider this your fault. " Envy laughed. Al's eyes widened. " Yours and your runt brothers! "

_OUR fault!.?_ Alphonse gasped. _How-!.?_ Suddenly a small round object bounced off Envy's head. It seemed to do no injury, yet Envy turned around, frowning. Near the other end of the train stood Winry, anger and fear etched on her face.

" Winry-! " Alphonse muttered.

" Get lost, Girl! " Envy growled.

" Winry, get away! " Alphonse yelled. But Winry shook her head, holding up another rock.

" I'm not leaving you to face this thing! " She shrieked. Envy smirked again.

" Suit yourself, Girl. " He laughed. Instantly he jumped at Winry, fist raised.

" Winry! " Alphonse cried. He clapped his hands, and bending down he transmuted the ground, sending a huge dirt hand at Envy. Though instead of hitting Envy, it curled around him, pushing in between Envy and Winry and forming a thick brick wall. Envy easily bounced off it, landing on the ground. He seemed amused.

" You think _that_ will stop me? " He laughed. " Your lucky I'm not here to kill you. "

" What?.! " Alphonse exclaimed.

" I'm under orders, Kid. " Envy replied. " I'm not supposed to kill you. "

" Orders..? " Alphonse repeated. " But.. Why did you crash the train? " He asked.

" That's for me to know, and for you to guess. " Envy smirked. He turned and began to move away. " By the way, Kid. " Envy looked back at Alphonse. " Your brothers over there. " He waved his hand in the direction of the train where he had been kneeling before. And with that, Envy turned and ran off, vanishing in the fog after only moments. Alphonse looked to where Envy pointed. His eyes widened. Under the rubble, clearly visible, was an automail hand, dented from rubble, poking out and laying limp.

" Brother! " Alphonse gasped.

" Ed! " Winry shrieked. They both dived for the arm, kneeling in front of it. Winry held his hand, as if Edward could feel it, but they both knew he couldn't.. Alphonse clapped his hands once again. He slapped the metal of the train over Edward, and instantly the metal disintegrated in a blue flash. Left on the ground was a bleeding, bruised, unconscious Edward. He lay on his stomach, his right arm stretched out, his left arm limp at his side. His head was titled slightly to the right, his face hidden by his arm.

" Brother! " Alphonse cried. He wrapped his arms under Edward's shoulders and lifted him up, dragging him out of the rubble that was the remains of the train cabin. He set Edward down a short distance away, and with the help of Winry, they both rolled him over. His metal leg was completely smashed, too weak to withhold such treatment.

" Ed! " Winry called, shaking Edward. " Ed! " But Edward's eyes were shut tight, his mouth slightly open and his cheek bleeding. He seemed to have cuts everywhere, just like them. But he had been slammed around more.. Had he?

" Did you find him? " Armstrong appeared around the side of the train. He had blood on his hands, and his eyes seemed to scream with anguish..

" Major..! " Alphonse gasped. He looked back down at Edward. " Yeah, we found him.. " Armstrong spotted his unconscious body, gasping.

" Is he.. " The Major's voice faded.

" He's alive.. " Winry answered. " Major, are you ok..? " The big man seemed to be shaking..

" Most people seem to be alive, however injured. " Armstrong sighed. " But there are still a lot that were killed.. "

" Ohh, Major... " Winry sobbed.

" I have alerted the military. " Armstrong continued, straightening himself up. " They will be here shortly. "

" Good. " Winry replied softly.

" Nnnnnhhhh... " Edward groaned. Winry, Alphonse and Armstrong looked at him.

" Brother? " Alphonse uttered. Nothing seemed to happen for a few moments, but then Edward's eyes twitched, and slowly they opened. Though it seemed he wasn't all there, because it took at least a minute before he actually moved.

" Win...ry.. " He mumbled, staring directly at her.

" Ed! " Winry smiled, though her eyes didn't. Edward groaned again.

" Al.. " He uttered, turning his head.

" I'm right here, Brother. " Alphonse answered. Edward stared at him for a few moments before smiling.

" You ok..? " Edward asked.

" Yeah, thanks to you. " Alphonse answered, smiling back. " Are you ok? " Edward paused, moving his limbs and testing his automail arm.

" Nothing's broken. " He answered after a moment. He slowly sat up, holding his head. Alphonse supported his back. Edward looked up, spotting Armstrong. " Major.. " He muttered. Alphonse looked over at Armstrong. The big man covered his face with his hand, kneeling on the ground.

" Mr Armstrong..? " Winry called. His body shuddered and at last he looked up. It seemed he was struggling to hold back tears..

" I was so worried, Edward Elric! " He bawled. It looked like he was resisting the urge to hug Edward.

" I'm fine, Major! " Edward assured him. As if to prove it, he tried to stand up, though he ended up staggering backwards, Winry and Alphonse jumping to his aid to keep him up.

" Brother! " Alphonse exclaimed. " Don't move too quickly! " Edward seemed to ignore him. Instead he stared at the train wreck, a look of horror on his face.

" How did this happen..? " He muttered.

" Envy. " Alphonse replied.

" Oh yeah. " Edward replied, narrowing his eyes.

" It was weird, Brother. " Alphonse continued. " He says he was ordered to.. "

" Ordered? " Edward repeated, alarmed. " Who has the authority to order _Envy_? "

" There's only one person i can think of that could control Envy, Brother. " Alphonse said, his voice forlorn.

" Yeah.. " Edward replied. They both stared at the train wreck, leaving Winry and Armstrong to stare at them in confusion. They both knew exactly who it would be.

Dante.

* * *

All around him were damaged and decaying buildings. Rubble littered the dusty, crumbling ground. There was no light source where he was, yet everything was lit from above like an eerie glow. But even with the dim light, solid shadows were cast off every building, every lump of rubble, every stone. And himself. 

But it was empty. Void of humans. Envy liked that. The homunculus smirked as he walked along, dragging his barely clothed feet through the rubble. He was delighted when he had returned to Amestris, no longer trapped in that rotten serpent body. He'll be sure not to transform into that again. But at his return he was attacked by the military, forcing him to flee.

_Fools.. _Envy frowned. _They probably think they won that battle.._ With an angry grunt he picked up his pace. Envy had buried into the earth, transforming into a beast of his own creation, built for digging. The military hadn't even bothered to chase him. If they had they would have easily found him.. _Good thing that Pipsqueek and his brother distracted them. _Envy glared. He was still extremely annoyed that he had not successfully killed them. Even then, after all those years, he _still _failed that one task he focused so much on. But now he wasn't even allowed to try!

Losing his temper, Envy high-kicked the wall of a nearby building. His foot went right through, creating a large hole in the weakened timbre.

" Temper, Envy. " A voice scolded him. Baring his teeth, Envy turned in the direction of the voice to see a figure hidden in shadow. The very being he had met during his escape when he dug himself right through to the lost city below Lior. The only person he would ever _consider_ obeying.

" What do you want now!.? " He raged, lowering his foot and stomping the ground in anger. He squinted into the shadows, but he failed to make out the shape. Though he knew who it was. The female voice he had heard for four hundred years.

Dante.

" Where are they? " Dante asked.

" They're still at the train wreck! " Envy replied rudely, placing his hands on his hips. " They're with the military now. "

" Good. " She replied. " Colonel Mustang will keep them in Central. "

" That idiot is so predictable. " Envy growled.

" Thats why we use him. " She answered. " You know what to do now, Envy. They must stay here until it's done. " The woman paused, and Envy smirked.

" Then you can let the remaining one go. "

" Fine. " Envy grinned. _This will be fun._

* * *

Awww, poor Armstrong.. 

This is a very dramatic chapter.

Anyway, until next chapter!


	5. The Last Homunculus

Another chapter! Sorry I'm a day late, I couldn't think of how to do the second section of the chapter. But thanks to a late night brain wave, I've figured it out. (grins)

**XxHouranxX- **Well spotted, Houran! (grins) I've made the correction, I can't believe i missed that. :P Your guess is close, very close! (grins) Just one detail your missing, but you'll find out soon enough!

**Aevium-** Thank you! (grins) I'm glad I'm good at that. Something always has to happen in an action scene, every word must be of significance.

Thank you to every other review, I've read them all and I'm so happy! (grins)

Now, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 5: The Last Homunculus**

" Oww! " Edward snapped, glaring at the medical officer that was currently trying to dress his wounds.

" Stop complaining. " The officer sighed. " Your brother isn't whining. "

" I'm not Al! " Edward growled. He had been in a bad mood since Major General Mustang had arrived.. It hadn't taken long for the military to arrive on the scene after such a terrible disaster, bringing fire engines and ambulances with them in tens. Since then, Edward, Winry and Alphonse had been sitting in the open doors of an ambulance being treated for injuries. Luckily Winry wasn't too hurt, having been protected by the bulky Major, but Edward and his brother, Alphonse, were covered in cuts, and Edward, bruises. It was amazing that they were all still alive, let alone in good shape. _Envy definitely had a hand in this.._ He thought. _This good fortune isn't luck.._ Armstrong was currently helping the military search for bodies.. He growled again as the medical officer wiped anesthetic on the cuts on his left arm.

" Brother, be nice. " Alphonse begged him. Edward's brother sat next to him, another medical staff treating the cuts on his cheek. " He's trying to help you. "

" I know. " Edward sighed. He stared ahead, watching all the military personal sort through the train wreck. Survivors were quickly rushed off to hospital, but as Edward sat their watching corpse after corpse being wheeled passed he was sure the majority had not survived.. His frown deepened. He was sure he looked pretty miserable now.. His metal leg, the weak, temporary replacement Winry had given him only that morning, was now completely smashed beyond repair. It was so useless now that he had pulled it off and thrown it aside not long after he had woken. It was now a part of the twisted train wreck.

" There. " The officer who was treating him released his hand. " I think that's all of them. They're not deep enough to worry about, so you should be right now. "

" Thanks. " Edward mumbled, not looking at him.

" Well that fire died. " The officer commented as he stood up, walking back to the front of the vehicle. The one tending to Alphonse seemed content to leave too, for he also packed up and walked away. Out of the corner of Edward's eye he could see Alphonse staring at him, a gloomy look on his face, but Edward ignored him. He continued to watch people being wheeled off in an ambulance, and corpses being laid out on the ground only two meters away. each in a body bag to hide their features.. Like packages..

" Elric! " A familiar voice called. Mustang walked up to them from the side, stopping directly in front of the three. His face was stern, as if it was merely another duty to fulfil. But now Edward knew better. Mustang was probably as upset as he was, though while on the job Mustang always kept it hidden away. Edward stared at him without replying, but the General remained quiet, simply watching them.

" Is this a staring contest, or are you just here to block my view? " Edward spoke after a few moments. The Major General didn't answer right away.

" You are all very lucky to have survived with so little injury. " He answered after a moment, seeming to choose his words carefully. " Every cabin except yours were smashed almost beyond recognition. Do any of you know why? "

" How many people survived? " Edward asked, ignoring the question. His voice sounded weak and husky, like he could barely make a sound. Mustang seemed irritated for a moment at being blown off, but after a few seconds he seemed to regain his composure and answer.

" 300 people, possibly more were on this train when it crashed. At most there were 25 to 35 a cabin. " Mustang informed.

" How many people survived? " Edward repeated. Mustang paused again. " Answer me! " Edward snapped.

" Ed! " Winry objected, but her voice was quiet, as if she didn't want to yell at him..

" The survival rate in your cabin was 80. " Mustang answered. " Only the very young and old died. For the rest of them.. It is a miracle anyone managed to survive. "

" There's no such thing as miracles. " Edward murmured.

" Most of the survivors came from your cabin. " Mustang returned to his original question. " Do any of you know why? " After a few moments it was obvious Edward wasn't going to reply.

" Envy. " Alphonse replied for him.

" The homunculus? " Mustang's eyes narrowed.

" Yeah.. " Alphonse nodded. " That's why our cabin wasn't as damaged. " Alphonse's face crumpled and he looked down, away from Mustang's eyes. " He wanted us to live. "

" So, the homunculus Envy crashed the train because you were on it. " Mustang stated, his voice sounding cold. Though Alphonse seemed incapable of replying, merely letting out a strangled sob. The sound was torture to Edward..

" Al..? " He muttered, looking over at his brother. Suddenly Alphonse pulled his knees up to his body, jamming his face in the cloth, hiding it. His shoulders shook, as if holding back tears...

" He said it was our fault! " Alphonse sobbed, his voice high and barely audible. " He said if we hadn't been on the train, those people would not have died..! " Edward could hear Winry gasp.

" That's bullshit. " Edward huffed. His brother lifted his head to star at him in surprise with wet eyes. Edward could feel the gaze of Mustang and Winry on him.

" W- what? " Alphonse stammered.

" That it was our fault the train crashed. " Edward explained. " It's bullshit. It may have been our fault that the train crashed, but Envy didn't have to kill everybody in the process. He could have made less of a smash, it would still have stopped us. He could have cut our cabin away from the rest of the train and let it go! " Edward narrowed his eyes. " We may be the reason it crashed, but the lost lives of these people are on no one's shoulders but Envy's. " Alphonse stared at him with wide eyes.

" Edward is right. " Mustang agreed. Alphonse turned to look at the General, who still wore the same stern mask. " This isn't your everyday train crash. This is horrific compared to other crashes that have also derailed a train. "

" Yeah.. " Alphonse sighed after a few moments, lowering his head to rest it on his knees once more, but this time he didn't hide his face. " Your right.. Envy was just trying to upset me.. " He still looked miserable, but Edward knew his brother. Inside those brown eyes was a glint of relief, as if the thought that it was their fault entirely had weighed him down. Though there was still something there.. It seemed Alphonse still felt at fault.. Though Edward understood that. He felt to blame too...

Sighing, he looked away from Alphonse, lowering his eyes to the ground.

" It seems, " Mustang spoke up after a moment, " That the homunculus Envy is targeting you two. Therefor I am forbidding you both from leaving Central under authority of the Amestris Central Military. "

" What!.? " Edward glared at the General.

" It is for your safety. " Mustang continued. " He may not have killed you this time, but nothing promises that he won't next time he attacks you, which I'm sure he will do sooner or later. You will both be escorted to the Central Military Base, where you will remain as long as you stay here. If you do require to leave the base you must have a military escort with you at all times. "

" Anything else, Fuhrer? " Edward replied sarcastically.

" Yes. " Mustang nodded. " Get used to calling me that. " He smiled slightly.

" That reminds me, actually. " Edward stated, straightening his back and staring at the General. " I hear from a third party un-mentioned that you have been promoted to Major General! "

" You don't need to pretend. " Mustang replied. " I know Private Sheska told you. "

" Your not punishing her, are you? " Winry asked, frowning.

" No . " Mustang shook his head. " No one else heard that information but you three, so I will not punish her this time. But I must ask you all to keep the information to yourselves. "

" Why? " Alphonse asked.

" As the Private mentioned, " Mustang explained, " There is a shortage of high-ranked personal in the military. We are currently looking for new recruits to fill the positions, so for the moment I have been directed to make the search. Which comes to my next point. " Mustang smirked. " I would like to offer you both a position in the Amestris Military. "

" General! " Winry gasped, appalled.

" Get bent, you Bastard! " Edward snapped, outraged. Alphonse merely shook his head in refusal.

" How can you offer them such a thing after everything that has happened?.! " Winry yelled, jumping to her feet.

" Don't worry. " Mustang replied, the smirk unwavering. " I expected you to refuse, but I must use all options. "

" Yeah right. " Edward growled. " Wipe that grin off your face! This is hardly the time! "

" Don't forget, Fullmetal, " Mustang warned, putting emphasis on Edward's alchemist title. " I will see you at the military base, you must not go anywhere without a military escort. " He turned to walk away, but stopped, looking back at them. " Also, " He added, " Don't refer to me as 'Major General'. Call me 'Colonel' only. "

" Suit yourself, Colonel Only. " Edward replied rudely. Ignoring the comment, Mustang turned and walked away, leaving the three alone. Edward sighed. He looked away from the 'Colonel's' retreating back to the constant troop of medical officers wheeling bodies in stretchers. Some of the corpses hadn't yet been placed in body bags, merely being covered by grey sheets stained with blood as they were wheeled passed.

" I hope Major is ok.. " Winry mumbled after a few minutes. She still stood, now leaning against the door of the ambulance. Major Armstrong had been helping in the search, but they hadn't seen him for a while... " Poor guy... " Suddenly in the distance, somewhere in the train wreck, a loud wailing pierced the air, the source hidden by the twisted metal. Edward watched as Mustang walked at full pace from where he stood to behind the cabin that they had been in. The three of them simply stared for five minutes, the wail unceasing. Not long after, Mustang came back into view, an arm slung as best he could around the hulking shoulders of a sobbing Armstrong, the big mans face buried in his hands. Edward could hear Winry and Alphonse gasp. Armstrong was led away, beyond their field of vision behind military vehicles. Still, it took another few minutes before the cries died out..

Another stretcher covered in a grey sheet was wheeled out from near their cabin. The three watched it move, bumping and jolting along as it rolled over rock, glass and metal. It was fairly close to them when suddenly the grey sheet got caught underneath the stretchers wheel, and in the next movement it was yanked off, revealing the body underneath. Instantly Edward recognised it. Judging by the sound made by Alphonse and Winry, they knew it too.. It was clearly what had set Armstrong off..

On the stretcher, large eyes unblinking, blood all over the petit little dress, was the little girl that had described Envy on the train. The only thing that moved was the brown curls that framed her soft, motionless face, rustled by the movement. Alarmed, the medical officer wheeling it yanked the blood-stained sheet back over it, shooting the three an apologetic look before wheeling the little girl away. Next to Edward, Alphonse started sobbing again. Edward wanted dearly to comfort his brother, but all he could do was stare at the retreating stretcher, knowing that the body of the girl was going to be placed in a row with all the other corpses, marked, for now, with only a number..

Not long after, a woman in a stretcher with the same brown curls screamed and sobbed as she was wheeled into an ambulance and driven away, the walls of the vehicle barely able to contain the woman's cries for her lost daughter..

* * *

" There! " Winry exclaimed. " That should do it! Good work! " She held up the newly completed metal leg, giving it a final look-over.

" Heh! " Edward grinned. " That looks better than the old one! "

" That's because you made it, Brother. " Alphonse smiled.

Winry, Alphonse and Edward had been shuffled to the military base a few hours ago. It was now late afternoon. The group now sat in the "backyard" of the base, which was filled with rows of storage garages, each one marked with a number painted on in red. The three currently sat at the beginning of the rows, right next to the wall of the garage marked with a 2. They had spent the last two hours making a new temporary, metal leg for Edward, who for the time being had made do with crutches, which were now propped up against the wall behind him. The only difference between the smashed metal that was the last leg and the new one Winry now held up was that this one had been created purely by Alchemy. All Winry had done was screw it together.

" This should last you ages, Ed. " Winry smiled, placing the leg back onto the ground. Sitting in front of her, Edward picked it back up, waving it at Alphonse, who sat next to him, right behind a collection of long, thick metal bars, the material the brothers had used to forge the leg.

" Check it out! " Edward grinned. " Even the foot moves! "

" Way to go, Brother! " Alphonse grinned back. Winry watched as Edward rolled up his left pant leg, which currently hung limp from the missing body part. He seemed really proud of the accomplishment, his eyes glittering as if he was a little child that fixed their own broken toy..

" There! " He stated, having attached the leg to the metal automail connection on his left thigh. He climbed to his feet, testing the new addition carefully.

" How is it? " Winry asked.

" Perfect! " Edward nodded. He proceeded in wandering around the immediate area, staring down at his leg the entire time. After a few minutes he seemed satisfied and rolled the pant leg back down.

" Make sure you don't break that one. " Winry warned, standing up. " It's the last one you have until I make another automail leg for you. "

" I'll keep it in mind. " Edward muttered.

" Winry, " Alphonse spoke up, looking up at her from the ground where he still sat. " Are you sure you want to go back to Resembool alone? "

" Don't worry, Al. " Winry smiled. She knelt back down, gathering the tools she had managed to recover from the train wreck. All her other belongings had been totalled. Luckily she hadn't brought anything extremely valuable. As for the brothers, they had no luggage at all.. " I'm getting a lift from the military. " She continued. " Colonel Mustang kindly offered me a ride in a military car, so you don't need to worry about me going on a train. "

" Besides. " Edward added. He stared at them with a frown. " Envy's only after us. He's not going to go for Winry, he has no reason."

" I suppose.. " Alphonse sighed. Though he still wore a worried expression.

" I'll go right there, make Edward his automail leg, and come right back. " Winry assured him. " It's just a shame the Colonel won't let you guys leave. "

" Stuff him. " Edward cheeked. " Now that I can move around again we can go. "

" Brother, " Alphonse sighed. " Colonel Mustang is keeping us here for protection! We shouldn't go anywhere. "

" What are you worried about, Al? " Edward stared at his brother. " Envy's not the sort of person to attack in full view, we just have to stay in the open. "

" Everybody saw him outside the train. " Winry pointed out.

" Not clearly. " Edward pointed back. Alphonse stood up.

" Brother, I think we should stay here. " He stated.

" Envy can't beat both of us! " Edward argued. Ed looked away from his brother, staring back down at his leg. He clearly didn't think much of the matter. Winry looked at Alphonse, who stood, silent, staring at Edward. They were both covered in cuts and scratches..

" We are NOT walking into Envy! " Alphonse snapped suddenly. Surprised, Edward flinched, staring at Alphonse with wide eyes. Winry gasped.

" We won't be! " Edward growled.

" Ed! " Winry cried, hearing the harsh tone. The brothers were fighting..? The matter seemed to really anger Alphonse, for he stomped right up to Edward, jabbing him in the chest.

" Yes we will! " He shouted. " He's been ordered not to kill us, but it seems he's also been ordered not to let us leave, or he wouldn't have attacked the train! "

_Alphonse.._ Winry gasped, staring at the brothers with wide eyes. _Why are you so angered by this..?_ Alphonse seemed upset over them leaving the base, and Edward seemed angry at having to stay..

" Well then we won't take a train! " Edward shouted back, pushing Alphonse's hand away. " we'll go in military car with Winry! But we're not staying here! "

" Yes we are! " Alphonse jabbed him again.

" Al, why are you so upset over it? " Winry interrupted, trying to calm him down. But they both ignored her.

" No we're not! " Edward shoved his brother. _Oh no.. _Winry sighed. _They're just like their childhood selves.. Fighting over anything!_ She had known them for so long, she knew that it was usually Edward that started it, however remote.. But this time it was Alphonse.. Why was he acting that way..? Suddenly Alphonse clapped his hands and charged forward, grabbing Edward's metal arm. Being typical Edward, he stuck out his right leg, balancing unsteadily on the metal one, in an attempt to trip Alphonse. But Alphonse never lost a fight with his brother. He easily dodged it, jumping left. But instead of taking the opportunity to knock down his brother by kicking the metal leg, there was a sudden blue flash on Edward's automail arm.

_He's transmuting it?.!_ Winry gasped. Once the blue light faded Alphonse jumped backwards, away from his brother, moving to stand next to Winry. Edward's automail arm appeared to not have been changed, but Edward had not moved it since Alphonse had let go, simply staring at it with wide eyes.

" Oh, you didn't! " Edward gasped.

" I did! " Alphonse replied, scowling.

" Al, what did you do? " Winry stared at Edward. Suddenly Edward lifted his arm, striking himself in the face. Though his expression told Winry that he was absolutely taken by surprise, staggering backwards and trying to hold it down with his left arm.

" AL! " He shrieked, glaring at Alphonse while forcing his arm down, but he seemed to have extreme difficulty..

" What-?.! " Winry gasped.

" I transmuted part of my soul into his arm. " Alphonse smiled, as if he accomplished something. For a moment he seemed to revert back to his normal, placid self.. The arm jerked again. Losing grip on it, Edward tried desperately to dodge the next swing, but found it far too difficult to dodge his own arm. The automail struck him in the face again, and he toppled over onto the ground.

" Al! " Winry scolded. " Stop it! Why are you fighting your brother?.! " Alphonse turned his head slightly to look at her, his eyes narrow. It almost looked like he was glaring at her, but after a moment she realised his eyes were not angry.. He looked sad.. Sad and fearful..

" We are not walking into Envy while brother has been slowed down. " He said calmly. " We are staying here until you get back with his new leg, then we'll go. " Winry merely stared at him, her eyes wide with shock. Faintly she noticed that Edward still lay on the ground, struggling to hold off his own arm. Alphonse didn't look like he was going to let Edward leave.. Sighing, she turned to Edward.

" Ed, just stay here. " Winry groaned. She watched the struggling Edward. " Al, knock it off now. "

" Ok. " Alphonse nodded. Instantly Edward's automail slackened. There was a pause, then suddenly Edward jumped to his feet, his face flushed red from anger.

" Your gonna pay for that, Al! " He growled, baring his fists.

" Sorry, Brother. " Alphonse stated, bowing his head to Edward. Ed paused, staring wide eyed at Alphonse. " I don't want us to leave central until your leg is fixed. "

" W-w-! " Edward stammered. Though a moment later he lowered his hands, sighing. The anger on his face had died. " Fine. " He muttered, defeat in his eyes. " We'll stay in central. But I'm not staying here all day. "

" Ok, Brother. " Alphonse smiled. Despite himself, Winry saw Edward smile back. _That was quick.._ Winry thought, staring at the brothers with wide eyes. _Oh well._ She smiled._ At least that quarrels over._

" Come on, lets go back inside. " She stated, picking up her tools. " It's getting dark. " She walked towards the large door leading back into the military base. Behind her she could hear Edward and Alphonse following.

" I'm still gonna get you back for that. " Edward muttered.

" I know. " Alphonse replied.

* * *

" Brother! " Alphonse called. " Slow down! " He ran towards his brother, who walked down the street at an amazing pace, considering his weak metal leg.

" Hurry up, Al! " Edward exclaimed when Alphonse caught up. " I want to get as far as possible before they realize we're gone. "

Edward and Alphonse were charging down the main street of Central, looking around as if lost. Winry had left that morning in a military car, and after lunch Edward and Alphonse had snuck out of the military base after deciding they didn't want an escort. It had taken Edward a while to convince Alphonse to let him go without the military. He was acting strangely over the topic. Almost like he was afraid to run into Envy again..

" What's the matter, Brother? " Alphonse interrupted his thoughts. " You slowed down. "

" I think we're far enough. " Edward replied, coming to a stop. He looked around the street. Vendors and shops littered the edges, and everybody seemed to be out. The clear sky made the white buildings brighter. Everything looked so familiar..

" I missed this place. " Alphonse murmured, gazing at the buildings.

" Yeah. " Edward nodded. " Come on, we don't have a lot of time, Mustang knows us too well. "

" Yeah. " Alphonse nodded. They continued to walk along the street. Many of the buildings they recognised, many seemed new. The place had rebuilt itself well since that earthquake three years ago..

" Ah! " Alphonse gasped, stopping and grabbing Edward.

" What? " Edward asked.

" Looks like Mustang's sharper than we thought! " Alphonse pointed. Edward followed his finger to the end of the street. Two blue-clad officers were scanning the streets, apparently looking for something.

" Damn it, we should have left decoys. " Edward groaned. They turned around and ran the other way, but quickly they stopped again. Even closer, another two military officers were looking around.

" Brother, lets just give in, it's not like we're in trouble. " Alphonse urged.

" Don't give up so easily, Al! " Edward stated, flashing his brother a grin. " We're not beat yet! " Turning, he yanked his brother with him, and together they dashed into a nearby alley, the tall buildings on each side blocking most of the sun, casting the area in shade.

" Brother, we shouldn't go into a place like this! " Alphonse warned, but Edward did not lighten his grip, or even slow.

" I can already see the other end. " He reassured Alphonse. They clattered down the alley. The exit was right in front of them. Suddenly a human figure blocked the entrance. Edward and Alphonse gasped.

" Come on, guys! " Havoc sighed, staring at them with a look of disdain. " Why do you have to make this so hard? "

" Aww, Havoc! " Edward groaned. " Let us go! "

" Major General Mustang wants you to return to the military base. " He walked over to them, keeping his eyes focused on Edward. Almost like he was glaring, yet a smile was printed on his face. " Don't make me force you, guys! "

Edward's eyes widened in shock. Though a moment later he calmed down. Noticing the quick change, Alphonse stared at him in confusion. " Ok! " Edward sighed loudly. " You caught us. We'll come back. "

" There we go! " Havoc smiled. " Come on, let's go. " Havoc turned around and began to walk away. Alphonse began to follow. Suddenly Edward dashed forward, leaping at Havoc and clapping his hands together. In an instant he had transmuted his arm into a sword, and in another moment he had jammed the sword right into Havoc's back, piercing right through to the other side. Blood spilled freely from the gaping wound.

" Brother! " Alphonse shrieked in surprise. " What are you doing!.? "

" E-.. Ed.. " Havoc spluttered, staring wide-eyed at the wound.

" Cut the crap, " Edward growled, " Envy. " Alphonse's eyes widened further.

" Envy?.! " Alphonse gasped. " Brother, how-! "

" _Major General Mustang._ " Edward repeated. " If this was Havoc he'd know not to use that term out loud, Mustang would have warned them if he was so intent on warning us. "

" But.. " Alphonse muttered, but didn't say anymore.

" How _did_ you get that information, Envy? " Edward grinned. There was a pause, Havoc merely staring straight ahead with a startled look on his face, and his mouth hanging open and blood dripping out. But suddenly the fear vanished, a sneer covering the wet face instead.

" That Sheska should have been punished. " Havoc muttered in Envy's voice. Accompanied by a crackling, electric sound, Havoc slowly transformed into Envy from the feet up. " Glad to see you, Pipsqueek! " Envy laughed. He lurched forward, yanking himself off of Edward's arm. Once free he instantly swung his fist at Edward, who ducked just in time to miss the attack. Quickly Edward jumped backwards, away from Envy, holding up his blood-covered sword-arm in defence. Alphonse stared for a moment in shock before raising his fists in an attack stance, scowling at their unwanted company.

" You two are too sharp. " Envy sneered, one hand on his hip, the other wiping the blood off his chin.

" What now, Envy?.! " Edward snapped.

" Just thought I'd check up on you, Pipsqueek. " Envy replied. " You should have followed me, instead of pulling that stunt. What if it had actually been your good friend Second Lieutenant Havoc? "

" I doubt it would have. " Edward replied coldly. " It's just a shame you won't die so easily. "

" Ha! " Envy cackled. " Don't make light of me, Runt. " Envy growled, his grin instantly flipping to a frown. " After all, I am now the last homunculus! "

" I'll change that for you, if you want! " Edward shouted. " If you came for a fight, then start fighting, Envy! " Alphonse's eyes narrowed.

" If you insist! " Envy snarled in a throaty tone. Suddenly he lunged at Edward. Edward lunged at Envy, pulling his sword arm back, ready to strike. They were only a few feet apart.. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He felt the hand's grip tighten. He felt himself being yanked backwards with considerable force, shoved to the side. Wide-eyed, he struggled to regain his balance. Looking ahead, he noticed Alphonse had taken his place. Envy seemed surprised, but he did not stop his assault.

" Al! " Edward gasped. Alphonse threw the first blow, aiming a high-kick at Envy's head. Envy easily dodged, ducking under Alphonse's leg and swinging his own at Edward's little brother. Al easily blocked it with his arms, and instantly he kicked again at Envy, surprisingly catching the homunculus in the face, snapping his head back and flinging him backwards.

" Augh! " Envy hissed. " You're much better than that runt brother of yours! " Envy jumped away, putting distance between them both.

" Leave! " Alphonse yelled, raising his fists again.

" Ha! " Envy grinned. " Your defending your brother! " He laughed loudly, holding his stomach and pointing at Edward. " You're being protected by your little brother! " Immediately he stopped laughing, standing up straight and grinning at them. " I will leave. But you two better be more careful in the future. You leave too many things to trust and chance! " With that he turned, jumping up at an incredible height and vanishing at the top of the building. Edward and Alphonse merely stared.

_What did he mean?_ Edward wondered, staring upwards. _We leave too many things to trust and chance.._ Behind them they could hear voices.

" There they are! " One man shouted. The military had found them.

" Mustang is after you guys! " Another shouted after them. " What are you doing in an alley? "

_Damn that Envy._ Edward narrowed his eyes._ What is he up to?.!_

* * *

What _is_ Envy up to?

You guys are so sharp, I'm trying to give as few hints as possible so you don't guess it, but still deliver enough so when I finally reveal the mystery you guy's'll go " OH! That's what she meant! " (grins)

Until next chapter!


	6. Edward's Decision

Another chapter! I'm on a roll. (grins) It's a slow one, this time. Though it hold's important plot points, so it's a must read. Sorry. :P

**Renneh-** Hahaha, that would have been a problem if it was Havoc! (grins) I'm glad everybody loved that train crash scene. :)

**blue-soljah-** Interesting observation! If i give you an answer though I'm going to end up revealing an important twist, so I'll keep my mouth shut. (grins) You could be right. You could be wrong. I'm not going to say just yet. :P

Now, on with the writing and the reading and the SPELLING ERRORS. muehey (grins)

**Chapter 6: Edward's Decision**

" Ok, Winry! " Edward smiled. He paused. " You asked me that this morning. " He sighed. " Yes, it's still intact." Pause. " Yes, we're still at the military base. " Pause. " No, I haven't killed him. Yet. " He added, frowning. " Hurry up and get over here, though, if I see that smirking bastard one more time I will. " Pause. " I just sent Armstrong over then, he should arrive at the station soon, just wait. " Pause. Edward flinched, a nervous smile spread across his face. " Uh... I forgot when you were going to arrive.. " Suddenly he yanked the phone away from his ear, staring at it with a frightened expression. Alphonse could hear Winry's voice on the other end as she shouted at him.

" How could you forget! " Winry shrieked. " I'm making this trip for _you_! "

" I'm sorry! " Edward stammered, returning the phone to his ear. " I was distracted. " Pause. " No, we haven't gotten into trouble. "

" Yes we have. " Alphonse sighed. He rested his head on the back of the chair he sat on back-to-front, watching his brother chat on the military phone to Winry.

" What?.! " He heard Winry shriek again. Edward glared at Alphonse, who returned with an apologetic smile.

" We haven't, that was Mustang! " Edward lied. Pause. " It was! Look, he's after me, I gotta go. " Pause. " Not 'hunting' me, 'looking' for me! " Edward sighed. Pause. " Yeah, bye. " Hastily he hung up the phone, sighing.

" Phew. " He muttered, wiping his face with his sleeve.

" Maybe you should let me talk to her next time. " Alphonse suggested. Edward shook his head.

" That's not something you should ever have to go through. " He joked, grinning.

" Hahaha! " A voice laughed behind them. Edward turned around to see Havoc standing behind them, a cigarette in his mouth and a grin on his lips. " It couldn't be that bad! "

" You haven't gotten on her bad side. " Edward sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

" Remind me to steer clear of that girl, then. " Havoc laughed again. Suddenly for a split second the image of Havoc with a gaping wound in his stomach flashed into Alphonse's mind. He could clearly picture the horrified expression on their friends face as blood dripped from his stomach and mouth..

Alphonse shook his head, shaking the image from his mind._ That was Envy.._ He told himself.

" What's up, Alphonse? " Havoc asked, staring at him with a frown.

" Ah, " Alphonse muttered. " Nothing. " He smiled. He rose from the backwards chair, dragging it back to it's place against the wall beside the phone. " Do you need us for something? " He asked.

" Yeah! " Edward exclaimed, looking back over at the Lieutenant. " What're you here for? "

" Ah yeah! " Havoc grinned again. " Colonel Mustang's looking for you. " Instantly Edward scowled. " You shouldn't have taken off the other day, or he wouldn't be on your backs all the time. " He shrugged.

" Whatever. " Edward grunted, folding his arms.

" Come on, Brother. " Alphonse sighed, stepping forwards. " If we ignore him then Colonel will confine us again. " Sure enough a few days ago, after they had sneaked out, Mustang had confined them to his office, placing guards at the door to keep them inside. He had even gotten Hawkeye to watch them while there to make sure they didn't climb out of the window again. Now at least one of his gang visited them every hour or so, either to make small talk like it wasn't an intended visit, or to inform them that the Colonel wanted to see them. And it was usually only to do some menial task in some empty room. Mustang had also made sure that the brothers did it by assigning them with Riza so they couldn't leave until it was done.

" He's probably gonna get is to do his signature again. " Edward grumbled. Reluctantly the brothers followed Havoc down the hall to the Colonels office. They hadn't even gotten that far from it. They never really did. Scowling, Edward kicked the door open, stomping inside. Mustang seemed to have gotten used to the entrance now, though, for he did not even flinch as he sat behind his large desk, writing something onto what looked like important documents.

" 'Lo, Fullmetal. " The Major General Muttered, not looking up.

" Stop calling me that! " Edward snapped.

" Hi, Colonel. " Alphonse waved, entering the room much more quietly than his brother.

" Hey, Alphonse. " Mustang flashed him a quick smile before looking back down at his work.

" I choose to ignore that. " Edward growled. He yanked back the seat in front of Mustang's desk and flopped into it carelessly, lifting his right leg and laying it on the arm chair. He had successfully pulled off the most disrespectful way to sit in a chair. Sighing, Alphonse moved to stand next to Edward, stopping in front of the desk.

" So, " Edward huffed. " What do you want this time? " Mustang stopped writing, lifting his head to stare at the brothers.

" Did either of you run into the Homunculus during your 'outing' the other day? " Mustang asked.

" What? " Edward scoffed. " What the hell makes you think that? "

" I'm not assuming anything, Fullmetal. " Mustang replied. " I'm asking on a need-to-know basis. Did you see him or not? "

" No, we didn't! " Edward replied. " Right, Al? " Alphonse knew perfectly well they had. But the last thing they should do was tell Mustang about it.. He was already keeping them inside the base.. Was he planning on increasing the security?

" Right. " He nodded at Edward.

" Very well. " Mustang bowed his head. Alphonse felt terrible now. " There have been no sightings of the Homunculus in central. " He continued, folding his arms on the desk and staring intently at the brothers. " This makes me believe that he may be in hiding somewhere in the city. "

" Are you sure he'd still be here? " Alphonse asked.

" Yes. " Mustang nodded. " He seems to be after you two, judging by the attack on the train, so I doubt he would have left Central. The only problem is, we can't have a Homunculus roaming freely in the city. " Mustang narrowed his eyes.

" So what are you proposing? " Edward asked.

" We think that if you two showed yourselves, he might appear. " Mustang answered. " This Homunculus has a shape-shifting ability, so he could take the form of any man or woman or beast, which would make him considerably harder to spot. I want you both to wander around Central for a while with undercover military personnel to see if the Homunculus Envy will show himself. We will be watching you both very carefully, and any suspicious activity from anyone remotely close to you will be investigated. "

" Nice plan. " Edward smirked. " But I doubt it'll look natural if you've got somebody with us. "

" I never said they would be next to you, Fullmetal. " Mustang replied. " I will have several at a time tailing you, constantly changing as to not gain suspicion. You are not to engage in conversation with anyone you think might be undercover, and you must not try to spot them. You will not be informed of any goings on while this is happening, so don't bother trying to find out. "

" So you want us to walk around with no knowledge of the situation while you try to cover it yourself? " Edward asked. Suddenly he sat up, pulling his leg off the side of the chair and staring at Mustang with a grin. " In other words, we can go anywhere in Central and you won't interrupt? " Mustang nodded.

" As long as you don't try looking for Envy yourself, nor try to fight him if he appears. Leave it all up to us. " He explained. Edward paused, thinking, before looking over at Alphonse.

" What do you say, Al? " Edward grinned. " Want to have a day out with Winry? "

" The pretty, blonde girl? " Mustang interrupted, expressing sudden interest.

" No, Ass Face, the short, old, grey-haired woman. " Edward snapped. Mustang's face fell.

" You.. didn't just believe him, did you? " Alphonse asked slowly.

" No, " Mustang replied, forlorn, " I just pictured a disturbing image of Winry as an old lady. " The Brother's paused, thinking. Behind them they heard the door open.

" Awww! " Edward groaned. " Thank's a lot, Mustang! " He sighed, turning his head away as if met by a grotesque sight.

" I didn't need that.. " Alphonse sighed, looking down and frowning.

" Didn't need what, guys? " A voice behind them asked. Alphonse and Edward turned around to see Winry in the doorway, a large suitcase slung over her shoulder and a look of greeting and curiosity on her face.

" Nothing! " Edward, Alphonse and Mustang shouted in unison, holding their hands up in submission.

* * *

" Ohhh, wow! " Winry swooned. She stared into a window filled with industrial machinery. " We don't have that one! " Winry turned to look at Edward, pointing at the glass. " See? " She asked. " That one! Look! "

" I see it, Winry. " Alphonse replied instead, peering into the window next to her. " It looks good. "

" Al, you don't even know what she's pointing at. " Edward grunted, folding his arms. " Are we going to stop at _every_ store with something metal in it? " Winry seemed to choose to ignore him, for she didn't reply, continuing to breathe fog onto the shop window as she peered into it.

" At least we're not in Rush Valley. " Alphonse smiled, turning away from the window.

" We should go back there sometime! " Winry grinned, peeling her face off the glass.

" No, we're not! " Edward snapped.

" I was only joking! " Winry giggled. She stepped away from the window, making her way further down the street. The brothers fell into line behind her. " It was nice of Colonel Mustang to let you both out. " She continued as she looked at all the shops they passed.

" Yeah. " Edward nodded. " There's been no sight of Envy lately, so I guess he figured it'd be ok. " Mustang had warned them before they left not to inform Winry of the " extra motive " their out door trip carried. Edward figured it a good idea. Not that they couldn't trust Winry, but why make her worry? Envy might not even show. Edward had kept it to himself, but he was pretty sure Envy wasn't dumb enough to walk into such a trap. Pretending to check out the buildings on the other side of the street, Edward scanned the crowd that filled the streets. There was no one he recognised.. _Mustang was right when he said we wouldn't notice them._ Edward smirked.

Winry had already been at Central for a few hours now, though they had only been out for one. It had taken a fair amount of time for Winry to attach Edward's new automail leg and make any final adjustments, as well as do maintenance on his automail arm. Plus the fact that Mustang kept trying to watch this process made the whole procedure take longer, Edward becoming unmanageable whenever he spotted the Major General. Though now Edward sported a brand new automail leg, which felt much more comfortable than the metal leg he had been forced to wear over the last four days.

Four days.. Four days ago they were sleeping in a hotel in Munich on the other side of the gate, prepared to spend the rest of their lives in an alchemy-ridden dimension..

The three continued down the street, Alphonse and Winry looking around the area eagerly, pointing out interesting shops and carts filled with goods. Edward had lagged behind them, the two walking side by side while Edward wandered behind them.

_" Can't catch us! " Winry giggled, looking back at Edward. She was hand-in-hand with Alphonse, running as fast as they could from Edward, who chased after them._

_" Wait up! " He laughed, grinning. " No fair! Your faster! "_

_" Drink your milk, Brother! " Alphonse sang, waving his free arm in the air at Edward._

_" I don't wanna! " He whined. He picked up his pace, slowly gaining now on the two until reaching them, wrapping an arm around Alphonse's shoulders. " I caught ya, see? " Edward huffed. A wide grin rested on Alphonse's face. _

_" It'll be dark, soon! " Winry moaned. " We have to go home! " Edward released his brother and dashed to the side, squeezing himself between Winry and Alphonse._

_" To Resbool! " Edward grinned, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of Winry and Alphonse. He yanked them forward, grinning as they began to head up the hill._

_" It's Res_em_bool! " Winry corrected._

_" Nah, " Edward argued. " It's Resbool! Aunty said it yesterday. "_

_" It's res_em_bool, Brother! " Alphonse leaned on him. " That's what Aunty said! "_

_" Resbool! " Edward insisted. " Resbool Resbool Resbool! " He sang as they walked._

_" Resembool Resembool! " Winry and Alphonse sang louder._

_" RESBOOL RESBOOL RESBOOL RESBOOL! " Edward yelled at the top of his voice. Both Winry and Alphonse leaned on him from both sides._

_" Resembool! " They shouted at him. Edward's grin broadened. The entire way back all they did was sing the name of the town at the top of their lungs, their voices merging into incoherent babble.._

" What are you smiling for, Brother? " Alphonse asked, pulling Edward from his daydream.

" Huh? " Edward muttered, staring at his brother.

" He's daydreaming! " Winry giggled, looking back at him with Alphonse.

" What about, Brother? " Alphonse watched him. Edward smiled again. He jumped forward, jamming himself between Winry and Alphonse and wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

" Wouldn't you like to know. " He snickered, grinning at his brother. Winry and Alphonse wrapped their arm around him.

" I'm just glad you can do this while still touching the ground, Ed. " Winry smiled.

" What!.? " Edward scowled.

" You should have drunk your milk, Brother! " Alphonse jested, leaning on Edward.

" I don't want to! " Edward huffed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Winry, a small smile on her face, looking down at the ground with distant eyes. Was she remembering the same thing he had...?

" Hey.. " She muttered suddenly. The three of them stopped walking, Edward and Alphonse watching her with curiosity. " What are you guys going to do now? Like, now that your back home, together.. " Her voice drifted off.

" We're gonna try and get rid of Envy. " Edward replied. " We can't leave him running around. " Alphonse nodded.

" But I mean after that. " Winry explained, looking over at the brothers. He could tell she was trying to keep her face neutral, but he could easily see the sadness in her eyes. Edward paused. He hadn't really thought about that...

" I don't know. " Alphonse answered, surprise in his voice, like he also hadn't thought about it. Winry's eyes lit up.

" Maybe you could come back to Resembool. " She suggested happily. " You don't have a reason to journey around any more, so why not come home? "

Home.. Edward frowned. They did have that option now.. Other than Envy, they had no reason to keep journeying. They were in their world.. Alphonse had his body.. Once they got rid of Envy...

" We have to get rid of Envy. " He replied, looking straight ahead. " Dante might still be alive, too.. "

" But- " Winry pressed. Though Edward cut her short, releasing her and his brother and stepping ahead, leaving them both behind him.

" Come on! " He looked back, grinning at them. " We haven't got all day, Mustang wants us back at the base by 2 o'clock! "

" Edward.. " Winry mumbled after him, staring at his retreating back.

* * *

" Brother? " Alphonse muttered.

" Yeah? " Edward replied.

" Why did you not answer Winry's question earlier today? " Alphonse asked.

" ... Huh? " Edward sighed. He sat up.

It was night time, Edward and Alphonse were back at the base, in the room that had been set aside for them since they had arrived. It consisted of only two small beds, and an old wooden desk pushed up against a windowless wall. The only light was from the moon, which streamed through a small window high up near the roof. Mustang had been careful in picking a room. Edward and Alphonse were both in their own bed, trying to sleep. Edward had almost succeeded before his brothers question pulled him back to reality.

" Why did you avoid Winry's question today? " Alphonse asked. " That we should go home to Resembool once Envy's gone.. " Edward squinted into the darkness, but could not see Alphonse through the gloom.

" No reason.. " Edward mumbled after a few minutes. He laid back down, now staring upwards at the dark ceiling.

" You can't fool me, Brother. " Alphonse replied. " Even your voice says you lie. " Edward sighed, but didn't reply. Alphonse waited a few more minutes before pressing the matter. " Don't you think it would be nice to go home..? "

" We don't have a home, remember? " Edward replied softly.

" Yes we do, Brother. " Alphonse argued. " Resembool is our home. We don't need a house there to call it that. We can get a new house, on a different hill. Or maybe stay with Winry again.. " His voice faded away. Edward paused.

" We could... couldn't we.. " He muttered.

" We can build it in an instant, with alchemy. " Alphonse continued. " And we could use the grass to make bread... and we still have plenty of money leftover from dad.. "

" Al.. " Edward interrupted his brothers dreaming. " Don't you think that suddenly going from always wandering from place to place to settling down in one village is too big a change..? " He asked. Alphonse paused.

" It's been nice, seeing so many things... " He sighed. " But I want to go back home.. Even if we don't always stay there.. Nothing says we can't keep going on trips every now and then.. "

" Yeah.. " Edward smiled. " I suppose... "

" Are you sure, Brother? " Alphonse asked. " You seemed uneasy about the question earlier.. "

" Don't worry about me, Al, " Edward replied. " If you want to go back to Resembool, than we'll go. "

" But Brother.. " Alphonse sighed. " I don't want to go if you don't want to.. "

" I do want to, Al. " Edward muttered. " It would be nice seeing home again.. We'll decide about the house thing later, though. " He added. Alphonse chuckled.

" Ok, Brother. " He agreed. " Good night.. "

" Night, Al. " Edward grunted.

**

* * *

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

" All aboard! " The train conductor shouted. People scrambled onto the train, hurrying to get on before it left. The train that now run to Resembool and other stations on it's schedule had once been discarded in the scrap heap. Though due to the loss of the old one, having been totalled beyond repair, this one had been rebuffed to suit the track conditions. The army had cleaned up the sight fairly quickly, unable to keep everybody at a standstill for too long. Now the tracks were clear, and everybody was ready to move forward.

" Bye, Winry! " Alphonse yelled above the noise as he waved at his friend. His brother, Edward, who stood beside him, waved also. Winry waved back at them, standing just inside the door of the train. That morning they had told her of their new decision to return home to Resembool. She had seemed very happy about it, though Edward had told her that they weren't going to come home straight away. He had said that they were going to watch over the homunculus situation a bit longer just to make sure the military had it under rope. She had bought it. Now she was leaving on the new train to Resembool, expecting them to follow in a few days.

" See you soon! " She yelled over the din. The train doors closed, and instantly she vanished from their view. They stood back, watching the train pull out of the station and screech away, turning a corner out of sight. Once it was gone, Edward and Alphonse headed out of the station. Neither of them spoke until they were outside in the fresh air.

" One more thing to do. " Edward sighed.

" Yeah. " Alphonse nodded.

" Where do you think we should look? " Edward asked.

" Maybe we should wait until he comes after us? " Alphonse suggested. " The last time he appeared we were in an alley. "

" We should go back and check it out. " Edward nodded. " Lets go! "

* * *

I hope it doesn't get boring near the end.. I was trying to get to the next important part, but i needed to wrap everything up first. Winry going back to Resembool is an important plot point.

Until next chapter!


	7. Left To Trust And Chance

Sorry I missed my last installment, I was supposed to get it posted ages ago. But I have a very good excuse, it seems my pet rat Nezumi is sick. The way she's behaving, it's either ear mites or cancer. (sigh) But enough about that.

I'm not entirely sure how long it takes for people to get from City to City on the trains, so I'll just guess, though I fear I've vastly reduced the actual time. (grins)

Also, to anyone who hasn't seen the last episode of the FMA anime series, there's a spoiler in here. I'm not going to mark it, 'cause if your actually reading this story you must have seen the movie, which only makes sense if you've seen the episode, though I figured I'd warn you. (grins)

**Chapter 7: Left To Trust And Chance**

" Wow. " Alphonse muttered in amazement. " I hadn't noticed it before, but this place even blocks out most of the sound from the street. " Edward paused, looking up.

" Yeah. " Edward replied. " It does. "

It was midday. The brothers were back in the alley where they had been attacked by Envy a few days ago. They had spent the last hour scanning the alley, hoping that there was more a reason as to why Envy had appeared there. Though as time passed they slowly figured that it was merely their presence that once again drew Envy to that spot.

" Maybe we should try and bring him to us? " Alphonse suggested, stretching his back. Edward leaned against the alley wall.

" We've been in a secluded alley way for an hour. " He sighed. " If Envy was gonna come he'd have done so by now. " Alphonse nodded warily.

" Good point. " He muttered. Edward stared at the end of the alley, watching the people walk by, appearing briefly between the two buildings that made the alley. Barely any noise from the city street passed through the area, making everything sound unusually quiet.

" I wonder if it's actually Dante behind Envy's actions..? " Alphonse asked suddenly. Edward glanced at him. He was watching Edward, a curious and worried look on his face.

" It's a possibility. " Edward replied. " Envy would never listen to the orders of anyone else, even if it benefited him. She must be alive.. "

" Didn't she run off five years ago when her plot to use me as the philosophers stone failed? " Alphonse asked.

" Yeah. I didn't see her disappear though. " Edward uttered. " She was still there when-.. " He stopped suddenly. Alphonse's face had fallen and was now staring at the ground, his face turned away from Edward. " Uhh, in any case, she must have disappeared. " Edward continued. " So if she isn't already dead from rotting.. "

" Yeah. " Alphonse replied quietly. He turned his head back to Edward, though his face was blank. Edward frowned. " She might just still be alive... "

" And if she is we need to find her. " Edward nodded. " She's even more dangerous than Envy, in a way. "

" I don't think there is anything here, Brother. " Alphonse looked away again. " I think we should go back to the base. "

" Yeah, all right. " Edward agreed. Straightening up, he began walking towards the exit, towards the crowds of passing people at the end of the alley. Behind him he could hear Alphonse following. _Poor Al.._ Edward sighed. _I remember nothing after Envy's strike... But Alphonse experienced the whole thing..._

Envy had killed Edward. But Alphonse had revived him using his body, which was the philosophers stone, eliminating Alphonse. Edward then gave up his body to get Alphonse back. Thinking he would die, Edward ended up on the other side of the gate, stranded. That had been where the whole ordeal had begun, five years ago.. He had been away for so long.. yet nothing seemed to have changed..

_I can understand exactly how Al felt when Envy killed me.._ Edward decided._ And he's still upset about it.. Poor Al._

" Hey, Brother..? " Alphonse interrupted his thoughts. Pity in his heart, Edward stopped walking, turning around to look at Alphonse with a weak smile on his face.

" Yeah? " He asked softly. Alphonse had lost the look of misery, curiosity in it's place.

" I wonder why Envy didn't come? " Alphonse voiced. " He came last time, and we were only here for a few seconds.. What's stopping him now? "

" I don't know. " Edward replied, dropping the smile. " You've got a good point.. Maybe he's doing something else? "

" What else is there to do as a homunculus? " Alphonse fretted. Edward frowned._ What _else_ would Envy do..?_ H wondered...

" We'd better get back. " Edward stated eventually. Alphonse nodded. They began walking to the exit of the alley. For some reason Edward found himself walking faster than normal, as if he was desperate to leave... Suddenly a flash of bright light hit his eyes. They were outside now, the sunlight seeming painfully brighter after such a long stay in the shadows.

" Which ways the base? " Edward asked as he shielded his eyes. He could only squint at everything in front of him. Alphonse didn't reply, no doubt just as blinded as he was. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted and everything seemed to dim. At last he could lower his arm. Edward glanced around the pathways and the street, reminding himself exactly where they were._ Ah, _he thought, _we go left._ He turned and began walking when Alphonse's alarmed voice stopped him in his tracks.

" Brother! " He uttered. " Is that a military car? " Edward looked at his brother, who was pointing to a black object on the other side of the street. As if signalled by their stares, the car jumped into gear, expertly swerving across the street and parking on their side, almost right in front of them. Startled passer-by's steered themselves away from the erratic driver until only Edward and Alphonse stood in front of it. Much to their surprise, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye climbed out of the car, moving to stand directly in front of them.

" There you are. " She smiled, staring at them both.

" What an entrance! " Alphonse uttered, watching her with wide eyes. Hawkeye bowed slightly, as if receiving praise.

" I believe driving skills are important for my job. " She explained modestly. Hawkeye straightened up, and instantly her face returned to serious. " I have been sent to look for you both. " She stated. " Colonel Mustang has requested that you both return to the military base. He wishes to have a word with you. "

" Colonel Mustang.. " Edward mumbled. He frowned. " Forgive me, Hawkeye, for the interrogation, " He stated formally, " But what was the first thing Mustang had said to us when we returned? "

" What? " Hawkeye frowned, giving him a strange look. " Well- He threatened to burn you if you didn't show yourselves. " She recited. " Though that was before we knew it was you. Did you want what he said afterwards? " She asked.

" No, no, " Edward waved his hand, giving her a sheepish smile. " That will do, thanks. "

" May I ask what that was about? " Hawkeye sighed.

" Eh, with a shape-shifting Homunculus around you can't be too careful. " Edward explained. Beside him he could see Alphonse nodding.

" Perhaps I should make sure you both aren't the Homunculus? " Hawkeye pondered, pausing. " No, he'd only be able to imitate one of you. Have either of you gone out of the others view today? " She asked.

" Nope. " Alphonse replied. Now it was Edward who merely shook his head.

" Ok, I'll accept that. " Hawkeye nodded. " Now, please get into the car. I'll drive you to the base, then you must go to Colonel Mustang's office. "

" What does he want? " Alphonse asked as Hawkeye opened the door to the back seat. " I am afraid he did not tell me. " Hawkeye replied. Edward and Alphonse climbed into the back of the military car, Hawkeye gently closing the door behind them. Seconds later she climbed into the drivers seat, closing her door and starting the engine.

" I'm glad I found you this quickly. " She continued, making conversation. She smiled at them through the review mirror. " I had been looking for far less time than I had first assumed. "

" How long? " Edward asked.

" Only an hour. " Hawkeye replied. The car began to move, and the scenery began to move by. " I was surprised when I saw you boys come out of an alley. What were you doing in there? "

" Uh, we were just using it as a shortcut. " Edward lied.

" Is that so? " Hawkeye chatted. " I must work on my tracking skills then, if you had been out in the open that whole time. "

" You should have sent Major. " Alphonse laughed. " He'd have found us quickly! " Both him and Hawkeye laughed, but Edward merely stared out the window as the city flashed by. They shouldn't be far from the military base now..

" Hey, Riza? " Edward asked suddenly. " How come you were parked in the street if you were looking for us? "

" You seem to come down this street often. " She replied, not looking into the mirror at him. " I figured you would appear again, sooner or later. " Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt. Both Edward and Alphonse gasped in surprise. " We have arrived. " Hawkeye smiled at them. Edward looked out the window on Alphonse's side to see the military headquarters looming in front of them.

" Ah, thanks, Riza. " Edward mumbled. They both climbed out of the car, Hawkeye quickly following them.

" I have another errand to run, so I will not come with you. " She informed them. Hawkeye pulled a piece of wrinkled, folded paper out of her pocket. " Here. " She handed it to Edward. " It is from the Colonel. " She added. " Do not open it until you are in his office, as it holds classified information. "

" Ok. " Alphonse nodded. Edward grinned.

" Ok. " He smirked. Suddenly Hawkeye snatched the paper out of his hands and handed it to a surprised Alphonse.

" Here, don't open it until you are in the Colonels office. " She told Alphonse.

" Ok. " Alphonse grinned. Edward sighed.

" Lets go. " He grumbled, yanking Alphonse towards the stairs. " Seeya, Riza! " He waved. " Thanks for the lift. " Hawkeye smirked. But a moment later she had slipped back into the car, starting the engine and screeching away. _Odd.._ Edward thought. He watched as Alphonse slipped the crumpled piece of paper into his pants pocket. Both of them entered the building, and about ten minutes later they stood out the front of Mustang's office. Edward unleashed his usual entrance.

**Wham!** The door flew open after being struck by his foot. Behind the desk on the other end of the room, a wide-eyed Mustang sat with his mouth open, clearly startled. A phone rested on his ear, limp in his hand. It took the Major General only a moment to realize who the intruders were and to regain his composure. Now he just looked pissed.

" I'll have to call you back, Elizabeth. " He growled. Mustang slammed the phone down onto the receiver, glaring at the brothers. " Fullmetal! " He snapped as Edward stomped into the office. " What the hell?.! "

" Brother! " Alphonse sighed as he entered behind Edward, closing the door behind him.

" Surprised? " Edward jeered. " That's unusual for you, since last time you didn't.. flinch... " Edward frowned, his voice drifting away.

" I was expecting you then! " Mustang yelled, standing up and slamming his hands on the desk.

" But.. " Alphonse stammered. " Lieutenant Hawkeye told us you wanted to talk to us! "

" First Lieutenant Hawkeye was just on the phone with me! " Mustang argued angrily. " She has been on an assignment for the passed two days! " Edward remained silent, his frown deepening. Mustang seemed to recognize the thoughtful expression, for his own shifted from outraged to anger and confusion.

" But Riza only just dropped us off here... " Alphonse replied slowly. Suddenly he gasped.

" Al, " Edward growled. " I think we just met our Homunculus. "

" Ahh! " Alphonse slapped his forehead. " He acted just like her! He even got the test question right! "

" So you suspected him and did nothing?.! " Mustang stated.

" We didn't suspect her- him- whoever! " Edward snapped. " We were just making sure, like Havoc, and that turned out to be Env-...vy... " Edward's face fell in realization in what he had just revealed.

" Awww, Brother... " Alphonse sighed, shaking his head.

" WHAT?.! " Mustang shouted, glaring at Edward. Alphonse sighed.

" That 'outing' we went on a few days ago.. " Alphonse began. " We weren't entirely truthful when we said nothing happened... "

" You ran into Havoc? " Mustang asked.

" Yeah. " Alphonse answered. " Turns out it was Envy. Lucky, too, because Brother stabbed him. " He nodded. Mustang's stern expression did not change.

" At least you figured _that _one out. " He growled. " Why would that Homunculus drive you all the way here? There must be some motive! " Mustang sat down onto his chair with a thump, folding his arms in front of him and staring at Edward as if he had an answer.

" Brother, " Alphonse gasped. " The note! "

" Note? " Mustang spat. Edward's eyes widened. He turned and stared at Alphonse, remembering the crumpled piece of paper 'Hawkeye' had handed them before 'she' left. Alphonse pulled the paper out of his pocket, handing it to Edward. " Where-? " Mustang began.

" Envy handed it to us as Hawkeye before he fled. " Edward explained, unfolding the paper.

" And you leave telling me this until _now_?.! " Mustang shouted again. But Edward ignored him. His eyes widened, and he gasped in shock and fear as he stared at the crumpled paper in his hands.

" Brother? " Alphonse mumbled, concerned. Mustang leaned forward, as if attempting to see the words that had scared Edward so much. Edward could only stare, his hands shaking as he read it over and over.

_**We Have Winry.**_

* * *

" Yes. " Pause. " Yes. " Pause. " Hurry up and find out! " Pause. " When? " Pause. " Damnit! " Mustang slammed the phone down, the sound echoing in the silent office.

" Well?.! " Edward snapped, impatient. Edward sat on the edge of the chair in front of Mustang's desk, staring at the General with a deep frown and dark eyes. Alphonse stood next to him on the right, clutching the back of the chair. He had almost fallen over with shock after reading the note he and his brother had received. How Envy had gotten Winry.. They had seen her off at the station! She had entered the train, how could Envy get her! It was way too early for her to have arrived back at Resembool! Alphonse desperately tried to keep his breathing steady as he stared at the simmering Colonel.

" I've rung the train she had been on. " Mustang began.

" _Had been_?.! " Edward repeated.

" Had been. " Mustang nodded. He rested his head on his hands which were propped up by his elbow, his fingers locked together. " She was seen leaving the train when it pulled into the station of a small town not far from Central about two hours ago. The Operator says she left the train with a young man with long blonde hair and unusual clothes. " His eyes narrowed. " Sounds like you, Fullmetal. "

" Me? " Edward gasped. " He disguised himself as me?.! " Alphonse tightened his grip on the back of the chair.

" But Envy couldn't imitate both of us! " Alphonse cried. " How could Winry believe that Edward would leave me here! "

" I find it hard to believe myself. " Mustang replied. " He must have had a good excuse. "

" Why would he lure her away? " Edward huffed, folding his arms angrily. " Why not just smash the train and grab her that way? "

" Do I look like an Answer Man? " Mustang snapped. " I don't know! "

" He mustn't have wanted to get the military's attention. " Alphonse suggested.

" Then why send us here!.? " Edward argued, shooting a glare at him. Alphonse paused. His brothers voice was harsh, but Alphonse could imagine that Edward was just as upset as he..

" Maybe he didn't want the military's attention until now..? " Alphonse muttered quietly, his heart aching. Edward groaned.

" Yeah. " His brother replied, rubbing his eyes with his hand. " Sorry, Al, I just can't believe I let this happen! I'm such an idiot! " He slammed his automail fist against the arm of the chair, looking away from Alphonse to glare at the wall. _Brother must be hating himself.._ Alphonse thought gloomily.

" Don't blame yourself, Brother.. " He mumbled. He moved his hand from the back of the chair to his brothers shoulder. Though it was his right shoulder.. Edward wouldn't feel it.. " Winry is able to ride a train herself, neither of us figured we'd need to be there.. We couldn't have foreseen this.. " Edward lifted his automail hand and placed it onto Al's, as if accepting his comfort. _Brother must have felt the weight._ Alphonse thought.

" Your right. " Edward muttered. " There's no point whining on how it happened. " He looked back at Mustang, a harsh scowl on his face. " We need to find where she is! Obviously Envy is trying to lure us somewhere. " Mustang nodded.

" If they have left no more information with you then they will no doubt try to contact one of you. " Mustang stated. " Though I doubt they will do it while you are here. " He straightened up and swung out his fist, pointing at the office door. " Get out. " He said suddenly.

" What? " Alphonse gasped.

" Get out of the military headquarters. " Mustang elaborated. " Go into the city, go home, go somewhere, just not here. Envy will probably try to give you more information, so stay away from here until he does. But. " Mustang added. " As soon as you get information on Miss Winry's hereabouts you are to return here and deliver it. Understood? " Edward scowled again. " You cannot fight this on your own again! " Mustang snapped, recognising the defiant expression. " You have the full support of the Amestris military this time, and it would be unwise not to use it! "

" Fine. " Edward huffed, rising to his feet. Alphonse removed his hand, stepping backwards towards the door. Without another word, Edward stormed out, not pausing until he reached the office door to wait for Alphonse.

" Make sure you report back. " Mustang repeated to him. Alphonse nodded.

" I'll try. " He stated before walking out himself, closing the office door to a scowling Mustang.

" Come on, Alphonse. " Edward urged him.

" Where are we going to go? " Alphonse asked.

" Mustang is right. " Edward replied. " Envy only grabbed Winry to lure us somewhere. So he's going to have to tell us where. "

" But then we'll be walking into the trap.. " Alphonse mumbled.

" I don't think we have a choice.. " Edward sighed. Without another word the brothers made their way through the hallways of the military headquarters, eventually coming to the front office, and then out the door, once again in bright sunlight. Still there was no words spoken as Edward began wandering down the street, seemingly aimless in direction. Alphonse followed him silently, walking behind his brother, just to the side of him. They did this for half an hour. Every now and then Alphonse's mind would wander, drifting off into his thoughts. But it wouldn't last long, as sometimes Edward would slow down, and Alphonse would almost walk into him. Each time Alphonse would ask his brother why, but Edward would give no straight answer. Alphonse sighed. He had been feeling uneasy since receiving the news on Winry, like panic had finally gotten to him and was digging into his stomach.. Ignoring the feeling, Alphonse turned his attention to the surrounding scenery, only to discover that he recognised the area..

" Brother.. " He mumbled after a moment. " Where are we going? " Edward stopped walking.

" So you know this place too..? " His elder brother asked, not looking back at him. He lowered his head, as if looking at the ground. " I thought I was moving at random, but after a while I realised that I was walking towards one of the entrances.. "

" You mean... ? " Alphonse gasped. Edward nodded. " The underground city.. This area has one of the entrances Wrath showed me.. " Edward turned around, allowing Alphonse to finally see his brothers face. He looked stressed, lines strewn across the usually youthful skin, Edward's expression twisted in worry and sadness..

" I must have thought.. That Dante would still be there.. Or one of them. " Edward sighed, looking away again.

" I say it's worth a shot. " Alphonse nodded. " She's more likely going to be there with Envy and Winry.. "

" Al.. " Edward muttered. " You don't think... If Dante's alive... That she'll use Winry.. "

" As her new body? " Alphonse finished. " I can't lie, she might.. She was going to use Rose five years ago to control you, she might be after Winry this time.. " Edward seemed annoyed that Alphonse had agreed so quickly, for he looked up with anger in his eyes at Al. Though it only lasted a moment. Alphonse watched as his brothers eyes flicked to the side slightly, as if looking passed him. He watched the anger die away, surprise and shock in it's place. He heard Edward gasp, raising his hand slightly as if about to call out to someone.

" Her! " He shouted. " There! " Edward jerked forward, charging passed Alphonse while grabbing his sleeve, yanking him with his elder brother. With Alphonse in tow, Edward belted down the street, dodging surprised people as they passed.

" Brother! " Alphonse shouted at Edward. " Brother, what are you doing?.! Where are we going?.! " Desperately he tried to peer passed him, trying to see what Edward had seen. Though Edward merely spoke one word in reply.

" Lyra! "

" Lyra- Dante?.! " Alphonse shouted again. Though Edward said no more, still clutching Alphonse's shirt with an iron grip as they ran down the street after what Edward declared as Lyra. They turned a corner. In front of them, Alphonse could see a large, tall, old church in the distance. Not far ahead of them, also dodging the crowd, Alphonse caught a quick glance of who they were chasing. The woman had short, dark, straight hair and sported a long, brown, formal gown. She was fast, yet moved delicately.

_She doesn't look like she's rotted at all!_ Alphonse gasped. Suddenly they were both outside the old church, the pillars blocking the sunlight and throwing them in shade. Ahead he saw the woman dash up the stairs and slip through the large double-doors. As she turned to close the door behind her, Alphonse caught a brief glimpse of her face before she slammed the church door.

" Lyra! " He gasped.

" Come on! " Edward urged. They both charged up the old stairs of the church and up to the towering door. Edward pushed on it, but it did not budge. " Stuff this! " He growled, clapping his hands together. He slapped the church door, and in a blue flash there was a gaping hole, big enough for them both to fit through. The brothers dashed in, not bothering to close the hole. Everything looked dark at first, but slowly Alphonse's eyes adjusted once again to the sudden shift of light. Inside the church everything looked damaged and dusty. In front of them was a large foyer filled with sturdy, dull-brown, church chairs, set in rows down the room to make a pathway between them. Right at the end of the room, on a slightly elevated floor, stood a single, short, wide podium, looking more like a large step than a thing to stand behind. Lyra- Dante- was nowhere to be found.

" Damnit! " Edward cursed. " We lost her! " Angrily he kicked the rubble and filth at his feet, causing a cloud of dust to rise up and shroud them.

" Ugh! " Alphonse coughed, jumping away from the unsettled dust, his brother not far from him.

" Woops. " Edward spluttered, covering his mouth and nose with his hand. Alphonse squinted through the dust, watching it slowly settle back onto the ground. The dust was very thick on the floor, like the church hadn't been entered in years. On the floor near the door was their footsteps, printed in the dust. _Hey.._He thought. He could see a third pair of feet leading away from the door. He followed them with his eyes, noticing that they lead right up the pathway defined by the dusty, wooden chairs, stopping at the 'podium' right at the front.

" Brother, look! " Alphonse pointed at the imprints. Noticing them also, Edward followed them passed the chairs, up to the stage. Close behind him, Alphonse noticed as they drew closer that the podium didn't seem to be connected firmly to the ground, a slight gap evident in the wood. There was also transmutation marks on the wood.

" Ha! " Edward grinned, examining the podium. He clapped his hands, slapping them onto the stubby fixture. In another blue flash he completely removed the podium, leaving a large, black, square hole in the floor where it had been.

" This must be one of the entrances. " Alphonse mused, kneeling and peering into the hole beside his brother.

" Not one I've used before. " Edward remarked. They stared, squinting, into the blackness, but no light pierced through it, leaving them to only imagine how deep it ran. Deep down they could hear an odd, rumbling noise.

" What is that sound? " Alphonse asked, lowering his head slightly as if it would light the way. The rumbling was getting louder, closer... Suddenly he noticed a flicker of movement in the hole.

" Ahh- " He cried out in alarm, but it was cut short as a louder voice filled the room.

" Surprise! " A loud, gravely roar pierced his ears. Suddenly there was a large, black serpent right in front of him, rushing up at incredible speed. An instant later there was a horrific pain in his skull. His head snapped back from the impact as he cried out again. Beside him he heard his brother grunt in shock. He squeezed his eyes shut, but still the world managed to spin, the darkness behind his eye lids throbbing to an intensely bright red. He vaguely felt himself hitting the ground. He vaguely heard his brothers body land beside him. The pain was so intense.. So sudden..

Slowly the red throbbing disappeared.. Everything disappeared, leaving only a still, calm darkness..

* * *

I hope this is enough to fill your starving bellies after I left it so long to post. (sigh) I'll try to get back into routine, so you don't have to worry about waiting too long to be relinquished of this horrendous cliffe! (grins)

Until next chapter!


	8. Dante Elric

Ahhhhhh, the sweet sweet feeling of satisfaction! (grins) I just read Fullmetal Alchemist chapter 77 after waiting almost a month agonizing over the worst cliffe ever. But now I'm all better. (grins)

**XxHouranxX-** I know how you feel now, Houran! Don't worry, for now I'm back on schedule, so it'll be a chapter every two days. (grins) Ear mites I suppose is pretty much like an ear infection, so we'll call it that. Nezumi's head is tilted sideways, so her balance is off, which means she has to dig her claws into me so she doesn't fall over. (--) Rambling is fun, so don't worry about keeping posts short when you have a good rant. (grins)

**Mokiemorty****-** Actually, I must confess, I haven't updated my other Fanfic in AGES! I really should. It's cruel leaving things so long. (grins)

**blue-soljah-** Guess away, it's fun to hear what you think'll happen. (grins)

I have kept you too long! Now for the chapter!

**Chapter 8: Dante Elric**

_" Hahehehehehe! " Edward giggled. Humming a broken tune, he clutched the blue crayon in his small hand, rubbing it against the small book laid out on the floor in front of him. He lay on his stomach, his head propped up by his left hand. On the paper in front of him was a messy squiggle shaped like an abstract face resembling his mother. The expression was sloppy, but it was impossible to mistake the warm eyes and soft smile for anything else. Alphonse and Winry were playing on the grass outside. Tired and bored, Edward had wandered inside and up to their room, finding the book on the floor. Though it wasn't a drawing book. Edward had been too lazy to get one of those out. Instead he decided to draw in Alphonse's school book. His brothers messy handwriting was now caked in blue crayon as he scribbled on the pages. His brother wouldn't mind. Neither of them paid attention in school anyway._

_Edward coloured in the woman's hair, making it bright blue instead of chestnut brown. He was too lazy to get the other crayons, too. _

_" Brother! " He heard Alphonse's faint voice, calling him from the front door. " Come outside and play! It's no fun without you! "_

_" I'm busy! " Edward yelled back, staring at the door. There was a series of thumps as Alphonse ran up the stairs and to their bedroom door._

_" Busy doing what? " He asked peeking through the gap in the doorway. Grinning, Edward held up the picture of their mother, waving it in front of Alphonse's eyes._

_" Ooo, cool! " Alphonse grinned. Though slowly the smile seemed to fade from his lips, replaced by a mild frown. " Hey, Brother? " He asked. " Is that _my_ book? "_

_" Uhhh... " Edward mumbled, slowly lowering it, the smile instantly gone from his face. " No. " Alphonse paused, staring at Edward. Suddenly he shoved the door open, stomping into the room with an angry glare._

_" It IS my book! " Alphonse shouted. " Brother, how could you?.! "_

_" But it looks better! " Edward argued feebly. He had jumped to his feet and was slowly backing away from Alphonse, though unwilling to give up the book. Alphonse leaped at him, tearing the book from Edward's fingers. Still holding onto him, Alphonse flicked through the pages, each blue mark seeming to make him angrier._

_" You scribbled all over it! " Alphonse shouted, dropping the book._

_" I was bored! " Edward snapped back._

_" Draw in your _own_ book, then! " Alphonse yelled. Angrily, Edward shoved Alphonse away. Though unexpectedly, Alphonse staggered backwards, slipping on the book and falling over. On the floor, Alphonse stared at Edward in surprise. Edward watched as Alphonse stared at him in annoyance. Edward watched as Alphonse stared at him in anger. He watched as Alphonse rose to his feet, fists clenched, raising one behind him as he prepared to punch Edward._

_" Al! " Edward yelled, annoyed. He jumped at Alphonse, colliding into him, but he was too late. He saw his brothers fist rush towards his face, felt the pain from the impact, and felt himself hit the floor._

_" Oww! " Edward shouted at the top of his voice. His cheek throbbed. But at least he knocked Alphonse over again. That was almost a victory.._

Edward's eyes snapped open. His head ached like he had been hit a thousand times by Alphonse. Everything was dark and blurry. Edward groaned. Slowly everything came into focus. He could see only dark cement right by his face. His cheek rested on the cold ground, and he could see faintly in the darkness his own automail hand, laying limp. He tried to move it, and luckily he saw it twitch and slowly rise, though it shook weakly..

" Ahhh.. " He groaned again. Slowly he pushed himself up to a sitting position, holding his head, trying to end the throbbing pain in his skull. _What happened.._ He wondered.

" Al... " He croaked, his throat dry. " Al.. You ok..? " He looked around him, squinting in the darkness. There was a faint light somewhere nearby, casting a dull glow on everything, lighting the ground slightly. Edward scanned the ground for Alphonse, but his little brother was nowhere. " Al? " He called. " Al! " He leaped unsteadily to his feet, panic gripping his chest. Suddenly he remembered what had happened earlier. A serpent, looking just like Envy did, only black and smaller, had jumped out at them, knocking both him and his brother unconscious..

" Al! " Edward shouted. _Where is this place!.?_ He thought, peering into the gloom. Cautiously he began walking towards the glow of light. This place looked familiar. Had he reached the underground city? In front of him he noticed a hand rail, jutting out from the ground like a sore. He jogged over to it. It was old and dusty. Grabbing it, he peered past it over the edge of the cliff he was apparently on. Below him was thousands of old, broken houses, buildings, stores, anything you would expect to see in an ancient city. An eerie glow covered the area, though there was no known source. It was exactly how it looked three years ago when he made it back to Amestris for that short period of time. The damage created from the flying machines when Dietlinde Eckhart tried to invade was also there. _How did I get down here!.? _Edward thought, staring at the spectacular sight. He had noticed nothing in the gloom that suggested that Alphonse had ever been with him, meaning he was somewhere else. Was he even down here..? Was Alphonse in another area of this city, worrying about Edward?

_Envy!_ Edward growled to himself. _It was definitely Envy who knocked us out. It was even his voice I heard._ Edward's grip on the railing tightened._ What has he done with my brother!.?_ Suddenly a bright red flash lit up the area for a brief moment. It quickly died down until it cast a dull glow on only a small area in the middle of the city. _That was alchemy!_ Edward realised. _But who cast it?_ His and Alphonse's alchemy made a blue light! There is only one other person that would be down there, Edward decided. Dante...

_I have to get down there!_ Edward screamed to himself. He wrenched his hands off the railing and tore across the ground, heading in the direction he thought might have a staircase leading down to the city floor._ I don't know why.._ He thought. _But Alphonse, please don't be down there!_

_

* * *

Ohhhhh..._ Alphonse groaned inwardly. An incredible throbbing seemed to rattle his skull with every thump, sending waves of pain through his head. He screwed his tight, not daring to open them. Behind his eyelids he could see a dull light, but he could not define the colour. Alphonse quickly realised that his arms were held up and out by some unknown force, and that his feet were not touching the ground.. 

_What happened..? _He wondered. He kept his body limp. The only sound he could here was a quiet sobbing, and the sound of bare feet on rock stomping closer. The sound stopped not far away, and faintly he could feel the presence of somebody standing in front of him. Suddenly-

" Don't touch him! " A high, quivering voice pierced his ears, causing the throbbing to worsen. It was all he could do not to flinch.

" Shut up, Girl! " A slightly high male voice shouted. Alphonse immediately recognised the voice as Envy. And the female voice, painfully fearful, was quite obviously Winry. And it was obvious Envy didn't heed Winry's words, for a moment later a hand roughly grabbed his jaw, yanking his head up. Envy seemed to stare at him for a moment, Alphonse almost struggling to keep his expression blank. Thinking he was still unconscious, Envy let go, dropping his head.

" What a weakling. " Envy growled. " He still hasn't woken up! " Winry's sobbing grew louder. She sounded so upset.. Was she hurt..?

" Patience, Envy. " A husky voice replied. It sounded female, but it was no voice Alphonse recognised. " He will wake soon enough. "

" Just use the girl! " Envy snapped. " At least she's the same gender, and it will have the same effect! "

_The same effect..?_ Alphonse thought._ What does he mean?_

" Better results will occur with the younger brother. " The female voice replied calmly. " Besides, if we take the mechanic there will be no one to repair Edward's automail, and that will not suit us. "

_Brother? _Alphonse stifled a gasp._ What are they planning?_ Envy's words held a rude tone, yet still he seemed to accept what the female had said. That kind of respect... Was the female voice Dante? The voice sounded nothing like her.. Yet there was no other explanation that crossed Alphonse's mind...

_Where is Brother..?_

" What did you do to Ed, anyway!.? " Winry shrieked angrily. " What are you going to do to Al?.! "

" Shut up, you hussy! " Envy raged. There was a sharp, slap sound, and Winry yelped in pain. Envy had struck her. Not wanting to go blind to the situation much longer, Alphonse opened his eyes a crack. Though at that angle, he could only see his dirty, white shirt, his feet, and the ground. Though all around his body, like a circle, he could see a bright, red glow. Patterns covered the thick border of the circle, glowing just as bright._ A transmutation circle!_ Alphonse realised. His head still throbbed, and the bright light felt like fire to his mind..

" Nnnhhh..! " A painful groan involuntarily escaped his lips. His body stiffened as the commotion immediately halted. He could feel at least three pairs of eyes on him.

" Al! " Winry screamed. _No point pretending now.._Alphonse sighed inwardly. Slowly he lifted his head, trying to ignore the headache. Finally he saw the scene before him. To the left, Envy was holding Winry roughly by the arm, holding her up on her knees. Her arms were bound behind her back with a thick rope. Her cheek was a painful red, but her face showed only fear and concern, as she stared wide eyed at him. To the right, concealed in shadows, was the source of the husky female voice he had assumed was Dante. But he could hardly see the features of her, the only part visible being light reflected off what must be wet skin.

" Your awake, Alphonse. " The woman mused. " You were out cold for quite a while. It's lucky Edward hasn't found us yet. "

" Brother.. " Alphonse croaked, his throat dry and husky. It was difficult to make much sound. " What have you done with Brother..! " Desperately Alphonse struggled to get free, but he could move nothing but his head.

" Your brother is fine. " The woman replied graciously. " He is in a safe place far from here, free to leave, though I don't expect he will. " Envy bared his teeth at this, clearly displeased by his brothers well being.

" Hurry up and get on with it, Dante! " He snapped. He let go of Winry, causing her to fall the rest of the way to the ground. _I knew it.._ Alphonse narrowed his eyes._ I knew she was still alive!_

" What are you going to do?.! " Alphonse yelled at Dante, who still hid herself in thick shadow.

" My dear Alphonse. " Dante mocked. " You don't need to worry anymore. You haven't got long for this world anyway. "

" What?.! " He and Winry yelled simultaneously.

" I think it would be kind to warn you. " Dante decided. " I will be honest. " There was a flicker of movement in the darkness as Dante stepped forward, leaving the shadows behind as she moved into the light cast by the glow of the transmutation circle that bound him and the eerie glow from above. Alphonse gasped in shock, and to his left, Winry shrieked in horror. " I finally have another philosophers stone. " She explained in the husky, whispering voice. " I need a new body, Alphonse. "

Alphonse stared at her, wide-eyed, barely able to keep his breathing steady, as he took in the grotesque sight that was now in front of him. The 'wet skin' Alphonse had thought reflected the light was actually sickening-brown, rotting flesh. It was so bad that he could see the flesh literally dripping off her body, staining the brown dress, staining the white neck collar. Her shoulders sagged, her body hunched, as if she no longer had the energy to hold herself straight. Her face was also brown from rotted skin, barely recognisable as the once young and beautiful Lyra. Her black hair was now missing in clumps, gritty patches left on her sagging skull stringing down like the hair of a month-old corpse. The only thing that seemed to be unchanged was her eyes, which stared at him with the same coldness as they had five years ago, despite sagging at the edges. The sickening smell of death and decay clung to her, seeming to only now drift over to where Alphonse hung.

" uurgh! " He coughed as the smell hit his nose. Dante seemed offended, managing a visible scowl under the sagging skin.

" Like I said. " She hissed. " You won't have to worry about this much longer. "

" Your going to transmute your soul into my body?.! " Alphonse gasped.

" Obviously! " Envy grunted. Dante shuffled forward, dragging her feet on the ground. Alphonse noticed in one of her rotting hands was a small, chipped-looking, red stone. _The philosophers stone.._ Alphonse decided.

" Alphonse! " Winry shrieked. She tried to stand up, but Envy kicked her back down. Dante moved closer and closer, until she stood directly in front of him. The smell was overwhelming. Alphonse could barely stop himself from gagging. She raised her hands, clapping them together with a sickening 'splat'. All Alphonse could do was stare, wide-eyed, as she reached out to him with her palms flat, the small stone held with her thumb...

" Ahh! " Alphonse yelped, turning his head away and closing his eyes, no longer able to look. " Stop! " He braced himself, preparing for the cold, oozing flesh to touch his skin, preparing for the horrible sensation of being pulled away from his body, for there was nothing he could do to stop her..

Nothing could stop her..

_Brother..!_

" ALPHONSE! " Another voice screamed. Suddenly there was an electric noise, and then the sound of rumbling earth. Opening his eyes, he saw Dante lurch backwards as a large, cement spike sailed past her, barely missing them both. He looked towards the source of the attack only to see the best thing in the world. Standing on top of a crumbled building, the material for the spike, was Edward, horror and anger on his face at the scene in front of him.

" Ed! " Winry gasped, tears of joy in her eyes. All Envy could do was stare in surprise, disgust, and anger.

" Always arriving when not wanted! " He growled.

" Dante, I presume?.! " Edward shouted, visibly shaking with anger. " You look disgusting! "

" Brother! " Alphonse yelled with joy. Edward clapped his hands and slapped the ground. The rubble beneath him formed into a solid cement floor, pushing him outwards at an incredible speed until moment's later he was only a meter away. Unable to support it's length, the ledge broke in half, but Edward had already jumped off, and was now running towards Dante, his automail arm a sword.

" Get away from Al! " He snapped.

" Not so fast, Pipsqueek! " Envy leaped at him, forcing Alphonse's brother to jump out of the way. Envy threw kick after kick at Edward, pushing him further backwards. Taking this chance, Dante moved towards Alphonse again, quicker than before.

" Brother! " Al yelled. But Edward could do nothing, too busy trying to keep away from Envy's relentless attacks. Her eyes flaring, Dante was once again moments away, her hands outstretched, and still Alphonse could move no part of his body to stop her.

" I said stay _away from him!_ " Winry shrieked. Her arms still bound behind her back, she body-slammed Dante with a squish, knocking the weakened woman onto the ground. Winry stared at the lump of rotting flesh, a horrified and disgusted look on her face.

" Winry, try and push me out of this! " Alphonse commanded. He looked to his left at his arm. There seemed to be no ropes to bind him, not even the strange red glow wrapped around him. It was merely force that held him there, so maybe force with remove him? Nodding, Winry lent against the wall beside him, trying to ram Alphonse with her shoulder, but she wasn't strong enough, not moving him at all.

" I can't do it like this! " She huffed. " Ed! "

" In a second! " Edward snapped from somewhere behind him. The whole while Alphonse could hear their battle raging. Edward against Envy..

" Brother, please.. " He murmured. Winry gave him an odd look, clearly hearing his plead. There was a loud 'boom', and the sound of a building collapsing. Seconds later Edward appeared to his right, unhurt. He dashed to Winry, cutting the ropes that bound her with his arm-sword. He then turned to Alphonse.

" You ok, Al? " He asked quickly, grabbing Alphonse's wrist with his left hand and tugging. Though still Alphonse was not freed. Behind them there was another sound of smashing rubble. " Shit! " Edward swore. He clapped his hands, transmuting his automail arm back to normal. Once more clapping his hands together, he slapped the wall where the transmutation circle was. In a blue flash, the circle seemed to waver, then vanish. Alphonse instantly dropped to the ground, barely able to stop himself from falling over. Winry gripped his shoulder, steadying him. Though Edward didn't hesitate. He shoved Alphonse and Winry away from the wall.

" Move! " He yelled. " Get Winry out of here! " Nodding, Alphonse grabbed Winry's arm and yanked her away from the commotion, ignoring her cries of protest. He glanced back at his brother, who had already turned around, waiting for Envy to reappear. Dante didn't seem to be on the ground there anymore, seeming to have dragged herself away. Suddenly Winry cried out in surprise. Alphonse looked at her, and only then did he notice the brown lump leaping towards him from the shadows to his left.

" You must not get away! " Dante hissed, her arms outstretched. She was too fast to dodge, having taken Alphonse by surprise. Instinctively, he pulled Winry's arm, flinging her out of the way, though he made no attempt to escape himself. There was no time, no time.. Dante was right in front of him, moving fast, reaching for him with rotted, drooping, bony fingers..

" AL! " He heard Edward cry. Edward sounded so close.. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother dive for him, only inches away. He saw him land a fist into Dante with one hand and grab Alphonse with the other, roughly shoving him out of the way, knocking him to the ground. Dante didn't hesitate. She grabbed Edward by the shoulders, ignoring the fist in her oozing stomach. Alphonse heard Edward cry out in shock, the sound almost instantly drowned out by a crackling noise and a blue flash..

" Brother! " Alphonse screamed, shielding his eyes from the bright light. Behind him he could hear Winry screaming.. He could hear Edward screaming.. " BROTHER!! " As quickly as the flash appeared it vanished, leaving the area as dim as ever. Lowering his hand, he could see Dante's rotted body on the ground, Edward's limp form underneath her.

" Ed! " Winry shrieked. Though neither of the bodies moved. There was a sickening silence. Envy, having reappeared a meter away, stood still, watching the scene in amusement.

" B-brother..! " Alphonse gasped. _Please move, please, Brother..!_ Had Dante succeeded..? Was she merely so weak in that rotting body that she can't move? Had Edward been knocked unconscious?

Suddenly Edward's hand twitched. Then his head moved. Slowly he sat up, his face hidden to Al by his long fringe, not a sound escaping his lips.

" Brother..? " Alphonse murmured.

" Hnn. " Edward grunted. Without lifting his head, he lifted his automail arm and shoved Dante's lifeless body off of himself. He held his arm in front of his face, as if mesmerised at the gadget. _No.._ Alphonse screamed in his mind. _NO!_ Hearing his panicked breathing, Edward slowly turned his head to look at Alphonse. Finally he could see his brothers face, but the sight was horrifying. Edward wore a creepy smirk. His eyes were dead and cold, no longer containing the fire and defiance it always had.. It looked just like Edward, yet it wasn't.

" This will have to do. " Edward cackled, opening and closing his automail fist.

" Dante..?.! " Winry gasped from behind Alphonse. Edward nodded. Alphonse was frozen. He couldn't move. _Brother.._ He thought despairingly. _Edward! Brother!_ Edward climbed to his feet, clearly unused to the automail, staggering slightly. With disgust he kicked what was Lyra's body.

" This feels much better, compared to that rotting tomb. " He commented. Envy charged over, rage on his face.

" Dante! " He snarled. " If it's actually you! "

" Of course it's me. " Edward replied coldly, looking at Envy with bored eyes._ Not Edward.._ Alphonse thought._ Dante. Not Brother..._

_Not Brother.._

" Why did you use that runt!.? " Envy yelled, bending down to shout in Dante's face. " Why didn't you use the other one?.! "

" I had no choice. " Dante replied in Edward's voice. " He moved the Alphonse boy out of the way. " Envy turned to glare at Alphonse, who still knelt on the ground, eyes wide, shaking.

" I suppose it will do. " Envy smirked. " At least that pipsqueek is gone. All that's left is his good-for-nothing brother! "

" Brother.. " Alphonse murmured.

" Ed's.. gone.? " Winry shuddered. " Ed's gone?.! "

" I prefer dead, but that's not quite accurate. " Envy laughed, pointing at Edward's body where Dante now resided.

" You monster! " Winry yelled, her voice cracking. Alphonse could hear her crying. But he could not move.. He could only stare at the cold golden eyes that were no longer his brothers..

" I think I'll test this new body. " Dante smirked, stepping forward unsteadily on her new automail leg. " Unfortunately I have to live with this incomplete form. " She huffed. She - he - looked directly at Alphonse. " Get up, boy. " She ordered. Though Alphonse merely stared wide-eyed.

" Ha! " Envy laughed again. " He's broken! " The homunculus leaped over to Alphonse, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him up, off his feet, into the air. Alphonse could only stare. " Look! " Envy continued, shaking him. " He can't even move! " He let go of Alphonse, and Al fell to the ground, landing on his knees.

" Al! " Winry sobbed. Alphonse felt her run over and kneel beside him, but he could only look at Edward.. What was Edward..

" Brother..! " He whispered, his voice strangled. His brother was gone.

" Enough of this! " Dante snapped. She leaped at Alphonse, metal arm raised. " I will test this body! "

" Move! " Winry snapped at Alphonse, yanking his shoulder, pulling him to his feet. She shoved him back. Finally he was broken from his trance. Dante lunged at him again, and Alphonse dodged, barely avoiding the attack. Dante staggered, her left leg looking unsteady. Smirking, she clapped her- Edward's - hands, and in a blue flash she transmuted his metal arm to a sword, just like the one Edward always used. Laughing, she lunged at Alphonse again.

" No! " Alphonse cried. He dodged out of the way, clapping his hands. " I won't let you use Brother's body! " He sobbed. He slapped a wall that was next to him, pulling out a metal spear with transmutation. Tears stung his eyes as he raised it in attack. " Get out of Brothers body! " Dante jumped at him, and Alphonse swung the spear, missing him by inches.

" Heh! " Dante jeered. " You can't even hurt your brother. You are weak. " She swung her sword at him, at his neck, but Alphonse easily avoided it.

" I don't know what you think, " Alphonse yelled, " But I _never_ lose to Brother! " He jabbed at her with the spear, but again he missed. It was clear she wasn't putting much effort into dodging.

" I'm not your brother! " She laughed. It sounded just like Edward.. Alphonse's whole body shook. _I can't let her live in Brother's body!_ Alphonse sobbed._ She mustn't live.. I have to kill Brother..!_

_Kill Brother.._ Suddenly Alphonse dropped the spear. He dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he stared at his brothers face. Edward's face.. Dante's new face..

_I can't kill Brother!_ He shook, punching the ground. Behind him he could hear the sound of thudding feet. Had Winry run away..? He heard a loud explosion behind him, followed by crumbling rock. He could hear voices.

" Colonel!.? " He heard Winry yell, disbelief in her voice.

" How did_ he_ get here!.? " Envy growled. Alphonse heard Dante grunt in disappointment.

" This is uncalled for. " She complained. " Envy, get rid of them. "

" My pleasure! " Envy spat.

" What the hell is going on?.! " Mustang shouted from somewhere behind Alphonse. He looked behind him at the Major General. He was holding Winry behind him protectively, staring in shock and horror at him and Edward. Armstrong stood on his left, the emotional man's eyes wide with disbelief. Havoc stood on his other side, weapon raised. Behind Mustang stood Warrant Officer Vato Falman, currently grabbing Winry from Mustang and dragging her away from the battle.

" Nice for you to drop by, Major General. " Dante smirked.

" Fullmetal! " Mustang yelled. " What are you doing!.? "

" I've seen the light. " Dante smirked with Edward's lips. She held her arms out, as if trying to reason with the General. " I see now how powerful I will be with the aid of a Homunculus. " Mustang narrowed his eyes.

" Who the hell are you!.? " He shouted, not buying the excuse.

" It's Dante! " Winry shouted from somewhere behind the Colonel. " She's in Ed's body! He's gone! " She squeaked. Mustang's eyes widened.

" Gone!.? " Armstrong gasped. " Is this true, Alphonse? " Al did not reply, looking away from the new arrivals, his face wet with tears.

" Right! " Mustang snapped. " Havoc, you get Alphonse away from here! Armstrong, keep Edward away from us, we need to retreat! " Armstrong dashed to the side, firing rocks shaped like his head at Dante, who was forced to jump out of the way, away from Alphonse. He could see the rocks whizzing passed him, he could see the look of alarm on his brothers face as Dante retreated to avoid the attack. _Don't hurt him.._ Alphonse thought._ It's not Brother.. Brother's gone._

_Don't kill him!_

" Alphonse! " A voice yelled in his ear. It was Havoc, having finally reached him on Mustang's order. The lieutenant wrapped his arms under Alphonse's, hoisting him up onto his feet. Though Alphonse didn't stand on his own, forcing Havoc to take all his weight.

" Brother.. " Alphonse cried, raising an arm to reach for Edward, who was now so far away... " Brother! Brother! "

" Get a hold of yourself! " Havoc yelled at him, but Alphonse ignored him.

" Don't kill him.. " Alphonse struggled in Havoc's grip, but he could not break free. " Brother! " Havoc dragged him away, yelling something to him, but Alphonse wasn't listening. To his left, Armstrong punched rock after rock at Dante, who easily dodged them in Edward's agile body. To his right, Mustang was clicking his fingers hastily, throwing fireballs and explosions at Envy, who managed to dodge most of them. Mustang shot a quick glance at them, responding to something Havoc said. Armstrong was retreating, now only keeping Edward at bay. Attacking his brother..

" Let me go! " Alphonse screamed. " Let me go! Brother! "

" It's not Edward! " Havoc yelled in his ear. _Not Edward.. Not Brother..._

" I can't let her.. " Alphonse sobbed, still struggling. " I can't let her use Brother..! Let me go! " Mustang was retreating with them, seeming to glare at Alphonse. He could see Armstrong looking at him with sadness and pity. Envy wasn't chasing them. Dante wasn't chasing them. Were they letting them go..?

Alphonse could no longer see Dante. He could no longer see his brother...

" They're not following! " Mustang stated. Havoc slowed, still clinging tightly to Alphonse.. To his right he could see one of the houses of the underground city within reach..

" Let me go! " Alphonse shouted again. He clapped his hands and touched the wall with the tips of his fingers. There was a blue spark, and a large slab of stone flew out of it, striking Havoc and sending him reeling, losing his grip on Alphonse. Instantly Alphonse bolted, dashing away at top speed. He could hear Winry yelling after him, he could hear the startled cries of Mustang. He heard a loud thump as Armstrong struck the ground with his fist. A wall came shooting up from the ground, right in front of Alphonse, forcing him to stop. He slapped his hands against the rock, but he did not transmute it.

" Do not run away, Alphonse! " Armstrong pleaded.

" Al, Let him go! " Winry sobbed. " Just for now.. "

".. Brother.. " Alphonse sobbed. He fell to his knees, one hand still pressed against the rock that separated him from reaching what was once his only family..

_Brother's gone.. _He thought somberly._ He's really gone.._

_You promised.. we'd go back home.._

_Brother.._

_You promised!_

* * *

What did I do?.! How could I?.! (gasp)

I hope I didn't make Dante sound too aggressive. (grins)

Until next chapter!


	9. Only Child

Another chapter! Yay! Now you'll finally know what happens after such a devastating turn of events!

**XxHouranxX-** I know, it's very strange. But man, it's DRAMATIC! (grins)

**Mokiemorty-** Hahaha! XD This has got to be the best reaction ever! (grins) I can't kill him. Or can I?

Hehe, yes, I'm evil. (grins) Now for the chapter!

**Chapter 9: Only Child**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Why is that clock so loud?_ Mustang sighed. He stared with resentment at the analogue clock that hung on his office wall. It sounded louder than when he had to do paperwork. His right shoulder throbbed. He had been struck by flying debris while fending off Envy. That homunculus was cluey, he knew exactly where to run to make Mustang create shrapnel. Trying to ignore the maddening sound of the clock, he scanned the room. It was a gloomy, tense sight. Alphonse had not moved from the left of the room, the boy's head buried in his knees as he sat on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. Former Major Armstrong knelt beside him. He had been trying to cheer the boy up, but Alphonse had responded to nothing. Eventually Armstrong stopped, now just watching the Elric with agonized eyes. Winry was sitting in the chair in front of his desk. As much as he enjoyed the fair sight, it did not please him that she stared at her lap, a miserable expression on her face. Next to Winry to the right a thin trail of smoke rose up from in front of the desk. Havoc sat on the floor, leaning against the polished wood, out of Mustang's view. That was his second cigarette. Falman had left the room a short while ago, stating that he had work. _Lucky bastard. _Mustang huffed.

The tension was almost painful.

" Alphonse. " Mustang spoke, breaking the silence. Alphonse did not move. " Are you going to stop sulking now? " Winry looked up at him, glaring.

" Stop it, General. " She mumbled quietly, though her voice seethed with anger at the comment. " He just lost his brother. " Out of the corner of his eye, Mustang saw Alphonse flinch. Armstrong spotted the movement also, seizing this as an opportunity to continue his comforting.

" You must not break now, Alphonse! " He pleaded dramatically. " You have survived through so much! " Alphonse did not reply.

" Al.. " Winry muttered miserably. " Please answer us..Please..? "

" You really think Edward's gone? " Havoc asked no one in particular. Winry kicked him. " Oww! I was just- "

" Shut up, Havoc. " Mustang grunted. Havoc instantly fell silent. Every one stopped talking, and again the clock on the wall was the only sound. Mustang watched Alphonse through a narrowed eye. It was incredible how still he was. He wasn't even sobbing..

**WHAM!**

The office door flew open.

**BAAM!**

A bullet whizzed by Mustang's head, blowing through his hair, missing his skull by centimetres. He stared wide-eyed at the intruder. Hawkeye stood in the door way, her revolver pointed at Mustang, shaking with anger. Everybody stared at her in shock, including a dumbfounded Alphonse.

" You. " Hawkeye hissed. " You. IDIOT. " She fired another shot at him, the bullet this time whizzing past his eye patch.

" Good to see you back, First Lieutenant. " Mustang replied calmly.

" I leave for two days and _this_, " She shouted, gesturing at his shoulder, " Is how I find you when I get back! " She lowered the gun, but she did not enter the room. The surprise wearing off, Alphonse lowered his head again, though he did not cover his face this time, simply resting his chin on his knee and staring at the ground.

" What do you mean, Lieutenant? " Mustang asked cooly. Thank god the bandages were under his jacket. This way he can pretend there was nothing there.

" Your INJURED! " She snapped back.

" How do you know this? " Havoc interrogated from the floor. " Colonel doesn't look injured. "

" I don't know how it happened, but I do know that the two Privates at the entrance say you were injured! " Hawkeye snapped. She stomped into the room, but suddenly stopped dead, staring at Havoc with a strange expression.

" Lieutenant, put it away! " Winry gasped.

" Forgive me, First Lieutenant, " Havoc stated, " but we can't take chances. You must prove you are actually Riza Hawkeye.

" What are you talking about? " Hawkeye asked, unfazed.

" The homunculus Envy has been impersonating military personnel. " Mustang explained. " He has so far taken the form of you, Hawkeye, and Havoc. "

" Me?.! " Havoc gasped, sitting up and peering over the top of the desk at Mustang. " When did he impersonate me? "

" A few days ago. " Alphonse answered, his voice flat. Mustang looked at him. The boy did not look up, but at least he was listening now. " Brother stabbed you right through the stomach after finding out it was Envy. " Havoc grimaced.

" Fair enough. " Hawkeye replied, looking back at Mustang. " Give me a question, Sir. "

Mustang smirked. " All right. What is my policy for when I become Fuhrer? "

" You plan to change the way Amestris is run. " Hawkeye replied.

" The other one. " Mustang stated. Hawkeye sighed, rolling her eyes.

" You will make it a requirement that all female personnel wear tiny miniskirts. " She droned. Winry fired a look of disgust at Mustang, though he ignored it, smirking.

" That will do, please come in, Lieutenant. " He nodded. He heard the clack of Havoc returning his gun to it's holster. Hawkeye continued to make her way to his desk, stopping next to Winry. She looked at Alphonse with a worried expression, then looked at Mustang, her eyes questioning. He shook his head slightly, sending a silent message for her to remain silent. Hawkeye nodded.

" Where is Edward? " She asked, looking at Winry.

" Augh! " Mustang slapped his head in annoyance. Alphonse narrowed his eyes, his lip quivering.

" Did I say something wrong? " Hawkeye mumbled, looking guilty.

" No, no, Miss Riza. " Winry replied. " You couldn't have guessed. "

" What? " Hawkeye looked alarmed now, staring at Winry with great concern.

" Ed.. " Winry lowered her eyes again. " Ed's gone.. " Hawkeye gasped. She looked so surprised.. She turned to look at Alphonse, who still showed his face, but new tears began appearing in his eyes.

" Oh, Alphonse..! " Hawkeye stammered. She knelt down beside the grieving boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. " I'm so sorry.. " Angrily Alphonse slapped her hand away, startling the lieutenant further.

" Al! " Winry gasped. Alphonse climbed to his feet, his hands shaking.

" I'm going. " He stated, his voice trembling. He held his head down, Mustang unable to see his eyes.

" Going where? " Armstrong asked, standing up.

" I'm GOING. " Alphonse repeated. He started moving for the office door, but Armstrong moved between them, standing directly in front of Alphonse. The boy raised his head, no doubt glaring at the big man, due to the pained expression on his face.

" You can not go out on your own in this state. " Armstrong informed.

" I can't let Dante stay in his body.. " Alphonse mumbled. " And I can't kill him.. "

" So what are you going to do? " Havoc asked.

" I'm going to get Brother back. " Alphonse replied, his voice cold.

" And how do you plan to do that? " Mustang asked sternly.

" I will. " Alphonse growled. He clapped his hands.

" Al, no! " Winry leaped to her feet. Alphonse slapped the office wall, and in a blue flash a large boulder hurtled out of it, flying directly at Armstrong. Though the big man didn't flinch, tearing off his shirt and landing a punch right in the centre of the cement boulder, shattering it and shrouding the air in dust.

" Armstrong! " Mustang yelled, jumping to his feet and covering his mouth and nose with his shirt collar. Seizing this chance, Alphonse dashed at Armstrong, attempting to run passed in the haze. Armstrong reached out his arm, wrapping it around Alphonse as he ran passed him, yanking him back and holding on tight.

" LET ME GO! " Alphonse shrieked, elbowing Armstrong in the chest, though the attack did nothing.

" Alphonse, settle down! " Hawkeye yelled at him. Havoc jumped to his feet, preparing himself for a scuffle. Alphonse tore himself from Armstrong's grip by jumping backwards, standing in front of him, sobbing and shaking with misery and anger. This was completely unlike Alphonse..

" Get out of my way! " The boy shrieked. " You don't understand the situation! You don't understand what will happen if you let him go! " He cried.

" What will happen, Alphonse? " Mustang asked calmly. The dust settled, he pulled his jacket back down off his face. Alphonse turned and glared at him, tears streaming down his face and his teeth bared in anger. He seemed annoyed at Mustang's calmness.

" Dante isn't supposed to be in his body.. " Alphonse growled, his voice sounding choked. " You can't leave her in it! "

" What will happen? " Mustang repeated, keeping his expression stern. He did not like seeing the usually gentle boy like this. Tantrums were Edward's court. Alphonse hesitated, and slowly the anger died out, the snarl vanishing from his face and leaving only sadness and pain.

" Brother will rot.. " Alphonse sobbed. " He will rot, and his body will die, just like Lyra's! Plus his soul won't stay at the Gate forever.. " He whirled back around to face Armstrong. " Please, let me go.. " He pleaded, his voice wavering. Armstrong shook his head, but the movement was stiff. Mustang knew the man was fighting himself over Alphonse's decision.

" So his soul is at the Gate? " Mustang repeated. " The same gate that was that portal I closed? " Alphonse nodded.

" It looks different to that, though. " He mumbled, lowering his head. " It stands in front of you like a giant door, in the middle of nowhere. Brother is there, just like my dream.. " His voice faded away.

" Dream? " Winry muttered, staring at Alphonse in confusion. Suddenly his legs gave way, and Alphonse fell to his knees on the floor with a thunk. Mustang noticed Winry flinch, as if trying to decide whether or not to go over to him.

" I keep dreaming the same thing.. " Alphonse sighed. He did not attempt to face the group, staring at the ground as he spoke, as if deep in thought. " Something is always chasing me, and it always turns out to be Brother, yet it's not him. "

" What do you mean 'it's not him'? " Hawkeye asked. Now Alphonse lowered himself all the way to the ground, swiveling on the spot to face them. His face was still wet, but he had stopped crying.

" Like, it _looks_ like him and _sounds_ like him, but he doesn't act like Brother at all. " Alphonse explained. His face fell again to a melancholy expression as he lifted one of his hands and placed it over his stomach, as if remembering something horrific.

"Al.. " Winry mumbled.

" The dream I had a few days ago went a bit further than normal.. " Alphonse continued, ignoring her. " It said that Brother was at the Gate, even though he was standing right in front of me. And it couldn't have been Envy, it didn't act like him, either. "

" So your dream told the forthcoming of this situation.. " Mustang pondered._ I've never heard of anything like that before.._

" How come your seeing this? " Winry asked. " It's almost like you were psychic. "

" Don't be silly. " Havoc commented. " He's never done anything like this before. "

" He's never lost his brother before! " Winry argued. " That sort of trauma- "

" Actually.. " Alphonse muttered, looking down.

" What?.! " Winry sputtered. Mustang stared in disbelief at Alphonse.

" What, your saying he's died before?.! " He huffed.

" Wasn't expecting _that_ one. " Havoc stared wide-eyed.

" It was how Brother got to the other side of the gate five years ago. " Alphonse explained. " Envy killed him by piercing him through his heart.. But I brought him back by using my armour body, 'cause I was the philosophers stone, but then Brother used _his_ body to bring _me_ back, and ended up on the other side of the Gate. "

" That would make _no_ sense if I didn't know you guys. " Havoc replied.

" Rose knows, she saw it too. " Alphonse mumbled.

" Equivalent Exchange.. " Winry muttered thoughtfully. Mustang walked from behind his desk around to the front.

" If Fullmetal is at the Gate, then he's not completely lost. " He stated. " There must be someway we can bring him back to his own body _without_ harming ourselves. "

" Why don't you just bring him back like he did with you, Al? " Havoc suggested. Mustang raised his arm and slapped Havoc in the back of the head roughly, causing the Second Lieutenant to stagger forwards.

" I said _without_ harming ourselves! " He yelled. Hawkeye turned to Alphonse, smiling at him.

" We will think of a way. " She stated reassuringly. " For now we should focus our efforts on capturing Dante. " She looked at Mustang. " I suggest we put him on the Military Wanted List and send out patrols to search for him, Sir. " Mustang nodded.

" First Lieutenant Hawkeye, spread the word to all military personnel of the search and capture of Edward Elric. " Mustang ordered. Hawkeye nodded, saluting him and then hurrying out of the room. " Second Lieutenant Havoc, track down Second Lieutenant Breda and gather troops for a city search. " Havoc also saluted him, rushing out of the room. All that were left were Alphonse, Winry, Armstrong and himself.

" What do you command me to do? " Armstrong asked, standing straight as if again a Major.

" I cannot order you to do anything, Armstrong. " Mustang stated. " But if you truly wish to help, stay here with Alphonse and Miss Winry. "

" What are you going to do? " Winry asked him, standing up.

" Well. " Mustang began. He leaned casually on his desk, finger on his chin. " I think first I might eat something. " He thought out loud. " Then I want to talk to that pretty lady down in the library, then I need to tell my date to postpone that dinner I had planned tonight- "

" You're unbelievable! " Winry scolded him.

" Same old Colonel. " Alphonse smiled.

* * *

Clink. Clink. Clink.

" Do you have to do that? " Envy growled. Despite his growing irritation, Dante insisted of moving her new body's automail nonstop.

" This is the strangest feeling. " Dante replied in Edward's voice, staring at her metal hand. " I cannot feel my arm moving, yet I see it doing everything I want. " She sat in a chair, almost a throne, with a very high back. Envy sat on the floor, back against a filthy building wall. They were still in the underground city below Central. Dante had insisted he let the runt's brother and the military losers go, as they were needed alive. As much as he hated it, Envy had obeyed. Now he sat in endless torment, staring angrily at the face he hated so much, talking to the one person he even barely liked._ This is Pipsqueek's fault. _He grumbled._ He had to push the other one away. Now I have to look _down _to talk to Dante!_

" News on the military? " Dante asked him, not looking up. She spoke in the most horrible voice now. Envy was used to it always changing, but right now it was unbearable.

There are hunting parties everywhere. " He reported. " They're looking for Pipsqueek! I got information out of them disguised as a pregnant wench. They say they are under orders of _Colonel_ Mustang to bring back Edward Elric alive. " He spat the name.

" I see. " Dante replied. " And Alphonse? "

" He's with them. " Envy replied. " He's searching for you. It's surprising he hasn't come back here. "

" No doubt he's under surveillance by someone from the military. " Dante muttered.

" He's being tailed by a former Major, and a Lieutenant. " Envy growled. " The ones that were with Mustang when they appeared. "

" Tracking them down to the church. " Dante mused. " How clever, that Major General. " She paused, staring at her automail arm with Edward's ugly, golden eyes for a few moments before continuing. " You know what to do now. " She stated. " Make sure you do it right. "

" You speak as if I can't do anything! " Envy snapped. " Watch what you say, Dante, because all I hear is that bastards voice ordering me around! "

" Stop that silly feud. " Dante scolded. " Hohenheim is dead, you killed him yourself. And all that's left of Edward Elric is his body. The brat himself is gone. "

" Why does that not comfort me? " Envy growled sarcastically. He rose to his feet and began to walk away.

" I will be in the church. " Dante called after him. " Return there after telling the boy. "

" Whatever. " Envy snapped.

_

* * *

Dante tried to take Rose's body five years ago. She tried to use me as the philosophers stone._

_She planned to manipulate Brother as Rose and force him to make her another philosophers stone._

_Dante tried to take my body. Though hers was rotting, did she try to take me for the same reason?_

_Dante is in Brother's body now. Is she going to try and manipulate me..?_

_Would I do it..?_

" Alphonse! " Havoc hailed him. Al looked up at the Lieutenant's slightly worried face. " You zoned out again, Kiddo. You sure your ok to do this? " Hastily, Alphonse nodded.

" I'm sorry, Lieutenant. " He apologised. " Were you speaking to me? "

" No. " Havoc shook his head. The smoke from his cigarette followed the movement, making a strange shape in the air. " You just got that look on your face again. "

" Oh. " Alphonse muttered. Havoc turned away from him, continuing to make his way down the street. Alphonse followed. Behind him he could hear Armstrong's heavy footsteps. The three of them were out in the street's of Central, one of the many search parties looking for Edward Elric, currently Amestris's Most Wanted. Major General really took these things seriously.. More often than not Alphonse would spot another search party, at the end of the street, or on the other side of the road, always in groups of at least five. They had been warned just how dangerous Edward's new 'friend' was, though Mustang made it sound as if Edward had been kidnapped and hypnotised by alchemy. _At least he isn't sullying Brothers name.._ Alphonse sighed. He had been on the streets for hours. Mustang had not let Winry join them, forcing her to stay at the base.

" _It's too dangerous. _" He had said. "_ If we do find them none of us will be focused on protecting you._ " Unwillingly Winry had to accept that she'd be more a burden, though she had refused to let Alphonse go until Armstrong volunteered to watch him. Knowing the Major's personality all too well, Winry had accepted this. Now Armstrong tailed him, always exactly half a meter behind.

Somehow, Alphonse figured the effort was in vain, though he refused to stop searching. There was no way Dante would show herself with this many people after her- or Edward, at least. But maybe there is a chance Envy will come.. _If Dante is going to use me, then one of them will show themselves, eventually._ Alphonse had decided. Slowly the day dragged on to afternoon, and then dusk. Though it felt like a lifetime ago when Alphonse had last seen his brothers face, smirking at him with unnaturally cold eyes as he fled..

" Ugh, there he goes again. " Havoc groaned.

" What? " Alphonse looked up at him, confused.

" Nothing, Al. " Havoc grinned. " It's getting late. We should go back. The other search parties will keep looking. "

" No, I want to keep going. " Alphonse refused.

" You must be exhausted after everything that's happened! " Armstrong declared. " Surely you need rest! "

" I'll be ok for a while longer. " Alphonse assured him. Indeed he was tired, but he knew if he returned now, his mind would not rest. Sighing, he stared across the road at another blue-uniformed mob marching down the street. " I haven't been separated this long from Brother for three years.. " He muttered. " Neither of us ever wanted to leave the other one alone.. Not at that time.. "

" What do you mean? " Armstrong asked.

" When we were on the other side of the Gate, the country was considering war. " Alphonse replied. " It was going to be a big one, everybody reckoned. Everywhere was dangerous and suspicious.."

" Good thing you got back here then. " Havoc remarked. " The last thing anybody needs now is a war. "

" Yeah.. " Alphonse sighed again.

" Uh- I mean, besides this tragedy, of course! " Havoc stammered, whirling around to face Alphonse, his palms up in surrender.

" I know what you mean. " Alphonse smiled. The group was silent once more. As time passed, less and less people remained outside, everyone seemingly too wary to stay out after dark with so many military personnel around._ It must look very strange.. _Alphonse figured. Ahead of them they could see a figure walking towards them. As the figure entered the light of a street lamp not far from them, Alphonse realised it was in fact a young woman, a paper bag filled with groceries in her arms. She stared at them wide-eyed until she stood right in front of Havoc.

"What in Amestris are you boys doing out here? " She asked, sounding baffled. " Why, I have seen at least _seven_ groups of you military men in this area! Is there an escaped criminal? " She added, worry in her eyes.

" I'm afraid so, Miss. " Havoc replied, standing straight and raising his voice. He raised an arm, as if declaring vengeance. " The military find any loose criminal a grave danger to the peaceful folk of this city! " He boasted. " A pretty, young lass such as yourself should not be walking home alone at this hour! I feel it is my duty as a Second Lieutenant of the Amestris Military to see you safely home! "

" _Second Lieutenant_! " The young lady gasped in amazement. " My, you sure are doing well! " Havoc grinned broadly.

" A short stop on my way up the ranks! " He declared. He bowed courteously to the woman. " Now, Miss, do tell me where you reside, and I will escort you safely home. And, " He added, looking up at her, " Perhaps a phone number incase you are out this late again. "

" Are you chatting me up, Second Lieutenant? " The woman giggled, blushing. " I'm flattered, but I must decline. I feel safe enough on the street already, with so many military police on these streets! " Havoc looked dumbfounded, staring at the woman with his mouth hanging open, the cigarette barely staying in his mouth. " I appreciate your kind offer, though. " The woman added. She began to move passed him, waving a good bye. Havoc didn't move, now staring at the space she had just been. Alphonse could swear he was about to cry. _Poor Havoc. _Alphonse smiled to himself. The woman was in front of him now, making her way passed. He looked at her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Armstrong stepping back and standing to the side to let the woman pass. Alphonse caught her eye. She smiled at him. The smile quickly turned into a smirk. Her eyes, moments ago filled with warmth, instantly became cold. Suddenly she dropped the bag of groceries, the contents spilling all over the ground. She lurched at him, grabbing his shirt roughly and slamming him into the wall. Both Armstrong and Havoc cried out in alarm, Havoc yanking his weapon out of his holster and Armstrong ripping off his shirt. there was a crackling sound, and suddenly her arm became a long, skin-coloured pike. She held the tip at Alphonse's throat. He could feel it sticking into his skin, one thrust away from ending his life..

" Stand down, or he dies! " The woman hissed in a gravely voice. Alphonse recognised it.

" Envy! " He gasped. Havoc and Armstrong stopped advancing.

" The homunculus?.! " Havoc growled, his weapon pointed at Envy. Slowly, from the feet up, Envy transformed back to his green-haired self. Both Havoc and Armstrong stared wide-eyed at him.

" It was fairly difficult finding you with all the unwanted company around. " Envy taunted. Across the street the shouts of men could be heard, followed by the pounding of footsteps coming closer and the cocking of guns.

" Stand down! " Havoc ordered them. " Lower your weapons, we have a hostage! " The footsteps stopped.

" That's a good boy. " Envy mocked. " Maybe you'll get that number after all. "

" How could you play with a man's feeling's like that?.! " Havoc wailed.

" Bah. " Envy smirked, waving the lieutenant off. " It's too easy distracting men like you. " He turned to look at Alphonse. " You should have brought that blonde woman, she'd have spotted me in a moment. Not much that would have done, though ." He laughed.

" Your in a good mood. " Alphonse muttered. It was hard to speak with the tip of the weapon sticking into his neck. Instantly Envy stiffened, lowering his head so it was right in front of Alphonse.

" Don't kid yourself. " He whispered with a growl. " I have spent the last five hours staring at that detestful mug you called a brother! " He yelled. " I figured a night out with some old friends would cheer me up, but apparently not. " Suddenly he grinned again. " Maybe I should vent my anger on Love Boy. "

" What do you want, Envy!.? " Alphonse yelled. Envy's grip tightened, and he pressed harder with the pike, causing a trickle of blood to run down his neck, the pressure choking him.

" You're in no position to demand. " He growled. " Your lucky I'm not supposed to kill you, but accident's happen. " He sneered. " Anyway, I have a message for you. It's from your brother. " He cackled. Alphonse narrowed his eyes. " Your dear Brother says to meet him at the entrance. " Envy recited.

" What? " Alphonse barely managed to utter, his voice sounding strangled.

" Think, Idiot! " Envy growled. " It's not that hard! "

_The entrance..._ Alphonse pondered. " You mean.. the church? "

" Bingo. " Envy smirked.

" Why didn't you just say the church? " Havoc asked.

" This message isn't for you! " Envy snapped. At Havoc's silence, the homunculus turned to Alphonse once more. " Your brother is waiting for you, Small Fry. Do you want to keep him waiting? " He grinned. With that, in one swift movement, he let go of Alphonse and leaped into the air, somersaulting backwards and over the collection of guards in the middle of the road. Immediately the air was filled with gunshots, each soldier trying to hit what they couldn't kill. Gasping, Alphonse held his throat, watching the homunculus vanish over the tops of the buildings. Havoc rushed over to the soldiers while Armstrong rushed to Alphonse.

" Are you all right?.! " He asked, tearing Alphonse's hand off his neck so he could see the wound. It was barely a nick, but Armstrong wailed as if he were stabbed. " I have failed! " He cried. He grabbed Alphonse in a bone-crushing hug. " What will Miss Winry think of me?.! "

" It's... ok... Major.. " Alphonse gasped, his body twitching in a weak attempt to escape. Havoc walked over to them. The other soldiers had disappeared, no doubt trying to track Envy.

" That's enough, Armstrong, he's fine. " Havoc sighed. Armstrong let Alphonse go. Instantly Al gasped for the air that had been squeezed from his lungs, holding his neck again. Havoc peered at him for a moment while Alphonse caught his breath.

" I think we should go back now. " He said eventually. " You've definitely had enough. "

" But I need to go see Brother! " Alphonse protested. " You heard what Envy said! "

" It's obvious they want to see you, so they can wait until tomorrow. " Havoc argued. " If your going to face them you need your strength, and I'm pretty sure Armstrong just took the last of it. " Alphonse sighed, lowering his head in defeat.

" Ok, Havoc, your right. " He nodded. " We will go back. " He turned and started walking towards Armstrong, the direction of the military headquarters. Satisfied, Havoc followed behind him, and Armstrong lead the way. They walked for five minutes before Alphonse spotted an alley up ahead, on their side. He continued walking, pretending to be exhausted.. The alley was just in front of Armstrong. It was just in front of him. It was beside him.

NOW!

Without warning, Alphonse leaped to the side into the alley, leaving behind him the startled cries of Havoc and Armstrong.

" Alphonse! " He heard Havoc yell after him. " That kid, he's just like Edward! " Alphonse could hear them both running after him, but the element of surprise had given him the benefit. He was already out of the alley and tearing down the next street, towards the church that only that day he and his brother had entered..

_I'm coming, Dante.._ He thought. _I'm coming to get Brother back!_

* * *

Go, Alphonse! (grins)

Until next chapter!


	10. Elric VS Elric

Another chapter! Yay!

**Mokiemorty-** Patience, Grasshopper, this is a suspense story. (grins) You'll find out soon enough!

**XxHouranxX-** Your welcome. (grins) To be honest, I don't find writing so much a difficult task. More often than not though I see the chapter I'm working on too short to fit with the others. One time I looked at the word count and it said 7 pages written, which is meager compared to the other chapters 10, and an hour later I check it again and it said 11 pages. (grins)

Anyway, lets get going! (yay)

**Chapter 10: Elric VS Elric**

Night.

The sun had set quickly, or so it had seemed to Mustang. He and his group had been patrolling the streets for hours, though not one of his men had complained. First Lieutenant Hawkeye marched behind him to his left, his blind spot, her hand always on her weapon. It was good to know he didn't have to worry about anyone sneaking up on him. It was a major weakness to be half blind. Also behind him, not far from Hawkeye, was Second Lieutenant Breda, and Warrant Officer Falman.

" Have you noticed anything yet, Fuery? " Hawkeye asked. Each one of them had a sound piece in their ear, allowing them to speak to and hear the voice of their youngest group member, Kain Fuery, who had taken position in the highest building to watch the roof tops.

"_ Everything is clear. _" Fuery replied, his voice sounding metallic through the ear piece._ " It's so dark now, though. Shouldn't you give up until tomorrow, Boss?_ "

" No. " Mustang replied. " Dante is more likely to show herself at night where there are less people around. Keep your eyes open. If necessary use the spot beam if you think you see anything. "

" _Yes, Sir._ " Fuery replied.

" I do hope Alphonse isn't going to search all night for Edward. " Hawkeye sighed.

" He will. " Mustang replied. " He can be as determined as Edward when he want's to. "

" He can act like him, too. " Breda muttered.

" Oh? " Hawkeye replied. " What makes you say that, Second Lieutenant? "

" Havoc told me of the tantrum he threw. " Breda grinned. Suddenly Mustang heard him gasp. He glanced over his right shoulder to see Hawkeye glaring at him.

" I hardly find that fact amusing myself, Second Lieutenant. " She stated, her tone dangerous.

" Uh- right! " Breda grinned sheepishly. " Sorry, Ma'am! " Mustang looked away and continued walking. His subordinates remained quiet, Breda too cautious to say anymore. Mustang could see up ahead another group of military police walking into view at the end of the street.

" Colonel! " He suddenly heard someone yelling from behind them. " Colonel Mustang! " He whirled around, yanking his spark-glove out of his pocket and jamming it on. Hawkeye pulled out her gun, as did Breda and Falman as they all stared in the direction of the voice. Almost immediately he spotted Armstrong and Second Lieutenant Havoc charging towards them, angry and concerned expressions on their faces.

" What is it? " He asked when they caught up. He immediately noticed that Alphonse was not with them.

" Alphonse ran away from us! " Havoc fumed.

" What!.? " Mustang yelled. " You can't even take care of the calmer of the Elric's?.! "

" The Homunculus attacked us! " Armstrong informed them. " He told young Alphonse that Edward is waiting for him in a church, and then fled. "

" We think he went there, but if Ed and that homunculus is there we figured we'd prefer backup. " Havoc continued.

" All right. " Mustang nodded. " This must be the same church we tracked them to earlier. Fuery! "

" _Yes!_ " The Master Sergeant replied hastily.

" Order all military officers on patrol to meet on Harkour Street immediately! We need the element of surprise to capture Edward! "

" _Yes, Sir!_ " Fuery yelled.

" Breda, Havoc! " Mustang continued. The two lieutenant's straightened themselves, saluting him. " I want you both to organize the troops when they arrive on Harkour, do not move towards the church until I give word! "

" Yes, sir! " They both ran off, heading in the direction that all the other squadrons seemed to be moving now.

" Falman, go to Fuery's position and help man the spotlight on the church, I don't want his attention divided! Do not shine it until I give word! " Falman nodded and immediately turned and dashed away, leaving him, Hawkeye and Armstrong. They both stood to attention, saluting him.

" You two are with me. " He stated. " Hawkeye, you have my back and my left. Armstrong, you will keep your eyes on Alphonse when we find him. If he is in danger you must get him out. "

" But it will be dangerous anyway! " Armstrong stated. " I should- "

" Alphonse will keep running away until he realises that he needs our help, and that will only happen if he fails on his own. And I emphasize 'if'. " Mustang added. " You are only to make sure he doesn't die. " Armstrong nodded, clearly disliking his decision. Mustang pushed passed them, making his way quickly towards the church he had chased them to earlier. It wasn't far away, but he could not make a move until all the troops were ready. His plan depended on it.

_That boy.._ He thought. _He is so much like his brother.._

_

* * *

Thump thump thump thump thump thump..._

Alphonse slowed to a stop, peering around the corner. Once again there was no one in the area. He ran out into the open of the street, moving as fast as he could.

_Thump thump thump thump thump thump..._ His footsteps were the only sound, echoing in the darkness. Up ahead he could see the old church from earlier. It was shrouded in shadow, not a single light on inside. It probably didn't have lights.. When he started running he had to hide so often, so many patrols looking for Edward. But after five minutes everybody seemed to vanish. Havoc and Armstrong had stopped chasing him after two minutes. They probably alerted Major General Mustang, but then wouldn't they be after him? Havoc heard Envy's message. He too was with Mustang when they were in the underground city. They had probably tracked Alphonse and Edward there.

Then why weren't they coming?

The church was now right in front of him. He stopped at the steps, looking up at the building that loomed over him. _Brother is in there.._ He thought. _What will I do..? What does he.. What does Dante want..?_ Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked up the steps. He half-expected Envy to jump out at him from the shadows. For Dante to appear in Edward's body and end his life.. But if they wanted him dead, they would have done that when Envy had grabbed him shortly before..

The door was right in front of him. Alphonse suddenly did not want to enter. He did not want to see his brother. Not like that.. _Brother would have charged in by now, if that were me.._ He thought._ Brother would never have walked away like I did in the underground city.. Brother wouldn't have given up.. He would not have wasted time like I did.. He would not have stayed with Havoc and Armstrong to go on a futile search.. He would have gone straight to where I would have been last.._ He stepped forward, placing a hand on the door, ready to push it open._ I'm sorry, Brother.._ He thought gloomily. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. _I don't know if i can save you.. _With a shove, he pushed the door, the large wood swinging open with a horrendously loud creak. Inside it was pitch black. Slowly he stepped into the large foyer, his footsteps muffled by years of dust.

" About time. " A voice grunted in impatience. Suddenly there was a blinding flash, the entire room lighting up so bright Alphonse had to cover his eyes with his hands in pain.

" Aagh! " He gasped in surprise, half blinded.

" Woops. " Envy snickered. " Should have warned you. " Slowly Alphonse pulled his hands away, his eyes adjusting to the new lighting. The lights of the church had been turned on, revealing every nook and cranny of the room. Envy sat not far ahead on the back of one of the church chairs in the last row, his legs crossed and his arms folded. He wore a wide grin, enjoying Alphonse's reaction.

" Envy.. " Alphonse sighed.

" No, I only look like Envy. " The homunculus growled sarcastically. " You gotta state my presence every time you see me? It's not like there's anyone here who doesn't know who I am! "

" Where's Dante? " Alphonse asked, ignoring the comment. Envy seemed annoyed at the mention of her.

" Oh, how could I forget? " He sneered. " Poor old Edward, your _only_ brother! That hurts my feelings, Al. " He spat Alphonse's name.

" Is Dante here or not? " Alphonse continued, ignoring the comment. Irritated, Envy sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. He glanced behind Alphonse, and suddenly there was a loud bang as the door swung shut. Alphonse jumped in surprise, whirling around on the spot. He gasped, his eyes widening at the sight.

" Hey, Al. " The familiar voice cooed. Edward leaned against the now closed door, arms folded and staring at him with bored eyes and a cruel smirk. Alphonse froze.

_Brother.._

" What's the matter, Al? " Edward grinned as Alphonse stared, his mouth hanging open in shock.

" Aren't you glad to see your only brother? "

Suddenly Alphonse shook his head roughly, covering his eyes with one hand. After a few moments he looked back up at Dante.

" Don't pretend to be what your not. " He muttered. He could feel sweat on his face. He knew it was Dante, but all he saw was his brother standing in front of him, as if Alphonse was the enemy.. Edward- Dante - straightened himself and slowly walked over to Alphonse, stopping right in front of him. Alphonse was two inches taller, making Dante look up at him. She wore a cruel smirk on her face, on Edward's face..

" I can't fool you, can I? " She mocked, staring at him with golden eyes. " Your absolutely right, Al. I'm not Edward. He's gone. "

" My name is _Alphonse_. " He replied through gritted teeth. Dante stepped back, holding her hands up in submission, though the smirk didn't waver.

" Of course, I do apologize, Alphonse. " She grinned. " I just thought you'd like to hear your brothers loving voice call your name one more time. "

" Don't bother! " Alphonse huffed. It was so hard not to let his voice crack.. So hard to keep his body from shaking... Dante lifted her automail arm and placed it gently on his shoulder.

" You poor thing.. " She uttered with fake compassion, looking down and closing her eyes. " Losing the last of your family. I'm sure you want him back.. " She looked up again, staring directly at him with Edward's eyes. For a moment Alphonse could see the fire and determination he was so used to, but it quickly faded.. " Do you want him back? "

Alphonse gritted his teeth. He was definitely shaking now.. _Brother.. She's not.._

_It's not Brother.._

He felt tears prickling in the back of his eyes, but he forced them away. He could not cry now..

" Do you want your brother back? " Dante repeated softly. Edward's voice. Edward's eyes. Edward's arm.. But not Edward..

" Yes.. " Alphonse replied, trying to make his voice as strong and firm as possible, but all that came out was a weak, feeble squeak. Dante smiled, seemingly satisfied.

" I will give his body back, Alphonse. " She stated. She pulled the automail arm off Alphonse's shoulder and stepped back again. " But I need another body. You don't have to worry about that, though, I'll sort that out. All you need to do is make me another philosophers stone. "

" Philosophers stone.. " Alphonse mumbled.

" Yes. " Dante smirked. " It will be difficult to make, though. You'd need a lot of souls. You will really have to want him back. I'll tell you an easy way, though. " She paused. Alphonse said nothing, so she continued. " Do you want to know the easy way to make a philosophers stone? " She leaned forward until her head was to his left, near his ear, as if sharing a secret.

_She smells like Brother.._ Alphonse narrowed his eyes.

" It's simple. " She whispered. " You should use Lior. " Slowly Alphonse lowered his head.

_Lior.._

" That would work.. " He mumbled softly.

" Indeed. " Dante continued. " Enough souls are already there. And a powerful alchemist such as yourself would have no problem covering the city with the appropriate Transmutation Circle. You would have no problem making the stone.. "

" Yeah.. " Alphonse whispered weakly. " But there's a problem.. "

" What is it, Al? " Dante asked. Edward's voice.. Alphonse looked up, staring directly at her, glaring through narrowed eyes. He clapped his hands together.

" The problem is, " He growled, " I don't _want_ to make a stone. " He lurched for Dante, who jumped backwards in surprise. Behind him, Envy leaped off the chair, charging towards him. Alphonse reached out for Edward. He was about to grab her when she dashed sideways, out of his reach. Suddenly he felt a rough pair of hands wrap themselves around his middle, he was yanked into the air, and the next thing he knew the ground was rushing up at him. He hit it at full speed, rolling on the wooden floor, stirring up all the dust. He crashed painfully into a church chair, back against it. His head spinning, he looked up. Envy stood between him and Dante, scowling at Alphonse.

" Nice try, Small Fry! " He growled, stomping towards him, fists clenched. Dante stood behind him, arms folded, glaring at Alphonse.

Edward was glaring at him...

Envy stopped right in front of him and grabbed his arm, yanking him painfully to his knees. He pulled his other arm back in a fist, ready to swing at Alphonse.

" Stop. " Dante commanded. Envy froze, a snarl crossing his face. Suddenly he shoved Alphonse to the ground, whirling around to glare at Dante.

" What now?.! " He snapped. Dante didn't flinch.

" Clever boy, Alphonse. " She hissed. " Bringing the military. "

" What..? " Alphonse muttered, pulling himself off the ground to a sitting position. Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the entire church. Wood, metal and glass were hurled towards them from the back of the church near the stage, quickly followed by a large, orange fireball that spewed through the gap, billowing halfway into the church before receding. Alphonse shielded himself behind the church chair as everything hit the ground, the sound deafening. Dante had created a solid wall in between her and the explosion, blocking the shrapnel. Envy merely stared in rage at the hole, any wood that pierced him quickly being forced out, the wound closing instantly. Once everything settled, Alphonse's peered over the back of the chair. Major General Mustang stood in the new opening, A gloved hand held out in front of him, his other in his pocket, no doubt concealing another glove. He wore a tight scowl. Behind him to his left, First Lieutenant Hawkeye stood alert, her revolver cocked in her hand. To his right, Armstrong stood to attention, shirt removed and spiked knuckle-dusters with transmutation circles covering his hands. Behind them stood at least a hundred other military soldiers, each in blue uniforms and assorted guns raised, ready to attack.

" Aaww! " Envy groaned in frustration.

" Move out! " Mustang yelled. He stood still with Hawkeye as all of the soldiers rushed into the church, charging for Envy and Edward. " Circle them! " The soldiers Completely filled up the room, filling up the space between the chairs, the sides, everywhere. The only space left empty was the few meters or so radius around Envy and Dante. They both stared wide eyed. Suddenly Dante dashed towards the large church doors.

" Don't bother! " Mustang yelled. She stopped, turning to look at him. He had made his way to the front of the sea of soldiers, Hawkeye still right behind him to his left. Armstrong seemed to have disappeared. " The rest of the army is out the front just waiting for an opportunity to shoot you. " Alphonse's eyes widened.

_Shoot him..? _

" Don't make me laugh, Colonel. " Dante replied calmly. Alphonse noticed Mustang's eyes narrow. Clearly her appearance disturbed him. " You wouldn't pump bullets into Edward Elric with his little brother right in front of him. " She grinned.

" It's better then letting you live. " He replied coldly. " Give it up, you have no way of escaping. " He outstretched his hand, his fingers ready to snap. " Don't think I won't hesitate to kill you. "

" Death doesn't suit me. " Dante frowned. " But despite your harsh words, despite your knowledge of my presence in this body, all you see and hear is the people's hero, Edward Elric. I know of your work in the Ishbalan war, Colonel. You found it hard enough to kill two unruly doctors, simply because they were helping people. You don't have the guts to take down a friend as well. "

" Appearances mean nothing. " Mustang replied simply. Dante smirked.

" Ohh, soft spot. " She jeered. Mustang clicked his fingers.

" No! " Alphonse screamed. A flamethrower of fire appeared from nowhere, searing the air and billowing towards Envy and Dante. Envy jumped up into the air, out of reach of the fire. Dante merely stood, wide-eyed, at the inferno. The flames covered her as it completely burned the wall and floor around her. _No!_ Alphonse gasped. _Brother!_ Slowly the fire melted away. Dante still stood, staring in shock at the Colonel, the walls and floor around her singed black except for barely a centimetre all around her, which remained unburned. The very tips of Edward's fringe were slightly singed.

" Let that be a warning, Dante. " Mustang stated. Alphonse stared at his unburned brother. Only now did he realize he was holding his breath. Slowly he exhaled, staring at Dante, who was clearly surprised. Quickly the shock vanished from her eyes, being replaced by an angered coldness unnatural to the vivid gold.

" Cute. " She spat, frowning again. " Envy! "

" My pleasure! " The homunculus, who had latched himself onto a wooden beam in the ceiling, jumped down from the roof, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Immediately he leaped for the crowd of soldiers.

" Shoot it! " A voice yelled from somewhere, and immediately all the soldiers in range opened fire, bullets and gun powder filling the air. Hundreds struck Envy, but the homunculus barely flinched as he came down on the first row, his arms huge swords, cutting into them and killing the soldiers in tens. Alphonse noticed Mustang flinch. He knew that the Colonels fire was useless so close to the squadron. Mustang whirled around, looking straight at Alphonse.

" Well?.! " He yelled. " We'll distract Envy, get your brother! "

" R-right! " Alphonse stammered, rising to his feet. Dante hadn't moved from in front of the church doors, watching the slaughter with a calm expression. Alphonse dashed forward until he stood directly in front of her. She looked at him. Edward's eyes stared at him with a cold hatred, his arms crossed as if still annoyed by the interruption.

" So. " She said. Edward's voice. " What are you going to do? "

" I don't know how to get rid of you and save Brother. " Alphonse replied, clapping his hands. He knelt down, slapping the ground. In a blue flash he pulled out a long, thin sword, the shining metal gleaming from the flickering light of fire from the raging battle behind them. " Brother wouldn't want me to let you go just because you look like him. I doubt I can catch you. I have to get rid of you. Even if Brother dies.. " He added, his voice fading away.. He raised the sword behind his head with one hand and dashed towards Dante. " I can't let you hurt any one else! " Dante stood still, letting him approach.

" You wouldn't kill your own flesh and blood. " She jeered, sneering at him. Alphonse reached her, pulling the sword back. Dante's eyes widened. He clapped his hands, not dropping the sword, and grabbed Dante's automail arm. In a blue flash it shattered, tens of thousands of metal shards and gears clattering to the ground. Then in a single movement, Alphonse brought the sword down at Dante, who lurched backwards in an attempt to dodge, alarmed. The sharp blade cut into her flesh, though it only hit the edge of her arm, making a deep cut, the point of the sword jamming into the wall of the church.. Dante gasped, her eyes wide with an expression of terror on Edward's face. Alphonse pulled the sword out of the wooden wall and out of Edward's arm. She gasped, staring at it in shock and pain..

" Al.. " She whispered, her voice sounding agonized. It sounded so much like Edward.. She collapsed onto her knees, shaking. Alphonse stepped back, aghast.

_What is she doing..?.!_ He thought, horrified. Dante stared at the blood that ran down her arm from the wound. Suddenly she looked up at Alphonse, her eyes wide in distress. The fire had returned, but was now almost overwhelmed by fear and shock as she stared at him. Almost like...

" Al.. " She gasped. " What..? " Alphonse's eyes widened. The sword slipped out of his hand, clattering onto the ground.

" B..Brother..? " He squeaked.

" What's going on..?.! " He asked, his voice weak. " Why did you..? " Alphonse fell to his knees, staring at Edward. He could feel the tears at the back of his eyes again..

" Brother..? " He uttered. _Is it.._

_.. Brother..?_

" You.. You.. " Alphonse stammered. Edward stared at him in horror. The expression was agonizing.. " I'm sorry.. " He whispered. Slowly Edward reached out his arm, reaching for Alphonse's hand.

" Al.. " He murmured again. Suddenly he grabbed the sword, yanking it backwards, poised to strike. " Your so gullable. " He grinned. He lurched forward, the sword sailing towards Alphonse. Stunned, Al could not move.. Could not stop it..

_Brother..._

The sword pierced his stomach, right bellow his ribs. His eyes widened as he felt the cold metal exit through his back. He gasped. Everything slowed down as the agonizing pain spread through his body from the wound..

" Bro...ther.. " He whispered feebly. In front of him, Edward grinned cruelly, letting go of the blade, leaving it in him..

" If you survive, my dear Brother, you know what you need to do. " He laughed. " I'm happy either way. " He watched as Edward rose to his feet, shouting something, no doubt to Envy. Behind him, Alphonse could hear the screams of men dying.. He could hear Mustang shouting in alarm.. Edward dashed out of view. Leaving him.. Behind him he could hear heavy footsteps approaching.

Alphonse fell forward. Slowly the ground came towards him.. so slowly.. Some one was shouting his name. Someone grabbed him by the shoulders with large but gentle hands, stopping him from falling on the blade. Their voice echoed in his mind, sounding so far away, calling him... The pain was so intense, swaying his vision. He felt something as hot as fire leap up from his stomach into his throat. Involuntarily he vomited, blood spewing out of his mouth, hitting the wooden floor below him. The person holding him clutched him tightly, almost cradling him. His vision blurred, and everything turned a strange red, which in turn then faded to black.

* * *

" Al..? "

" Al...? "

" Wake up... Al.. ? "

Slowly Alphonse opened his eyes. All he could see was a misty haze. He could hear someone calling his name. The voice sounded calm, yet worried. _What happened..?_ He thought drowsily. He could feel a strange numbness in his side, like when his arm falls asleep, but it's not possible to do that to one's stomach.. Slowly he pulled himself to a sitting position. He still couldn't see who had been calling him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a large black wall beside him. _Where am I...? _He thought. The ground was also haze.. He'd seen this place before..

His eyes widened as Alphonse suddenly remembered what happened. A groan escaped his lips as he grabbed his stomach with his hand, expecting to find a gaping wound, but his clothes weren't even stained with blood let alone torn. The only evidence that he had been injured was the strange numb feeling that seemed to spread from his stomach.. Alphonse finally noticed the black wall for what it was. He stared up at it, wide-eyed. It was the Gate.

" Ohh, no.. " He muttered. But the vast doors did not open to take him away. _What..?_

" Al.. " The voice called again from behind him. Alphonse whirled around. Edward knelt in front of him, a calm, almost drowsy expression on his face, though his eyes were filled with worry.

" Brother! " Alphonse gasped.

" What the hell are you doing here..? " Edward asked. He sounded upset, but his voice was soft, like he was half asleep. His automail was gone, his shirt and pants where his metal limbs would normally be hung limp. Though it didn't seem to bother him at all.

" Brother.. " Alphonse muttered. _It's actually him.. It has to be him.._ He felt his face fall, his breathing heavy as he stared at Edward.

" Hey.. " Edward mumbled. " What're you upset for..? "

" Brother, don't you know where you are? " Alphonse asked weakly.

" Yeah. " Edward nodded. " I'm at the Gate. But you shouldn't be here.. " His eyes widened slightly. " What happened to you..? " Once again Alphonse's hand drifted up to his stomach.

" You.. Dante.. " He stammered. " Uh.. Dante impaled me.. " Edward frowned, looking upset.

" She's got my body.. " He mumbled. Alphonse nodded.

" I'm sorry, Brother.. " He sobbed, his voice weak. " It's my fault.. "

" Don't blame yourself. " Edward replied. " I got in the way on my own. I should be apologising. Putting you through this.. " He looked down at Alphonse's stomach, a thoughtful expression on his face. " You didn't die, at least, or the Gate would have opened.. "

" Yeah. " Alphonse nodded. " You don't have to worry, Brother, you won't have to stay here much longer either. "

" What do you plan to do? " Edward asked, looking at him again. It was so good to see the same golden eyes..

" I want to bring your soul back to your body.. " Alphonse replied. " But I don't know how.. And I have to get rid of Dante.. " He stopped talking, afraid of telling his brother..

" You tried to kill me.. " Edward mumbled. Alphonse flinched, lowering his head in shame.

" I'm sorry.. " He sobbed, shaking. " I'm so sorry... " Edward placed his left arm on Alphonse's shoulder.

" You were right to try, Al. " He muttered. " If you can't bring back my soul, you have no choice. It isn't me anymore.. "

" But Brother.. " Alphonse sobbed. " I can't.. " He looked up, staring at Edward. " I have to bring you back. I tried killing you, I can't do it.. I deliberately missed.. "

" How do you plan to do it? " Edward asked. Alphonse paused for a moment.

" I don't know.. " He muttered at last. " I'll figure it out, there's gotta be a way! " After a moment Edward smiled weakly, removing his hand from Alphonse's shoulder.

" I'm sure you will. " He muttered. " But if I come back to find you with missing body parts, I won't be happy. "

" I know.. " Alphonse smiled. Edward leaned backwards, supporting himself with his one arm as he looked up, staring at the Gate.

" It's interesting.. " Edward mumbled suddenly.

" Huh? " Alphonse asked.

" That power you have.. " Edward continued, his voice soft, as if only speaking to himself. " Transmuting your own soul... Ain't that nifty.. "

" What? " Alphonse asked again.

" Transmuting your own soul. " Edward repeated. " I wonder if that's all you can do.. " Alphonse stared at Edward, confused. _What is he on about..?_ Suddenly he noticed that the light at the edges of his eyes were fading slowly to black. Alphonse gasped. He looked at Edward. His brother had dimmed, the haze around them disappearing.

" Brother.. " He called out, raising his arm out to Edward.

" Your waking up. " Edward said simply. He stopped gazing at the Gate and looked back at Alphonse. He was slowly fading away..

" No.. Brother! " He yelled. He leaned forward, trying to reach Edward, but his brother was no longer in front of him. Everything was black.

_I'm not upset with you.. _Edward's voice rang in his ears. _If you can't find a way.._

* * *

I'm mean. (grins) At least I've confirmed Alphonse's survival.

Until next chapter!


	11. Change Of Mind

Chapter 11! Yay! Sorry I'm a day late, it was my sisters birthday yesterday. (grins) I can't believe I have 55 reviews. That's so incredibly better than my two Inuyasha stories combined! Maybe I should write FMA ones for now on. (grins)

Yay to my reviewers!

**Chapter 11: Change Of Mind**

Slowly Alphonse opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. Slowly his eyes focused, everything in his vision a painful white. Though that was nothing compared to the pain in his stomach. He could see light streaming in from a nearby window. _Where am I..? _He thought weakly. A sharp pang in his stomach caused him to groan in pain. He closed his eyes again, trying to will the agony away..

" Al? " A voice called for him. He opened his eyes again slightly. Now he could see a blonde head filling his vision, worried eyes staring at him.

" Winry.. " He murmured. His throat was sore and felt dry, though he couldn't help but note the lingering taste of blood.

" Al! " Winry sobbed, smiling with relief. Tears sprang in her eyes as she gripped his shoulder gently. " You're at the hospital. " Alphonse managed to smile weakly back.

" How long was I out..? " He whispered after a few moments.

" It's been a day! " Winry replied. " You almost died, you idiot! " She yelled.

" A day..? " Alphonse sighed. His face fell. " Where..did Brother go..? " Winry paused, stunned. She at first stared at him in surprise, but slowly the shock died and sadness and pity filled her eyes.

" Dante escaped. " She replied. " Colonel Mustang couldn't stop her. Envy got away too. "

" No surprise there. " Alphonse sighed, looking away.

" Major told me what happened.. " Winry muttered. " He's the one that grabbed you after you were hurt. He's.. really upset at the moment.. He think's it's his fault.. " Alphonse closed his eyes.

" Tell him it's my fault.. " He mumbled. He opened his eyes slightly, staring at the ward door. " I fell for it.. "

" Fell for what? " Winry asked.

" She... pretended to be Brother.. " He replied softly. He heard Winry gasp.

" Oh, Al.. " She muttered. Pity laced her voice. For some reason he found it annoying.

" I'm fine. " He muttered irritably, still avoiding her gaze.

" You're _not_ fine! " She argued loudly. " You're really hurt! And it was you're brother's image that did it! You can't be fine after seeing that! " Alphonse turned his head to her, glaring through narrowed eyes.

" I'm fine. " He growled. Startled at his reaction, Winry's eyes widened. It appeared she wanted to reply, but quickly decided not to, for she merely sat back in his chair, looking down sadly at her lap. Alphonse felt bad now.. He sighed, looking away again.

" Sorry.. " He mumbled.

" 'Sokay. " Winry replied quietly. She didn't sound ok.. Suddenly the ward door opened. Mustang stormed in, his right arm in a sling. Hawkeye stood behind him, seemingly unharmed.

" Your awake. " Mustang spoke, sounding annoyed. He stormed into the room, Hawkeye following closely. She looked upset at his condition, but remained silent. " You happy with yourself now? " Mustang growled. Alphonse frowned.

" Colonel! " Winry snapped, jumping out of her chair to glare at Mustang. He paid no notice to her though, his stern gaze not wavering from Alphonse.

" No, he's right.. " Alphonse interrupted her. Winry stared at him, now more angered than surprised.

" This wasn't your fault! " She yelled at him. Slowly, Alphonse gripped the edges of the bed, attempting to pull himself up into a sitting position. Pain exploded in his body, causing him to scrunch his eyes closed and gasp, but still he tried to sit up. " Al, no! " Winry pleaded, her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him back down.

" Leave him! " Mustang ordered. Winry faltered, then, after a few moments, pulled her hands away. After a few seconds of intense pain, Alphonse opened his eyes to find himself propped up on the large pillow behind his head. He shook from the effort and agony. He noticed Winry scowling at him. Mustang and Hawkeye merely stared at him, waiting..

" This injury is my fault. " Alphonse muttered after a moment. He looked over at Winry, frowning. " I'm the one that confronted Dante, and I'm the one that let my guard down afterwards. No one has to make excuses for me just because they feel sorry for me! " He raised his voice. Big mistake. Suddenly he felt the same burning fire in his throat from before. Alphonse started coughing, each movement sending waves of pain through his body. He felt Winry grip his arm as he covered his mouth with his hand. After a few agonizing moments he started to taste blood. The burning feeling quickly vanished.. He pulled his hand away to see a palm covered in the red liquid. Alphonse stared at it, frowning.

" Here.. " Winry picked up a white towel that had been folded beside her, handing it to Alphonse. He sighed, wiping the blood off his hand and mouth, painfully aware that all eyes were still on him. _Oh god, somebody please say something._ He thought as he lowered the towel onto his lap. Pain still wracked his stomach, but it wasn't as bad now..

" Alphonse. " Mustang began. Alphonse looked over at the Colonel. He still wore the same stern expression.. " What did Dante say to you while you were in the church? " He asked. " Only you know that. " Alphonse lowered his gaze back to his lap.

_I will give his body back, Alphonse... But I need another body. You don't have to worry about that, though, I'll sort that out. All you need to do is make me another philosophers stone... _

_You should use Lior... _

" Nothing important.. " Alphonse replied.

" Do you expect me to believe that? " Mustang huffed. Alphonse narrowed his eyes.

" It was nothing important. " He repeated, looking up at Mustang with a blank gaze. Mustang's eye narrowed as he tried to read Alphonse's expression.

" Do you know where they are now? " Mustang asked. Alphonse paused again. " Don't be difficult, Alphonse! " He snapped suddenly. " You won't get anything done this way! " Alphonse flinched.

" Colonel! " Winry yelled again, rising to her feet once more. She glared with such intensity it made Alphonse afraid. " He has been awake for _five _minutes! How dare you interrogate him like this! "

" Lior. " Alphonse interrupted.

" What? " Winry snapped, aiming her glare at him. He stared at her, his gaze unwavering.

" Dante want's me to make another philosophers stone. " He explained, looking over at Mustang. " She told me to use Lior. "

" And what did you say? " Mustang asked.

" I told her I didn't want to make the stone. " Alphonse sighed. His gaze drifted back down to his lap, the slightly bloody towel still clutched in his fingers. " I don't know whether or not she believed me, but I think she knows I will not slaughter so many people.. Brother wouldn't want that.. " Alphonse's frowned deepened. " Colonel. " He muttered, looking back up at Mustang. " I want to try again. "

" Not like this, your not. " Mustang replied calmly. Alphonse felt a stab in his heart from Mustang's cold reply. He seemed to notice Alphonse's mournful expression, for his gaze softened. " You could barely sit up only minutes ago. It will be weeks before you can stand, let alone leave the hospital. "

" He's right.. " Winry nodded. " Besides, you don't even know how to get him back. There's no point rushing in with no idea again. "

" I will not lead my men into a slaughter again. " Mustang continued. " Only a fraction of those that went in escaped the homunculus. The battle didn't end after you passed out, Alphonse. "

" What happened? " Alphonse asked. Mustang's frown deepened.

" I went after Dante when she began to flee. " He explained. " Though I didn't manage to get near her, and we were forced to retreat. Luckily they let us leave, or no one would have survived. " Something flickered in Mustang's eyes, darkening them.. Hawkeye glanced at him, a mournful expression on her face.

" He got you too, didn't he..? " Alphonse muttered. Mustang flinched. Though Hawkeye nodded.

" As much as he says he will, " She stated, " Colonel Mustang can't cut down a friend.. "

" That isn't the point here. " Mustang stated hastily. He seemed to scowl at no one in particular. " My point is that while the military has enough men for one more attack, I will not send them to their deaths, we must find a way to destroy the homunculus. Until then, we do nothing. " Alphonse nodded.

" That's a good idea.. " He sighed. " Though the only way to destroy a homunculus is to force them near the remains of the body they were created from. "

" We will have to find the grave, then. " Mustang nodded. " Do you have any idea who Envy's original human life was? "

" Yeah, actually. " Alphonse nodded slowly. He smiled weakly. " Uh.. Envy.. He.. Apparently he was our half-brother.. " Mustang's eye widened. He looked completely surprised.

" He's your _what_?.! " Winry gasped.

" He said he was the child of Dad and Dante when they were together, about four hundred years ago. " Alphonse explained. " Though he died when he was young, and Dad tried to resurrect him, creating Envy. "

" Your kidding me. " Mustang stated, his eye wide with disbelief and a frown on his face. Alphonse shook his head. After a few moments the Colonel sighed. " All right, I'll take your word for it. I'll get Falman to search through Amestris burial records. Though it's a long shot, if that's all you can give me. " He turned towards the door. " Oh. " He added, looking back at Alphonse. " I forgot to warn you. Armstrong is heading over to see you. "

" Is he now? " Alphonse replied. He struggled to keep his face straight, but inside he was panicking. Smiling weakly, he couldn't help but laugh nervously. Smirking at the reaction, Mustang waved farewell before stepping through the doorway into the hallway. Though he didn't get far, suddenly stopping in his tracks and leaping aside. Hawkeye jumped backwards into the room, leaping sideways to clear the doorway. A moment passed when nothing happened, Winry and Alphonse staring at the lieutenant. Suddenly..

" Alphonse! " A man bellowed. Armstrong skidded to a halt in the doorway, a dramatic, worried expression on his face. He took one look at Al before diving into the room, arms out in greeting. " Thank goodness you are all right, Alphonse! " He cried. In a second he cleared the distance from the door to his bed, wrapping his large arms around Alphonse's shoulders.

" No- Major- Wait-! " Alphonse stuttered, trying to wriggle out of the way, but it was too late. Armstrong squeezed him, lifting him part way off the bed in a bear hug. Pain instantly rushed through his body, the burning feeling once again in his throat. He cried out in pain with what little air was left in his lungs from the crushing hug, which ended up sounding like a strangled moan.

" I was so worried! " He bawled.

" Major, your crushing him! " Winry shrieked, diving forward. Mustang rushed back into the room.

" Armstrong, I don't think he's strong enough for that treatment. " He reasoned. After a moment's hesitation, Armstrong loosened the grip he had on Alphonse, who slumped back into the bed, coughing weakly. Winry grabbed his shoulders gently, holding up the bloodied towel for him.

" If you trained more you wouldn't end up like this! " Armstrong wailed, flexing his muscled arms. Slowly the burning feeling died down.

" Th-thanks.. Major.. " Alphonse groaned, wiping his mouth again.

" Al, " Winry leaned forward, " He was the one that brought you out of the church after you were hurt. "

" Ah, yeah. " Alphonse smiled. He turned and looked up at the burly man, who's eyes glittered with concern and relief. " Thank you, Major, you saved my life. "

" It was my fault you're life was in danger! " Armstrong replied mournfully. He knelt down beside the bed, but was still large enough to be clearly seen above it. " I was asked by Miss Winry to keep you safe, and instead you were mortally wounded! "

" Don't blame yourself, Major. " Winry sighed, smiling. She slapped Alphonse on the shoulder. " Al's an idiot. " Alphonse nodded, grinning at Armstrong. The big man seemed slightly happier, but still refused to give in.

" I take full blame, and I will make it up to you, so long as I am Former State Alchemist Alex Louis Armstrong! " He declared. He jumped to his feet, yanking off his shirt and flexing his muscles again. " Do you accept my oath, Alphonse Elric?.! " Alphonse shrugged, sighing.

" Okay, I accept. " He nodded.

" Al! " Winry whined. Alphonse leaned over to her, holding a hand up to his mouth.

" He's not going to stop. " He whispered. " He'll be happier this way. " Winry frowned, but nodded with a defeated sigh.

" Excellent! " Armstrong bellowed. " Next you go after Edward, I will assist you personally! "

" Ok. " Alphonse smiled to him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mustang sneaking out of the room, Hawkeye in close pursuit._ I'd better get used to being here.._ Alphonse thought, sighing inwardly. _I'm gonna be here for a while..._

* * *

" I'm probably going to be here for a while, Grammaa. " Winry sighed. " Al's looking better, but he's still weak. I don't want to leave him alone. "

" _Make sure you don't take forever!_ " Pinako Rockbell's wavery voice seemed so different over the phone. " _I have a lot of work here, with all the customers._ "

" You've managed before. " Winry smiled. " I bet you just miss me. "

"_ Sharp as your mother! _" Pinako exclaimed. "_ You take your time, Dear. Don't forget to bring those boys back here when everything's over, and don't forget your work when you do get back! _"

" Ok, Grammaa. " Winry nodded.

" _Do you have enough money? _" Pinako asked.

" I have plenty for now. " Winry replied. " Colonel Mustang has said the Military is paying for Al's hospital fees, so that's not a worry. "

" _Good. _" Pinako stated. " _I need to get back to your work. I'll talk to you soon, Winry. _"

" Bye, Grammaa. " Winry smiled. " Talk to you in a few days. " Her grandmother uttered a quick good bye before hanging up, leaving a dial tone in it's place. She hung up the phone and walked back to Alphonse's room. Pushing the door open, she instantly noticed blue sparks flying around Alphonse's lap. When they disappeared, a small, wooden horse rested on the blanket in front of him.

" Al, " She called, " What _are_ you doing? " Alphonse looked up at her, surprised. He had far more colour in his cheeks than he had a few days ago when he was first put in hospital. Though he didn't seem any happier.

" I'm bored. " He stated. He picked up the wooden horse and showed it to her. " Major gave me a block of wood earlier to mess with, but I'm running out of things to transmute. "

" Ok. " Winry smiled. She resumed her place in the chair beside his bed. " Umm... Make a rose. " Alphonse clapped his hands and touched the wood, and instantly there was another flash of blue. A moment later there was a detailed, wooden rose in his hand, complete with stem and paper thin leaves. " I don't know why I still find that surprising. " Winry congratulated, grinning. Alphonse seemed pleased.

" Here. " He said, handing her the rose. " I'm bored with this now, you can keep it. " Winry took it from him. The petals were as thin as the leaves, yet the whole thing seemed sturdy.

" Thanks, Al! " She exclaimed, peering at it closely. " Major should get you some metal to play with. "

" He tried. " Alphonse grinned. " The hospital staff wouldn't let him bring it in. "

" Bummer. " Winry laughed. She looked up from the rose at Alphonse. A smile was plastered on his face, but his eyes showed no hint of happiness. " Being stuck in this hospital must be such a bore. " She sighed. " Has Mustang returned yet? "

" No. " Alphonse replied, dropping the grin. " He has no reason to, really. I doubt he'd ever find Envy's grave. "

" I heard Hawkeye say he was putting one Warrant Officer Falman to it. " Winry pondered.

" Ah yeah. " Alphonse muttered. " He's pretty sharp. " He leaned back onto his pillow, sighing. He looked tired..

" You want me to go? " Winry frowned. " You look exhausted. "

" I'm fine. " He replied, mustering a weak smile. " I just wish I could move around. I'm losing strength, just laying here all day. "

" You've still got a bit before you get to that. " Winry sighed. " But you're looking much better, you'll be up in no time. " She grinned again.

" You going back to that hotel? " Alphonse asked. Winry nodded.

" Yeah. Though I think Sergeant Fuery is coming back again tonight. " Winry replied. " You can play chess with him again. "

" Nah. " Al grinned. " I keep losing, it get's boring. "

" You never did get the hang of it, did you? " Winry laughed. Alphonse joined in, but still his eyes didn't smile.. She was sure he got lonely, without her there.. But she couldn't stay in the hospital all the time, and not once did he ask her to.. Winry turned her head to peer out the window on the wall behind her. The sun was setting quickly, casting shadows on the tall buildings. She turned back to Alphonse. " I better get going, or I won't be able to see my way back. "

" Ok. " Alphonse nodded. Winry stood up from the chair. She placed the rose back onto the blanket covering his lap.

" Here. " She smiled. " You'll get bored. " Alphonse picked it up, fingering the folds with a frown. After a moment he looked up, once more wearing a fake smile.

" See you tomorrow. " He stated. Winry nodded, and began to make her way out of the room.

" Bye, Al, " She waved before closing the door behind her. Outside, she paused for a moment to look through the viewing glass on the door. Alphonse was looking down at the rose on his lap. He clapped his hands, transmuting the wood again with a blue flash. When the light died away he held a small figurine in his hands. Immediately Winry recognised it. Alphonse had transmuted a little Edward figure, complete with a cocky smirk, folded arms and fluttering "red" coat. The figurine grinned up at Alphonse, who stared at it with sad, lonely eyes..

_Poor Al.._ She thought as she walked away. _He tries to act strong, but he misses Edward so much.. More so than I do.._

She walked down the hallway, turning the corner at the end.

" Oh! " A young nurse yelped, startled. She had almost walked right into Winry. Clipboards filled her arms. " Sorry! " The nurse gasped.

" 'Sokay! " Winry smiled, stepping aside to let the nurse pass. The woman hurried past, vanishing around the corner.

For the next half an hour, Winry made her way through the hospital to the city outside, and back to the hotel nearby. Opening the glass doors that marked the front, she stepped into the foyer. The clerk behind the desk remembered her immediately, beckoning her over with a cheery voice.

" Miss Rockbell! " He greeted her happily. " How are you this evening? "

" I'm well, thank you. " Winry replied, smiling as she stepped up to the desk. " Was there something you wanted..? "

" Yes! " The clerk exclaimed. " You've had a visitor. "

" I have? " Winry asked, surprised. " Who? Do you know? "

" Of course. " The clerk picked up a piece of paper off the counter. " He left a name, and a message. As always, I have not read it- privacy terms, you know. " Winry grabbed the piece of paper, peering at it. Her eyes flew wide as she instantly recognised the familiar handwriting of Edward. She let out a moan of shock. " Is everything all right, Miss Rockbell? " The clerk asked.

" Y-yes. " She stammered, quickly shoving the piece of paper into a shirt pocket. " Can.. Can you tell me what this man looked like? " She asked.

" Indeed! " The clerk replied. " Rather a small fellow, if I do say so myself. Had long, gold-yellow hair, and was fairly rude. Do you know him? " The clerk asked.

" Yes, he's an.. old friend. " She replied. " Thank you. I'll be heading up to my room now. " The clerk smiled again.

" Good evening, Miss Rockbell. " He waved.

" Good evening. " She replied hastily. She walked quickly for the stairs, and once out of the young man's view, she bounded up them, taking two at a time, passing doors with floor numbers until she was on her level. She pushed the door open and stepped into a long, dark hallway, lit only by lamps beside each door. Shaking, she crept up to the nearest lamp and pulled out the paper again. With the dim light, she read the words over and over. _What joke is this..?_ She gasped.

_To: Miss Winry Rockbell_

_Been a while since I last saw you staring at me with horrified eyes._

_Clever of you. Protecting the runt's brother._

_Is he well, by the way?_

_Last I saw him, he was dying. Blood everywhere, kneeling on the ground like dirt._

_Though at that time I was more interested in the blood of that idiot Colonel's troops._

_Dante needs you, you know._

_The small fry was very bad. He's destroyed Dante's automail. She can't do anything with only one arm._

_Why am I telling you this?_

_Dante needs you to make a new arm for your dear Edward. _

_You have a week to have it completed and returned to her._

_If you refuse or miss the deadline, I will pay a visit to poor old Alphonse, half dead in the hospital._

_That nurse that almost bumped into you?_

_That was me._

_One week, then good bye to the other brother. The best part will be when his beloved friend Winry is convicted for the murder._

_ENVY_

* * *

" Hey, Al. " Winry smiled. She stepped further into the room, waving. Alphonse grinned as she sat down next to him. It was the next morning, not long passed breakfast.

" Hey, Winry! " He exclaimed happily.

" You're in a good mood today. " Winry replied. Alphonse leaned over to the side table, picking up a block of wood.

" Armstrong got me another one, so I have two. " He stated, showing it to her. Clapping his hands, he transmuted the block, and in a blue flash there was a mini figure of Edward in his hand. This one had a scowl on his face, as if throwing a tantrum. His arms were folded, and he sat cross-legged on Alphonse's palm, slouching. The folds of his cloak rested behind him. " Look, doesn't this look like Brother? " Alphonse grinned.

" Yeah.. " Winry nodded, smiling. " How come your making figurines of Ed? "

" It's fun. " Alphonse replied, dropping the little, wooden Edward onto the blanket. " Earlier, he was dancing. "

" At least it's keeping you entertained. " Winry laughed.

" Hey, Winry? " Alphonse asked suddenly. " What's with the suitcase? " Indeed Winry had her brown suitcase, having lugged it all the way to the hospital. It rested next to the chair beside her.

" I signed out of the hotel. " Winry replied after a moment. " I'm sorry, Al, but I have to go back to Resembool for a little while. " She felt bad as Alphonse's face fell.

" How come? " He asked.

" Uh.. Grammaa needs help with some of the customers. " She lied. " I'll only be gone a few days, I promise I'll come right back once everything is sorted. "

" Oh. " Alphonse sighed. " Ok, just come right back when your done, I don't want to be alone for too long with Major. He tried to hug me again yesterday, you know. " Winry laughed.

" At least it doesn't hurt you as much now. " She grinned. Alphonse smiled back.

" Yeah. " Alphonse nodded. The smile disappeared. He stared at the figurine of Edward. " I can't wait until I'm able to get up.. " He mumbled after a few moments. " I've waisted so much time.. "

" Don't worry, there's plenty left. " Winry assured him. But Alphonse mustn't have believed her, for while he nodded and smiled, his eyes were dark with worry. Winry rose to her feet, picking up the heavy suitcase.

" I'll be right back. " She stated. " I'll be less than a week. " Alphonse nodded.

" See you then. " He waved. She smiled, turned, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Again she peered at Alphonse through the looking glass on the door. The young boy was once again staring at the Edward figurine, a thoughtful look on his face. Winry's face fell as she looked away.

_Please, Envy.._ She thought._ Please keep your word..._

* * *

I'm not quite sure where this one was going. Last time I type chapters at midnight.

Until next chapter!


	12. A New Idea

Chapter 12! I'm running out of things to say before every chapter. (grins)

**Wandering Hitokiri-** Wow, you have that thought out well. (grins) Palm-tree, that's clever! XD

**Chapter 12: A New Idea**

_Darkness. Everywhere. The only light seemed to focus only on him, like a spotlight, as he ran. His feet thumping against the stone-covered ground was the only sound. Something was chasing him, he knew that, but he couldn't see nor hear it.._

_" Brother! " Alphonse shouted as he tore down the street. He was sure it was a street... _This... I've been here before.._ He thought._ Then, Brother.._ Alphonse glanced over his shoulder. Was there even anyone chasing him..? He could hear nothing, see nothing, but every fibre in his body told him to run, to escape.._ Running will get me nowhere.

_Alphonse slowed to a stop. He whirled around, peering into the thick black that surrounded him. _Brother's supposed to be behind me.. _He peered into the darkness._ Where is he..? He's usually right behind me..

Brother's gone..

_Suddenly a shadow flickered in the gloom in front of him, and the next thing Alphonse knew, Edward was leaping towards him in a silent attack, his automail arm raised, tipped with a sword.. Alphonse cried out in surprise, lurching backwards , trying to dodge, but, having been taken by surprise, he had no time to escape.. The sword pierced right through his stomach, just below his ribs.._

_He'd been struck there before... A strange numbness spread through his body. But this time Alphonse ignored it. He clapped his hands and grabbed the automail sword. He couldn't help but notice his brother's shocked face as in a blue flash, the entire arm exploded, shattering into a thousand shards of metal. The sound echoed throughout the endless abyss._

_" Dante! " Alphonse growled, glaring at his brother. With what was left of his right arm limp, Edward smirked at Alphonse._

_" Good to see you, Al. " He laughed. Slowly, Alphonse stepped backwards, his arms raised defensively. The numb feeling was slowly being replaced by an odd, cold wave.._

_" How do I get Brother back? " He demanded. Edward didn't reply. Suddenly a strange, echoing, metallic noise filled his ears._ What..? _He thought, looking down towards the source. He could see the shards of Edward's automail on the ground at his feet. They were all shaking, slowly being dragged towards each other as if magnetised._

_" Why would I tell you such a thing? " Edward mocked. Alphonse looked back up at him_, _and immediately a new automail arm flew up from the ground, reattaching itself to the twisted metal still on him. It seemed to fuse together, leaving no hint that it was ever destroyed. Alphonse gasped in surprise. Edward leaped at him again, his automail sword raised, ready to stab him again.. _I can't stop him..._ Alphonse closed his eyes, lowering his head and his hands. _Brother..

_Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his shoulders. His eyes snapped open. Edward was hugging him, his brother's head right beside his own as Edward held him in a tight grip._

_" Brother? " He uttered, peering at Edward through the corner of his eye, though all he could see was golden hair, slightly below his eyes._

_" That power you have.. " Edward mumbled. There was no hostility in his voice, no coldness. " Transmuting your own soul.. Ain't that nifty.. "_

He said this before.._ Alphonse realised. _When I saw him at the Gate!

_" What are you saying, Brother? " He asked._

_" Hnn.. " Edward grunted. The coldness from Alphonse's stomach was getting worse. His throat was tightening, and it felt like he had heart burn.. Suddenly he couldn't breathe, fire in his throat. He tried to cough, but only ended up gagging, a strangled sound escaping his lips. Edward did nothing, his brother's grip not faltering in the slightest.._

_" I wonder if that's all you can do.. " Edward mumbled. Alphonse could feel his body starving for oxygen as he struggled to breathe. The wound in his stomach was no longer a cold numbness, but a slowly building agony.._

_" Surely that's not all you can do... " Edward let go of Alphonse, and he felt himself pitching backwards, his body no longer moving to his will. He stared at his brother, who was further and further away as Alphonse fell, arms stretched out to Edward, falling into the abyss..._

" Alphonse! " A panicked voice roused him. His eyes were closed. He couldn't breathe. Somebody grabbed his shoulders, trying to shake him awake, crying out his name in utter panic. Alphonse gagged, the fire still in his throat, the pain still in his stomach. He felt warm liquid dribbling out of his mouth. His eye's snapped open, but instantly he closed them again, scrunching them tight against the pain as he pulled his hand sluggishly to his mouth, coughing. He could now feel the warm liquid on his hand..

After a few seconds the fire in his throat died down again, and a few moments later he pulled his hand away from his mouth. His hand was splattered with blood, as was the edge of his pillow where his head had been. He could taste the disgusting flavour of blood in his mouth. He forced himself not to gag again as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. Looking up, he spotted Fuery, the source of the fearful cries. The Master Sergeant gripped his shoulders tightly, staring at him in panic and relief.

" Oh, Alphonse! " Fuery groaned. " You scared the life out of me! " Hastily he let go of Al's shoulders and grabbed the white towel from the side table. It was a new one, fresh from earlier that day. Pushing back his glasses, the young sergeant handed Alphonse the towel, who grabbed it immediately, wiping clean his hand and mouth. But there was no way to get rid of the taste...

" Th-thanks.. " He mumbled, lowering the towel. He felt weak, his hands shaking slightly. Fuery was breathing heavily, as if he had just run a marathon.

" Are you all right? " Fuery huffed. He slumped back onto his chair, sighing. " Why am I here? I'm a highly trained officer! "

" I'm ok.. " Alphonse mumbled, laying back down. " Thanks for waking me.. "

" You looked like you were having a nightmare, actually. " The Master Sergeant added. He peered at Alphonse closely. " Even before you gagged. "

" Ahh, really? " Alphonse smiled weakly. " I don't remember it. "

" Yeah, I hate it when that happens. " Fuery smiled. " Though it only ever happens to me when I want to remember it. "

" Heheh, yeah. " Alphonse humoured him. " What time is it..? "

" Still dark. " He yawned. " You might as well go back to sleep. I will. " Fuery leaned back into the chair, closing his eyes. He looked rather uncomfortable, but he didn't try moving. Alphonse stared up at the white ceiling. He wasn't going back to sleep, he was sure of that.

_That power you have.. Transmuting your own soul.. Ain't that nifty.. _

_Brother..._ Alphonse thought sadly. _What were you trying to say..?_

_I wonder if that's all you can do.. Surely that's not all you can do... _

_Not all you can do..._ He pondered. After a few moment's he sighed, turning his head to look out the window not far from him. There was a soft, red glow in the distance. _Dawn.._ _That makes it six days since Winry has been gone... She said she'd be back before a week._

_I wonder how much longer she'll be..?_

**

* * *

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFF**

The sound of the train whistle filled her ears as she hurried off the train, people rushing in all directions around her. She carried a larger suitcase than when she had left for Resembool, the extra luggage weighing her down. But she continued to lug it with her, determined to hang on to it with all her strength. Winry pushed passed many other passengers, heading straight for the exit. Soon the crowd thinned out, and Winry could see where she was going. She jogged down the steps that marked the entrance to the Train Station into the street. _I've got the arm.. _She thought. _Now where do i go? Does Envy expect me to find my way there?_

Winry began walking in no particular direction. Her shoulder ached from the strap of the suitcase already. Pinako was surprised when she had called home before getting on the train.

" _Your coming home? _" The old woman had gasped. " _I thought you were staying with Alphonse?_ "

" _Something came up.. _" Winry replied. "_ I'll tell you later, when I get back... _"

Winry had shown her grandmother the letter. Pinako would not have allowed her to do anything without knowing why Winry had made the irrupt decision. Pinako had been shocked at the threat, but had let Winry work on her own, without pestering her. Winry was grateful for that. Now, after six days of work and travel, Winry was back in central, the new automail arm in her possession. She still had a day, technically, to get it to Dante.. Maybe she should see Alphonse first.. Just to make sure he was still there... He must be missing her...

Winry nodded. That's what she'll do. She wasn't going to give Dante the arm if anything had already happened to Al. But then again, wouldn't the military have called her if he had gotten worse, or died? Fuery was surely still watching him.. But then again, Mustang wouldn't want to worry her. But then _again_, Mustang wouldn't keep that sort of information from her..

Would he..?

Sighing, Winry began walking in the direction of the Central Hospital. She was going to see Alphonse, Dante can wait for the arm. She still had a day.. She tried to move as quickly as possible, but soon she realised she was quickly tiring from the haste. Groaning, she adjusted the strap of the suitcase as she weaved through crowds of people in the street. Everybody seemed happy, enjoying their day out. Unknowing of the hell that lay below their beloved city.. Unknown of the disaster..

" Miss! " A soft voice called out not far in front of her. Looking in it's direction, Winry spotted a woman, old in years, with curly brown hair up in a perm, beckoning her, clutching a beautiful bouquet of roses in her hands. " Young miss! " She called again. Suspiciously, Winry walked over to her, clutching the handle of the suitcase tightly.

" Yes? " She asked once she was directly in front of the woman. She had a small table not far away from her that was also covered in flowers, though they were different, and another young woman with black hair sat at it, watching the passers-by.

" You look like you're going somewhere in a hurry. " The woman smiled kindly. " A date, perhaps? Though with such a large suitcase, a meeting, maybe? " She held out the bouquet to Winry. " Would you like some lovely roses to take with you? They're fresh, and cheap! "

" No, thank you. " Winry bowed slightly. " They are lovely, but I'm afraid I don't need any flowers, where I'm going. " The woman smiled again, pulling the roses back towards her.

" That's a shame. " She said, feigning disappointment. " I'm sure Edward would have loved some flowers from his dear friend. " A glint of shadow flickered in her dark brown eyes. Winry frowned, narrowing her own eyes.

" It's also a shame that it isn't Edward. " She growled. " Envy, I presume? " The woman, who's face was moments ago gentle, smirked cruelly as she eyed Winry.

" Indeed! " She exclaimed, keeping the gentle tone. " You are sharp! It also looks like you are going to see your other friend, the half dead one. Planning to make Dante wait? "

" I still have a day before the deadline. " Winry replied calmly. " I figured another hour wouldn't be a problem. "

" Oh, but it is! " Envy gasped, clapping her cheeks with her palms, still looking innocent. She had the flowers tucked roughly under her arm. " We must go straight to her! Dante is losing patience with only one arm. " Sighing, Winry nodded. How could she refuse? She knew first hand what Envy could be like.. He wouldn't let her leave..

" Excellent! " He cheered, still using the woman's voice, still feigning innocence. " Do come with me, Dear, I'll show you the way! " She reached out, gripping Winry's shoulder tightly, yanking her away from the flower stall, back the way she had come. Envy moved quickly, holding onto her with an iron grip, but when Winry glanced at his female face, he was smiling warmly, giving the impression that he was truly just leading a young girl to an honest destination. After a few minutes they turned into a street with less people in it. Envy pulled her towards an old building. It looked like it had only been abandoned for a few years. He tore open the door, shoving her inside and closing it behind him. As soon as it was closed the old woman body began to vanish, leaving behind a thinner, younger body. From the feet up, black-clothed feet appeared from the old woman's thick legs, then as the pink dress seemed to melt away, a short, black pants-skirt appeared, then a short, black crop-top with thin, muscley arms with black wrist-bands. The tips of the green hair appeared. A moment later the woman's soft face turned into the familiar, sneering face, complete with black headband. He grinned at her before yanking her further into the room. It looked like a typical office foyer, a dusty old desk fixed to the floor near a door. Envy stomped behind it, dragging Winry, going through the door into what looked like an old office. No furniture remained in the room, dust and paint flakes covering the floor. _Is the path to the underground city in here..? _Winry thought. _Is Dante waiting in here somewhere..? _

Envy released her and strolled over to the western wall. he fingered the chipped paint as he ran his hand along it, as if searching for something. A moment later he pulled back a fist and punched through the dry wall, sending plaster and dust everywhere. Coughing and waving the dust away, Winry took a few steps back, trying to escape the cloud.

" Stop being such a wimp. " Envy growled. She could barely see him, watching as his figure vanished inside the wall. A moment later he returned. " Jackpot. " He snickered. " Move it, Girl. " Covering her nose and mouth with her hand, she stepped forward, carefully dodging the plaster on the ground until she stood in the walkway of the new hole. It was darker, but it just looked like an add on closet. But on the ground a neatly cut hole covered most of the floor, pitch black inside.

" In there..? " Winry murmured. Envy gave her an annoyed look.

" Hurry up and jump in before I push you! " He huffed, folding his arms.

" How deep is it..? " She asked, stepping forward to peer inside.

" It's not far down. " Envy replied, rolling his eyes. " Jump! " Winry lowered herself to the ground, pulling her legs over the side of the hole. She pulled the suitcase strap off her shoulder, resting it beside her. " I'll take that, you'll break it. " He growled. He leaped over the hole with ease, landing beside her and picking up the suitcase with one hand. Winry nodded, and slowly lowered herself into the hole, clutching the edge tightly. _Here it goes.._ She thought. She let go, and instantly she was plummeting through the darkness. She expected to hit the floor in moments, but after a second she knew something was wrong. Wind rushed by her face as she fell, the darkness hiding the distance to the ground. Suddenly..

**Wham!** She felt her feet touch ground, the impact causing her to fall over, her legs crumpling from the force. One foot throbbing, she rose unsteadily to her feet, looking up. The large hole she had jumped into was now only a small point of light. She could see Envy looking down into the hole. She was sure he couldn't see through the darkness either, but he grinned widely, no doubt hearing the impact.

" Liar! ' She shouted up at him. He responded by laughing loudly, the sound echoing around her. _How narrow is this tunnel? _She wondered. Somehow it had managed to get darker down there. A second later there was another loud bang as Envy hit the floor feet first, the sound causing Winry to flinch. A moment later the suitcase was shoved roughly into her stomach. She grabbed it unsteadily, the luggage dropping to the floor when Envy let go.

" Humans. " He spat from not too far away. " You're so feeble! " Winry picked up the suitcase, slinging the strap over her shoulder again.

" Can you see down here? " She asked, cautiously stepping forward.

" No. " Envy huffed. " But I've been here before, I know where I'm going. "

" Well I don't, and I can't see anything. " Winry muttered. " Where are you? " Suddenly a strong hand grabbed her arm roughly, wrenching her forward. " Hey! " She grunted as she stumbled forward.

" Don't you know when to shut up!.? " Envy snapped, tightening his grip until her arm throbbed. She remained silent, walking forward with Envy leading her. Though after a while of walking in silence, Winry decided to try again.

" Hey.. " She mumbled. Envy said nothing. " If you can't stand humans... Why do you stick with Dante? "

" That's none of your business! " Envy snapped. They kept walking at even pace, the only sound once again their footsteps.

" She's... You're mother, isn't she..? " Winry continued. Suddenly Envy jerked, and Winry was yanked forward. A hand wrapped itself around her throat, and she was shoved against the tunnel wall.

" That's.. NONE... of your.. business.. " He stated slowly, hissing in her ear. She nodded, and slowly the grip on her throat loosened. Envy didn't bother grabbing her arm again, his footsteps getting quieter as he walked away.

" I lost my parents, my mother, when I was young.. " She murmured. The footsteps stopped. She could almost see Envy in the darkness, glaring at her. " You're lucky, you know.. " She continued, speaking quietly. Though the echoes made her sound louder. " Even after four hundred years, you still have family.. "

" I'm a _Homunculus_. " Envy spat. " I don't _have_ family! I don't have anything! "

" I don't see why you think that way. " Winry replied softly. " Your just like me, only you have cool powers. You think for yourself, and obviously feel.. Why can't you accept that you have family..? You do have your mother.. And despite everything, Edward and Alphonse are your brothers.. "

" Shut up! " Envy shouted. " I want no relation to those bastards! "

" Then what stops you from accepting Dante? " She asked.

" I said _shut up_! " Envy screeched. he stomped back over to her, and in one swift movement he slapped her across the face, causing her to stumble sideways. Without pausing, he grabbed her arm again in an iron grip and dragged her forward as he continued along the path.

" There's still a way to go. " He hissed. " Open your mouth again and I'll kill you! Nothing says you have to be alive, you're not the only _idiot_ that can install automail! " Her cheek throbbing, Winry fought down the urge to snap at him, instead following quietly behind. They walked in silence for what seemed like hours. Winry had lost all sense of time, walking at an even pace through what seemed like an endless, dark abyss that seemed to angle down. Though eventually the darkness, Winry noticed, was slowly lightening, as she could now barely make out the figure of Envy directly in front of her. As more time passed, he got lighter and lighter, until she could define the different colours on his person. Not long after she could see the end of the tunnel, the walls widening out at a sharp bend into what looked like a large cave. The floor evened out from the downward angle, and not long after Winry was stepping out into the large cave. It was exactly like the underground city she and Sheska had fallen into three years ago where they had found Edward. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight. She had found Edward three years ago there, and she was about to find him again. Though it wasn't going to be Edward..

Envy yanked her forward once more and they made their way further into the underground city. They walked down old stairs to the pavement of the city, and Envy lead her passed houses and buildings, seeming to go in no definite direction until he began to slow his pace. Winry clutched the suitcase tightly as she pressed forward. She and Envy came to a clearing, what looked like the centre of the city near a red lake on the other side of the large space. Tall pillars, broken or damaged, seemed to line the area, most likely once very beautiful. Not far ahead, on a cement, high-backed chair, sat Edward, his legs crossed, his left arm on the arm rest, fingers tapping impatiently, a very Edward-like frown on his face.

Dante..

Envy shoved her forward.

" Here. " He growled. " The girl has the new arm. " Smiling with cold eyes, Dante beckoned her silently, barely moving her hand. Winry walked forward until she stood right in front of Dante. She couldn't help but stare at Dante's cold, golden eyes. _Those eyes should not have that expression.._

" I'm glad you made it, Winry. " Dante spoke, her voice Edward's. Winry felt a pang in her heart. Her voice was Edward's, but the tone, the choice of words, was anything but.

" I have the new automail. " Winry said, lowering the suitcase to the ground. " I will install it for you, but it will hurt when I connect the nerves to the automail. " Dante nodded, though she made no attempt to move. " Uhh.. " Winry continued. " You'll also have to take your shirt off so I can get to the shoulder connection.. " Dante frowned sharply at this. She looked unnerved, just like any girl that was told that.

" Just remember, your a guy now! " Envy huffed from somewhere behind her. Dante merely glared.

" Of course. " She muttered, though it sounded like she was only talking to herself. She stood up stiffly, still frowning.

" I know how you must feel. " Winry smiled weakly. " If anyone said that to me, I'd clobber them. " Dante's frown disappeared, now replaced by a cold smile.

" I will never get used to being in a male body. " She smirked. She yanked off the black vest and began to unbutton the white shirt Edward had worn since he had arrived back in Amestris. Winry couldn't help but notice the stain of blood on the left sleeve.

" Are you injured? " She asked, concerned.

" You needn't be worried about Edward's body. " Dante replied. " Alphonse didn't have the heart to do any more than nick me. " Winry gasped. _So that was the injury Al gave him- her.._ She thought. Dante pulled off the white shirt, revealing Edward's muscley body. Dante seemed disturbed, but she did not hesitate, dropping the shirt and vest on the floor beside the chair. She seemed to have removed any remains of the right automail arm long before, only the connection remaining.

" You'll need to lay on a bench or something with room for the automail to stick out so i can make any adjustments to it. " Winry continued. Dante nodded. She stepped away from the cement chair, raising her left arm. With a swift movement she slapped the automail connection on the remains of Edward's right shoulder. A stone slab flew out of the ground with a blue flash without her even having to touch it.

" Wow! " Winry uttered, staring at it. " Edward's never been able to do _that_! "

" Don't forget, Dear, " Dante muttered, " I've had four hundred years experience. " She moved over to the slab, sitting down on it, watching Winry. Winry opened the suitcase. Inside was an automail arm, and a set of tools to the side. She picked up the arm, standing up to face Dante. She stared at it curiously. Winry moved over to her right.

" This will fit straight in. " Winry explained, pointing out the connection. " But it will hurt, so brace yourself. "

" I'll be fine. " Dante muttered. Winry nodded. She stuck the automail arm connection into the hole on the shoulder connection, stopping just before it would attach.

" Ok. " Winry stated. " In three, two.. one.. " She jolted forward, wrenching the automail in. Suddenly Dante flinched, eye's wide, screaming loudly in pain, though quickly she settled, glaring at empty space. Out of the corner of her eye, Winry could see Envy watching her closely. " You ok? " She asked.

" I'm fine! " Dante replied through gritted teeth.

" Try moving it. " Winry muttered. Dante, looking at the automail, lifted the arm up and down, bending it at the shoulder, elbow and wrist, while wriggling her fingers.

" It feels stiff. " She said after a few moments.

" Ah, ok. " Winry nodded. " I need to adjust it. Lay down on your stomach and stick your arm out. " Dante complied, laying down and holding out her right arm on the slab, resting her chin on her left arm. Winry opened a compartment on the automail. Grabbing a spanner from the suitcase, she began adjusting the complicated machinery inside the automail arm. Dante merely seemed to stare off into space.

" Forgive me for wondering.. " Winry stated suddenly. " But I must ask.. Why did you go after Edward and Alphonse..? You had a philosophers stone, you could have picked any body you wanted and still manage to get another stone.. "

" I am under no obligation to tell you. " Dante said simply.

" No, your not.. " Winry sighed. " But I would like to know.. " Dante sighed, staring ahead.

" At first, as I was after Alphonse's body, I knew that Edward would have no problem creating a stone for me, since he has had much experience with the Gate. It would have been a simple task. "

" But now? " Winry asked.

" I am at no worse a situation with Alphonse. " Dante continued. " He may not have worked as much directly with the Gate, but he has his own skill that make him the best choice for this situation. "

" What is it? " Winry asked.

" Alphonse can transmute souls. " Dante replied.

" He can transmute his soul, yeah.. " Winry pondered. " But what-? "

" Not _his_ soul. " Dante corrected irritably. " Souls. He has only transmuted his own, but his skill allows him to transmute any soul, with a bit of practise. It wouldn't be much harder. "

" He can transmute any soul..? " Winry repeated.

" Yes. " Dante replied. " With that power, Alphonse will be able to transmute souls for the philosophers stone with ease. "

" Huh... " Winry mumbled. She made a final adjustment to the automail before closing the panel and standing back. " There. " She stated. " Try it now. " Dante sat up, moving all the automail's joints.

" Much better. " She said eventually. " Is that everything? "

" Yep. " Winry nodded. " That should be fine unless you damage it. "

" Good. " Dante stood up. She clapped her hands, and the slab was sucked back into the ground. " You can go now. " She turned to Envy, who had been lingering back at the crumbling houses. " Envy, take her back to the surface. I forbid you to kill her, I will need her if this flimsy metal should break again. " Winry placed the spanner back into the suitcase, closing it and slinging the strap back over her shoulder. It was much lighter than before, now that the automail arm was no longer in it. Envy stomped over, grumbling under his breath.

" Come on, Girl. " He growled, grabbing her arm again and yanking her away. Winry glanced back at Dante once more. She stood, watching Winry retreat, her arms folded, a sharp scowl on her face. Just like Edward...

Envy led her back through the houses, weaving around them in no particular direction. Winry thought back to what Dante had said.

_Not his soul. Souls. He has only transmuted his own, but his skill allows him to transmute any soul, with a bit of practise._

_Any soul..._

_I think, _Winry thought, repressing the urge to grin, _I just found a way to get Edward back.._

* * *

Interesting! I just gave away a very obvious clue! You should have no trouble figuring it out, but if you do, don't tell everyone, it's more fun if i think you don't know. (grins)

I made a neat error somewhere in the chapter that said Dante clapped her hands when she only had one arm. Thank you to XxHouranxX, Feloss and Par for pointing that out. (grins) Inconsistency!

Until next chapter!


	13. Escape

Unlucky 13! I give thanks to my three editors, XxHouranxX, Feloss and Par, for noticing the awesome error I made in the last chapter. (grins) All fixed now! Instead of changing half the chapter I just made Dante look more awesome than usual. I'm so lazy.

Sorry I'm so late, I had a cold the other day which set me back on getting the chapter done. (sigh)

On with the unlucky chapter 13!

**Chapter 13: Escape**

" Fuery! " Winry called, waving her arm in the air to catch the Master Sergeant's attention. It was four weeks since she had fitted Dante with a new automail arm. She had not told Alphonse about it, afraid of his reaction. She hadn't even told him of the new idea Dante had practically given her. She didn't want him to run off before he was strong enough, but lately Alphonse had been losing his spirit. He had told her the other day that Edward's body was no doubt going to start rotting soon; something that could not be stopped easily. It seemed the longer Alphonse was away from Edward, unable to save his brother, the gloomier he got. And lately, it was visible.

" Ah! " Fuery cried, spotting her. He had just walked out of Alphonse's hospital room. Mustang still had him watching the boy, but every now and then another one of his subordinates came and took the Sergeant's place. Just last week Winry saw Second Lieutenant Breda sitting beside Alphonse, trying to teach him Shogi. Though he had left in a huff when Alphonse won. Armstrong also showed up reguarly, preaching about strength and how Alphonse needs to get his strength back. " Miss Winry! " Fuery continued, waving back at her. " How are you today? " Winry reached his side, smiling.

" I'm well. " She replied. " How's Al? " Fuery frowned.

" His wound has healed enough that he can get up, the doctor says. " he replied. " He seemed pretty happy about that, though he hasn't tried to, yet. I think he's down because he still hasn't come up with a way to get Edward back. " Winry frowned, glancing at the door to his room.

" Any news from Mustang? " She asked.

" All I've heard is that he thinks Warrant Officer Falman's getting closer to the whereabouts of the Homunculus's remains. " Fuery explained.

" That's good. " Winry smiled, looking back at him. " Are you on a break? "

" Yes, I hope that's ok. " Fuery stated quickly. Winry nodded.

" I'll watch him, you take as long as you want. " She offered. Fuery smiled, saluting her.

" Thank you, Miss Winry. " He turned and began walking away, looking back to give her a quick wave. " I'll see you later. " Winry waved good bye and then pushed the door to Alphonse's room open. He hadn't noticed her, staring out the window with sad eyes..

" Hey, Al! " She greeted cheerily, walking into the room. He turned to look at her, pausing for a moment before smiling back.

" Hey, Winry. " He muttered. " You look happy, today. "

" I heard the news! " She grinned. " You can move around now, huh? " Alphonse nodded. " Fuery reckons you haven't gotten up yet, though. "

" I'm tired right now. " He replied. He looked away from her, back at the window.

" That's because you've been laying in a bed for four weeks! " Winry replied. " Of course your tired, you've lost your energy. You should at least move to the chair. " She pointed to the wooden seat beside his bed.

" Then where will you sit? " He asked. He didn't even look at her.

" That's not important. " She sighed. " What are you looking at, anyway? " Alphonse shifted his gaze to her, as if startled by the question. Though quickly the surprise vanished, once again leaving only the look of sadness. Now Winry felt bad. " Look.. " She muttered quietly. She moved in front of the chair, sitting down and placing a hand on Alphonse's. " I know you miss Ed, but your getting stronger, you'll be able to get out of here faster if you got up! "

" That's not what I'm unhappy about, Winry. " Alphonse sighed. He looked away again, this time staring at his lap. " Of course I miss Brother, but that's the least of my problems. I'm assuming that Dante had been in Lyra's body since her old one, Master's teacher, had died, which wasn't really that long before we discovered that her new body was rotting. And then it was already pretty bad. I don't know how long until it happen's to Brother, and that thought is eating at me! Even if I could leave right now, I don't know how to get his soul back, plus we need to get rid of Envy.. " He sighed again, lowering his head. He looked stressed out..

" Your not the only one working on that. " Winry replied. " Mustang will take care of Envy. "

" But.. " He mumbled. " What about Brother.. ? " Winry frowned. Alphonse looked so sad...

" Hey.. " She muttered. " I had an interesting thought on my way here. " Alphonse looked up. " You can transmute your soul, right..? "

" Yeah. " He replied, staring at her with confused eyes.

" Well.. " She continued. " What if you can do more than that? " Now Alphonse looked shocked.

" What do you mean? " He said quickly.

" Like, what if you can do more than just transmuting your own soul? " She stated. " Is it possible to transmute other people's souls as well? Since you do know how to do it to yourself- "

" Of course! " Alphonse cried suddenly, slapping his forehead. Startled, Winry jumped back at the sudden movement. Alphonse looked at her with wide eyes, the gloom and weariness completely gone. Now he looked happy, and rather annoyed. " How did I miss that!.? Brother practically spelled it for me! "

" What? " Winry yipped.

" Ah- nothing. " Alphonse smiled, waving her off. " It's nothing. "

" You said Ed told you about it! " Winry pressed. " When did he do that? "

" Uhh.. It was.. one of those dreams, where the same thing keeps happening. " Alphonse replied a little too quick. " Though he didn't say it specifically, so I didn't guess it. "

" How can you keep having the same dream? " Winry asked. " What happens? "

" Don't worry about it. " Alphonse answered.

" Aww, come on, Al! " She urged. " You'd tell Ed in an instant! "

" Uhhh... " He paused. " No.. I didn't.. "

" Why? " Winry asked.

" I didn't think it was that important! " He huffed. " It was just weird! I only had it three times before he was taken. "

" I think three is enough to say something! " Winry snapped.

" Well I hardly think it's a good idea to tell your brother that he tried to gut you! " He snapped back. Winry paused, her eyes wide.

" What!.? " She yelled after a moment. Alphonse looked annoyed at himself for saying that.

" Nothing! " He snapped again, folding his arms and looking away.

" You mean he stabbed you in your dream as well!.? " She shrieked. She rose from her chair. " Before this? "

" Yes. " Alphonse huffed. " Now that I think about it, I should have _expected_ that one dream of a million to come true. _That_ would have saved some time. " He stated sarcastically. Winry sighed, sitting back down.

" Good point. " She replied. " Can you at least tell me about it? " Alphonse sighed.

" First he was just chasing me, " He began, " And I knew it wasn't him, then with the second dream Brother woke me up before anything really happened, then in the third one he stabbed me and told him that he was at the gate... I suppose that one was like a vision of the future, huh..? " He smiled weakly.

" That one definitely happened.. " Winry nodded. " but that was before he actually did it, huh? "

" Yeah. " Alphonse replied. " The last one was just him saying a more vague version of your idea. "

" I wonder why your getting this? " She wondered. " It makes no sense.. "

" It doesn't matter right now. " Alphonse replied. " I have to figure out how I'm going to transmute other souls. I'm _sure_ that's what he meant.. I should try it. " Suddenly he flinched. " What a terrible thing to do to something.. " He sighed.

" Why don't you practise on a rat or something? " Winry suggested. Alphonse didn't seem pleased about it.

" I don't want to do that to an animal! " He whined.

" Well I doubt you'd do it to a person. " Winry replied. " You don't have a choice. You gotta learn somehow. " She clapped her hands together. " How about you transmute a rat's soul to a small chunk of armour and then back? That would be good practise! " Alphonse appeared as if he wanted to protest, but after a few moments he merely sighed in defeat.

" I guess I don't have a choice.. " He mumbled. Winry frowned. She couldn't pinpoint the emotion in his dark-gold eyes. He looked unhappy, either at the thought of transmuting a rat, or at the seclusion from his brother, though there also seemed to be determination, as if he was willing to do whatever to get Edward back..

**

* * *

Thunk thunk thunk thunk.**

The only sound of the hallway was Mustang's heavy footsteps as he made his way down the corridor. Behind him were the light footsteps of First Lieutenant Hawkeye, his right (or left)-hand woman. She walked silently behind him, a folder tucked under one arm. Up ahead, Mustang spotted the large, wooden double-doors that led to the military file room. When he reached it he knocked before standing back, waiting for the door to open. After a few seconds one of the doors creaked open slightly, and Sheska timidly poked her face through the gap. She immediately recognised him, pulling the door open wider.

" Good to see you, Major General Mustang! " She saluted, stepping aside as he passed.

" At ease. " He muttered. Near the corner of the large room, Mustang spotted Falman, the grey-haired man hunched over a thick book. It seemed he hadn't even noticed their entrance.

" Warrant Officer Falman. " Hawkeye called to him. Falman looked up in surprise before jumping out of his chair with a loud clatter as it toppled to the ground, his arm raised in a salute.

" Major General! " He barked. " First Lieutenant! I did not hear you enter, Sirs! "

" Scrap the formalities, Falman. " Mustang smiled. " You need to lighten up. "

" Yes, Sir! " Falman stated, lowering his arm, but still standing stiff. " I will work on that, Sir. "

" Have you made any progress on the homunculus's grave? " Mustang asked.

" Yes, Sir. " Falman nodded. " But not much. Records from that time have mostly been lost or destroyed, it is difficult enough just to find them. If it weren't for Private Sheska, Sir, I would have gotten nowhere. " Behind Mustang, Sheska let out a squeak of glee.

" What have you uncovered? " He asked.

" I have managed to find the records of the time period that Dante and her son had lived in, though it seems they stayed under the military radar, for very little more than birth and death records have been found. " Falman explained. He turned and picked up his chair, straightening it before sitting down and sticking his nose back into the thick book in front of him. After a moment he looked up again, beckoning Mustang over. Mustang moved to stand in front of the small table beside Falman.

" This is the birth record of the son, " The Warrant Officer pointed to the old parchment, " Though there is no name written on it. It must be that they chose the name later. But the mother's and father's first name is written here. It reads ' Dante' and ' Hohenheim'. I believe this is the correct son Alphonse referred to. "

" Why such little information? " Mustang asked.

" Such records weren't deemed as important as they are today. " Falman replied, his nose once again in the book. " It was only a requirement since two hundred years ago. Any birth and death records before that were only there if the family wished it, and even then held no more information than the parent's names. Many are only marked with an 'X'. "

" Do you have a death record for this boy? " Mustang asked.

" I have not found one, yet. " Falman sighed. " It seems they are not filed the same way as they are today. Death records must be in a different book, but Private and I have yet to find it. " He looked up once more, a wary expression on his face.

" We've gotten close, though, Major General Mustang. " Sheska spoke up. She stepped forward to stand behind Falman. " We've already eliminated half the books in this file room. Most of them are too small to hold this sort of information, and the rest seem to be unrelated, or of different era's. "

" Good work, both of you. " Mustang nodded. " Keep going. Contact me when you have discovered the death record, hopefully it will have the name of the graveyard in which it was buried. _Surely _they'd have _that_. " He added with a groan.

" We can only hope, Sir. " Falman replied formally. " I have not seen any death records so far from this era, so I can not make a guess as to what will be found on it. "

" What did I say about lightening up? " Mustang huffed.

" You said I must lighten up, Major General, Sir. " Falman replied faultlessly.

" Make sure you work on that. " Mustang ordered, desperately stifling a grin. Falman nodded, unaware of the Major General's amusement, and saluted him. Sheska saluted also. Mustang and Hawkeye returned it before turning around and marching out of the room. They were now half way down the corridor before Hawkeye spoke up.

" No doubt Falman and Sheska will find Envy's grave. " She stated. " Do you suppose Alphonse has gotten any closer to discovering a way to retrieve Edward? "

" Even if he hasn't, " Mustang replied, not looking back or slowing his pace, " the fact that we can get rid of the homunculus that guards Dante will make it easier to capture her. We will work out the rest then. "

" I think we should visit him, to see if he has made any progress. " Hawkeye continued.

" Fuery reported back to me earlier today. " Mustang explained. " He says Alphonse is beginning to lose hope at finding a way. I doubt he will come up with anything in that state. Once we have made progress he will be re-motivated, and surely one of us will think of something. "

" Indeed. " Hawkeye replied. She did not say anything else, and once again the two walked in silence.

_

* * *

Philosopher's stone.. _

_It will be difficult to make, though. You'd need a lot of souls.. You should use Lior... _

_I will give his body back, Alphonse..._

_That power you have.. Transmuting your own soul.. Ain't that nifty.. I wonder if that's all you can do.. __Surely that's not all you can do... _

_What if you can do more than just transmuting your own soul..? Is it possible to transmute other people's souls as well..?_

Alphonse stared at the ceiling. The room was dark. It was night. He should have been sleeping, but every time he closed his eyes, disembodied voices flooded his mind..

_I'm not upset with you.._

_If you can't find a way..._

Alphonse sighed, rubbing his sore eyes. _I would never leave you, Brother.. _He thought sadly. _I think you know that.._ He shifted his gaze to the sleeping Fuery in the chair beside him. The Master Sergeant had been sitting with him for four weeks. Surely he had his own job to do, though? Mustang wasn't the type to let one of his subordinates off work for so long just to baby sit. Fuery didn't even need to be there. Winry was with him all but at night anyway. Alphonse sighed again, shifting his gaze back to the ceiling.

_I will give his body back, Alphonse..._

Alphonse turned his head to stare at the wall near the window.

_That power you have.. Transmuting your own soul.. Ain't that nifty.._

_Brother.. _He thought. Edward's voice was all he heard in his mind, yet he had not seen his brother for over a month..

_I'm not upset with you.._

Alphonse closed his eyes. Once again his brother's face appeared, staring at him with an odd calmness. Like acceptance..

_If you can't find a way..._

_No. _Alphonse thought. _I have a way.._

* * *

Brother...

_Edward was chasing him.. Alphonse could hear the footsteps of both of them as they pelted down the street, darkness pressing down on Alphonse, as if a barrier. He, as usual, could see nothing. It was raining. When had it started raining..? The cold drops of water pelted him, as if also trying to force him back. He was growing tired very quickly, and could hear the footsteps of that which was not really his brother gaining on him with every passing second. There was no point running. Edward would catch up anyway.._

_Alphonse stopped running. Immediately he could hear his brother's footsteps stop. Alphonse whirled around. Standing less than a meter away was Edward, wearing the usual cruel grin, his automail arm transmuted into a sword. _

_" Hey, Al. " Edward smirked. " What's the matter? "_

_" Hey, yourself. " Alphonse huffed, impatient. " What do you want now? "_

_" Is that any way to talk to your brother? " Edward snickered._

_" Knock it off, you're not my brother. " Alphonse replied. Edward took a single step forward, raising his automail sword menacingly._

_" Indeed. " He grinned. " How that must hurt, saying that to your brother's face. "_

_" I know how to get Brother back. " Alphonse stated. " I know how to get rid of you! "_

_" Do you want to know where your brother's body is? " Edward asked. " He's going to rot, you know. "_

_" Tell me! " Alphonse snapped. Edward walked forward, raising his automail arm. He clapped his hands, and in a blue flash his arm was transmuted back to normal. Edward stopped right in front of Alphonse. He was frowning._

_" Do you know where you are? " He asked. " Right where you stand? " Alphonse scanned the darkness around Edward. He could see nothing but black. Nothing.._

_" No.. " Alphonse muttered._

_" Turn around. " Edward ordered. Despite the feeling of warning in his stomach, Alphonse couldn't help but comply. Slowly he turned around, keeping Edward in his view as long as possible until at last he had to turn his head. Suddenly the darkness was gone. The only darkness was cast by the night sky, which was lit with flames roaring up from the ground in the distance. Everywhere was crumbled buildings, burned, burning, completely destroyed or in danger of falling, not one structure looked stable. The street pavement was cracked horrendously, as if smashed several times by something powerful. In the distance, Beyond the nearby houses, Alphonse could hear the screams of men and women, and the never ending gunshots that echoed in the sky as what must be terrified men attacking a great enemy. Alphonse recognised this place. He had seen it so often before._

_Lior.. _

_Alphonse's eyes widened. _This_ was the darkness that had surrounded him that whole time?.! _These_ were the buildings he ran passed every time his brother chased him..?_

_" Hey, Alphonse. " Edward called. Alphonse forced himself to look away from the horror in front of him. He turned his head towards Edward, eye's wide. Edward stood uncomfortably close, his nose barely a centimetre away from Al's. His eyes were stone cold, the same look Dante has. " I've started your job for you. " He grinned. " You better hurry. I'm waiting for you, Dear Brother. "_

* * *

Alphonse's eye's snapped open. The dark ceiling of the hospital loomed in his vision, shadows cast across it from the city lights outside. He could hear Fuery's calm breathing beside him. Alphonse sat up, looking around the room. The dream was still vivid in his mind. _Is Dante in Lior? _He wondered. _Is that what he said? Is he there now..?_

_You better hurry. I'm waiting for you, Dear Brother..._

The dreams had never been wrong before. But then, maybe he was misinterpreting it..?

_Do you want to know where your brother's body is..?_

_Lior... You'd better hurry..._

" Nhh.. " Fuery groaned. Alphonse's looked over at him. He was peering at Alphonse through one slightly opened eye. He seemed to still be half asleep.. " Why are you up.. ? " He mumbled.

" I can't sleep. " Alphonse replied. It was sort of true. Fuery yawned. _Brother always blurts things when he's tired.. _" Hey, " Alphonse muttered. " How come you still stay here all day and night? "

" Mustang want's me to watch you.. " Fuery sighed. He closed his eyes, lowering his head.

" Why? " Alphonse asked.

" Doesn't want you doing anything.. stupid.. " Fuery's voice drifted off. " Why do you ask..? "

" I want to go to Lior. " Alphonse replied. " Are there trains that go there at night? "

" Yeah.. " Fuery mumbled. " Two A.M... "

" Thanks, Fuery. " Alphonse smiled. Fuery gave him a half-assed wave before it was obvious he was asleep, snoring slightly. Alphonse looked over at the bedside table. A nurse had put his clothes in one of the drawers earlier. His vest was ruined though, and Winry had bought him a new shirt since the other one was unwearable..

_You'd better hurry.. I'm waiting for you..._

_Dear Brother..._

* * *

Fuery yawned. His entire body felt stiff from sleeping in the chair. He opened his eyes, lifting his head only to notice his neck ached. _Ahh.._ He groaned._ I should have asked Major General for a comfier chair.._ Barely any light filtered through the window. It was still fairly early. Maybe about four, five o'clock.. Slowly his gaze drifted to the limp form of Alphonse, still asleep in the...

" Ohh..! " Fuery gasped. His eye's flew wide.

The bed was empty.

* * *

Oo, bad me. (grins)

Until next chapter!


	14. Beginning Of The End

Woot! Late again. (grins) This time we found our photoshop cd after about a month of tearing the house apart looking for it. Turns out it was on top of the bookshelf. The one we had checked four times. Except we didn't check the very top. Silly us. twitch

Anyway, my sister wouldn't get off the computer. Poor me, poor you. (sigh)

Anyway! Here's the long awaited chapter 14!

**Chapter 14: Beginning Of The End**

_This bread is tough.._ Thought Mustang as he stared intently at his lunch. The small bread role was in his hand, slightly stale, as Mustang decided. It was early morning, but he had been in his office for the better part of the night working. Major General was a much tougher job at the moment due to so few high-ranked personnel. Sighing, he lowered it back onto the tray. The only other food on there was a small foil patty filled with custard chicken. He wasn't fond of that, either. _I swear, that cook has it out for me._ Mustang pushed the tray away, resting his elbows in the space where it had been. Beside him lay a small stack of paper. He was supposed to finish it earlier, but was distracted. Breda had versed him at chess.

" Custard chicken day? " A voice called out. Mustang looked away from the papers of hell only to see Second Lieutenant Hawkeye standing on the other side of the table, a tray in hand. Without waiting for an offer, she sat down in front of him, placing a coffee beside her food.

" Did I do something to the cook? " Mustang asked casually.

" No, Sir. " Hawkeye replied. " Some people here like custard chicken. "

" There's another thing to add to the list of when I become Fuhrer. " He grumbled. " I'm getting rid of custard chicken. "

" Why don't you just give people more options? " Hawkeye suggested, smiling.

" Yeah! " Havoc yelled from two tables down. Mustang looked over at him. " You should put chilli on the menu, then you could also _breathe _fire! " Beside him Breda snickered. Keeping his face calm, Mustang picked up the bread role on his plate and hurled it at Havoc. Unfortunately since he had only one eye his coordination was still off, and the role struck Breda instead. The second Lieutenant rubbed his head angrily, though quickly picked up the bread role, throwing it at Havoc who was currently wiping his eyes from tears of laughter. Mustang looked away from the squabble. Hawkeye was taking a sip of her coffee. She seemed to have ignored the commotion.

" You should do that paper work, General. " She suggested as she lowered the hot beverage.

" I've got plenty of time. " Mustang grunted, swirling his spoon in the custard.

" That's what you said about the last lot. " Hawkeye replied. " And what happened then? "

" I choose not to answer that. " Mustang stated, folding his arms. Hawkeye smiled again. She pushed the paper closer to him.

" If you're not going to eat, you should do your work. " She urged. Just then a military officer stepped up behind Hawkeye. He saluted Mustang, standing straight. Hawkeye turned around to look at him.

" Major General Mustang. " The man stated formally. " You have a phone call, Sir. One Master Sergeant Kain Fuery wishes to speak to you urgently. "

" Yes, all right. " Mustang replied, rising to his feet. He smiled to Hawkeye. " First Lieutenant, bring that paperwork back to my desk, I don't feel like eating. " Hawkeye nodded.

" See you later, Sir. " She saluted. Mustang walked away from the table, following the officer out of the lunch hall, through the corridor to the military phone lines. A young woman who sat at the desk in front of the wall of phones spotted him, smiling at his presence.

" Ah! " She exclaimed happily. " Thank you, Sergeant. " The man nodded to her and walked away. " Major General, Master Sergeant Fuery is on line one. "

" Thank you. " Mustang muttered as he walked past the desk to the phones. They each had a number in front of them. Mustang picked up the phone with a '1' on it, putting it to his ear. " Major General Mustang speaking. " He stated.

" _Ah, Boss! _" Fuery exclaimed. He sounded nervous, jittery. He breathed heavily into the phone, as if he had run to it. Mustang narrowed his eye, frowning.

" What happened? " He asked.

" _Uh, don't be mad, he is an Elric! _" Fuery's voice quivered. " _I had fallen asleep, and when I woke up- Alphonse, he's gone! _"

" WHAT!.? " Mustang shrieked angrily into the phone. Behind him he heard the lady drop her pen in surprise. " DAMNIT, Fuery! "

" _I asked the nurses if he checked himself out. _" Fuery continued hastily. " _They didn't even know he'd left! But his clothes are gone, too, so he wasn't nabbed, he definitely left on his own accord. _"

" How long has he been gone!.? " Mustang yelled.

" _I can't say exactly- I _was_ asleep when he left- but as far as I know hes been gone at least an hour. _" The master sergeant stammered. "_ I woke up in the middle of the night, when he was still here, and he was awake. He said something about Lior, and about the trains. I think he's gone there!_ "

" Lior!.? " Mustang repeated. _Dante told him to transmute that city.. _Mustang remembered. _Is that what he's doing?.!_ " Did he say why he wanted to go to Lior? " He demanded.

" _I don't think so. _" Fuery replied. " _I just know he said he wanted to go!_ "

"Stay at the hospital, see if you can get any more information, and tell Winry when she goes up there. " Mustang ordered. " She'll find out anyway. "

" _Yes, Sir! _" Fuery huffed. Mustang hung up the phone, instantly turning around and marching out of the area, back through the hallway, the young lady behind the desk staring at him with wide eyes. He rushed back into the lunch hall. Immediately he spotted Havoc and Breda, still in their spot. Hawkeye also had not moved, calmly sipping her coffee not far away. Mustang didn't have the patience to go over there.

" Second Lieutenant Havoc! " He shouted above the din. " Second Lieutenant Breda! " Instantly everyone in the lunch hall fell silent, staring at him. " My office, Now! First Lieutenant Hawkeye, bring Armstrong to my office, immediately! "

" Yes, Sir, Major General! " Hawkeye jumped up, dashing over to Havoc and slamming the papers down in front of him before rushing out of the lunch hall. Havoc grabbed the papers before he and Breda leaped out of their own seats and dashed towards Mustang, who had already left the hall, making his own way to his office._ We need to form a plan. _He told himself. _We need to get to Lior as quick as possible. We need backup, incase the homunculus attacks. We need to catch Alphonse..._

_Before he kills himself._

* * *

" Sir..? " A voice called him. Slowly Alphonse opened his eyes. His head was pressed against the train window. Desert flashed by. Lior must be near.. " Sir? " The voice called again. Alphonse looked up, over to the middle of the train. A woman in a brown uniform stood watching him. " We will be in Lior in about half an hour. " She informed.

" Thank you, Miss. " Alphonse smiled. She returned it, walking away to leave him alone on the train seat. Alphonse had not gotten up in four weeks, he felt tired already, and he had been sitting for hours. It was already late morning. His stomach throbbed lightly. Carefully he felt the wound under his shirt. Luckily the nurse had changed the bandage before he had gone to sleep last night, so it was still clean. He'll just have to be careful. Since the injury was all the way through his body, though, his back ached even more from the rough ride. Alphonse looked back out the window. In the distance he could see the outline of the city. He could see no smoke rising from it. No orange glow. Everything seemed to be fine..

_What if I am wrong..?_

That would go down well. Mustang will eat him alive. And Winry! What she would do when she finds out!_ No matter.._ He thought. He lowered his head to once again rest it on the glass. _This trip is worthwhile, just to see the city undamaged.._

" Mummy, it's broked! " A high voice cried from somewhere behind him. Alphonse turned his head to see a little girl two chairs back, holding up a doll to her mother. She wore bright pink clothes with a small, straw hat. The doll's head had snapped off at the neck. The woman that was the girls mother looked at the toy sadly. " Fix it, mummy! "

" I can't fix it, sweetheart. " The mother sighed. " I'll buy you a new one when we get to Lior. "

" But I want Mary! " The girl whined. " I want _this_ dolly! "

" It's broken where it can't be fixed. " The mother repeated, pointing at the neck. The little girl stared at it for a moment before beginning to cry, covering her face with her small hands. Alphonse watched her. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Gripping the seat, he stood up slowly, ignoring the pain. He walked out into the space between the chairs and moved until he stood beside the girls seat. There, he knelt down next to her. She looked up, staring at him in surprise with wet, sad eyes.

" May I see Mary? " Alphonse asked, smiling. He held out his hand. " I might be able to fix her for you. " Instantly the girl turned to her mother, pulling the doll parts out of her hands and shoving them into Alphonse's.

" Can you fix her, Meesta? " She asked, her face lighting up. Alphonse looked at the break. The wooden neck had broken in half. It wasn't that bad at all. He put the doll on the chair between him and the girl. Clapping his hands together, he touched the head with only one finger. Blue light surrounded the doll, and when it faded the toy was whole.

" There we go. " Alphonse smiled again, handing the doll to the girl. She grinned broadly.

" Mary! " She squealed, hugging it.

" What do you say, Dear? " The mother asked her child.

" Thanku, Meesta! " She cheered. Alphonse rose back to his feet.

" Thank you, very much. " The mother said, nodding her head to him. " That is Anna's favourite toy. "

" It was no problem, Ma'am. " Alphonse replied. The woman looked as if she wanted to say more, but Alphonse quickly returned to his seat. Now with his back turned to them, he slowly lifted one of his hands to his face. It shook slightly. He felt tired again, just from that...

_I should have stayed in the hospital longer.. _He thought, lowering his hand. _Winry was right.. I should have gotten up and gained more strength.._ Sighing, he looked out the window once more. Lior was even closer.

Unmoving, he watched as the city drew closer and closer as time passed. After little over half an hour they were right in front of it, and not much longer after they were pulling up into the station of Lior. The train slowed to a complete stop, and instantly everybody in the cabin rose to their feet and made their way out. Alphonse stayed seated. He waited until pretty much everybody had passed him until he stood up and made his own way out of the cabin, through the door and out into the station of Lior. There were not as many people around as there was in Central. There had only been about ten people in his cabin, and they had all disappeared. He made his way across the small station and down the steps into the street. Everything was different to central. There was more space, for one. Shops and buildings were far apart compared to the tightly packed streets he had been in. The central plaza wouldn't be far from the station. Slowly he wandered forward, scanning the area carefully. He felt uneasy, like he expected something to happen at any moment. He did, though. But everything was so normal.. Everybody appeared untroubled as they themselves wandered the streets, making their own way to their own destinations. Frowning, Alphonse soon reached the Plaza. It was a large space, the ground decorated with swirling patterns and shops and stalls lining the edges. Many people walked through the plaza, and on every second shop there seemed to be at least one statue of Armstrong, the muscly man posing the same way on each. Alphonse couldn't help but laugh at this. He could only imagine the people of Lior's reaction to this. Though none of them would say no, as it was Armstrong who helped rebuild it all..

Alphonse took a step forward only to stagger slightly. His hands shaking and his arms weak, he moved to an empty wall of a building, leaning against it and gripping it with his left hand while resting his head in his right. It was definitely a bad idea to come.. Even if he found Dante, like this he was no match. _I'm such an idiot.._ He groaned. _Brother's habits have rubbed off on me. I've gotten stubborn!_

" Al? " A voice interrupted his thoughts. Alphonse looked up, immediately spotting the familiar face which watched him with surprise and concern, a grocery bag in her arms.

" Rose! " He gasped, straightening himself. " Good to see you. "

" Al! " She yelped, a grin on her face. " Oh, Mr Armstrong has told me of your and Ed's arrival! I didn't think I'd see you in Lior- you look pale! " She suddenly gasped. She dashed over to him, shifting the bag of groceries to one arm as she gripped his shoulder with the other. " Are you sick? Where's Ed? "

" I'm ok. " He replied, lifting a hand to calm her. " I'm just tired, that's all. Brother's still in Central. " He lied. " Colonel Mustang wouldn't let him leave. "

" Really? " She asked. " But he isn't in the military anymore, is he? "

" Uh- no, no, he isn't. " Alphonse muttered quickly. _Crap, what am I going to say now? _He thought, hiding the nervous expression that threatened to reveal itself.

" So how come the Colonel is keeping him there? Why would you come alone, especially looking like this? " She asked quickly. _Ohh, think!_ Alphonse shouted at himself. But no incredibly foolproof lie came to mind, and Rose stood there staring at him, waiting for a reply.

" Uhh.. I'm not sure.. " He muttered eventually. What a weak lie. _Damn it! _He cursed. _She won't be happy with that._ And of course she wasn't.

" You're not a good liar, Al. " She sighed after a moment, frowning. " Why are you really here? And where is Edward? " Alphonse paused, but after a moment he realised he wasn't going to get out of this one without telling Rose the truth.

" I guess you'll find out sooner or later.. " He sighed, lowering his head. He looked back up. " But can we find somewhere to sit down first? " He asked. " I'm exhausted. " Rose nodded, concern all over her face and eyes.

" Yes, of course! " She wrapped her free arm around his shoulders, leading him away from the wall. " We'll go sit by the fountain. "

A few minutes later, Alphonse sat on a small white wall, his back to the cool, trickling water that was the fountain. He held his head down, noticing the wonderful feeling of getting off his tired legs. Rose sat next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her face, anxious as to what he was going to say. But she didn't say anything to him, waiting patiently for him to begin. _How _am_ I going to begin..._ He thought sadly. _She's going to be upset when she finds out what happened to Brother.._

" Are you sure you're not sick..? " Rose asked after a few more moments.

" No, I'm not sick.. " Alphonse replied. He lifted his head, straightening his back. Gripping his shirt, he lifted the fabric up, revealing the bandages that wrapped around his entire stomach and half his chest. Rose gasped in shock.

" Oh, Al! " She clapped a hand over her mouth. " What happened? "

" I'll tell you in a minute. " Alphonse muttered. " But first, I have to tell you what happened to Brother.. " Rose stared at him wide-eyed, but did not say anything. " When we came back five weeks ago.. " He began. " We came through the gate which had been opened three years ago. The one we saw that the armoured soldiers came out of. " Rose nodded. " Anyway, we discovered that the Homunculus, Envy- with the green hair-, was the one keeping the gate open on our side. We tried to get rid of him, but we were all ended up dragged back here. Envy escaped though, so he's running around Amestris again. But that's not the main issue. " He quickly added. " It turns out.. " He paused, lowering his eyes. He couldn't look.. " We found out.. Dante's alive.. " He heard a strangled gasp from Rose, like she was trying not to cry out. He forced himself to ignore it. " She was really rotted. She needed a new body, and went after me.. But Brother.. Brother pushed me away.. "

" Ohhh.. " Rose moaned. Alphonse felt tears welling up behind his eyes. He hadn't cried in four weeks.. He mustn't now..

" Dante got him. " He muttered. " She's in his body now. " He looked up. Rose was staring, wide-eyed with horror, one hand to her mouth which, he was sure, was hiding a silent scream. She seemed unable to speak.. " I went after her, to get Brother back, but.. well, I kinda failed.. " He pointed to his stomach, smiling weakly.

" Oh my god..! " Rose squeaked. " Edward did that..?.! "

" No, " Alphonse corrected, " Dante did that. "

" Yes, that's right.. " Rose nodded after a moment. " Dante.. But, does that mean.. is Ed..? "

" Brother is at the gate, I saw him when I passed out from the wound. " Alphonse continued. " I know how to get him back, though! I just need to find Dante. I heard.. I get this feeling she is in Lior.. "

" I.. I haven't seen him- her.. " Rose stammered.

" Yeah.. " Alphonse sighed, the weak smile back on his face. " I suppose that's a good thing.. " Slowly, Rose lowered her hand, placing it back onto his shoulder.

" Poor Al. " She muttered, looking at him with sad eyes. " That must have been hard for you to be fighting him.. "

" It's ok. " Alphonse replied. " I know how to get him back. That makes it easier. " Rose smiled.

" Well, I hope he is in Lior. " She stated. " Then your trip would not have been in vain. "

" Yeah.. " Alphonse replied. Though he looked away, hiding the frown on his face. He couldn't bare to tell her... what Dante is planning...

" Have you eaten anything recently? " Rose asked suddenly. " Food will give you energy. How about something from the kiosk? "

" Uh.. no thanks. " Alphonse replied, looking back at her. " I can't eat anything too big yet.. "

" A drink, then? " She persisted. " You gotta put something in your stomach, or you won't last much longer. "

" Ok. " He smiled. He rose to his feet, Rose refusing to let go of his shoulder, as if trying to lessen the effort. She began to lead him towards a small bar. Alphonse recognised the shopkeeper from when he was first in Lior. It was that same old man who ran the small kiosk near the fountain.. He looked up, following the giant, golden statue of Armstrong, right up to the flexing arms. Suddenly he stopped walking, gasping in surprise. Behind the statue, a fair distance away, it appeared, was a column of smoke rising out from behind the buildings.

" Is something on fire? " He asked Rose, who also looked up. Her own reaction of surprise told him that was not normal.

" Oh, no. " She muttered.

" Shouldn't we go over there? " Alphonse asked. The column of smoke was short, but thick, meaning it hadn't been burning for long- but it was big.

" No. " Rose answered. She appeared worried, watching the smoke with concern. " The police can handle it, and enough people will go there anyway. Too many people and it's more a problem.. " Alphonse watched the pillar of smoke. Suddenly there was a loud explosion, and a ball of fire rose up into the sky, seeming to engulf the smoke before disappearing, creating more smoke than before. The ground shook from the vibration, and all around Alphonse could hear people screaming.

" Ok, _now_ we go over there. " Alphonse muttered. He began to move when Rose pulled him back. She had terror in her eyes.

" I can't, I have to find my son! " She yelped, tightening her grip on his shoulder. " I don't want to leave you alone like this! "

" I have to check it out! " Alphonse protested. " It might be Dante! " He grabbed her hand, pushing it away. " You go, I'll be fine, I promise. " Rose paused, seeming to fight with herself.

" Ok. " She finally uttered. " Please be careful. " With that, she turned and dashed away, disappearing into the panicked crowd. Turning the other way, Alphonse broke into a run, dodging people as he passed buildings and stores, ignoring the growing pain in his stomach and the increasing fatigue. In no time at all he stood at the corner of the street with the burning house. It was still a fair distance away, but Alphonse could see it clearly, the billowing smoke roaring out of the smashed windows and disintegrated door of the large building. There were so many people flocking to it, some that wore military police uniforms, most that were bystanders. Standing at the top of the burning structure, a lone figure seemed to look down at the crowd, what looked like string flowing down from his head.

_Envy!_

Alphonse ran closer. Though he was forced to stop a few meters away. He would not be able to get passed the crowd, and it would be unwise to stand to close to them, incase they all flee from the homunculus. Even then, he would be unable to get near Envy. He could already feel the intense heat of the fire on his face and hands. The shift in temperature seemed to be concentrated on his wound. It felt like his entire stomach was burning away. Clutching the bandages, which were only body temperature, Alphonse took a few steps backwards, trying to escape the heat, but also wanting to keep Envy in sight. If the green-haired homunculus was here, than Dante was definitely hiding somewhere. Most likely not near the building, though. She may be evil, but she still had the body of a human, which still burned. But where would she be..? And why was Envy burning the building anyway? Was it a signal for Alphonse?

Suddenly Envy jumped down from the roof, the bystanders screaming as they saw what they thought was a desperate human trying to escape the fire, falling to his death. Envy vanished from his view in front of the crowd. There was a loud bang, and the ground shook from the impact. A few seconds passed, and suddenly people began surging away from the building, running in all directions to escape. As people fled passed the buildings, the crowd thinned, and finally Alphonse could see what was happening. Envy was cutting down anyone he could reach, a path of bodies and blood forming behind him. He was not picky. Alphonse watched as he sliced in half with his arm an old lady, too slow and weak to escape quickly. He watched in horror as blood spurted from the two halves as they hit the ground, Envy immediately moving to his next target. A bright colour flashed in the corner of Alphonse's eye. He turned his head towards it only to see the same little girl from the train, the one with the bright pink clothes and the broken doll, clutched tightly by her mother as the two tried to run away. Something fell from the girl's hand, and suddenly she stopped running. Alphonse watched as she tore from her mothers grip and ran back to the object, shouting something, though Alphonse could not hear it above the din of the fleeing bystanders. She picked it up, holding it out in the air. Alphonse realised it was the doll that he had fixed on the train. The mother shrieked, rushing back to her daughter. But it was too late. Envy, having massacred another two people, spotted the little girl and made a bee-line towards her, his blood-soaked arm held out in front of him, ready to impale the child.

" No! " Alphonse heard someone yell. Vaguely he realised it was him. The next thing he knew, he was running towards the girl and her mother, but Envy was already almost there.. Alphonse clapped his hands. He was almost there.. But Envy had reached her. Alphonse watched as he pulled back his arm. The mother shrieked in fear, pulling the girl away, moving in between them, clutching her daughter tightly, her face buried in her daughters brown hair. Alphonse practically dived for the ground, reaching out for it with outstretched fingers. He felt the stone in his hands, and instantly there was a bright blue flash on the ground. A large wall of stone rose out of the ground, tearing towards the woman and Envy. The homunculus dropped his arm towards the woman. But before he got close, the wall shoved itself between them, separating Envy from his prey. Fearfully the woman looked behind her, gasping at the sight of the new obstacle.

" Go! Run! " Alphonse shouted. The woman stared at him for a moment before staggering to her feet, her daughter clutched tightly, and running as fast as she could away from Envy, who merely stared in surprise at Alphonse before the usual glare of hate shrouded his face.

" How dare you interrupt me! " He snarled.

" What are you doing, Envy!.? " Alphonse screamed at him. " Why are you doing this?.! "

" I'm having fun! " Envy spat. " Got a problem? "

" Yes! " Alphonse snapped. Envy smirked.

" How about I have fun with _you_! " He huffed. Envy jumped forward, landing only a short distance away. He raised an arm menacingly. " You're weak, Small Fry! "

" Where's Dante? " Alphonse yelled.

" Right here, Al. " A familiar voice spoke. Alphonse whirled around. Edward stood not far to his left, the glow of the fire lighting up the smirk on his face. " I didn't know you missed me so much. "

" I have a score to settle with you. " Alphonse growled.

" You can settle it later. " Dante replied. " You have a task you need to complete. "

" I am _not_ transmuting Lior! " He yelled. Dante frowned. She lifted her right hand.

" That's a shame. " She smirked. Alphonse's eye's widened.

" Where did you get a new automail arm?.! " He gasped.

" Didn't your dear friend, Winry, tell you? " Dante asked. " She gave it to me. "

" Don't lie! " Alphonse shrieked. " She would never aid you! "

" I'd say ask her when you go back, " Dante laughed, " But you won't be leaving this place. " She lowered her hand, frowning again. " If you won't create me the stone, than I have no use for you. Envy, have your fun. " Alphonse immediately looked behind him at the homunculus. Envy was already in the air, coming down on Alphonse, his arm raised. Alphonse dodged to the left. Envy hit the ground where he had been standing moments ago. Instantly Envy raised a leg, kicking at him. Again he dodged, but this time Envy only barely missed him. Without pause, Alphonse lurched forward, swinging a fist at Envy. The homunculus easily dodged, throwing his own fist at Al. Alphonse moved out of the way, grabbing Envy's wrist. He twisted his arm, and with a swift movement he flipped Envy over, slamming the homunculus onto his back. Suddenly Envy twisted his body, onto his feet in a second. Alphonse tried to jump backwards, but Envy was too quick. He gripped Alphonse by the shoulders.

Suddenly there was an explosion of pain in his stomach. Envy had planted his knee right on the wound. He shoved Alphonse backwards, who staggered slightly, barely stopping himself from collapsing backwards before falling forward on his knee's, weakly clutching the injury as he gasped in agony.

" You fight heaps better than that shrimp! " Envy laughed. Alphonse forced his head upwards, peering through squinted eyes at the homunculus. A burning feeling welled up in his throat. It was worse than usual.. He dropped his head, the fire leaping up his throat. Involuntarily he vomited, blood hitting the stone underneath him. Envy's laughter echoed in his ears as he coughed. The burning feeling died down, but he could still feel it..

" Finish him. " He heard Dante order.

" My pleasure. " Envy sneered. Alphonse heard him approach. He tried to stand, to move, but all he could do was gasp for breath as waves of pain surged from his stomach. Slowly he lifted his head. He could feel blood dripping from his chin, but he could not wipe it off. Envy stopped directly in front of him, raising his arm, which was now shaped like a lance. " Bye bye, Small Fry! " He sneered. His arm dropped like a guillotine, the pointed weapon falling towards his head.. He could do nothing but watch it fall.

_No.. _He thought helplessly. _I can't die now.._ Envy's grin broadened. Beyond him, Dante smirked. All he could see was his brother's cold eyes.. _I can't die... I can't.._

_I'm the only one.._

_That can save Brother..._

" Alphonse Elric! " A dramatic voice cried. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and a moment later Envy was hurled through the air, a large boulder pushing him away. He heard the homunculus cry out in shock and anger. Struggling, Alphonse glanced to his right. Armstrong stood there, about a meter away, his knuckle-dusters covering his hands, which he held up threateningly as fists.

" Major.. " He coughed. Behind Armstrong, Alphonse could see a large number of military officers, all lined up behind him.

" Give it up, Dante! " He heard Mustang shout from somewhere behind him. " This time you're not getting away! "

_They've all come.._ Alphonse thought. Slowly, he pulled himself up. _They've come to help.._ With great effort, Alphonse managed to rise to his feet, clutching the wound with one arm, bent forward slightly in a small attempt to rid himself of the pain. Dante was scowling deeply at the new arrivals.

" Once again, Alphonse, your possy has come to save you. " She growled. To his left, Envy reappeared, anger in his eyes.

" Someone's gonna _die_ for that! " He screeched. Dante smiled. She stepped forward, extending her arms.

" Let the fight commence. " She laughed.

* * *

4am in the morning! I'll be paying for this one tomorrow- er- today- you know!

Until next chapter!


	15. Brother

Chapter 15! Wow I was really busy this week. Sorry i was so late. (sigh) Oh well. (grins)

I get the feeling there are going to be far worse cliffhangers to come. (woot!)

**Chapter 15: Brother**

_Checked... Checked... Useless.. Checked... Wrong time period... Checked..._

Sheska marked off each book as she stacked them back onto the shelves. They had looked at all except one last book that held burial records from four hundred years ago. This last book was now under the nose of Falman, leaving Sheska to re-organize the rest. She didn't mind, personally. She enjoyed organising libraries, though she enjoyed reading even more. Though since Falman was the higher officer, Sheska had no choice but to obey his orders.

" Done! " She grinned, slipping the last thick book back into place. Dusting her hands, she turned back around to face the Warrant Officer. " Any luck, Sir? "

" This book looks promising. " Falman mumbled, forcing Sheska to strain her ears to hear him. " Though the chances of us finding what we are after in this one is slim. "

_Oh, rats!_ Sheska groaned inwardly. _All that effort for nothing.._

_Oh, what will Major General Mustang think of this!.?_ She thought suddenly, her eyes widening. She whirled around on the spot, facing away from Warrant Officer Falman as she held her face with her hands, trying to steady her breathing as to not distract him. _Acquiring this information was important! _She squealed. _What if we don't get it?.! Would that mean Major General can't beat the homunculus?.!_

_Ohh.. _She panicked. _That would mean I failed the military! A Private like me would be fired for sure! What if he's killed trying to destroy it? I'll be blamed!_

" Eeep! " She squealed with a shrill voice. " I'm going to be in so much trouble!! "

" What are you going on about, Private? " Falman asked suddenly. Squeaking in surprise, Sheska whirled around again, slamming her hands at her sides.

" N-nothing, Warrant Officer Falman, Sir! " She barked nervously. Falman hadn't even looked up. _Feww_.. Sheska sighed.

" Got it! " He shouted suddenly. Again She squealed in surprise.

" Got it, Sir? " She repeated.

" Yes! " Falman looked up, frowning. He held a finger to the page in front of him. " I believe I may have found the boy's death record. But this is certainly interesting.. " He added looking back down at the book. Quickly, Sheska scooted over to the table. Standing beside her superior, She leaned over the book, peering at the faded writing. There wasn't much information on it at all. Sheska glanced at the name on the record.

" Oh my _god_! " She shrieked, her eyes widening. " That's just wrong! "

" The name is not the problem. " Falman replied. " It lists that he was aged at 18 years when he died. Cause of death, mercury poisoning. Parents are mother, Dante, and father, Hohenheim. But there is no place of burial. It has been left blank. "

" Ohh, no! " Sheska cried. " But _every_ death certificate must list where the deceased was buried! "

" Not very many of these death records state the burial ground. " Falman explained. " It mustn't have been a requirement, just an option for anyone who wanted others to know the location. Though obviously these two didn't, unsurprisingly. "

" We can't locate it then. " Sheska moaned. " Major General Mustang will be so disappointed! "

" Can't be helped. " Falman stated. He slammed the book closed. " You put this away. There is nothing more we can do here." With that, he walked towards the door.

" Yes, Sir! " Sheska saluted as the Warrant Officer left. The door closed behind him. Immediately Sheska let out a loud groan of frustration.

_What a disaster! _She squeaked._ We can't locate the homunculus's grave.._ Grumbling to herself, she walked over to the book, picking it up.

" That boy's name.. " She mumbled to herself, staring at the book face. " That 'Hohenheim' guy sure is weird. "

* * *

Mustang stared as the battle played out before him. Armstrong fired boulder after boulder at the homunculus, knocking it backwards, away from the military men, who all fired bullets at it. The squad behind him, he had ordered to circle the area, to prevent Dante from fleeing. Havoc was leading them. Breda and Fuery were back up in the clock tower, which loomed over the area, practically giving them a birds-eye view. Hawkeye stood beside him, her gun cocked. Directly in front of him, Alphonse stood, appearing to be shaky on his feet and clutching his wound with one arm. It was a wonder the boy could get back up. Mustang had seen the attack Envy had dealt..

" Alphonse! " He yelled. The boy did not respond. Angrily, Mustang stomped over to his side, grabbing his shoulder and yanking Alphonse until he faced him. The boy merely stared at him with narrowed, agonized, eyes. Blood dripped from his mouth, though he made no attempt to wipe it off. Or was it that he couldn't..?

" Once again you have recklessly dived into a battle you are not fit for! " Mustang fumed. " Did you honestly think you could fight like this?.! "

" No. " Alphonse answered. Mustang's breath caught in his throat. He was not expecting that..

" Then why did you come? " He snapped. Alphonse looked away, back at Dante. Back at Edward.. She- or whatever gender it called itself- was making no attempt to fight or flee. She merely stood, staring at Armstrong's army as they attacked her "son".

" Dante was going to come anyway. " Alphonse muttered after a moment. " Whether I came or not, she was going to attack people. Rather we be here fighting her than staying away because I'm _tired_. "

" Fine. " Mustang replied. " But now the military is here, and you are in no condition to fight. Move back, leave this to us! " He stepped forward, letting go of Alphonse. _I'm going to catch that woman. _He thought. _If I have to burn her._

" Major General Mustang. " He heard Alphonse shout. He spun around, facing the boy, who had moved to stand directly in front of him. Mustang's eye widened. Alphonse seemed to glare at him. His usually calm eyes flared with the hot-headed defiance that he had seen so often in the eyes of his brother, finalised by a determined frown. As if making a statement, he lifted one arm, wiping his mouth on his shirt sleeve.

" I am going to get Brother back. " He stated. His tone of voice told Mustang he was not willing to argue the matter. Alphonse took a step forward. He seemed to struggle from the simple effort, but he seemed determined not to let it be a hindrance. " Even if it's the _last_ thing I do. " Mustang paused, narrowing his eye.

" Very well. " He replied at last. " What is your plan? "

* * *

Alphonse struggled to keep his breathing steady. His chest burned, his stomach throbbed, his legs and arms shook from weariness. But he forced himself to stand as still and calm as possible. Though it was easier said than done. Mustang stood, watching him, waiting for a reply. Alphonse knew he must have looked pretty confident. He had managed to pull off the look he had seen on his brothers face so often. It had convinced Mustang instantly to let him fight. But Alphonse was certainly not as confident as he had led Mustang to believe..

Was his idea.. even going to work..? It was far too simple to fool the calculating mind of Dante. But then again, he wasn't trying to trick her..

" Major General. " He muttered at last. " I need Envy completely distracted. Use as many military soldiers against him, but don't get close. You will do best against him, but don't fall for his tricks.. " Mustang nodded. " I want Armstrong to help me, " Alphonse continued. " His alchemy will come in handy to pin Dante so I can get close to her. That's all I need. "

" Right away. " Mustang nodded. He turned to face the battle. " I hope you know what you're doing, Alphonse. " He growled before dashing away, Hawkeye close behind him. _Me too.._ He sighed, lowering his gaze. _I just need to get near her..._

_Before I fall..._

" Armstrong! " Alphonse heard Mustang shouting. He sounded far away. Alphonse looked up. Mustang was half way across the street, shouting to Armstrong who had not paused in his attack against Envy, who still hadn't managed to get close to them, constantly dodging or being knocked back by boulders hurled at him by the Strong-Arm Alchemist. Mustang seemed to say something to Armstrong, too quiet for Alphonse to hear. Armstrong nodded. Immediately Mustang took his place, replacing the torrent of rock with blasts of fire as Armstrong belted across the road, towards Alphonse. Though Al didn't wait for him to arrive. He had already begun moving towards Dante, who still stood calmly. No one had tried to attack her. Alphonse stopped about a meter away from her, catching her attention. Behind him he heard Armstrong stopping not too far away.

" Good to see you're still standing. " Dante smirked, her gold eyes cold. " I'm surprised you haven't died yet. "

" I'm not going before you! " Alphonse yelled. He raised his arms offensively, preparing to attack.

" My! " Dante exclaimed, imitating shock. " You've gotten aggressive! " She grinned broadly, flashing Edward's white teeth. " How this face must fill you with _hatred_! "

" Shut up! " Alphonse snapped. Dante's grin didn't falter.

" I see. " She laughed. " I can see you sweating from here! You've got nothing left! I wondered why you had your body guard behind you, you don't have the strength to fight me! "

" I don't need to fight you. " Alphonse replied. " I- "

" That's good. " Dante interrupted him. Alphonse couldn't help but feel annoyed. " I have business to attend to. " Grinning, she clapped her hands together. Alphonse gasped. " I do hope you reconsider your decision! " Suddenly the ground in front of her shot upwards with a blue flash, instantly concealing Dante from Alphonse's sight. Alphonse yelped in surprise, jumping backwards. The new wall stretched far in each direction.

" She transmuted the ground without even touching it! " Armstrong exclaimed.

" Rrrgh! " Alphonse huffed. " Dante! " He dashed forward, towards the new wall. Alphonse clapped his hands together before slapping the obstruction. In another flash of blue light, the wall underneath his hands seemed to peel away as it disintegrated, leaving a wide gap. " Come on! " Alphonse ordered Armstrong as he charged through the new doorway. It wasn't thick, meaning it wasn't intended to keep him out long. Even then, Dante had already vanished.

" Which way did she go?.! " Alphonse wondered aloud, groaning. He scanned the area hastily. They were closer now to the burning building, the heat almost unbearably strong on Alphonse. There was no way Dante could have gone that way..

" Alphonse Elric! " Armstrong exclaimed. " You're swaying! "

" I'm ok. " Alphonse replied. Wiping his brow, he looked away from the billowing flames to the left of the building. The houses were a fair distance apart, though the next house wasn't far at all. Dante could easily have run there, especially in Edward's swift body. Alphonse took off towards the next building. Armstrong stayed a steady distance behind him. He screeched to a halt at the corner before running down the side of the building, reaching the back of the structure. He paused for a split second, scanning the area hastily. More buildings lined up beside and behind each other, each one darker than the next as it was further away from the roaring fire. There was no sign of Dante. There was so many directions she could have taken from here..

Sighing, Alphonse gripped the side of the building, breathing heavily from the chase. _Damn it.._ He huffed. _Where did she go..?_ Armstrong moved in front of him. The big man also seemed determined to find Dante, scanning the area just as Alphonse had done, though more thoroughly. Though it seemed after a few moments that he had had no more luck than Alphonse had. Armstrong turned around with a sigh, flashing Alphonse an apologetic look.

" We must go back. " The big man stated. He walked slowly back passed Alphonse. Though Al didn't move. He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. He had barely run a mile, and he was already exhausted.. He heard Armstrong stop a few feet away, no doubt turning back around, waiting for him. Slowly the uncomfortably familiar fire welled up in Alphonse's chest.. He started coughing, vaguely realising that his legs had buckled, and he was now kneeling on the ground, one hand covering his mouth, the other still clinging to the wall of the building. There was the taste of blood in his mouth again.. He felt Armstrong gripping his shoulders. When had he come over..?

" Ahh.. " Alphonse moaned after the fire in his throat died down, and the coughing ceased. wearily he pulled his hand from his mouth only to see it once again spattered with blood. " I've pushed myself too hard again.. "

" Allow me to take over the capture of Dante, Alphonse! " Armstrong seemed to plead.

" I'm ok.. " Alphonse replied. Ignoring Armstrong's protests, Alphonse struggled back onto his feet. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve again, and wiped his blood-spattered hand on his shirt, leaving a dark red smear on the white cloth. " Isn't there any way to know where she went..? "

" Blast! " Armstrong moaned. " I should have accepted the communication device Major General Mustang offered! "

" Fuery wouldn't have seen her anyway.. " Alphonse sighed. " He's on the other side of the fire.. " Suddenly a loud scream filled his ears. Alphonse looked up, his eyes wide. The scream seemed to have come from in front of them, at least a few houses away. " Oh bother! " He groaned.

" That sounded like Miss Rose! " Armstrong gasped.

" You know what her _scream_ sounds like? " Alphonse asked suddenly.

" The skill of recognising voices in all forms have been passed down the Armstrong family for generations! " Armstrong nodded. They both paused.

" Ahh! Rose! " Alphonse yelped, looking away from Armstrong and back to the direction of the scream.

" We must make haste! " Armstrong declared. Alphonse's injuries forgotten, the two belted after the voice, dodging trees and houses, until they reached the end of a street.

" Which way was it? " Alphonse asked. " I'm sure it came from around here..! "

" Hahahahahaha! " A cruel, horribly familiar voice laughed. It sounded like it was a fair distance away. Possibly near the next house. Alphonse and Armstrong rushed over, stopping near the corner of the building. Alphonse peered around the corner. Immediately he spotted Dante, her back turned to him. Her attention was on a cowering figure a short distance away from him. Shadows covered it, hiding it's identity.

" You're boy is quite a charm, Rose. " Dante taunted. " He has grown quite a lot these last five years! " The figure on the ground leaned forward. Light from the street illuminated it's face. It was indeed Rose. She stared up at Dante with wide, horrified eyes. In her arms was her child, wrapping himself as best he could on his mother, glaring at Dante with anger and fear.

" Leave us _alone_! " Rose shrieked, her voice shrill. " Go away! "

" Is that how you talk to you're dear friend? " Dante jeered.

" You are nothing but a heartless deceiver, Dante! " Rose cried.

" Ah. " Dante huffed. " So that brat told you? Heh, that makes things a little more difficult. "

_What is she planning to do..?.! _Alphonse thought. Dante clapped her hands together. Suddenly there was a blue flash, and immediately her automail arm became a long, pointed sword. Rose gasped in fear, clutching her boy tighter.

" You may be a good body, Rose, " Dante hissed. " But bodies are replaceable. " She raised her arm-sword into the air above Rose. " Good bye, Rose. " Rose shrieked, yanking her boy to the side of her, away from Dante. The child cried in protest, but Rose did not respond, staring at the sword-tipped arm in horror as Dante began to descend it..

" DANTE! " Alphonse shouted. Dante flinched, whirling around in surprise, her eyes wide and reeling with anger. Though quickly her eyes narrowed when she saw who caused the interrupted.

" You! " She cursed. " I'm so sick of seeing you! "

" Run, Rose! " Alphonse ordered as he clapped his hands together. Dante's eyes widened as Alphonse slapped the wall. In a blue flash of sparks, the wall of the building shot out just behind Dante and in front of Rose. It covered the entire space between them, completely separating Dante from her victim. Dante was not happy.

" You meddling fool. " She growled. She rose her automail sword to sit parallel to Edward's chest, glaring at Alphonse with a deep hatred. Such a look in his brother's eyes... " I've had enough of you. " She spat. " I'll kill you myself! " Warily, Alphonse took a few steps back from the building. He raised his arms, shifting his body, preparing for attack.

" Go right ahead. " Alphonse taunted. " I dare you to get near me. " Dante grinned.

" If you insist. " She replied. Suddenly she leaped at him, her automail sword back and ready to strike. She was almost upon him..

" Now! " Alphonse shouted. Instantly he jumped sideways, out of her path. Behind him, Armstrong now stood in the way, his bulging arms wide as he lurched forward, grabbing Dante's shoulders as she stared wide-eyed. Though the surprise didn't last, for she struck at Armstrong with the sword, swinging it at his neck. Though unfortunately for her she was in Edward's body. Which only came up to Armstrong's waist. And she had Edward's short arms. She swung her arm at full strength, though she only managed to reach his chest, slashing a light cut an inch under his collar bone. Armstrong ignored it. With barely any effort, the big man slammed Dante into the side of the house. The transmutation circles on Armstrong's knuckle-dusters lit up, And instantly two, bulging, brick arms flew out of the wall of the building, wrapping themselves on Dante, pinning her to the house, and her arms to her sides. Armstrong stepped backwards.

" Ha hah! " He cheered, flexing his muscles. " I have caught you! "

" Damn you! " Dante cursed as she struggled. She may have Edward's strength, but without transmuting the brick arms, not even he could escape. " Curse this puny body! "

" Maybe you should leave it? " Alphonse replied. He walked slowly over to her, forcing his feet forward. _I've done it.._ He thought. Joy welled up in his heart, but he couldn't bring himself to smile yet.. He still had to bring Edward back. He stopped right in front of Dante. She glared at him, her teeth bared in a snarl. Pure hatred and rage glistened in her golden eyes. _That look should not be on Brother's face..._ Alphonse clapped his hands together, scowling at Dante.

" This.. " He hissed. " Is for everything you've ever done, to _anybody_. " He outstretched one arm, reaching for Edward's head. Her eye's widened as she looked at Alphonse in rage and horror. Alphonse's fingers were millimetres away from Edward's forehead.. _Brother.._

" You _bastard_! " He heard a voice shriek. Alphonse looked away from Dante, towards the voice, just in time to see Envy directly in front of him, flying through the air with a foot outstretched in a high kick. Armstrong, further to the left, exclaimed in surprise. Alphonse had no time to react. Envy slammed into his chest, sending him sprawling across the ground, rolling to a stop at least a meter away. Everything spun, and for a moment his vision dimmed, like he was going to pass out. All the breath had been knocked out of him. His stomach almost felt like it was twisting in pain. All he could do was stare forward, struggling to take in any air, but it felt like his lungs were sealed. His hearing seemed to vanish, and everything was too blurred to make out anything in front of him.. Just as everything began getting hazy from lack of oxygen, Alphonse finally managed to suck in air. Though it was immediately followed by raspy coughing and the taste of blood. As his vision steadied, he realised that his head was turned away from Envy, and he was laying on his back.

_Envy.. _Alphonse thought as he lay gasping. The weak coughing slowly stopped, but the taste of blood only got stronger.. _If Envy's here.. Mustang..._

_Mustang failed..._

He could just imagine the battle ground Envy just left. He could see all the men, slaughtered, a river of blood on the ground. Mustang would be dead.. Decapitated just like the others.. And Hawkeye.. Havoc.. Breda..

Only then did he realize Envy was talking.

" ... dare you?.! " Envy finished. Alphonse heard the sound of pounding feet drawing closer.

" You will _not_ harm Alphonse Elric! " Armstrong declared dramatically. Suddenly Envy screeched in pain. A second later there was a loud crash further behind him. It sounded like Armstrong had either thrown him into a wall or into the ground.

" Ignore them, Envy! " Dante shouted. " Get me free! " _No.._ The word crossed Alphonse's mind. _I was so close.._ A wave of despair stabbed Alphonse's chest.. He struggled to move, to turn his head, but his entire body felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.. Behind him he heard another crashing sound. There was again the sound of footsteps, lighter than Armstrong's. There was a cry of fury from Envy, and then a cry of pain from Armstrong. There was another loud crash as somebody was thrown into a wall again.

" Weakling! " Envy spat. _That would mean.._ Alphonse gasped in horror. It was Armstrong that went through the wall!

" Hurry up and free me. " Dante ordered. A few seconds later there was the sound of crumbling bricks. After a few moments Dante began to laugh. Alphonse heard the distinct sound of his brother's footsteps. Dante was walking over to him, cackling. He heard her clap, and then there was a crackling noise.

" Poor Alphonse. " She cooed. " So close! Yet _still_ you failed to save your dear brother. " Alphonse closed his eyes.. Dante reached him, the sound of her footsteps stopping right by his ear. " Are you even awake? " She hissed. Suddenly there was a sharp jab in his side near his wound as Dante kicked him, quickly followed by a shooting pain. Alphonse grunted in distress, screwing his eyes tight, trying to ignore it.. He tried to move, but he felt so weak.

" Ah, so you _are_ awake. " Dante stated. He heard her kneel down, her automail leg clanking against the cement ground. Alphonse felt a cold hand on his cheek. Automail.. It seemed the sword was gone. Dante turned his head to face upwards. Alphonse opened his eyes slightly. All he could see was his brother's face, his lips twisted in a sneer and his usually bright, gold eyes so dark and cold... " Can't get up? " She jeered. " Too bad. Looks like you'll die right here. " Alphonse felt the cold automail move down his cheek until it touched his neck..

Suddenly he could not breathe. He felt Dante's grip tighten around his neck, crushing his throat, blocking his air. He couldn't even manage to make a choking sound, her grip was so tight. Forgetting his weakness, he lifted his arms, grabbing the automail wrapped around his neck. But he was too feeble to do anything. Dante grinned broadly, enjoying his struggle.

_No.._ Alphonse thought weakly. Far away he could hear Armstrong's cries of alarm. He heard the big man's heavy footsteps as he approached, though they quickly stopped.

" No you don't! " Envy's voice seemed to echo. No doubt he was attacking Armstrong. Distracting him..

_Help me..._

The face of his brother was blurring. Dante was still watching him. No doubt enjoying seeing the life fade from his eyes.. His chest screamed for air, his lungs ached. He felt his grip on Edward's automail weakening..

" Stop! " A voice cried from somewhere. It sounded far away.. So far away.. He faintly noticed an orange glow in the sky above him. He saw the blurry face of Edward look away from him at something behind them, wide-eyed.

_Brother.._

Alphonse let go of the automail and clapped his hands together weakly. With one hand he touched the automail arm. Instantly there was a blue spark followed by a crackling sound. Dante cried out in surprise, but did not let go of his neck. The flash quickly disappeared. There was a pause, Dante staring wide-eyed at her arm. Suddenly the automail shuddered. Then it appeared to tear itself off of Alphonse, rising into the air above Dante, who watched it in shock and anger. Alphonse once again sucked in as much air as he could, gasping great, shuddering breaths. He could barely get any in, his neck still feeling crushed and sore. Alphonse rolled onto his side, one arm wrapped around his bruised throat while the other struggled to lift himself up off the ground until he sat on his knees. Leaning forward, he spat up the blood in his mouth before weakly glancing at Dante, breathing heavily.

She glared at him, shuddering with rage. Her arm remained held up in the air.

" You.. _didn't!_ " She hissed.

" I _did_! " Alphonse rasped. Dante's automail hand closed into a fist before slamming into the ground, cracks in the cement radiating out from the impact. She stared at it in horrified anger.

" Master! " Envy yelled from somewhere behind them. " What happened? "

" I.. " Dante murmured. " I can't move my arm! You, " She looked up at Alphonse. " You transmuted your soul into it! "

" In my _brother's_ words, " Alphonse uttered weakly, his voice husky, " It should be obvious enough _without_ the commentary! "

" Alphonse! " A female voice cried out. Alphonse glanced behind Dante. Hawkeye, her gun cocked, was running towards him, eyeing Dante warily. Behind her, Mustang stood, blood staining his uniform, watching Envy closely, his gloved arm extended. They were both alive.. Were they the only ones..? Hawkeye reached Alphonse's side, gripping his shoulder. " Are you ok? " She asked, her voice stern but filled with worry. Alphonse nodded, rubbing his throat. Hawkeye stared at him with concern.

" I've got her.. " Alphonse whispered. In front of them, Dante struggled to lift her arm, but failed.

_One last time.._ Alphonse thought as he struggled unsteadily to his feet. It took so much more effort now.. Hawkeye rose with him.

" Oh, Alphonse! " Hawkeye uttered, her voice harsh. She pointed to his shirt. " You're wound is bleeding! " Alphonse looked down. Apart from the dark-red smear, now more brown, from when he had wiped his hand on his shirt, there was also a very slowly widening, red stain right where his injury was. The movement must have opened it.. No doubt there was a similar red stain on his back, which throbbed just as bad as his stomach. Alphonse ignored it. There was nothing else more important than this..

" Major General, " Alphonse stated, " Help me pin her. " Mustang appeared ready to obey when Hawkeye butted in.

" Major General isn't doing _anything_. " She stated, stepping forward, closer to Dante. _What..? _Alphonse thought. He looked back over at Mustang. For the first time he noticed the Major General was pale. The blood stain on his clothes seemed widest on his chest. _It's _his_ blood.._ Alphonse realised with a gasp.

" Do not baby me, Lieutenant. " Mustang replied, sounding calm. " Though, Alphonse, I would prefer keeping an eye on this one. " He added, nodding in Envy's direction.

" Eager for a slow death, are we? " Envy growled. He stood, ready to fight, between Mustang, who was on Envy's left, and Armstrong, who was on his right. Armstrong looked slightly scuffed. No doubt from when Envy threw him through a wall, which apparently was the side of the nearby house, the side wall completely caved in.

" Envy! " Dante yelled, twisting around to her left so she could face the other way. " Deal with these interruptions! "

"My pleasure! " He grinned. He immediately turned to face Mustang, his hands fists. " You first! " Envy lunged at the Flame Alchemist, who responded with a snap of his fingers. Envy was instantly engulfed in a blaze of flames. Armstrong leaped to the side to dodge the fire, his own fists bared.

" We will hold him off, Alphonse! " Armstrong declared. As soon as the fire disintegrated Armstrong lurched forward, planting a knuckle-duster into Envy's face, sending the homunculus flying backwards, away from Alphonse and Dante.

Taking the chance, Alphonse dashed forward. Dante, with visible effort, managed to rise to her feet, her metal arm appearing to weigh her down. Suddenly the arm lifted up into the air, sticking straight out at Dante's side. Quickly Alphonse clapped his hands, diving forward and slapping the ground. Dante gasped. She tried to run backwards, but the automail arm swing itself left with great force, throwing her off balance. The ground under Alphonse's hands glowed and sparked blue, and a large, cement hand shot out of the ground, wrapping itself around Dante, pinning both her arms. She cried out in frustration, struggling to break free, but, of course, it was a wasted effort. Instantly Alphonse dashed forward, clapping his hands again.

" Good riddance! " He yelled before planting his hands on Edward's chest. There was a bright flash of brilliant blue, the sparks stretching further than any other transmutation. He could hear Dante screaming..

_Take her!_ Alphonse thought, closing his eyes. _Give me back my brother!_ It was working. Deep down he could feel Dante's soul slipping away, exactly the same feeling as when he split his own soul. He concentrated on that feeling. _Take her soul.. Give me Brothers.._

" Look out! " He heard Armstrong shout. He could hear Envy yelling. The homunculus sounded very close. But it was no matter.. He was getting Edward back..

Suddenly he felt a thick, strong arm wrap itself around his waist. He felt himself being torn away from Dante. Alphonse opened his eyes only to see himself move further away from Edward. A split second later, Envy whizzed passed, one arm a lance, striking right where Alphonse had been standing.

_The transmutation wasn't finished!_ Alphonse screamed in his mind. " No! " He heard himself cry out. Envy glared at him. Behind him, Dante's head drooped, her- Edward's- body limp. Armstrong stopped moving. Envy didn't attack. Everybody merely stared at the unconscious form, still wrapped in the cement hand.

_Did it work?.!_ Alphonse thought. Had he brought his Brother back? Was Dante still there?

Did the body even have a soul...?

Suddenly they all saw Edward's eyes open slightly. His expression was blank. Slowly he looked up with narrow, weary eyes, taking in the scene.

_Brother...?_

Suddenly a deep scowl crossed his face. His eyes were cold.

" That was far too close. " He growled.

" Dante..! " Alphonse gasped. Not Edward. Dante.

" What? " Dante huffed. " Did you really think you'd get your brother back? He's _gone_! Envy! " She snapped, looking over at the homunculus. " Get me out of this! " Envy grinned broadly.

" Right away! " He snickered. With one swing of his fist, he punched the cement arm, causing a large crack to run through it. A second later, the whole thing crumbled, throwing up dust. Scowling deeply, Dante stepped forward, away from the rubble.

" I can not afford another near miss like that. " She hissed. Armstrong still held onto Alphonse. All he could do was stare, wide-eyed, at Dante, what he almost had lingering in his mind, which almost seemed frozen with shock and despair.

_Dante..! _He thought, breathing heavily. _It's Dante..!_ Armstrong, determined to continue, released Alphonse from his grip. But Alphonse did not try to stand on his own, instead falling to his knees, staring blankly in front of him. He felt all the exhaustion hit him at once. He lowered his head, his face crumpling in despair. Vaguely he could hear Armstrong and Hawkeye calling his name.

" Brother... " He squeaked, his voice barely audible. He was aware that he was sobbing. " I tried... I tried... " Alphonse could feel warm water running down his cheeks..

" We'll try again, Alphonse! " He heard Hawkeye state. " But you must stand! "

_I was so close.._ Alphonse sobbed. _So close, but I still failed!_

_I don't have the energy to try again.._

He heard Hawkeye gasp, and Armstrong dashed passed him.

" You _dare_ attack Master!.? " Envy shouted.

" You are no match for my bulging strength! " Armstrong shouted.

" Heh! " Dante laughed. " The boy's soul is leaving! " Alphonse quickly looked up. Envy, Mustang and Armstrong all battled each other a bit to the side. The fight was slowly working it's way away from them. No doubt Envy was manipulating it. _He must know we have no chance..._ Alphonse thought. Directly in front of him, Dante stared with an expression of sick happiness at her automail arm, which she bent at the elbow back and forth. With a cruel smirk on her face, she looked up, straight at Alphonse. She then walked forward, moving directly at him. Alphonse did nothing. All his energy.. His will to move.. It had all vanished. Hawkeye jumped in front of him, defending him, her weapon raised. Dante clapped her hands. A cement slab rose out of the ground to their left, slamming into Hawkeye with great force, knocking her away. Immediately she collapsed onto the ground, her gun sliding out of her hand, stopping a short distance away from her.

Alphonse looked away from her unconscious body, back to Dante. _I've got to fight her.. _He thought. _If I can't save Brother..._ Without bothering to wipe away the drying tears and blood on his cheeks and chin, Alphonse made one last struggle to stand up. But by the time he was on his feet, Dante was already in front of him. She grabbed him by the shirt collar, shoving him roughly to the side. He felt himself slam hard into something large. It felt like a brick wall; he must have reached the next house.. His entire body aching, Alphonse slid down the wall until he sat on the ground, leaning against it with his head down, arms at his sides and legs outstretched. Once again he had no energy to move.

_Why do I bother...?_ A thought crossed his mind. _I just make it harder to do anything.. I don't have the energy..._ Dante knelt in front of him. He heard her clap, and then with a blue flash, her automail arm once again was tipped with a long sword.

" Say hello to that runt for me! " Dante growled. She pulled back her arm, pausing only for a moment before sending the blade forward, toward Alphonse's chest. Mustang and Armstrong were occupied... Hawkeye was unconscious... Alphonse, himself, couldn't move... He was going to die...

Why did he feel relieved...?

Suddenly he heard Dante gasp. She sounded horrified, afraid.. angry... He heard the impact of the sword. But there was no pain.. Was his body already so weak he was numb..? After a second he realised that the automail sword hadn't even pierced his body. It was to the side, just missing his flesh. It seemed to shake.. Slowly, Alphonse raised his head to look at Dante. But the image shocked him, his eye's widening.

Dante stared at him, her own eyes wide with panic. She looked extremely upset and horrified as she stared at Alphonse, her mouth hanging open slightly, as if she couldn't believe what she was doing...

" ... Al... " She uttered suddenly, her voice barely audible and high. " ...What... happened to you...? " Alphonse gasped. Dante's golden eyes were no longer dull and cold. They seemed to flare, just like Edward's. Though at the moment all they showed was horror and despair.

" B-... Brother..? " Alphonse murmured. Slowly Dante's- or was it Edward's- eyes drifted down to Alphonse's neck, marked and bruised from his automail hand. It looked as if she was just recognising the bruise pattern..

" Did... I... " Edward whispered. _It must be Brother.._ Alphonse thought. _It has to be!_ Suddenly he groaned, as if under great stress. " Al.. " He continued, looking back up at him. " Stop fighting..! "

" Brother.. Wasn't Dante..? " Alphonse muttered. Edward yanked his sword arm out of the wall. He staggered backwards slightly, clutching his head in both hands. Suddenly he cried out, collapsing to his knees. Alphonse watched in horror as Edward appeared to struggle with himself. Almost as quickly as it happened, it seemed to end. Edward stopped shuddering.

" Brother..? " Alphonse murmured. Suddenly Edward's eyes snapped open. It was an instant glare, his eyes once again dull, cold, and filled with hatred.

" What have you _done_! " He growled, speaking each word slowly and deliberately. _Dante.._ Alphonse realised. Dante rose to her feet. She was shaking again. " You.. " She spat. " You split my soul! "

" I.. what..? " Alphonse muttered.

" You split it! " Dante repeated, outraged. " You split my soul and replaced the missing part with part of that _runts_! " She took a menacing step forward. " You will _pay_ for that! "

_It _was_ Brother..._ Alphonse thought.

_I got him back... But now..._

_Now I have to finish the job._

* * *

TWIST! (grins)

Until next chapter!


	16. Defeated

Chapter 16! I am going crazy waiting for the next chapter to the FMA manga. (sigh) Hopefully I stay sane enough to get these chapters in on time. It also doesn't help that the 'T' on the keyboard is damaged, so it doesn't press properly every time.

On o he nex chaper!

**Chapter 16: Defeated**

His eyes were closed. He could not move.

Why...?

Very faintly he could hear voices beyond the darkness. They seemed to echo, and sounded far away...

" Look out..! " One shouted. It sounded close to him... Then there was another voice... It sounded so familiar...

Alphonse..?

What was going on..? What had happened..? Suddenly his eyes opened slightly. But he was not the one that opened them. His head rose, looking up, but again it wasn't him. A chill of fear ran down his spine at the sight of that in front of him.

He could see Armstrong, standing directly in front of him, looking at him. But held in his arms...

_Alphonse! _He screamed in his mind. His younger brother seemed only to be standing from Armstrong's grip. He had blood on his face, on his shirt.. It was all over his shirt... Alphonse looked exhausted, yet he watched Edward with a look of anxiety, fear.. Edward tried to call out, but he could not.. He felt his face resting in a calm expression, his eyes half closed, as if he had just woken up, completely opposite of what he felt. Why couldn't he move..?.!

Suddenly his expression changed to a deep scowl. He stared right at Alphonse, who's eyes widened further. He struggled to say something, to call out to his brother.. He felt his lips move..

" That was far too close. " He growled. That was not what he wanted to say!

_Why can't I move..?.!_ He thought.

" Dante! " Alphonse gasped. Edward watched as his brother's expression changed from anxious to horrified, shocked..

_Dante..?_ He gasped inwardly. _What is he-..?_ Vaguely, Edward could remember being in the underground city in Central. He remembered rushing to Alphonse... Pushing a hideous, brown blob away from his brother.. Then the blob grabbed him, and there was a blue flash...

Edward felt a stab of panic. _The blob was Dante... That's right... she..._ Edward tried to shake his head, but he couldn't. Alphonse had said he was Dante... Had she transmuted herself into him..? It would make a lot of sense, but then why was he here? More so... How did he get in Lior? How long has this been going on?.!

" What? " Edward huffed, using a harsh tone. " Did you really think you'd get your brother back? He's _gone_! " Was he really saying this...?

No... It was Dante...

" Envy! " He shouted, turning his head to look at the homunculus which stood next to him. Envy was looking at him with a grin, happy he was there.. " Get me out of this! " Envy's grin broadened.

" Right away! " The homunculus replied. With a single punch, whatever was apparently binding him was shattered, and a small cloud of white dust rose into the air. He then stepped forward, the frown on his face deepening further.

" I can not afford another near miss like that. " He spat. This was too weird... Dante was moving him, speaking for him.. Did she know he was here..? Edward- or should it be Dante- looked back over at Alphonse. His brother merely stared at him, utter despair plastered on his face. The look was agony to Edward. Absolute agony. It should not be there... Nothing should make his only brother that sad... But there was nothing he could do to comfort Alphonse. Nothing..

Suddenly Armstrong released his grip on his brother. But Alphonse didn't stand. Edward watched as his brother fell to his knees, tears welling up in his golden-brown eyes, staring at Edward... He watched as Alphonse's face crumpled, and he lowered his head, Edward no longer able to see his face. He could see drops of water land on the ground underneath his brother.

_He's crying..._

" Alphonse! " He heard Armstrong gasp. Hawkeye ran passed him, over to Alphonse. Edward hadn't even realised she was there. Was Mustang there as well..? Was that _bastard _standing behind Edward, yet still Alphonse got in this condition!.? Hawkeye was kneeling beside his brother.

" We'll try again, Alphonse! " She yelled, gripping Alphonse's shoulder, as if trying to comfort him. " But you must stand! " Alphonse seemed to ignore her though, for still Edward could see the tears falling...

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Envy jump forward. Dante noticed it as well, for his eyes shifted from Alphonse to the homunculus. Beside Alphonse, Armstrong dashed forward, moving in between Envy and his brother.

" How _dare_ you attack Master! " Envy screeched. Armstrong flexed his arms.

" You are no match for my bulging strength! " The big man declared. Envy charged towards Armstrong, who raised his arms, ready to attack. Suddenly a burst of flames rushed passed his head, engulfing Envy. Mustang dashed into view, though he moved a little slow. Edward realised, shocked, that the Major General was covered in fresh blood. Envy lurched towards Mustang, but Edward saw no more of the battle. Dante drew his eyes down, down to his automail arm, which shook and twitched. Just like... when Alphonse's soul was leaving something...

" Heh! " He laughed, grinning. He bent his arm back and forth at the elbow. " The boy's soul is leaving! " He looked up, staring directly at Alphonse. He could feel his face twisted in a cruel smirk. Alphonse was looking up now. His face was damp from tears, his chin dripping blood, and he once again stared at Edward with a look of absolute horror. But there was another emotion..

It was the look of defeat...

Edward felt himself walking towards Alphonse. Hawkeye stood up, moving in between them. She glared at Edward with a look of hatred.. Edward clapped his hands, and suddenly to the left a cement slab rose out of the ground at an angle, slamming hard into Hawkeye. He watched as she was knocked sideways, collapsing on the ground, her body limp. Edward continued walking forward.

_Dante's going to attack him..!_ He realised. _Get up, Alphonse..._ To Edward's delight, Alphonse struggled to his feet, but it looked like he was putting all his effort into it. _How long has he been fighting...?_

Suddenly he was right in front of Alphonse. His brother's eyes widened, surprised by the advance. Edward grabbed him roughly by the shirt collar, and, with what seemed like all his strength, he shoved the weakened Alphonse, shoving him right into the wall of a building. Horrified, Edward watched as Alphonse slid down the wall to the ground, his whole body limp, his head down. More to his horror, he clapped his hands again. There was a blue flash of sparks on his automail arm, and instantly there was the familiar blade jutting out of his wrist, extending passed his hand. He walked over to Alphonse and knelt down in front of his limp brother.

_What am I doing?.!_ He screamed in his head. _What is Dante doing?.!_

" Say hello to that runt for me! " He growled. He pulled back his automail arm, pointing the sword right at Alphonse's chest. He was going to stab his brother.. He was going to kill Alphonse.

_NO!_ He shrieked. With all his effort, he struggled against this will that moved his body. _I cannot.. I will not hurt Alphonse! I will not kill him!_ His blade flew towards Alphonse..

_STOP!_

The blade struck. But quickly Edward realised that it missed Alphonse. He had willed his sword to miss. With all his strength he had tried to push it aside...

It had worked.. Edward gasped. His body had responded again. He was in control! But right at the back of his head an almost overwhelming force seemed to push at him from all sides.. Struggling to move his body...

Was this force Dante..?

His eyes widened. Now that he was next to his brother, he could see the damage to Alphonse's body. Blood dripped from his mouth, and he was sweating from all the effort. His shirt was covered with blood. One smear on the left, that looked old, and one growing circle on the right, which looked fresh. Slowly Al raised his head, looking weakly up at Edward. He seemed just as shocked as Edward felt. Around his neck was a wicked bruise, right around, as if he was strangled. Edward opened his mouth, struggling to say something, but it was so hard.. Every second that passed, the strange force pushing down on him grew stronger. Eventually he managed to speak.

" Al... " He uttered, his voice barely audible and strained. Alphonse's eyes widened. " What... happened to you...? "

" B-.. Brother..? " Alphonse mumbled. Edward could see tears welling up in his brother's eyes again. Slowly, Edward looked back down at the bruise on his neck. How had it gotten there...? It didn't look like it was done with normal hands...

Suddenly Edward recognised the markings. With horror, he realised that it had been done by metal, shaped like a hand.

He had strangled Alphonse.

" Did I... " He grunted. Talking was so difficult.. He felt the weight suddenly grow. For a second he thought he had lost control again. He groaned, screwing his eyes shut. _Alphonse..._ He thought. Slowly he opened his eyes again. It took so much effort... " Al.. " He uttered again. _You have nothing left, Al.. _He thought. _You are going to kill yourself!_ " Stop fighting..! " He finally managed to say.

" Brother.. " Alphonse gasped. " Wasn't Dante...? "

_Wasn't Dante what? Still there..?_

Suddenly his arm yanked out of the wall. He felt himself stand, staggering backwards. He managed to close his eyes again, lowering his head. But against his will he cried out, dropping to his knees._ I'm losing my hold! _He realised. _No!_ He felt like he was being pushed backwards. He struggled to move, to move anything, but he couldn't. Dante had regained control. Against his will, his eyes snapped open. He looked up at Alphonse, who was again staring at him in horror..

" What have you _done_! " He hissed, speaking slowly. He felt himself rise to his feet. " You..! " He spat. " You split my _soul_! "

" What..? " Alphonse muttered.

" You split it! " He shouted. " You split my soul and replaced the missing part with part of that _runts_! " He stepped forward. " You will _pay_ for that! "

Alphonse didn't reply, instead lowering his eyes to the ground. _No.._ Edward thought. _Don't look away, I'm not in control anymo-_

_**Count the minutes, Runt, for you don't have long in this world.**_

Edward gasped inwardly. Another voice had overlapped his own. It sounded female, a voice he had never heard before, yet it had an edge of hostility and coldness he could point out immediately.. Dante... But it didn't sound like any voice he had heard from her bodies. It must have been Dante's true voice; the one she was born with, in her original body.

_**You're brother will pay, I guarantee you, Edward.**_ Edward's eyes slowly closed.

_Dante..? _He thought. So Dante _did_ know he was there...

_**Indeed.**_ She growled. _**I am quite surprised that Alphonse managed this, though I should have seen it coming.**_

_What do you mean?.!_ Edward demanded.

_**I might as well tell you. You're not going anywhere.**_

_Enlighten me._ He growled.

_**Alphonse can transmute his own soul, splitting it into other objects. **_Dante huffed. _**He can also transmute other people's souls, with practice. But he can also split other people's souls, which is what he has done to both of us. The idiot mustn't have practised transmuting an entire soul. How lucky I am.**_ She snickered.

_Al... _Edward pondered._ He took part of your soul and replaced it with mine..?_

_He can do that...?_

" Alphonse Elric! " He heard someone shout. Edward's eyes snapped open. Dante moved his head up, and Edward could see Armstrong approaching, knuckle-dusters poised for attack. Immediately Dante leaped backwards, away from the alchemist. Though Armstrong paid no attention to him, diving instantly for Alphonse, who had not looked up.

_**The Strong-Arm Alchemist ignores me.**_ Dante mused._** This will be fun.**_

Dante clapped her- Edward's- hands, the sword still on the end. Instantly there was a blue spark at his feet, and a large hand, shaped as a fist, soared out of the ground, straight for Armstrong and Alphonse. Edward could only watch as the large chunk of cement roared towards his weakened brother.. But just as it reached halfway, Armstrong spotted it. In a split second, he had risen to his feet, landing a single punch on the hand, shattering it to dust. Dante twisted Edward's mouth into a bored frown.

" Just let the burden die. " She said coldly, raising Edward's automail arm offensively, the sword pointing at Armstrong.

" I will guard Alphonse Elric with my life! " Armstrong declared. He raised his fists again, spreading his feet apart as he prepared to attack. " Friend or foe, you will not harm him! "

_Knock it off, Dante!_ Edward snapped. _Leave him alone! Attack Mustang!_

_**One at a time.**_ Dante grinned broadly. In a swift movement, she clapped her hands together again. Another cement slab shot out of the ground, straight for Armstrong. Immediately he turned to it, throwing a punch at it and smashing it to pieces. Instantly Dante lunged, leaping through the dust, sword in the air. The second she cleared it, inches away from Armstrong, she slashed at him. Edward could see the surprise rise up in the big man's eyes as he dodged backwards, trying to avoid the blade as it whipped towards him. But while Edward was small and short-limbed, he was quick. Before Armstrong could clear the distance, Dante managed to slice him across the chest again, this time just under the previous cut. But once again Armstrong ignored the cut. Without hesitation, Armstrong bent down, punching the ground with all his strength. Dante, foreseeing the attack, leaped backwards, but immediately Edward noticed that the dust had already thinned, keeping him visible. Had Dante been trying to hide..?

The ground underneath Armstrong's fist flashed blue, and suddenly a large, cement boulder formed out of the ground, shooting up into the air towards Dante. She clapped her hands, and instantly the boulder seemed to dissipate in a blue haze of sparks, completely vanishing. Dante grinned again.

" You're holding back, Strong-Arm Alchemist. " She mocked. " You're too soft for your own good, you can't even hit me. " Armstrong narrowed his eyes, but did not reply. For a split second his eyes looked glazed, but just as quickly as Edward spotted it, it disappeared, and Armstrong drew back a fist.

" If you are so confident, stop _this_ attack! " He shouted. Once again he slammed a fist into the ground. Instead of a boulder, a huge fist flew out of the ground, straight for Dante. Dante didn't try to dodge. Edward watched as the huge hand, which was at least twice his size- _anyone's_ size- roared towards him, blocking everything else from his view, but Dante stood firm, smirking.

_**A large attack, but weak.**_

She clapped her hands together. Once again the cement formation flashed with blue sparks, disintegrating into thin air, revealing again everything behind it. Including the attack. Gasping, Dante jerked backwards, eyes wide, as she tried to avoid the brick slab that roared towards her, already inches away. It was too close to truly react. Armstrong had planned this..! Edward watched it approach, letting out a cry of shock.. His own cry of shock.. Moments later, it smashed right into Edward, connecting with his head. Letting out a cry of pain, his head snapped backwards. He screwed his eyes shut, but still everything flashed a bright red. He slammed painfully into the ground, shockwaves of pain throbbing from his skull, right down his body. Even with his eyes closed, his vision seemed to spin.

" Good shot, Alphonse Elric! " He heard Armstrong cheer, but he sounded so far away... Edward tried to open his eyes, squinting through them only to see a bright blue sky that was slowly fading...

He couldn't pass out...

The last thing he saw was a flash of blue sparks, then everything dulled to black..

**

* * *

Snap!**

A burst of flames erupted out of nowhere, engulfing the homunculus, melting it's flesh with intense heat until it was nothing but a mound of goop. Keeping his arm raised, he watched as it slowly re-formed, shaping back into the green-haired being named Envy. Just before it became able to move again, Mustang snapped his fingers, flames erupting from nowhere, engulfing the homunculus, melting it's flesh until it was a mound of goop...

It was all the Major General could do for now. Mustang was propped up against the wall of a building, resting his body. One blood-soaked hand clutched his chest, where blood had flowed freely from the laceration caused by the homunculus until he stopped it by lightly burning the wound, stopping the bleeding but making it all the more painful. His other hand was held out in front of him, fingers poised to snap, waiting for the homunculus to re-form...

Out of the corner of his eye, Mustang could see the unconscious form of Hawkeye. She had been knocked out a while ago, though Mustang could see her breathing, so it wasn't a big concern. Still... A lingering fear that grew at the sight of her would not disappear. It seemed barely there, like merely a pressing thought, but was so powerful Mustang constantly fought off the urge to abandon his duty stalling the homunculus just to be next to her...

" Damn you! " Envy snarled, his voice cracked and harsh as it came out of his deformed mouth. Mustang snapped his fingers again, watching it's flesh sizzle. Armstrong had run off a while ago, to help Alphonse... Mustang couldn't see them at his angle, refusing to look away from the bubbling sin in front of him, but he could hear every word.. It sounded like a heavy blow to someone was dealt. And Alphonse... It sounded like the boy was done..

" Good shot, Alphonse Elric! " Armstrong seemed to cheer. Had they successfully detained Dante..? A couple of seconds later he heard the boy clap, and in the corner of his eye he spotted the edges of a blue flash. Alchemy... Mustang gripped his wound tighter.

_Damn it.._ He cursed. _It's still bleeding.. I won't be able to get up if it continues like this..._ He saw the homunculus move, and again he snapped his fingers. His arm shook, growing tired from being held out for so long.. _I'm not going to last much longer..._

" Colonel... " A weak voice cried out. Mustang glanced away for a split second. Immediately he spotted First Lieutenant Hawkeye, her eyes wide, staring at him in shock. She struggled to her feet, grabbing her weapon before running over to him unsteadily, kneeling at his side.

" About time you woke up, Lieutenant. " Mustang huffed, returning his gaze to the homunculus.

" I apologize, Sir. " She stated. She raised a hand to her head, rubbing it, as if in pain.

" Take a moment to regain your senses, Lieutenant, then assess the situation with Dante. " Mustang ordered.

" But, Mustang- Sir- " She argued.

" No buts, Lieutenant. " Mustang interrupted. " Do as you are ordered. " Hawkeye paused, as if planning to argue further. But after a few moments she seemed to give in.

" Yes, Sir! " She nodded. But she raised a hand, gripping his shoulder. " I will be right back. " With that she rose to her feet. She paused again, probably regaining her balance, before running off, out of his view. Mustang watched the homunculus slowly re-shape, it's long, spiky-green hair jutting out of it's warped head, it's eyes slowly reappearing. But the moment it's cold, heartless eyes appeared, they changed. They were now the shape of eyes so familiar.. The green hair had transformed into a blonde fringe. It's face was fully formed now, but it wasn't Envy who stared at him.

It was First Lieutenant Hawkeye. She stared at him with pleading eyes.

" Please... " She seemed to whisper. " Stop hurting me... Roy... " Mustang narrowed his eye. It was only an imitation. He had just sent the real Hawkeye away. He poised his fingers, ready to snap.. But he didn't. He merely watched as slowly the homunculus re-gained the use of it's arms, clothed in the military uniform, reaching out for him, as if begging comfort..

Mustang gripped his wound tighter. His body wracked with pain... Blood all down his side, and on the wall... He felt dizzy from blood loss... The homunculus rose to it's feet, which sported military boots.

" Colonel.. " Hawkeye mumbled. " You're hurt... "

_Riza..._ He thought.. Slowly he lowered his arm. _How can I burn you...?_ He watched as Hawkeye approached him, a cruel grin spreading on her face. He knew it was Envy. He had to stop it..

_I can't burn you..._

" Colonel! " Hawkeye shouted from his left. A gun was fired, and a bullet struck the fake Hawkeye. Envy looked away from Mustang, returning to his original, homunculus form. He glared at Hawkeye for a moment before shifting his gaze to what was behind her. Envy's eyes widened.

* * *

Dante lay still. Her arms spread out from the fall, limp, her head tilted slightly to the side.. Alphonse forced himself to his feet. It was so difficult.. But it was easier with the overwhelming desire to run to his brother's side.. Leaning against the damaged wall for support, Alphonse clapped his hands together, slapping the brick and sucking back in the long slab that had connected with his brother's skull. In a blue flash it completely disappeared. With that, Alphonse staggered over to Edward's side, struggling not to fall to his knees.

_Brother..._

Now closer to the limp body, Alphonse took in the sight of Edward. A thin trickle of blood oozed from a tiny gash on his forehead where the brick had struck him. His eyes were shut.. Alphonse had knocked him right out..

" I'm sorry, Brother... " Alphonse mumbled under his breath. He had attacked Dante, but Edward was there as well... Edward would have also felt the pain... Slowly, Alphonse raised his arms, clapping them together before bending down to kneel beside his brother.

_Don't worry, Brother..._ He thought as he stretched out his arms toward Edward. _I'll get rid of her for you..._ His hands were centimetres away from his brother.. Suddenly Edward's left hand whipped up, grabbing Alphonse's wrist with an iron grip. Alphonse flinched from surprise, his eyes widening as Edward's eyes opened, revealing a cold-as-ice glare. After a moment, Edward grinned broadly.

" In a hurry, are we? " He mocked. _Dante!_ Alphonse realised. He felt anger building up in his chest. He scowled, glaring at the hate-filled golden eyes.

" I'm sick of seeing you in Ed's face. " He growled.

" I'm sick of seeing you period. " Dante replied with a snarl. Alphonse's scowl deepened. With a sudden burst of strength, he tore his arm out of Dante's grip, instantly reaching out for him again, his hands outstretched. Dante responded by rolling out of the way, leaping to her feet the second she could.

" I have to thank you. " She laughed, grinning again. " That brother of yours was getting on my nerves. "

" What are you talking about? " Alphonse snapped, rising unsteadily to his feet. Dante raised her automail arm, still tipped with the sword, and tapped her head, pointing to the trickle of blood.

" Your intent was to hit me. " She replied. " But it was poor Edward that took the blow. He was in control when you struck him down. " Alphonse's eyes widened. He had only hurt Edward...?

" I hit the body! " Alphonse yelled. " You should be in pain too! "

" Yes, but it's Edward that's taken the brunt of it! " She cackled cruelly. " Now he's unconscious, and I don't have to listen to him plead anymore. "

_Unconscious...?_ Alphonse gasped. Edward..

_I knew Brother would get hurt._ He told himself harshly. _I attacked anyway. The only difference is that I didn't get Dante as well. Brother will be fine.._

" No matter. " Alphonse mumbled, speaking more to himself.

" You're not upset? " Dante asked. " It's a shame Edward didn't hear that. " She snickered. " Your dear brother was mortified when he discovered what he did to you. "

" _This_, " Alphonse hissed, " Is _your_ fault, Dante! "

" It's a shame. " Dante replied. " Edward didn't hear _that_, either. " Alphonse narrowed his eyes.

" Then I'll tell him later. " He huffed. Dante's eyes flickered slightly, like she had shifted her gaze to behind him. After a moment, her grin widened.

" No you woooont. " She taunted. Alphonse's eyes widened instantly. _What-?_

" Alphonse Elric! " Armstrong bellowed. Alphonse whirled around in time to see Envy charging towards him, a fist extended and an expression of hatred and rage. But Envy didn't reach him. Shortly before the homunculus could strike, the ground underneath him erupted, flinging Envy into the air with an uprise of Armstrong faces. A second later Armstrong was beside him.

" Step aside, Alphonse! " He ordered. " You cannot fight the homunculus! " Armstrong nudged Alphonse further away from Envy, clearly being careful not to knock him over. Alphonse knew the big man was right, he had no hope fighting Envy.. Obliging, he stepped backwards, away from Armstrong, to the side of Dante. After a moment he returned his attention to her. Dante was scowling at Armstrong's back. She raised her automail arm, pointing the blade at the Strong-arm Alchemist, who paid attention only to Envy. Envy had now landed back on the ground. But he wasn't attacking, instead keeping his distance.

" It is wise for you to exert caution! " Armstrong stated dramatically. Envy didn't reply..

" That man has been an interference from the beginning. " Alphonse heard Dante mutter. He looked back over at her. A moment later she charged forward, straight for Armstrong, her sword pulled back, ready to strike. Armstrong didn't notice her approach..

_She's going to stab him..!_ Alphonse shouted to himself. Before he realised what he was doing, he had dashed forward, clapping his hands together. A cry of alarm escaped his lips, and Armstrong turned his head, more interested in keeping Envy in his sight. Dante was moments away from impaling Armstrong when Alphonse reached her. Whipping his hand up, Alphonse grabbed her automail arm, and instantly there was a blue flash. The blade on the arm was sucked back into it, vanishing. Then in a single movement, Alphonse twisted Dante's arm, flipping her over onto the ground. He let go of her arm for a single second to clap his hands together. Dante tried to roll out of the way again, managing to climb to her knees before Alphonse planted a foot on her chest, knocking her back down. He lurched forward, grabbing her automail leg. There was another blue flash before Alphonse jumped backwards, clapping his hands again. Behind him, Armstrong was fighting Envy again. Alphonse stole a quick glance in the big mans direction. Envy couldn't get near them. Every moment, Armstrong threw boulders and slabs of cement at him, while someone fired a gun at the homunculus. Alphonse quickly realised it was Hawkeye, having finally woken up.

Alphonse looked back at Dante. She had jumped back to her feet. Unwise. She lurched forward, eyes focused on Alphonse. But as she landed on her automail leg, it suddenly kicked out from under her, Dante immediately falling, unbalanced, to the ground. Alphonse was now controlling it, having transmuted part of his soul into the metal. Taking his opportunity, he dashed forward again. Dante hastily crawled to her knees, her automail leg limp.

" Damn you! " She cursed, clapping her own hands together. Instantly in a blue flash a cement slab roared out of the ground, straight for Alphonse. Immediately he bent over, just touching the ground with the tips of his fingers. Another cement slab flew out of the ground under his hand, colliding with Dante's, stopping it. Then, clapping once more, Alphonse slapped his own cement attack, disintegrating it and Dante's, clearing the path. She glared at him, shock and anger on her face. Alphonse clapped again. Dante struggled to a stand, leaning entirely on her one usable leg. She clapped her hands the same time as Alphonse clapped his. All she did was stare at him. Breathing heavily, Alphonse stared back. His new rush of adrenaline had taken him this far... She couldn't move.. Envy's distracted... He had her. This time, there was no escape, no way out.

Alphonse dashed forward. The screaming pain in his stomach was of no importance. Dante grabbed her automail arm, transmuting the blade back on. She drew it back, preparing to strike. Alphonse was now right in front of her. She struck at him, swinging the sword through the air, right at Alphonse. But Alphonse whipped up his left hand, smacking the side of her arm the moment he could reach it, blocking the attack with his wrist. With his right hand, he reached out with great speed, reaching for her.. She grabbed his shoulder with her left hand, but it was too late.

Alphonse grabbed her. Instantly the entire area around them flashed blue, the air filled with sparks that all eradiated from Alphonse's palm, from Dante's stolen body. Alphonse heard her cry out in anger and alarm, her voice, Edward's voice, filled with anger. Behind him he could hear the same tone in Envy's roar of rage.. The sparks grew brighter until Alphonse couldn't see his brother in front of him. Slowly Dante's scream died off. Not long after, the blue light dimmed until eventually vanishing. The second the light disappeared, Edward collapsed, eyes closed, onto he ground at Alphonse's feet.

_Had it worked...?_ Alphonse thought. Edward lay limp on his side, his fringe covering his face. There had been no interruption. The transmutation was complete.. Alphonse fell to his knees. He stared at Edward, waiting for him to wake up, like Dante had done when he had only gotten part of her what seemed like a lifetime ago.

But Edward didn't wake.

Was Edward even there...?

_Oh... Please..._Alphonse gasped, shaking as he knelt beside his brother's body, watching him, waiting...

_Please be here..._

_Brother..._

_Ed..._

* * *

CLIFFE!!!

WOOT!!

Until next chapter!


	17. Rage Of The Homunculus

Chapter 17! Haha, I agree with you all, I am the cliffe queen. (grins) Still, as horrible as it is to read one, it's incredible fun to write one!

Finally, to Mokiemorty, XxHouranxX, Feloss and settsuna- Don't worry, I think that was the worst of them! (yay)

**Chapter 17: Rage Of The Homunculus**

" Armstrong! " Hawkeye shouted. The Strong-Arm Alchemist was a short distance away from her, relentless in his assault against the homunculus. He punched and kicked boulder and spike at Envy, though he only managed to keep the creature at bay. Hastily, Hawkeye moved to stand closer to him. " Armstrong, " She repeated, " I'm out of bullets! "

" Get the Major General's gun, First Lieutenant! " Armstrong replied as he punched another boulder into the air and sending it at the homunculus, who easily dodged to the left.

" Major General Mustang doesn't carry a gun! " Hawkeye informed. _That's definitely something I'm going to have a chat to him about. _She growled.

" Is Alphonse Elric ok? " Armstrong asked.

" They are both on the ground, Armstrong. " Hawkeye replied. It was unusual calling him by name, but he was no longer of the military. She only obeyed orders from him now out of respect of his former military position. " I think Alphonse has defeated Dante, for Edward is down too, and they lay facing each other. " She hadn't taken her eyes off of Envy, but on the edge of her vision she could see Armstrong narrowing his eyes. It certainly was a problem, but even if they were both alive, there was nothing they could do for now, not with the homunculus on their hands.

" Where is Major General Mustang, First Lieutenant? " Armstrong asked. Another jagged row of spikes struck Envy, forcing him to the ground. He's going to figure out an alternative attack method soon... Hawkeye narrowed her eyes.

" Major General Mustang is unconscious, Armstrong. " She replied harshly. " He is officially useless in this battle. "

" Well _that_ makes things a little more difficult! " Armstrong stated dramatically. " What is the condition of the rest of he military? " He asked.

" A lot of them were killed in the battle with the homunculus earlier, " Hawkeye explained. " But the only reason why there is still a military is because it left before we were all killed. I imagine the survivors are recuperating back at the previous battle ground. " Armstrong nodded. He sent another array of spikes at Envy, who had regenerated and jumped into the air, but the homunculus dodged, hitting the ground on his feet a few meters away uninjured. He glared with waves of loathing at Armstrong, but grinned broadly. Suddenly his body began to change from the feet up. Instead of the black-clothed feet he normally sported, the hem of a blue skirt with white shoes had formed. Then more of the blue skirt appeared, than a pink shirt from the waist up. From there, humorously large breasts formed, followed by sleeveless arms and shoulder straps, and finally, long, flowing golden hair and a gentle, female face.

A strangled gasp came from Armstrong. Hawkeye glanced at him. His eyes were wide, and he wore an expression of absolute shock and horror. It looked like he was trying to say something..

" K-Katherine! " He stammered after a few moments.

" Katherine? " Hawkeye repeated. She looked over at Envy again. He had the same flick of hair on his golden-haired head as Armstrong did. " Your sister? " She gasped.

" My brother! " Envy gasped in a high, soft voice. He blushed, appearing to make her large eyes bigger, as if staring at the big man in fear. He raised a small hand to his feminine face, holding his cheek." Why are you attacking me? What have I done wrong? "

" Curse this turn of events! " Armstrong cried. He raised his arms, as if preparing to attack, but made no further attempt to harm the homunculus. Hawkeye understood perfectly why. Armstrong couldn't even consider hurting a child, let alone his own younger sister. There was no way he could fight the homunculus with it looking like the petite Katherine.

But Armstrong was the only one left that could fight.

" Armstrong, it is only her face, it is _not_ your sister! " Hawkeye yelled in a desperate attempt to get him fighting, but she knew it was useless. Wide-eyed, Armstrong seemed not to hear her, Envy quickly advancing, his thin arms held out to Armstrong as if it was his true sister running to him in fear.

" Damnit! " Hawkeye cursed. She jumped in front of him, standing between them. She couldn't just let the homunculus run straight into his arms. But she had no means of fighting it off herself. Still, she rose her weapon, pointing the gun straight at Envy, whose soft, green eyes widened further, as if startled, though he didn't stop his advance. _Stop, damnit!_ She growled. Suddenly there was a loud snapping noise, and instantly a ball of flame appeared out of nowhere, engulfing the disguised Envy, whose silhouette appeared to melt into the fire. Katherine's strangled scream echoed throughout the area, causing Armstrong to cry out in horror.

" Just the homunculus! " Hawkeye repeated. Without lowering her empty revolver, she looked to her right. To her extreme delight, she immediately spotted Mustang sanding not far from her, his hand raised to the homunculus. He was swaying slightly, and his clothes were still covered with his blood, but he had clearly woken up _and_ managed to stand. " General! " Hawkeye gasped, smiling. Mustang didn't return it.

" Armstrong! " He barked, his voice almost sounding forced. " Pull yourself together, that thing isn't even a _cheap_ imitation! Lieutenant! " He continued, shifting his eyes to look at Hawkeye. " Check on the Elric's, see if either of them are still alive! " With that, he returned his attention to the homunculus, who was beginning to reform.

" Yes, Sir! " Hawkeye saluted, dropping the warm smile. She turned towards the limp bodies of the Elric's, immediately running over to them. Behind her she could hear Mustang shouting further orders to Armstrong, but she paid no attention. In short time, she reached the brothers. Standing behind Alphonse's unconscious body, she looked down at them. They both lay perfectly still.. Swiftly she knelt down, returning her gun to it's holster in the process. Her hands now free, she gently tugged on Alphonse's shoulder, rolling him over onto his back. His eyes were closed, his expression the same as one who had merely passed out- a slight look of torment, as if still subconsciously feeling the pain that knocked him out cold. Alphonse was still alive. Though by the stain of blood on the ground near his mouth suggested that he was bleeding internally. The stain of blood on the ground under his stomach suggested that his wound had reopened. She had noticed that a while ago, but it appeared to have gotten worse. If that wasn't fixed soon...

Gritting her teeth, Hawkeye turned her attention to Edward. There seemed to be no physical injury on him except for a small smear of red on his forehead, the wound it came from appearing to have already stopped bleeding. Despite the lack of injury, he seemed completely knocked out, almost lifeless. Hawkeye knew Mustang would want her to try and wake them up- otherwise he wouldn't have sent her over to bother with them. There was no way, though, that Alphonse was waking up any time soon. That just leaves Edward.

Hawkeye rose to her feet and scooted around to kneel beside Edward. Grabbing his automail shoulder, she rolled him over onto his back, though his fringe remained over his eyes. She brushed it away, revealing closed eyes and a peaceful expression, like he was sleeping. That wasn't good. Concern welling up in her heart, Hawkeye lowered her head to rest it on his chest, listening for a heartbeat. For a chilling moment she could hear nothing, but after a second she caught the sound of the heart beating. It was slow, but nothing abnormal to a sleeping body. She also noticed his chest rising and falling against her ear, signalling that he was breathing.

Edward was also alive. But Hawkeye knew practically nothing about Alchemy. Alphonse had clearly managed to transmute Dante's soul, otherwise she would be up and attacking, but if she was gone, would it mean that Edward's was definitely back? Can the body still live if the soul is gone..? She could only assume that he had indeed returned. Hawkeye grabbed his automail shoulder, shaking him gently, calling his name. But he didn't even stir. She shook his shoulder more vigorously, but still nothing. It didn't look like he was going to wake up either..

" Damnit, Edward. " Hawkeye mumbled, scowling. " Wake up! " Still nothing...

Suddenly, so very slightly, Hawkeye spotted his eyebrow twitch. Was he waking up..?

" Edward?.! " She uttered, shaking him again. " Edward! "

* * *

" Edward! " 

Someone was shouting his name... It was a female voice... Dante..?

No...

This voice was different, and it wasn't in his head... The voice echoed painfully in his throbbing skull.. Did he pass out..? How..? Vaguely he remembered seeing a large brick slab rushing towards him...

" Damnit, Edward, wake up! " The voice shouted. Again his head throbbed in response. He screwed his eyes tight, trying to block it... The person seemed to notice the movement, for now it shook him, shouting for him... It was irritating.

Slowly he opened his eyes, expecting to see the person that so rudely woke him up. His vision was blurry, but he could indeed see someone in front of him, though he couldn't tell who it was.. After a few moments everything refocused, and vaguely Edward realised the person shouting his name was behind him, not in front of him. Who was in front of him..? It took a second before his memory returned, and he remembered where he was. And the person in front of him...

Edward gasped, his eyes widening as he stared at the unconscious, bleeding body of his little brother. He sat up instantly, crying out in alarm. But that movement was short lived, for suddenly he was down again, his head swimming from dizziness.

" Edward! " The annoying voice shouted again. Scowling, he held his head in his hand while using the other to rise to a sitting position again, this time more slowly. Undying panic rose in his chest at his brothers condition. Through his fingers, he scanned the area for the source of the female voice only to find Hawkeye staring at him, concern and happiness in her eyes, calm harshness on her face. Seeing him, she broke out in a smile. " You're awake! " She cried. " Is it actually you? " Groaning, Edward lowered his gaze, covering his eyes again with his hand.

" Yeah.. " He mumbled. He heard her say something, but he ignored her. The dizziness gone, he returned his attention to Alphonse. The blood stain on his shirt was bigger, and blood still trickled from his mouth.. His face looked scuffed, fixed in an expression of mild agony, like he had passed out only from pain.. Edward reached out for his brother, placing a hand on his chest. He could feel a heartbeat, and he could see Alphonse breathing.. At least he was alive... Edward could ask no more of his brother..

" Al.. " He muttered. Slowly he dragged himself closer. Both his automail limbs worked perfectly. The blade on his automail arm was gone. Alphonse must have transmuted it away.. He had avoided destroying them.. He'd made it more difficult to take down Dante just to keep Edward's body intact.. " Al... " He repeated. Though deep down, he was not expecting Alphonse to wake up... Edward heard a cry from further ahead. Looking up, he spotted Armstrong and Mustang, both fighting a charred figure. The figure seemed to be slowly regenerating itself. Envy... _I've got to stop him..._ He thought. _Once Envy's gone, there's be nothing stopping me from getting Al to a hospital.._ Slowly, he turned to face Hawkeye, who still knelt beside him, watching him.

" Hey, " He muttered, " Stay here with Al, would you? "

" What do you plan to do, Edward? " She asked.

" I have to get rid of Envy.. " He replied, lowed his gaze back to Alphonse. " Al isn't going to fight anymore. I want you to stay here and keep him here, even if he wakes up. " He looked back up at Hawkeye in time to see her nod.

" Ok. " She agreed. " But be careful, if you get yourself killed now Alphonse will be mad at you. "

" Yeah... " Edward mumbled, smiling weakly. With that, he rose to his feet, turning to face the battle, stepping over Alphonse...

_This entire time,_ he thought, _I have been fighting against my friends. I have been attacking everybody, including my brother.._ He walked slowly forward, rage building up in his chest. _I have stood beside Envy, joining in with his carnage._ Edward clapped his hands, which now shook with anger. _Alphonse has taken revenge on Dante for me._ He stopped, not far behind the two fighters. Neither had noticed him. Envy had fully regenerated. Mustang clicked his fingers, and instantly the homunculus dodged sideways, just missing the explosion, ignoring the radiating fire from the edges. Without pausing, he charged at Mustang, easily dodging the spikes thrown at him by Armstrong. Mustang, clearly injured, was unable to dodge the attack. He didn't even bother, merely raising his hands, pointing his fingers at Envy. He clicked his fingers, engulfing Envy in flames, but the homunculus merely leaped right through it. His flesh still sizzling, Envy raised a charred arm, turning it into a long lance, preparing to strike..

_Now, _Edward thought, _it's my turn to exact revenge on the only obstacle left!_ Edward bent over, slamming his hands onto the ground. Instantly there was a blue flash, and a large, cement spike flew out of the ground, straight for it's target.

" Envy! " He shouted. Immediately the homunculus looked over at him, his eyes wide. Barely a moment after, the spike slammed into him, impaling him, sending him flying. Both Mustang and Armstrong whirled around, staring at him, their own eyes wide.

" Edward Elric?.! " Armstrong cried dramatically. Edward ignored them, his eyes fixed on Envy. If it wasn't for him, Dante would not have been able to do anything. She would have simply died, a rotting, sludge of a body. Now a few meters away, Envy jumped to his feet, the spike gone from his body, the large wound healing already. He stared at Edward first in surprise, then in absolute rage.

" Edward Elric! " He snarled, looking angrier than he had ever been. " Then that means-! "

" Dante's toast, Envy! " Edward growled. " And now _you're_ toast! "

" Ha! " Armstrong cheered. " The boy did it! "

" That's _impossible_! " Envy barked. " Master can't be beaten by the weakling brother of a runt! "

" You can tell her that when you meet her at the gate! " Edward retorted, clapping his hands together. " It's payback, Envy! "

" I'm. Going. To. _Kill_. You! " Envy hissed, speaking each word slowly. His hands, the lance gone, were both fists, clutched so tight his knuckles were white. He had the look of bloodlust in his eyes. Without warning he charged, moving at lightning speed. Edward grabbed his automail arm, and in a blue flash the blade was back. But Envy never reached him. At halfway point, Mustang clicked his fingers, engulfing the homunculus in fire. At the same time, Armstrong sent a boulder into the air, slamming on top of Envy the second the fire vanished.

" That will hold it for a moment. " Mustang muttered. He then raised his hand, pointing his posed fingers straight at Edward, a cold glare in his remaining eye. " Now for you. " He stated. " Prove that you are Edward Elric, or I'll burn you to cinders. " Edward paused. Armstrong watched him warily, Mustang eyed him coldly. Such distrust...

" Shut up. " Edward smirked. " You've gotten impatient. Did you miss me that much? "

After a few seconds, Mustang lowered his arm, smirking back at him.

" Fullmetal. " He muttered, smiling. Edward could see relief in the Major General's eyes, though his face hid it well. " It's about time you returned. It isn't as easy seeing behind your brother. "

" You should be thankful you can see at all, Cyclops. " Edward retorted. Mustang smirked.

" I do hate interrupting such a wonderful reunion! " Armstrong stated suddenly. " But I do believe we are in a battle! " Edward glanced at him to find the Major posing.

" Quite right. " Mustang replied. " Fullmetal, you are the only one who knows how to defeat a homunculus, correct? " Edward looked back at him, now frowning. The cocky expression had vanished from Mustang's face, replaced by a stern coldness.

" Well unless you've found his grave, we might have a bit of difficulty here. " Edward snapped. In front of him, Envy had now completely regenerated. With one shove, the boulder which pinned him to the ground was knocked into the air, the large chunk of cement hurtling over their heads. Edward watched it in stunned horror as it fell towards Hawkeye and Alphonse.. Hawkeye stared at the boulder in fear, unwilling to leave the fallen Elric. Beside him, Edward heard Mustang click his fingers, and suddenly the boulder exploded, sending heated debris everywhere except down, saving them. A large chunk of the destroyed boulder smashed into the house not far from Hawkeye and Alphonse, causing it to collapse in on itself, sending up dust and plaster into the air, exposing the wood and metal supports of the crumpled building.

" Die, Edward Elric! " Envy screeched. Edward whirled around in time to see Envy dive at him. Defensively, he half cart-wheeled, half flipped sideways, avoiding the attack. He raised his automail arm, tipped with the blade as Envy came at him again without pausing, stuck in a blind rage. Still Edward dodged backwards, swinging the sword at Envy's exposed stomach in hope to slow him down. But Envy ignored any dealt injury, swinging at Edward with no apparent strategy other than to hit him.

" You! " Envy hissed, swinging his fist again, Edward ducking to avoid it. " You have taken _everything_ from me! " He suddenly dived at Edward, body tackling him painfully to the ground. Envy pinned Edward down with his own body weight, punching him with considerable force in the cheek, forcing his head to snap sideways. " You have _everything_ I should have! " The homunculus continued, punching him again. " You don't _deserve_ anything! _I_ do! " Pain wracked Edward's skull and face. Faintly he heard an explosion above him. Suddenly there was a movement to his left, and a moment later Envy was yanked off of him. Armstrong, swinging Envy by the hair, tossed the homunculus away, Envy slamming into a building in the next block. Ignoring the pain and dizziness, Edward climbed unsteadily back onto his feet, rubbing his cheek.

" Are you ok, Edward Elric?.! " Armstrong bellowed.

" I'm fine. " Edward replied, straightening himself.

" Ah! " Armstrong exclaimed. " That is exactly what Alphonse told me, and with the same expression! "

" Then I _must_ be right! " Edward replied simply. Armstrong appeared to want to reply, but before he could, another loud rumble shook the ground, coming from where Envy had landed. Moments later, Edward spotted the homunculus leaping over a building, returning to the battle. He completely ignored Mustang, who had barely moved from the same spot, charging straight back towards Edward. Scowling, Edward ran forward also, straight for Envy.

_

* * *

Owww..._

_Oowwwww..._

Vaguely, Alphonse realised that he was groaning. But he couldn't tell whether he was voicing it out loud, or if it was all in his head... Was he even awake..? He couldn't open his eyes..

His entire body ached. Excruciating pain struck him wave after wave from his stomach. His legs and arms throbbed, his head swam... He had the strong taste of blood in his mouth, and even while closed, his eyes stung, like when he was tired late at night.. Far away, he could hear what must be a battle commencing. Male voices cried out in pain.. roars of attack.. One voice... so familiar... he loved it's sound.. yet it upset him so to hear it...

Why..?

There was another voice... it chilled his blood to hear it... Vaguely he could make out words..

" You've taken everything from me! " The chilling voice screeched. The familiar voice, the one he liked, was crying out in pain.. " You have everything I should have! " The chilling voice continued. " You don't deserve anything! I do! "

What was that voice on about...? Why was it hurting the nice voice...?

_Where..._

_Where's brother...?_

He heard the nice voice cry out in pain again. Suddenly realization struck him like a bullet. His eyes, before practically cemented shut, snapped open, and he stared at what appeared to be a startled Hawkeye. _The nice voice is Brother!_ He shouted to himself. _Brother's getting hurt!_

_Wait..._ He thought. _That means... Brother's.._

_Alive.._

" Nhhhh! " He groaned, shutting his eyes tight as he struggled to sit up. But it was so difficult.. It seemed he had used up all his energy. It was all gone..

" Alphonse! " Hawkeye exclaimed. " You must lay still! "

" B-Brother..! " Alphonse stammered, ignoring her request. But after a few moments he decided he cloud not sit up. A few moments later he realised he was on his back, and facing away from the battle. Struggling, he barely managed to turn his head.

" Edward's fighting Envy. " Hawkeye informed him. " He's going to get rid of it. " Alphonse's eyes widened.

" No..! " He grunted. _Brother can't fight Envy!_ He screamed in his mind. " Stop him... " Was all he could utter. " Stop Ed... " He could see up ahead the figure of Armstrong. A little further to the right was Mustang, obviously.. But where was Edward...? He scanned the area, but to no avail. Edward must have been standing behind one of them.. Out of Alphonse's view..

Suddenly there was a scream from Edward, like he was shrieking something. A moment later, He saw Armstrong lurch forward. And he saw Mustang fall. Hawkeye cried out in surprise, shouting the Major General's name. But Mustang simply fell backwards, like he had been struck. He hadn't even tried to dodge.. But the most horrifying fact, was that standing over the fallen general, Alphonse could see... Alphonse.

Himself, his own likeness At least, stood over Mustang with a cruel grin on his face. Behind.. himself.. Alphonse saw Edward scoot into view. He stared at Alphonse's other self in horror and anger. But Edward made no move to attack.

" E-Envy! " He heard Hawkeye stutter, shocked, as she leant over Alphonse, gawking at the fallen body of Mustang. Was he still alive..? It appeared that Envy's new method of attack was to impersonate Alphonse.. But Edward wouldn't fall for that trick.. Why wasn't Edward attacking..? Desperation rose up in Alphonse's mind. With immense effort, he tried again to rise, but only managed to roll himself onto his side. Struggling, he lifted his head slightly, watching the battle scene. Finally Edward had snapped out of it, and was running towards Envy, fists out. Envy didn't try to dodge. Edward connected his fist with Envy's face, snapping his head back and knocking him over. Alphonse could almost have cheered. But then Edward didn't continue with the attack, instead staring at Envy with wide, horrified, angry eyes. Envy sat on the ground where he fell, looking up at Edward. Alphonse could only imagine Envy was looking at Edward with Alphonse's face, wide-eyed, staring with shock and horror. For Edward could never strike Alphonse... Not like that...

Edward needed help. Alphonse needed to help him. But Alphonse couldn't move...

Out of the corner of his eye, Alphonse spotted rubble. Looking at it closer, it appeared to be the remnants of the building that had been next to him not long ago. When had it fallen..? In the wreckage, Alphonse could see pieces of the steel frame that had held up the house. This gave him an idea.

" Riza.. " He mumbled, calling for Hawkeye's attention. Slowly, she looked down at him, her eyes wide and glazed. " Riza... Can you help me..? "

" With what..? " Hawkeye replied softly.

* * *

Edward stared at Alphonse. Or should he say, Envy disguised as Alphonse. He knew it was not his brother. He knew it was just Envy, trying to stall him.. He knew he should attack, to impale Envy.. But he couldn't. 

He couldn't impale Alphonse. An no matter who the inside was, all he'd see is his arm sticking out of his brother.. He couldn't do that.. No matter how badly he wanted to... Slowly, Envy climbed to his feet. Alphonse's golden-brown eyes stared directly at him as the imposter approached. Edward drew back his fist. He wasn't about to be beaten just because that _bastard_ wore a disguise!

" Go ahead. " Envy taunted. Alphonse's voice. " Kill me. Then you won't have to worry about being held back by your little burden. "

" Don't screw with me! " Edward snapped. Envy stopped right in front of him, smirking. Edward clenched his fist tighter. " I'm... going.. to pound.. you! " He growled, speaking through gritted teeth. He wanted desperately to smash Envy in the face. But every nerve in his body told him not to swing... not to swing at Alphonse..

But it's not Alphonse.. Only his face.. Just like their mother...

Only a face...

_Damnit.._ Edward groaned. _I can't..._

_I can't hit him..._

" I didn't think so. " Envy laughed. The homunculus pulled back his own fist before lurching forward, ready to strike Edward. Edward jumped backwards, but Envy was already right in front of him.. Dodging was useless..

" You... Bastard.. " Edward muttered as he watched the clenched hand swerve towards his face...

Suddenly, Envy's arm was wrenched backwards. Envy turned his head, looking up at the intrusion. Edward's eyes widened. Was it Armstrong..?

" I don't think you should be doing that. " A gentle, slightly metallic voice scolded. Edward raised his eyes, up, to stare directly at the suit of armour he had seen for so many years. The blank, armour face with glowing yellow eyes watched Envy for a moment before hurling the homunculus away from Edward, sending him sprawling.

" A-Al?.! " Edward stammered, wide-eyed. Quickly he glanced at Alphonse's body. Hawkeye still knelt next to him, but Alphonse had moved, now laying on his side, his eyes covered by a limp arm.

" Don't worry, Brother. " The armour Alphonse replied, his voice holding that familiar echo. " _This_ body isn't hurt. " He pointed a thumb at his breast plate.

" Al, how-!.? " Edward gasped. " Where-?.!

" I transmuted the metal from the frame of the house that was destroyed. " Alphonse explained. " Then I put part of my soul into it, so I can fight beside you again. "

" But- Al- You-! " Edward spluttered.

" _I_ will fight Envy, Ed. " Alphonse stated forcefully. There was a tone in his voice.. A tone Edward hadn't heard before.. " You stand back. "

" Are you _crazy_?.! " Edward huffed. " You're not fighting him! " Alphonse's yellow eyes dimmed, and he lowered his metal helmet to look down.

" You are _not_ fighting Envy, Ed. " He replied. " Last time you did that.. " He paused. After a moment, he looked back up, straight at Edward. " Last time you fought him, Brother.. you died. "

" Al.. " Edward muttered. _Al is still upset over that..._ He thought. " Al.. Is that why you keep jumping in between us..? " Alphonse nodded.

" Brother.. " He murmured, his voice sounding pained. " I've only just got you back.. I'm not letting you go again..! " Behind him, Envy leaped to his feet.

" You _bastards_! " He growled, staring at them both with hatred.

" How about this, Al? " Edward reasoned, moving to stand beside Alphonse's armour body. " We'll both fight him. Then neither of us will die. " Alphonse paused. A moment later he turned, facing Envy, his thick, metal arms up offencively.

" Ok, Brother. " Alphonse nodded. " I'll hold you to that. "

" Right. " Edward grinned. " Ready? "

" Ready! " Alphonse replied.

" Suit yourself! " Envy growled. " I'll kill you _both_! "

* * *

I hope this wasn't too bad a cliffhanger. I get the feeling you're all starting to hate me for those. (grins) 

Until next chapter!

- -UPDATE- -

The charger on my laptop, which stores all my FMA chapters, has broken, and my laptop will no longer turn on. (sigh) Worst. Thing. EVER.

Anyway, until i can get it fixed, i can't continue the 18th chapter, 'cause i'm too lazy to rewrite it on this one. Don't worry though, it shouldn't be too much longer. I hate being without my computer. (grins)


	18. Edward's Fault

Chapter 18! Wow am I late this time! I have a totally awesome excuse, though! For anyone who hadn't spotted the update on the bottom of chapter 17, the charger on my laptop had broken, therefore I could not turn it on and finish the chapter I had begun all those weeks ago. (cries)

It took a week to get a new one, for the shop that sells them didn't open until the seventh. Then to make up for it, I decided to write _two_ chapters for you! Then after a few more days, the new charger set itself on fire. Yup, smoke and everything. I gotta say though, it was _awesome_ to watch, but I had to unplug it, which meant no more laptop.

But yesterday I got it replaced _again_, and now, as a big apology, here are the last two chapters of Fullmetal Alchemist: Dante's Last Stand!

Enjoy!

Note: Carked: Aussie lingo, I assume, since has no idea what it means. It means the person's dead. Hence the term " carked it ". Just making sure you know. (grins)

**Chapter 18: Edward's Fault**

Edward threw the first punch, swinging at Envy with a bladed arm. Envy easily dodged, leaping backwards and bouncing off the wall of a nearby building, which was already heavily damaged, diving at Edward. Alphonse jumped in between them, grabbing Envy's arm as the homunculus struck, flipping him over. But Envy had already seen that trick. Instead of crashing into the ground, Envy twisted his body, landing a highkick on Alphonse's helmet, knocking it away from his armor body. Alphonse cried out in surprise, but Edward responded by swinging his fleshy fist at Envy, catching the homunculus in the jaw and sending him flying, rolling on the ground before stopping a few feet away. Instantly Envy leaped to his feet, glaring at the brothers. Edward moved in front of Alphonse, raising his automail arm tipped with the blade, pointing it at Envy.

" We can make this quick and easy, or slow and painful, Envy. " Edward growled, narrowing his eyes. Envy and Edward stared at each other, as if at a standoff. Alphonse couldn't help but notice Edward seemed to be determined to finish Envy himself... Maybe he felt it was his turn to fight, after Alphonse had defeated Dante..? It was obvious, at least, that Edward only let Alphonse join in so Alphonse would let Edward fight..

" You really think I'll lose to a pipsqueek and a trash can?.! " Envy hissed, snarling.

" You know, that's not as big an insult as it used to be. " Alphonse pointed out, raising a finger.

" Speak for yourself! " Edward huffed, scowling. " I guess you've picked slow and painful! " Enraged, Edward charged, pulling back his right arm. Envy reacted immediately, leaping up into the air above Edward. Alphonse clapped his thick, leather hands together, crouching down and slapping the ground below him. Instantly a giant spike rose up from the cement, hurtling towards the homunculus, but Alphonse's timing was off, and Envy landed neatly on the tip. Suddenly underneath him, a huge, cement fist, followed by a muscled arm flew upwards, colliding with the tip of the spike and with Envy, sending the homunculus and rubble flying. Alphonse looked at the base of the arm. A few feet away, not noticed previously, was Armstrong, flexing his muscles at the job well done.

" Nice one, Major! " Alphonse cheered. Edward remained quiet. Taking this opportunity, Alphonse dashed for his helmet, which had been knocked a meter away. Bending down, he snatched it up, jamming it back on top of his empty, metal shoulders. With that, he turned back to the fight. Envy hadn't returned. Edward had walked over to Armstrong, talking to the big man while watching for the homunculus, who had fallen out of view. Hastily Alphonse ran over, though about half way there he began to catch parts of their conversation.

" ...Mustang? " Edward finished.

" Major General Mustang is still alive. " Armstrong replied. " First Lieutenant Hawkeye has decided to stay with Alphonse Elric's body instead of moving to the General. " Alphonse quickly glanced behind him. Sure enough, there was Hawkeye, standing over his body and watching the scene in front of her with fear well hidden by a steely gaze. Alphonse's gaze lingered on his limp form. It was so weird looking back at his own body, so beaten up.. At least he couldn't see his face, his arm laying in the way. That would be the line. Alphonse looked back at Edward.

" Where the _hell_ is the military, anyway? " Edward growled. Armstrong narrowed his eyes, frowning, but he didn't reply. Dante had killed her fair share of soldiers, Envy getting twice as many..

" Envy's killed a lot of them, Brother. " Alphonse replied, reaching them. Edward glanced at him. Armstrong's eyes darkened. He didn't want to mention Dante's participation in the carnage either, but guessing by the look on Edward's face as he stared at Alphonse, he already figured..

" All of them..? " Edward asked eventually, his voice dark.

" First Lieutenant Hawkeye has informed me that not all of the military soldiers have been killed. " Armstrong replied. " All that are left are probably recuperating from the last attack on them. "

" Still? " Edward grunted. " How long ago was _that_?.! "

" Just before.. our fight here, Ed... " Alphonse mumbled. Edward paused, his eyes widening slightly.

" Fair enough. " He replied after a moment, scowling again. His voice was cold. But Alphonse could see past that tone. His brother's voice was steely, but his eyes... Edward looked so stressed...

Edward returned his gaze back to Armstrong. " No sense dragging what's left of the soldiers here, then, seeing as it's obvious they won't be very useful. " He growled. Armstrong replied with a nod.

_That's it, Brother.._ Alphonse thought sadly. He lowered his head slightly. _Don't think about what Dante's done..._

_What you've done..._

" Damn you all! " Envy screeched suddenly. Startled, Alphonse and Edward looked up, back to where the homunculus was seen last. Apparently Envy hadn't gained much ground on them though, for he stood at least a mile away, where he fell, glaring at them all. It seemed he had ditched the charge and swing tactic from before, his rage subsiding just enough to think clearly on his battle strategy. What new idea has the homunculus come up with? Surely he would have appeared sooner. It would take more than the minute of conversation they fit in for a homunculus to recover from such a light blow..

" Planning a distance attack now, Envy? " Edward shouted mockingly. Though after a moment it was apparent Envy was not, for in just a few seconds, Envy managed to clear the entire gap between them. Lightning fast, he screeched to a halt a short distance away, kicking up dust and small rubble around his feet. Envy didn't look that angry anymore. In fact...

The homunculus was grinning.

" Before you die, Pipsqueek, " Envy began, " Do you want to know something _interesting_? "

" What? " Edward scoffed. " You got another _shocking_ secret you want to tell me about yourself in hopes it'll throw me off my game so you can try to kill me? " Angrily, Edward clapped his hands together, careful with the two foot blade extending from his wrist. " I don't think so! " He lurched forward, reaching down and slamming his palm onto the ground. Instantly a large, cement fist flew out, straight for Envy. But Envy's grin didn't waver. The homunculus easily dodged, but not to the side. Instead, Envy leaped right over the fist, right over Edward, Armstrong and Alphonse, landing behind them. The three whirled around instantly, but Envy was no longer focused on them. He was running at a high speed towards Hawkeye, and Alphonse's flesh body.

" Hey, Hey! " Alphonse cried out, reaching out with a metal arm and leather hand. " Stay away from there! "

" ENVY! " Edward screamed at the top of his lungs, instantly sprinting after the homunculus with murder in his gold eyes. Armstrong stood still, but Alphonse followed his brother, fear in his heart, which beat in his badly injured body that lay on the ground in front of him..

Alarmed, Hawkeye jumped to her feet, leaping in front of Alphonse's body, standing between it and Envy. She raised an empty gun out of instinct. But Hawkeye was merely human.. With one swing of his fist, Envy sent her sprawling, her gun flying out of her hands as she hit the ground hard. Down, but not out. She struggled back onto her feet, but not fast enough. Envy was already there.. He turned around, standing over Alphonse's body and facing Edward and the metal armor of Alphonse. The homunculus grinned broadly, one, black-clothed foot resting on Alphonse's waist, right next to the fresh, large blood stain..

In Alphonse's armored body, he could feel nothing. No pain can come from metal. No sense of touch.. smell.. Only sight and sound, and a fair idea of where his limbs were. But deep down, there had been a constant feeling.. A dull, distant agony, that never ceased. Alphonse knew it was the pain felt in his body, where a small portion of his split soul remained. A pain that had just increased ten-fold.

" Ahh! " Alphonse moaned. While he still felt no true pain, the feeling had grown. " That's hurting me! "

" Get you're filthy hands AWAY from my brother! " Edward shouted through a snarl. " You've already done enough damage to him! " Envy didn't move, his grin broadening. Envy was loving this moment.

" You think _I_ did this? " He laughed, roughly nudging the limp form with the ball of his foot. The dull pain increased again. Alphonse clenched his fists. The numb pain seemed to throb deep down inside him. With each throb, he felt a tug on his soul in the armor. It was like his body, the true container of his soul, was trying to call him back..

" I.. Said.. DON'T.. TOUCH.. HIM! " Edward growled through bared teeth, speaking slowly. The only thing that was keeping him from charging seemed to be Alphonse..

" Now there's a change in attitude! " Envy cackled, throwing his head back to laugh. " Why, only fifteen minutes ago you were ordering me to _kill_ him! " Edward paused, something flickering in his eyes..

" _I_ would never! " Edward snapped after a moment. " Those words were from that _bitch_, Dante! "

" Whatever you choose to believe, Pipsqueek! " Envy replied without hesitation. " But it's your face people heard it from! " Grinning, he looked down at Alphonse. Al could feel the piercing gaze on his back... " Isn't this blood stain on his shirt interesting? " Envy continued. " And _look_! " He added. Pulling back his foot, he kicked Alphonse in the back, causing the limp frame to roll onto his stomach and making the blood stain on his back, the other side of the great wound, visible to Edward. Once again, Alphonse felt a hard pull on his soul.

" This injury goes right through his body! " Envy informed Edward. " No wonder he can't get up! " Envy lifted his gaze from Alphonse to Edward's furious face. His grin changed to a cold smirk.

" You shouldn't have stabbed your brother, Pipsqueek. "

Alphonse heard Edward gasp. He glanced at his brother only to see Edward's face pale white, complete with wide eyes and an expression of horror. Alphonse saw Edward glance at his bladed, automail arm in shock. Alphonse knew Edward was imagining this incident... Edward grinning cruelly.. Jamming the blade right into his stomach with out hesitation.. The pain...

The pain for his brother...

" Yes! " Envy shouted, grinning again. " It was all you, Pipsqueek! I didn't lay a finger on him! You choked your brother! You stabbed him! Right through his stomach, while your dear little brother lowered his weapon in fear of scratching you! "

Slowly Edward looked over at Alphonse, still in his metal, armored body. His eyes were wide, his expression stressed..

" Al... " Edward mumbled, his voice barely audible. Like when he was really upset... " Did... I...? "

" No, Brother. " Alphonse replied, speaking with as much force as he could muster. But the next part came out as a squeak.

" Dante did it.. "

Edward's eyes narrowed in sorrow, his teeth clenched. The same face he makes when he's trying not to cry.. He returned his gaze to Envy, trying with all his might to hide the misery, to look angry..

" You heard him. " He snapped, sounding a little too forced. " _Dante_ did it! "

" You don't sound convinced, Shorty. " Envy cackled. " But anyway! You seen the mark on his neck? " Envy reached down and grabbed Alphonse by his dirt-gold hair, yanking his head and lifting it from the cover of his arms. Apparently his eyes were half open, now staring blankly into space, while the dull, throbbing pain deep inside Alphonse tugged at his soul once more. He had to get Envy away from himself... But to do that, he had to go back to his body... Most of his soul, at least.

_All right.._ He sighed inwardly. _Brace yourself..._ Slowly, he let his soul slip. He felt himself black out, which always happens when he shifts his state of consciousness to another form.. Suddenly there was a wave of incredible pain, striking every point of his body at once. A moment later he could see, his eyes half closed for a split second before they widened in agony. He could now see the suit of armor he had just been in, standing at attention with a small portion of his soul left in it. Next to the armor, Edward stared at him wide eyed, realizing instantly what Alphonse had done. Above him he could feel Envy looming over him, the homunculus having already let go of his hair so his head rested on the cold cement. There was so much pain... And he was so tired... His eyes were slowly closing, he could feel sleep pressing in on him...

Nice, painless sleep...

_No_!

Alphonse struggled against the glorious release that was sleep. He mustn't, he couldn't, fall asleep! He needed to get Envy away... But he was too weak to move, he couldn't clap his hands..

But the armor could.

Still controlling the suit of armor, he forced it to raise it's beefy arms, clapping it's leather hands. Edward glanced at it, startled. The field was set.. Alphonse shifted his concentration to his arms. Only one hand rested flat against the cement, the other palm facing up. Perfect. Alphonse moved only a finger, pressing it against the cement..

Suddenly a flat slab flew out of the ground in a blue flash, angled at Envy. Surprised, Envy could not dodge, and the slab slammed right into his stomach, sending him toppling backwards, slamming into the ground. Edward didn't hesitate. He clapped his hands together and slapped the ground. With blue sparks, a large hand rose up, soaring towards where Envy lay, not yet recovering from the attack and the shock. The hand smashed into Envy, completely covering him and welding into the ground, encasing the homunculus in ten inches of cement, right around. But Alphonse couldn't see it, being unable to lift his head.. unable to move anything...

Edward charged over to him, but he didn't run passed, towards Envy. Instead, Edward knelt down next to him, placing his left hand on Alphonse's shoulder.

" Al..! " Edward gasped. Alphonse looked up at Edward's eyes, which were filled with sadness. _Brother.._ Alphonse thought. He tried to speak, but could not work his mouth.. He tasted blood... Instead, he merely smiled weakly. It didn't seem to comfort Edward, though, who seemed to look more miserable.

" Al... " He muttered again, his voice weak. " I'm sorry, Al... " He breathed in sharply, gritting his teeth. " I'm _so_ sorry...! You...

You don't have to do anything anymore... "

" But... Bro..ther... " Alphonse finally managed to whisper, putting all his effort into talking. " I... want to... " Edward's frown sharpened. he looked on the verge of crying again.

" If you want to help me, Al, " he muttered, " Then stay here! " Alphonse's gaze drifted passed his brothers worried, miserable face, to the lifeless suit of armor, hands still clapped together, in the same spot he had "left" it. It was difficult to focus his eyes, his vision seeming to shudder...

* * *

" Don't.. worry... " Alphonse mumbled. " I'll.. stay... " He dropped the weak smile, his eyes slowly closing until they were barely open. _So tired..._ He thought. _But... there's only one more thing... just one more.. I have to do..._

Edward watched as the expression on his brothers face, the weak smile, the sad eyes, all fell blank. Alphonse was not looking at him anymore, his dark, golden eyes unfocussed. Edward could feel panic rise up in his chest. Was his brother..?.!

" Al? Al! " Edward gasped, his voice quivering. Alphonse wasn't responding, wasn't moving. Edward's eyes widened. " Alphonse! Look at me! Al! "

_No!_ Edward screamed in his mind. His brother couldn't die! Not now! Not...

Not when it was his fault...

" Al...! " He muttered again, his voice failing him.. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes... " You can't die, Al... " He whispered, trying not to sob.

" I'm not dying. " A loud, metallic voice spoke up behind him. Edward shrieked in surprise, leaping to his feet and swiveling around on the spot, his eyes wide from shock, only to stare at the suit of armor that Alphonse had created, it's emotionless, yellow eyes staring directly at him. Slowly it hit him. Alphonse wasn't dying. He went back into his suit of armor. The increasing sadness vanished, leaving only annoyance at Alphonse. Edward slouched his back, sighing with exasperation at Alphonse.

" Sorry. " Alphonse added, shrugging his broad, spiked shoulders.

Al..! " Edward groaned, running his left hand through his fringe. " You don't have to keep doing that! I don't need a hand, ok? "

" Well I _am_ staying there, Brother! " Alphonse protested, pointing at his flesh body, which still stared blankly into space. It was creepy.

" You know that's not what I meant! " Edward argued. " You gotta start thinking about yourself! "

" You're not persuading me. " Alphonse replied.

" Or me. " A cold voice chimed in.

Edward _almost_ jumped with surprise this time. He spun around on the spot, back towards where he had encased Envy in concrete. Envy sat, one leg crossed over the other, on the concrete encasement Edward had thought he captured him in. Beside it was a small hole, freshly dug, large claw marks all over the edges which suggested a strong creature had dug through even the thick layer of concrete. Envy had his arms folded and was smirking broadly, enjoying the moment. _Damnit! _Edward thought. _I didn't even _hear_ him!_

" When did _you_ get out?.! " Edward demanded.

" Long enough ago to enjoy the brotherly love. " Envy mocked. " He has a point, Al. " He added, looking over at Alphonse, who still stood behind Edward. " You're so selfish, bothering your brother! You should get out of his hair and die. Then poor Pipsqueek won't have to worry about you anymore. "

Behind him, Alphonse gasped.

Edward felt his fists clench. Anger welled up inside him as he bared his teeth in frustration and loathing. Was Envy implying that he _wanted_ the death of his little brother?.!

" Maybe you should take your own advise and die?.! " Edward snapped. He had never felt so angry in five years, not even when he had met Envy three years ago in the abandoned castle. He wanted to dive at Envy, smash that horrid face right in the teeth! But... Edward knew better. Envy was egg-ing him on., trying to get Edward to leap at him blindly so he could make his move and strike. It was obvious. So Edward wasn't going to play.

" Now that hurts, Pipsqueek! " Envy mocked. He raised his hand to his chest. " My heart is broken! "

" Are you _still_ wabbling? " Alphonse suddenly whined, sighing loudly." Man you're a coward, Envy! " Edward stole a glance at Alphonse, but unsurprisingly he was met with a blank, metal face. Alphonse didn't normally speak that way..! What was he doing..?

" Right, Brother? " He continued. " It's almost like he knows he's no match for us! "

Had Alphonse realized the same thing as he?

" Right, _Brother_? " Alphonse repeated. He definitely noticed it.

" Yeah! " Edward stated, using a tone of realization. " I see it! We've been fighting this whole time and yet there isn't a scratch on me! You're pathetic, Envy! " Envy was no longer grinning, scowling deeply at the brothers.

" You'd think with such little clothing you'd be able to hit one of us! " Alphonse added.

" About that! " Edward grinned. " You a boy, or a girl, Envy? "

" Using my tactic against me, are you? " Envy replied through gritted teeth. His voice was calm, but he wore the expression of complete anger and rage he had back at the beginning of their fight, right after Dante had carked it.

" Not so nice now, is it? " Alphonse replied matter-of-factly. Typical Alphonse.

" Right! " Envy snapped. " You want action?.! You _got_ action! " Suddenly he leaped into the air, straight for Edward. Edward jumped backwards, away from Envy. But also away from Alphonse's helpless, lifeless body. Envy didn't seem interested in it anymore, because his eyes remained fixed on Edward. Though it didn't matter anyway. The second Envy landed, already preparing another strike, Alphonse was on him, grabbing the homunculus by the leg and pulling, flipping Envy hard onto his back. Without hesitation, Alphonse threw him by the foot over Edward's head, away from all of them. Envy hit the concrete on his feet, rising instantly and rushing towards Edward, who quickly glanced at Alphonse.

" Get Hawkeye and Armstrong over here! " He uttered before turning towards the charging Envy. " I'll stay away! " He quickly added. Alphonse wasn't going to stay if he thought Edward was going to fight. It was a hindrance, but Edward could do nothing about it.

" Ok! " Alphonse replied, to his delight. Edward dashed forward, towards Envy, leaving Alphonse back with his body. Instantly Envy was in front of him, fist raised. Edward flipped sideways, avoiding the punch easily, but Envy didn't pause, twisting around and coming right back at him. Behind Envy, Edward could see Alphonse talking to Hawkeye, who was back next to Alphonse's fallen body. Next to her was Armstrong, and..

Mustang! The Major General was indeed standing, to Edward's amazement. But not on his own. Armstrong had a tight arm around him. Mustang certainly looked terrible, blood all over him, and an almost dazed expression on his face... Had Edward stabbed him, too..? Mustang was like that when he came to... It was certainly possible. And the look on Mustang's face before he believed Edward was Edward...

" Pay attention! " Envy pulled him away from his thoughts. Edward looked at him just in time to dodge another swing at his head, but Envy whirled around again just as Edward straightened himself, throwing a kick, which landed right on his face, sending Edward sprawling with a shout of pain. Faintly he could hear Alphonse shouting his name, followed by the familiar clanking of his metal as he ran. Edward leaped to his feet, keeping his eye on Envy, who had already leaped at him. Edward slashed with his automail arm, which still had the five inch blade attached to it. Envy lurched backwards, just avoiding the attack.

" Damnit! " Edward cursed under his breath as he dashed backwards again. Envy rushed forward, after him, swinging another punch which Edward dodged again. Edward lurched forward, throwing his own punch. This one struck Envy in the eye, snapping his head back. The homunculus stumbled backwards quickly recovering, but not quick enough. Edward jumped forward, automail arm pulled back. The second he was right in front of Envy, he thrust out with his blade, piercing the homunculus's chest with a loud, squishing sound. Blood spurted out from the injury. It would normally kill a man instantly, but homunculus's don't die so easily. Edward was expecting a retaliation. Edward looked up from the injury at Envy's face. But his eyes flew wide with shock when he found himself not staring at Envy. Blood dripped from his mouth, staining the collar of his white, button shirt, blood from the wound quickly spreading and covering his shirt and pants with red.

" Bro...ther.. " Envy whispered weakly. But it wasn't Envy.. It was Alphonse, hands pressed against his chest which flowed with blood, his face an expression of shock and heart break. Edward gasped. The sight... His arm, right in his brother's chest... The look on Alphonse's face...

The blood...

_Alphonse!_

" Why... " Alphonse spluttered, his voice barely audible. " Why did you do this again..? " Mortified, Edward tore his arm away, the blade sliding out of Alphonse, who merely stood, seemingly dumbfounded, staring at Edward with sad, agonized eyes. Edward staggered backwards, his eyes transfixed on Alphonse, who staggered slowly forward, blood everywhere..

_Al..!_ Edward's mind screamed. He couldn't breathe... His mouth hung open, his eyes wide, Edward lowered his arms, subconsciously. _I stabbed Al..._

_I stabbed him again... He's going to die..._

" Al..! " He choked, his voice strangled. Alphonse continued to stagger forward, arm outstretched to Edward. Even after fatally wounding him... Alphonse still tried to be with him...

To always be with him...

Edward watched as Alphonse's arm turned into a flesh-colored lance, which pulled back, aimed at Edward...

To always be with him...

Even in death...

* * *

One more chapter left!

And it's already here! (yay)


	19. Bye, Brother

Chapter 19! Enjoy!

**Chapter 19: Bye, Brother**

" Brother! " He heard a distant cry. Alphonse's voice. but Alphonse's lips didn't move. And the voice sounded metallic..

Why..?

" Brother! " Alphonse called again, practically screaming. " Brother, noooo! " A metallic voice... When Alphonse was in his suit of armor.. Edward slowly moved his head to look left, only to see the same suit of armor right next to him.

_That_ was Alphonse!

Suddenly the armor shoved him hard, sending him staggering a few feet before falling to the ground. A loud metallic bang followed, lasting a few seconds, as if something had rolled away.. Dazed, he lifted his head off the pavement. There was a sudden pain in his left arm. Glancing at it as he rose to his knees, he could see red liquid slowly soaking into his filthy, white shirt. He'd been hit... By...

By Envy... Not Alphonse... It finally hit him what had just happened. He had almost been impaled. He had _stood_ there, letting Envy attack. Envy disguised as Alphonse...

_Alphonse!_ He gasped. Alphonse had shoved him out of the way! But then...

Hastily, Edward looked up. Envy stood a short distance away, looking rather disappointed. Beside him, on the ground, was two large chunks of metal, shaped as pieces of armor... Alphonse's armor body had been sliced in half across the waist, his legs fallen backwards where they had stood, the upper half closer to Edward, lifeless. The head had rolled away from the body, stopping almost right in front of him, sitting upright, and slightly dented. The eyes still glowed yellow. Alphonse was still there... Edward could only stare as slowly, the two points of yellow light slowly dimmed, until the light had completely vanished from the helmet. Alphonse was no longer in the helmet, in the suit of armor.. But, passed Envy, on the ground, Alphonse's flesh body hadn't moved. Edward waited, but not even his little brother's hands twitched. Hawkeye was staring at him, narrow-eyed.

" Rotten bastard. " Envy huffed, staring at the mutilated metal with an expression of contempt and disgust. " All that work waisted on that worthless other. "

" Worthless... Other..? " Edward repeated, slowly rising to his feet. He glared at Envy in utter hatred.

" Did I hit a nerve? " Envy grinned at him, unfazed.

" You... " Edward growled. " Are not even high enough to _spit on his shoes_! "

" Well I doubt it matters now. " Envy laughed, glancing at Alphonse's fallen body behind him. " Doesn't look like dear Alphonse is moving. "

Edward lost it. He clapped his hands together, removing the blade with a flash of blue sparks and diving at Envy, fists raised. " Shut up! " He screamed, swinging at the homunculus, who, having only just looked back over at Edward, didn't have time to dodge. His fist connected with Envy, knocking him to the ground. But Edward didn't pause, leaping again at him, sitting on his stomach, punching him over and over in the teeth with his right hand. Blind rage fueled him, and nothing seemed to give him more enjoyment than beating the living crap out of the bane of his existence, the one creature that had given him, him and Alphonse, so much trouble for so many years.

The one still alive, that is.

Finally Envy managed to shove him off, But Edward leaped right back onto his feet, fists raised again.

" You're gonna wish you stayed _dead_! " He shouted, leaping at Envy. But to Edward's great annoyance, the homunculus dodged him, and Edward punched only air. Angrily, Edward glared at Envy, who had moved a short distance away from Edward, breathing heavily, as if he was exhausted. But homunculus's don't get tired...

Only then did Edward notice that the blood from the wound he had thought he had given Alphonse was still there, though smaller. But it still bled, dripping down his stained, black top, and down his bare stomach, leaving smears of red on his skin. _Why is he bleeding?_ Edward wondered, his rage subsiding from curiosity. _He should have healed completely! And his face looks beaten up, like I'd actually been punching a human! _

" What in hell..?.! " Edward gasped. Envy looked extremely annoyed, baring his bloody teeth at Edward.

" It looks like this battle will have to be finished later! " Envy hissed, spitting out blood. He began to turn away.

" Don't you _dare_! " Edward snapped, rushing after him. Edward grabbed Envy's arm, but Envy struck out at him, punching him in the face, knocking Edward back. It seemed his strength hadn't changed. Regaining his balance, Edward turned back towards him, but Envy had already started running, already too far away from Edward for an attack.

" Envy! " Edward shouted, running after him. " Get back here! " Why was Envy still bleeding? Why hadn't he healed? Why was he running?

" Now! " He heard Mustang shout, his voice wavering. Startled, Edward looked over at the two alchemists, who stood facing Envy, Mustang shaky on his legs, and swaying slightly. Armstrong flexed his muscles and then slammed his fist into the ground. Radiating outwards from his fist was a strange wave in the concrete, heading in only one direction, dust flying up as it moved. Hearing the sound, Envy stopped running, turning back to see. The odd wave in the cement had reached him. Envy jumped to the side, but it was no use, and a second later the ground shattered under his feet, large chunks of cement and rock building up around his body as he sunk. Behind Edward, he heard a loud snap, and instantly the ground around Envy burst into flames so hot, the cement disintegrated, and the rock began to melt. Envy's legs seared and burned as slowly the rock turned into lava, fusing together around his body and pinning him in molten rock.

Edward could only stare at the sight. Envy screamed in pain, but it didn't look like his body was repairing itself.. The fire disappeared, and the larva that seemed to rear up at Envy's searing flesh began to harden unusually fast. In barely a minute, Envy was trapped in solid rock, fused to his body by the searing heat. Now most of his flesh was black where the lava had touched.

Edward glanced at Mustang. He was kneeling on the ground, head down, his job done. Armstrong now had a beefy arm wrapped around him, and Hawkeye still remained next to Alphonse, though she watched Mustang with a stern eye. Slowly Mustang raised his head, peering right at Edward with a sharp frown. His mouth was flecked with blood, and he was sweating furiously. He was obviously in a lot of pain. Pain that Edward could have caused...

" Don't just stand there gaping, Edward Elric! " Armstrong bellowed dramatically, flexing his only available arm. " Finish the homunculus! "

Finish him...

Edward's eyes widened. He suddenly realized what was going on. Why Envy was still bleeding. Why Envy had been so evasive of their attacks. Hastily he looked back over at Envy. The homunculus's face was twisted in pain, but still managed to glare at Edward. _This.._ He thought. _Is the end.._

Slowly Edward walked towards Envy. He clapped his hands together, transmuting the blade back onto his arm for the last time.

_To kill a homunculus, _he thought as he walked, _You must get them near the remains of the body they were supposed to replace. By doing so, the homunculus will proceed to regurgitate all the red stones, false philosopher stones, that gives them the ability to regenerate themselves from even total annihilation._ Edward reached Envy, stopping directly in front of him.

_Without red stones, the homunculus cannot regenerate themselves._ He narrowed his eyes. _Without this ability..._

_A homunculus can be killed like any normal human being._

" You've used up all your red stones. " Edward stated simply. Envy grinned at him, though it looked more like a grimace.

" You've got me, Pipsqueek. " He growled. " One thing left to do, right? " Edward nodded.

" You saw this coming, Envy. " He muttered, frowning. " Without your master, without any red stone supply, you knew you were doomed. "

" You really think I was so dependant on that four hundred year old woman?.! " Envy hissed through gritted teeth. " It would be easy to manipulate some weakling into making more for me! "

" Surely you could tell you were running low. " Edward replied. " Why did you keep fighting? " Slowly Envy leaned forward, as best he could in the rock prison.

" You wanna know, Pipsqueek? " Envy grinned, speaking softly. Edward didn't reply. " It's you. "

" Me? " Edward repeated.

" Yes, Shorty! " Envy hissed. " You! You have everything I should have! You have taken my family! You have taken my life! You live it all, while I stand back in the shadows and watch! You have no right to own what is rightfully _mine_! Hell, " He added, grinning again.

" You've even taken my name. "

" What? " Edward asked hastily.

" There's your last surprise, Pipsqueek! " Envy laughed. " Without his first son in the way, that bastard Hohenheim could name you whatever he wanted! Like _I_ was never there! "

" Then.. " Edward stammered. " You're name is.. "

" Yes! " Envy growled. " _My_ name is _Edward!_ "

Edward's eyes widened. _Envy's name..._ He thought, stunned. _Is _my_ name?.!_

" Go ahead, _Edward_! " Envy snapped. " My stones are gone! You've finally got the chance to get rid of me! "

Edward merely stared at him. This seemed to annoy Envy.

" Stunned again?.! " He shrieked, struggling against the bonded rock, as if trying to grab his attention. " Hurry up, you daft bastard, and finish me! "

_You have taken my family... You have taken my life... You have taken my name..._

_Without his first son in the way..._

" Finish me! " Envy shrieked again. " Take the last of what I have! "

_Like I was never there..._

_My name is Edward..._

Edward clapped his hands together.

" You're wrong, Envy. " He stated simply, looking directly at the homunculus.

" What?.! " Envy hissed, looking extremely peeved.

" You're wrong. " Edward repeated. " I do not have your life. I do not have your family, even though, in a way, we share it. " He lowered his arms to his sides. Envy merely stared at him in contempt, though it was clear Edward had his attention.

" You may be a homunculus, " Edward continued, " But that doesn't mean you haven't experienced your own life events. You have a different mother, you have a different upbringing- hell, Hohenheim probably stayed for your childhood. " Edward sighed. " We are very different people, with very different lives, however close they may be in blood. Even me and Alphonse have different lives, for we see through different eyes. "

" Don't try to change my mind about you, Pipsqueek! " Envy shouted. " I've made up my mind, and it screams your death! " Edward raised his left arm, reaching out for Envy's shoulder.

" If you weren't so envious, " He stated with a sigh, " You'd be able to see what I mean. " With that, he grabbed Envy by the arm. Instantly there was a bright blue flash so large it seemed to engulf them both.

Suddenly everything was bright white, almost misty. Edward immediately noticed Envy was no longer bound, and no longer burned or bleeding. He stood in front of Edward, staring at him in surprise and anger. And behind Envy, was the one thing that filled Edward with fear, curiosity, and memories. The Gate loomed in front of them, over ten times their size.

" What have you done!.? " Envy shrieked as he turned around, spotting the Gate.

" I can't kill in cold blood. " Edward replied simply. Slowly the Gate creaked open, long, black tentacles reaching out. Inside the Gate was pitch black, hundreds and hundreds of small eyes staring at them, the only other thing visible being their grinning teeth, enjoying the moment. The black tentacles, all tipped with a tiny little hand, wrapped themselves around Envy and began dragging him into the Gate . Envy had only time to glance back at Edward. he still wore an expression of utter rage and hatred. Nothing would change his mind.

" Bye, Brother. " Edward murmured. He wasn't sure if Envy heard him, for the homunculus had already disappeared inside the Gate, the large doors slowly swinging shut with a loud creak, until they finally closed with a bang, their new prize trapped inside forever.

A moment later, the Gate was gone. The white mist that surrounded the area evaporated into the surroundings of Lior, broken buildings all around him, and the strong smell of smoke in the air. The rock mound where Envy had been trapped was empty, the only evidence that he was ever there being the shape of a body in the middle of the formation.

Envy was gone.

The fight was over.

Feeling a sudden surge of joy in his heart, overtaking the sorrow from the deed, Edward couldn't help but smile. Barely resisting the urge to grin like an idiot, Edward spun around on the spot, glowing in triumph at the others, who were all only a meter away, all alive.

But suddenly the joy died, replaced with numb shock. Mustang still knelt where he was, this time Hawkeye wrapping an arm around him. The hulking Armstrong knelt behind Alphonse's body, staring at his brother with squinting, teary eyes. Only Hawkeye was looking at him. But as she met his eyes, she quickly looked away, glancing momentarily at Alphonse before lowering her gaze to the ground. Edward quickly noticed that Mustang was staring at the ground too.

Instantly a wave of panic struck Edward. _That's right.._ He thought. _I didn't see Al move..._

Alphonse wasn't moving..!

The next thing he knew he was charging across the damage and cracked concrete ground, running as fast as he could towards Alphonse. But even though his brother wasn't far away, it seemed to take forever to reach him. But at last, after what seemed to be the longest moment of his life, he was finally kneeling beside Alphonse, his right knee sore from skidding on the ground in haste. He could only stare in horror at the sight before him.

Alphonse's chest didn't appear to be rising. Blood was all over his shirt, and all over the ground underneath him. Blood dripped from his slightly open mouth, his eyes shut. Alphonse lay on his back, no doubt moved my Hawkeye or Armstrong, his head on it's side so he didn't choke on his own blood. Alphonse's expression... It was peaceful, like he had fallen asleep.

" Al..! " He heard himself mutter, his voice high and squeaky. Edward rested his left hand on Alphonse's chest, feeling for breathing, for a heartbeat...

_Alphonse can't be dead._ Edward screamed in his mind. _Alphonse can't die, he's just sleeping!_

" Al! " he squeaked again, forcing his voice to sound cheery, forcing a weak smile. But his eyes were filling with tears.. " Wake up, Al, he's gone! " Edward stated. " Envy's gone, Al! " He moved his hand to Alphonse's shoulder, shaking him gently. " Al..! Wake up! We gotta... we gotta get you to a hospital... " Edward's voice faded out. He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks...

" Edward... " Hawkeye mumbled. " Don't- "

" SHUT UP! " Edward shrieked, shooting a hate filled glare at Hawkeye, causing her to flinch. He returned his gaze to Alphonse, this time shaking his shoulder a little more vigorously, though almost overwhelmed with the fear of hurting Alphonse further. " Al! " he yelled.  
" Al! " He could hear himself sobbing, his face soaked. He lifted his right arm, reaching for Alphonse, but he stopped, spotting the blood spattered, five inch blade extension.

_This.._ He sobbed. _This is what did this!_ He suddenly felt a fit of rage- rage at his automail arm. With a cry of despair, he grabbed his metal wrist, and with one swift movement he tore off his automail arm, sleeve and all, flinging it angrily behind him. He heard it clatter onto the ground. He knew they were all staring at him, but Edward didn't care. He only had eyes for one. One that could be dead, all because of him.

" Al! " He shouted again, grabbing his brother by the collar. " Alphonse! " He stared at Alphonse through blurry eyes. Not one movement. No sign of life. No sad eyes. No weak smile. No reassuring words...

Edward could hear voices behind him. Many men, all shouting something, the sound of cocking guns, angry voices... And the voice of Mustang, shouting something... Hawkeye chiming in...

" Al... " he whispered. He leaned forward where he knelt, resting his head on his brothers chest. There was a lot of commotion around him, but he heard nothing.. Absolutely nothing... " We promised... " He sobbed quietly, gripping his brother as tight as he could.

" We promised we'd go home... "

" Together... "

* * *

Silence.

That was all Edward could hear. It was dusk. Usually a hospital was crowded. Indeed he had seen heaps of people. Each with their own problems. Their own reasons on being here. Same as Edward. He gripped something tightly in each his hands. Unwilling to let it go..

As he walked through the main corridor, heaps of people passed him. Nurses. Doctors. Patients. Many from the military. All gave him cold looks. Edward could only return an apologetic smile. It was probably a bad idea to act cold towards them. Even though that's what he felt like doing. He had not felt joy... Not for quite a few weeks.

Not since what he had done to Alphonse.

Once again an incredible misery welled up inside him at the thought of his brother. He still couldn't remove the image from his mind, no matter how much he tried. The Alphonse he saw in his head was broken and bloody, so bloody... An he was covered in it. In his brothers blood.

All his fault...

His left arm, injured by Envy, but saved by Alphonse, was bandaged by the hospital staff. Winry was so happy when They all returned to Central, where she had been waiting, though at her dismay. But she was horrified, just as horrified as Edward had been, when she saw Alphonse. What had happened to him. Though she didn't blame Edward. Winry had even gone out of her way to curse Dante instead, as if trying to prove to him she didn't blame him. She probably didn't. But Edward didn't feel any better.

Slowly Edward turned the corner into a narrower walkway. This area was not so busy. This was for the higher ups of the military that were injured. Mustang had gotten all his staff in here. Havoc, who had a broken arm. Breda, a lacerated leg. Fuery, a head injury. Though all were in one piece. Falman hadn't even been in the fight, now joining Hawkeye, who was luckily pretty much uninjured, besides a few bumps, to watch over the others.

When Edward had regained his composure, which was long after leaving Lior, Hawkeye had told him of what had happened, the entire event wiped from Edward's mind. When the military had arrived, lead by Havoc, they were aiming to shoot Edward, every one of them. If Mustang had not called them off, Edward would be dead. Not like it was an undeserving fate..

After a few days at the hospital, Edward had managed to get out of Hawkeye what he had been doing the whole time. Hawkeye seemed to sympathize with him, which felt terrible. Worse than the cold stares of the soldiers. Apparently he _had_ stabbed Alphonse. Though it had been Envy that injured Mustang. He had killed a lot of soldiers, too. And a lot of Liorans had died that day of the attack on their city. But she insists Dante had let Envy do that one. She says all Dante had done then was wait for Alphonse to show up. To get rid of him...

He had put his brother through so much... And there was nothing Edward could do to take it back...

" Fullmetal. " A voice pulled him from his thoughts. Edward looked up only to find Mustang standing right in front of him, clothed in the green hospital attire. He watched Edward closely, his eyes stern.

" What do you want, Major General? " Edward asked, speaking formally.

" Cut the crap, Fullmetal. " Mustang stated. " You're starting to lose character for your title. "

" I'm not in the military, Major General. " Edward replied, his voice emotionless. " I don't have a title. " Mustang frowned. He seemed to pause, thinking.

" How are you faring, Edward? " He asked eventually.

" I'll live. " Edward replied harshly.

" Don't beat yourself up, Edward. " Mustang continued. " You know full well it wasn't your fault. No one here thinks that, and soon the soldiers will see it that way too. "

" Do you honestly think that after hearing that five hundred times, once more will convince me? " Edward asked coldly.

" No. " Mustang replied. " I just can't think of anything else to say. "

" Good day, Major General. " Edward muttered. He took a step sideways, trying to move around Mustang, but the General had other plans, stepping in his way, blocking him.

" As much as you are annoying as your old self, Fullmetal, " Mustang began, " It's even worse seeing you like this. "

" How do you _want_ me to act, Mustang?.! " Edward snapped. " Want me to laugh?.! That make you feel _better_?.! Ha ha ha ha ha! Now get out of my way! " Edward stepped forward, trying to squeeze passed Mustang, but Mustang wouldn't move. Edward wasn't willing to push passed. It was only recent that Mustang was out of his bed..

" You're not fooling anyone, Fullmetal. " Mustang replied. All Edward could do was sigh. It didn't look like Mustang was going to move any time soon..

" You'll never get over it. " Mustang added. Edward looked up at the Major General, surprised. " You'll never get over it. Not after that. " Mustang continued.

" I feel much better. " Edward muttered sarcastically.

" I'm not trying to make you feel better, Fullmetal. " Mustang huffed. " You obviously refuse that. I'm telling you the truth. No matter how long you live, the memory will always haunt you. The only difference between now and later is that you are going to learn to deal with it, and move on. Because that is all you _can_ do. And maybe, one day, you'll get an opportunity to repay what you've done. " Edward paused, a harsh comeback on the tip of his tongue.

" You're right. " He sighed after a moment, lowering his eyes. Mustang was completely right. Like every other terrible thing he has done and seen, it will always stay in his mind.. But he will move on... He'll live...

" By the way, Fullmetal. " Mustang stated. Edward looked back up at him. " It has been confirmed that I now permanently hold the position of Major General. "

" Good for you. " Edward muttered.

" Indeed it is. " Mustang continued, ignoring the sarcasm. " And as the new Major General, my first course of action is to revoke your job offer for State Alchemist. "

" Huh? " Edward uttered.

" Sad Sacks can't be in the military. " Mustang stated. " New rules. "

" Bullshit. " Edward grumbled. But a weak smile worked it's way onto his face.

" Careful, Edward. " Mustang smiled. " I may have to re-offer that job position. "

" Are you going to get out of my way now? " Edward muttered. Mustang stepped aside, raising an arm to gesture him passed. Edward began to walk, but quickly stopped. " Why the hell are you out here, anyway? " He asked.

" There's a pretty nurse that comes by in the afternoon, " Mustang replied, " So I'm going to pretend I'm in pain to grab her attention. "

" Incredible. " Edward shook his head and walked away, leaving Mustang in the hallway.

_The only difference between now and later is that you are going to learn to deal with it, and move on..._

_Because that is all you _can_ do..._

_You're right about one thing, Mustang.._ Edward thought as he walked further down the corridor. _One day I _will_ learn to deal with it. And I _will_ move on._ Slowly Edward came to a stop outside a door. A small window showed the contents of the room. Edward could see Winry. She was smiling.

_But, _Edward continued, _I don't care about repaying any debts to others. Though, for as long as I live..._

_I can never make up for what I did to him..._

Edward placed his metal arm on the door, pushing it open. As he did, he forced a wide grin on his face, trying to look cheery.. The occupants of the ward looked up as Edward entered.

" Brother! " Alphonse grinned broadly, excited to see him. " You're back! " Alphonse sat up slowly on his bed, careful not to upset all the injuries. But he seemed not to be bothered, his golden-brown eyes fixed on Edward.

" Did you get it? " Winry asked eagerly, standing up out of her chair.

" Better! " Edward smiled, raising both his hands. Wooden blocks were clutched tightly in his fingers. " I got _two_! "

" Sweet! " Alphonse grinned. He had been looking better as each day passed. The doctors reckoned he might be able to go in a few more weeks. They reckon Alphonse was recovering much faster than the last time he had been in there. As if something was giving him strength...

Edward tossed one of the blocks to Alphonse before sitting back down in his own chair. Alphonse stared at him, catching Edward's eye.

" Are you still, sad, Brother? " Alphonse asked suddenly. Winry fell silent. Edward could only pause, surprised at the question. They both watched him..

" Yeah. " Edward replied after a long moment. He shouldn't keep things from them, especially Winry. There was no need for that anymore... " I'm still sad. But, " Edward added, " I'll get over it. Especially once we go back home! "

" Yeah! " Alphonse grinned again. " Can we make our house near Winry's? "

" If you want. " Edward replied.

" Brother.. " Alphonse uttered again.

" Yeah? " Edward asked.

" Winry told me she told you.. about those dreams I was having before.. " Alphonse mumbled, frowning. " The ones of you.. "

" Yeah. " Edward nodded. " I think I know what that was... "

" You do? " Alphonse gasped. Edward nodded.

" Remember when you visited me on the other side of the gate a few years ago, before I came back over here briefly? " Edward began. Alphonse nodded. " You told me... How you had seen that place in your dreams... "

" That's right. " Alphonse stated. " I dreamt that I was with you, in a workshop, and I had a sickly body, like master, and we worked on these large machines that would shoot up into the sky.. Rockets, I suppose. " He added.

" What's a Rocket? " Winry asked.

" Don't worry, " Edward replied, " It's boring. Anyway, I think whatever cause that caused your dreams. "

" But that's completely different circumstances! " Alphonse muttered.

" We were separated. " Edward mumbled. Not on the same plane.. It's not surprising... When we tried to resurrect mum... We used our blood for a soul. Maybe that why that whole dream thing happened. Maybe that connected us in more ways than we thought.. "

" Maybe. " Alphonse smiled. Edward returned it, smiling back at his little brother. Edward dropped the chunk of wood onto his lap, clapping his hands together. " Ready, Brother? " He grinned. Alphonse copied his movement.

" Ready, Brother! " He laughed.

" Go! " Winry cheered. Both Edward and Alphonse slapped their chunks of wood, transmutation light filling the room in bright blue sparks.

Alphonse will probably beat him again.

**

* * *

**

Six Months Later 

" Al! " Edward called. He ran up the hill of Resembool. " Al! " There was no answer. Odd... Alphonse could normally hear him a mile away.. Edward quickly reached what appeared to be a brand new building, not a single thing out of place. Green grass grew all around the house, all cut short except for a small patch of long grass near the back of the house. That patch was bread grass. Other than the apple tree Alphonse had insisted they plant, it was the only food they grew themselves. Everything else was bought from the market.

" Al! " He called again. He dashed towards the front door. The house, they decided, was to look just like their child hood home. Such a building still held bad memories.. But they held good ones, too. It was their mothers house, even if only a replica. And it was their house.

Edward slammed open the door, charging inside and into the kitchen, where he heard movement.

" Hey, Al! " He shouted as he entered the doorway. He spotted Alphonse in the middle of the kitchen, grinning at him. " Winry wants us to- "

" Miiiiieeeeeww. "

Alphonse flinched. " Uhhhh... " His brother muttered. " Meow? "

" Where is it? " Edward sighed. Just then the pantry flew open, and a small, grey kitten fell out. Desperately Alphonse dived for it, catching it easily before grinning sheepishly at Edward.

" Brother.. " He began.

" No. " Edward replied.

" Please? " Alphonse persisted.

" No! " Edward huffed.

" But she called to me! " Alphonse pleaded. " Look! She's cold! "

" It's warm outside. " Edward argued.

" She's hungry! " Alphonse added.

" If it's been in hear as long as I've guessed, it's not anymore. " Edward replied.

" I named her Winry! " Alphonse continued.

" Oh, god, get it outside! " Edward pointed at the door. " before it kills us! "

" Brother, she's a kitten! " Alphonse whined. " Cats take less care than dogs! All we have to do is feed her! You don't have to do anything! Pleeeeaaase? "

Edward sighed.

" Fine. " He muttered. " You take care of it, full responsibility! " Edward added. " And for the love of things decent, change the name! "

" How about Daisy? " Alphonse grinned broadly, cuddling the kitten.

" No. " Edward replied.

" Ummm... Storm? " Alphonse asked.

" How about Shit Head? " Edward muttered, turning around and walking out of the room. " Come on, lets go! "

" But, I can't leave Liz here! " Alphonse protested.

" You're not calling it Liz! " Edward grunted.

" I like Liz! " Alphonse argued, following Edward out the door, still holding the kitten.

" Not Liz! " Edward grumbled as he stepped outside. At the bottom of the hill, Winry stood, waiting for them.

" Let me call her Liz! " Alphonse whined.

" Oo, call her Mustang! " Edward grinned. " Then I can set a dog on it! "

" She's a girl, Ed! " Alphonse protested.

" So's Mustang! " Edward argued.

" No! " Alphonse huffed.

" You're going to do this all day, aren't you? " Edward laughed.

" Yup. " Alphonse replied.

* * *

At the bottom of the hill, Winry could hear the boys squabbling as they walked down the hill towards her. Winry couldn't help but smile at this. Despite everything that has happened, they both finally looked completely content. She could see Edward, grinning from ear to ear as he looked back at Alphonse, who smiled happily in response. In his arms looked like a small animal.. A pet?

It didn't matter. Nothing could make her happier than she was now. After so long. After so many years of struggle, of sad memories, of happy memories, of everything that ever happened...

The image burned in her mind. Of Edward and Alphonse, grinning at each other as they walked down the hill from their home. She could almost see their mother, back at the top, standing near the window, waving good bye to them.

They finally had what they wanted.

* * *

And they lived happily ever after! (grins) That was fun. I'm glad I finished it before year twelve started. I'm glad I got another two chapters out of this! Anyway, ready and review, I wanna hear how you like my ending! Is it what you expected? Was it satisfying?

I don't know when another story line as awesome as this one will come to mind, but until it does, see you next fanfic! (grins)


End file.
